


And then the lover

by ff_fan



Series: Seven Ages [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Q, Continuation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Sometimes Ruthless Q, Violence, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 130,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is now Q and all is right in the world. </p><p>The saga of Falkirk Bond continues as he takes over Q Branch. Falkirk must now navigate through his life. Increased pressure and responsibility of work. The threats to his family, the Operatives and Double Ohs he supports. Descending deeper into the darker world of the Secret Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Previously

**Author's Note:**

> Just a recap to start with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick recap. The first chapter will follow.
> 
> Remember traits of dyslexia. Typos are to be expected. If something is really wrong or confusing let me know.

_One man in his time plays many parts,_  
_His acts being seven ages - William Shakespeare 1564-1616_  
  
**At First the Infant**  
  
At age 15 Falkirk Holmes was kidnapped. Taken to Hong Kong for the hand over between the mercenaries that did the job and the mysterious person who wanted him. A regional Operative James Bond was ordered to intercept him.  
  
Seeing an opportunity to deprive a rival of a valuable asset. M deliberately delayed James Bond in bring the Omega back. As they made slow progress, East from Hong Kong. Across America to New York they became close. A tenuous bond began to form in that time.  
  
Both seeing what M was doing. Both James and Falkirk came to an agreement to fully bond, for their own benefit. Falkirk wanting to be free of his Father while James would have control over a powerful asset of MI6.  
  
**Then, the winning schoolboy**  
  
Picking up from just after the bonding. Falkirk Bond and James Bond settled into their new life. At age 16 Falkirk joined MI6 as a Hacker.  
  
It became known Falkirk was not a legitimate child of his father's(mongrel). He found that he was not the first to be born to his father. Falkirk's non biological Mother did not permit his Father to have a bound Omega and did not want the illegitimate child living in her home.  
  
A year into his employment Falkirk Bond then became the apprentice to R(Daniel Carrington) of Q Branch. When the newly appointed Double Oh Seven found his Omega in the presence of a strange Alpha. He let his nature as an Alpha overwhelm him and his Omega. R a special recruit deemed unsuitable for the field, who did not want to join MI6 established dominance over James. After dominance was established James begrudgingly accepted the Alpha's presence in his Omega's life.  
  
After James brought Falkirk a Bomb Maker's phone. Falkirk was able to track upcoming bombings of Airlines. He proposed operation 'Coventry' exchanging planes, allowing the decoy to be destroyed for public show.  
  
After a brief infatuation with an Alpha(Vesper Lynd). James returned to his Omega and their union became stronger in the aftermath.  
  
During the course of his duties Falkirk came across another hacker. Meeting up with him Falkirk saw something in him. With Mycroft, and the estranged Sherrinford(Shane Ford) unable to supply answers Falkirk needed to seek them from his father.  
  
As life progressed. Suspicious activity in Cyber Division came to light. Taking his information to M an investigation found a list of problems and incompetence from Cyber Division. Falkirk was then made Division Head on M's recommendation.  
  
When an opportunity presented it's self. Falkirk, James and Alec arrived in New York. There, a suspicious M had dispatched Double Oh Two(Selene Corvin) to intercept them. With two Double Ohs and an Omega known to have ripped out an Alpha eye, she decided to watch them. They questioned Siger and founded he had spent a heat cycle with Joe Moriarty. In order the gain favour with Selene, Falkirk gave her the location of a person implicated in the murder of her Omega.  
  
Falkirk supplied a known prostitute with some information. She then used that information to stop Jim Moriarty from killing Sherlock.  
   
After M was targeted by her bodyguard. Falkirk looked again at MI6's system. A message to the Bodyguard was found. However, Falkirk found someone had ensured he would find the message. To seal the holes in MI6's IT system and to cut off the unknown hacker in their system. Falkirk recommended it be replaced.  
  
To have the authority to completely replace MI6's IT System. At age 19, nearly 20 Falkirk was appointed Quartermaster.  
  


**And then the lover**  
  
Uploading  
  
**Then a soldier**  
  
Written(sorted)  
  
**And then the justice**  
  
Written(unsorted/edited)  
  
**The sixth age shifts**  
  
Mostly Complete  
  
**Last scene of all**

Planed, laid out, Writing


	2. Quartermaster

He was ready. At least M's three day deadline was only the time the building could be off line. He had been allowed time to prepare. Now Q stood in one of the small operation support suites of Q branch Administration. The support suite was a small room with desks going round three walls. The back wall had a bank of display screens. While the glass wall with the door in it, was behind Q.  
  
Peter now deputy head of Cyber division. Having been promoted, after Falkirk became Q. Miss Underwood was now his Chief of Staff. Tigress had been made the Cyber Division's head in Falkirk's place.“All Station and active operatives online sir” Peter called as he sat at his console.  
  
Falkirk took a deep breath. James was still investigating Dominic Greene and Falkirk had not told him of the promotion, or Alec. And this would be a hell of a way for them to find out. “Q to all Stations and operatives” Falkirk said. It was as far as he got before he was being interrupted.  
  
“You got a promotion” Alec's voice spilling from a speaker.  
  
“Congratulations” came James' subdued voice.  
  
Interrupting the congratulation and a few demands to know who Falkirk was. Fairbanks who was with Q called out “Double Of Three, Confirming ID of Q“ The sound of the most senior Double Oh cut off the demands for confirmation.  
  
With silence restored and his ID confirmed by a trusted source. Falkirk was able to continue. “Thank you. Q to all operatives. Golden directive will commence it two minutes” Falkirk said.  
  
At hearing the all stations alert that MI6 was doing dark. James' voice cut through the speaker again.“What's wrong” he demanded.  
  
Unable to be more forthcoming. “Nothing. You have your job I have mine” Falkirk answered.  
  
“Q” James growled. “Do your duty Double Oh Seven” Falkirk ordered a slight waver in his voice.  
  
“Yes sir” James responded  
  
Pulling out his pocket watch Falkirk flipped it open. Anyone who had anything to say to MI6 before it went dark were quickly running out of time.  
  
When his watched started to tick away the remaining seconds. Raising a radio to his mouth. So those going to cut the lines in the building were coordinated with the stations around the world.  “Cut all lines in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1” Falkirk counted down.  
  
Falkirk wouldn't hear the stations around the world. From the radio in his hand he received the responses from the data connection points around the building.  
   
“Radio links:offline”  
  
“Satellite links:offline”  
  
“Cellular links:offline”  
  
“Hard lines:offline”  
  
Different voices rattled off. Falkirk sighed. Now the hard work began.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk toured the building watching the organised chaos as every PC, laptop, printer, scanner, server, switch and router was replaced.  
  
Anyone who had done a basic ITC module had been drafted in to help. The members of Executive Branch had been the worst. Objecting loudly to being order, to crawl under their own desks to connect wires by an Omega. But when the Chief Of Staff came in dressed in ratty jeans and t shirt they seemed to realise the gravity of the situation.  
  
M had relocated to the old bunker for the duration. Falling back on arcane systems to keep MI6 running.  
  
As Daniel fell into a place where he could use a computer and connect one up but not good enough to do the more complex tasks. He was more valuable as a supervisor. He was cataloguing every piece of equipment coming out of the building. Making sure electrical chips were overloaded and fried. All hard drives were passed through the special magnet that would wipe them. They were then loaded onto a van for complete destruction.  
  
Exiting onto the underground car park. Approaching his old teacher and now subordinate. Without tuning to look at Falkirk. “Laddie you look like shite” Daniel said.  
  
“I'm your boss now. Shouldn't you show respect” Falkirk said. Exhaustion clear in his voice and posture.  
  
Tuning to look at Falkirk, Daniel took a step closer. “You are now, as you will always be. The little laddie that could barely look me in the eye” He said placing his hand on Falkirk's shoulder stroking his neck with his thumb.  
  
“You're a sexist bastard” Falkirk responded as he tilted his head brushing his cheek against the Alpha's hand. “Yes I am” Daniel agreed.  
  
“You don't mind, the promotion” Falkirk asked hesitantly. “No Laddie. I didn't want to be R let alone Q” Daniel responded voice soft and gentile. Falkirk couldn't help stepping forward and laying his head against the broad chest closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
“Thomas” Daniel called, using Falkirk's professional name. Falkirk jumped, forcing himself awake.  
  
“I had better go see” Falkirk said waving in the general direction, where a team headed by Tigress was inspecting everything going into the building.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting down in his new office. Unlike his last one Falkirk had a glass wall with a door in it. From his desk he could see the main entrance of Administration/Operation Support. And the front part of the communal admin area on the floor below.  
  
His furniture had been brought in. It looked dwarfed in the much larger room. Daniel had told him it was because the previous Qs had private projects they would work on. Which would explain why it was more like a lab than an office.  
  
Falkirk looked at his watch. Closing his eyes before forcing them open with a groan. He was tired and every time he closed his eyes it was getting harder to open them again. Pulling out his phone Falkirk dialled a number. “Jack” he greeted.  
  
Jack Wade the old, larger than life Alpha who helped him and James through America. Falkirk had maintained contact, exchanging intelligence and other bits an pieces.  
  
“Hay kiddo what's up” the old Alpha said pleasantly. Falkirk was a bit annoyed, it was time to sleep here and the Alpha sounded so chirpy.  
  
“Dominic Greene” Falkirk asked. Just like when M had asked he was given the runaround. “I do not know of any Dominic Greene” Jack responded mechanically.  
  
“I'm calling in a favour” Falkirk added. Favours were what the intelligence community was built on. Jack had helped him and James. Falkirk supplied information on an up and coming NSA Deputy Director who had dubious loyalties to his own country. Using his position in the NSA to further a company at the cost of his country.  
  
“We have no interest in Dominic Greene” Jack amended. To Falkirk that said Jack knew who Dominic Greene was but wasn't willing to say he knew.  
  
Falkirk sighed. “I have been up for three days now. If you want me to send that bimbo's Facebook photo to your wife keep bullshitting” Falkirk snapped. Just because Jack was a friend, sort of didn't mean Falkirk wasn't watching him. He had found some nice pictures on the internet of Jack with someone who wasn't his current wife.  
  
“Okay kiddo, there is a prospect of oil” Jack responded. Falkirk thumped his head on the desk, Americans were stupid or Jack was still bullshitting him.  
  
“Given what he did in Nigeria. I bet whatever is in your wallet, oil will be the last thing you find” fatigue tainting Falkirk's voice.  
  
“Nigeria” Jack asked genuinely curious. Falkirk answered with an edited version of events. “They thought he found gold. He conned the government and rivals out of fertile farm land and a small Tantalum deposit. Made few million out of the Tantalum and the locals food price jumped high enough to destabilise the government.”  
   
Jack sighed. “There really is no bullshitting you. We are watching him and we are watching the one who is watching him”  
  
“Thanks” Falkirk said exhausted and hanging up  
  
\--  
  
Taking one of the official cars that were now at his disposal. Falkirk headed for the old bunker. The car entering the street controlled by MI6 then the car park that acted as cover for the bunker's entrance.  
  
Nothing of the early morning light made it into the dark and dank bunker. It would have been wondrous in it's heyday. The once expensive tiles were now grime stained. As Falkirk followed the string of lights hung on the wall. The odd squeak came from the darkness along with soft scuffling sounded.  
  
Finally he came onto an open area, better lit. There had been an attempt to clean up the room. M's temporary office was on a raised section overlooking the temporary Executive Branch. Falkirk was just thankful the rats had deserted this bit of the bunker.  
   
“The install is complete MI6 is now back online” Falkirk said coming into M's office.  
  
“Good” M responded not taking her eyes off a report. Falkirk could make out James' serial on the paper but his fatigue addled brain couldn't translate much more.  
  
“Being awake at five in the morning allowed me to call Jack” Falkirk said gaining M's full attention.  
  
“Officially they don't know who Dominic Green is. Unofficially they have no interest. Very unofficially it's oil and very very unofficially, the section chief is under observation“ Falkirk said  
  
“That cost me the last favour from him” Falkirk added pointedly.  
  
M thought about the information for a moment before nodding. Dismissing him M returned to her reports.  
  
\--         
  
Stumbling into his flat Falkirk didn't make it to bed collapsing on the couch.  
  
An insistent ringing roused Falkirk. Cracking his eye the low hanging sun casting orange light across the room. “What” Falkirk whined into the handset.  
  
“He needs you” M's voice snapped. “What dose he need” Falkirk asked crushing his tiredness forcing himself to pay attention.  
  
“Bond is on to something, he needs time” M said. “Speak to the Foreign Secretary, Guy Haines the Prime Minister I don't care who. Just get them to back off. By Any Means Necessary“ M ordered.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Persuade, Blackmail, Threaten. You did it with your father do it again” M snapped. After a hasty yes ma'am Falkirk hung up. Pulling out his laptop, information was his greatest weapon after all.  
  
Pulling out his phone. “Daniel” Falkirk greeted and asked about Bill and Selene. Getting conformation of the Double Oh's presence. “I want a briefing with them in one hour. Make arrangements with Scotland Yard. We will need uniforms for this, try Greg Lestrade” Falkirk ordered.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk looked on the man that Sherlock actually respected and even Mycroft could work with. They were amongst the police vans, a street away from their target.  
  
Lestrade had been giving him looks since he arrived on scene. “Do I know you” Lestrade asked.  
  
“I don't believe so” Falkirk responded with a pleasant smile.  
  
Lestrade's calculating look disappeared too fast for Falkirk's comfort. With the man being a Beta the lack of scent ques didn't help. “Perhaps not” Lestrade said calmly. And Falkirk no longer believed Sherlock's judgement on the man, he was observant. Falkirk hoped he was just suspicious and careful and had not made a leap of logic.  
  
Walking to the corner where they could see down the street to their target. “You should wait here” Lestrade said looking at the entrance of the exclusive club with stylised Greek letter omega above the door.  
  
“No. I need to speak to them. There is more at stake than a brothel raid. They are to be given the opportunity to tow the line” Falkirk ordered. With MI6 running the show Lestrade had to accept the Omega's decision on the matter.  
  
Bill(003) took point. Falkirk and Lestrade behind him and Selene(002) bringing up the rear. They walked passed a waiting Police van the officers ready for the raid.  
  
“What the hell are they doing here” Lestrade said indicating several paparazzi further down the street. They were skulking at the mouth of an alleyway.  
  
“I may have called them” Falkirk said innocently. They were there to add further pressure on the politician.  
  
Climbing up the steps to the high end club. When the bouncer made to block there entry Bill quickly subdued him and handed him off to an accompanying plain clothed officer.  
  
As they entered. The unique group containing the only dressed Omega in the room drew everyone's attention. The Omegas both male and female all in there late teens and early twenties. All wearing stockings, skimpy lace underwear, Bunny Ears and fluffy tails. Either sitting in the laps of patrons or serving drinks.  
  
Identifying the table containing Guy Haines and Peter Creedy. A woman in long black cocktail dress with an embroidered dragon stepped in there way. Falkirk placed his hand on Bill's shoulder for him to step out of the way.  
  
“We do not serve” She started. Falkirk leaned in close scenting the nervous Alpha. A flash playing in his mind a nervous, frightened Alpha with James and Alec's calm scent in the background.  
     
“If you and your establishment wish to survive this encounter. Do Not draw my attention again” Falkirk warned and brushing passed her.  
  
“Gentlemen” Falkirk greeted the three Alphas. The two lounging were easily identifiable as Guy Haines advisor to the Prime Minister and Peter Creedy the Foreign Secretary. Creedy had a blond Bunny Boi in his lap. An uncomfortable looking Alpha on his left, Falkirk could not identify.  
  
Taking out his phone Falkirk held it up to the Alphas face. “Gareth Mallory” Falkirk said tone dismissive and returning his phone to his pocket, although he saw a new possibility. “You should pick your friend more wisely” Falkirk added  
  
“Green Widow” Falkirk ordered looking to the pretty blond Omega. He looked over Falkirk shoulder before hastily getting up to go to the bar. Creedy was obviously annoyed with the boi for leaving him.  
  
As the noise level returned to normal. The Bunny Boi returned. And with a sweeping backwards arch of a Bunny Dip, held the tray for Falkirk to take the drink. A sudden movement from Bill drew Falkirk's attention before being dismissed.  
  
“Well gentlemen” Falkirk said ignoring the inconsequential Alpha on his left. “You have been very naughty bois” Falkirk made sure to emphasise the derogatory 'i'  
  
The larger of his two targets, the Foreign Secretary. Balding with what little hair slicked back and small dark eyes in his large and long face. Growling “How dare you” Creedy said puffing out his chest.  
  
Keeping a wary eye out for Falkirk's body guards.“Perhaps I should show you your place” Haines added.  
  
“Mr Haines you have been complicit in acts of International Terrorism, Acts of War and Treason all for your personal benefit.” Falkirk said. Holding his hand over his shoulder. Selene placed a folder on the palm and Falkirk immediately tossed it onto the table in front of Haines.  
  
Haines was like his brother. A shadow never really brought into the public eye. Falkirk was going to have him arrested anyway so, “I am not here to negotiate with you”  
  
The Man who was M's boss was another story. Falkirk was going to give him the opportunity to keep his his job as long as he abandoned Guy Haines and left James alone. “I have arranged for some friends out side” Falkirk said looking to Creedy.  
  
“If you do not comply. I will make sure, that your actions are pulled into the harsh light of a trial by public opinion. Before facing a real trial” Falkirk threatened.  
  
“Sleaze and fraud are par for the course, where a politician is concerned. It will end your freedom and being dragged out of a place like this will ensure you are fighting on more than one front” Falkirk said addressing Creedy as he gestured to the room around him.  
  
In a moment of anger blinded stupidity, “You have no idea who I am. You will disabler” Creedy threatened his beady eyes hard and unflinching.  
  
Seeing the Alpha was not backing down. “I really wanted to do this quietly” Falkirk said nodding to Lestrade.  
  
Lestrade raised a radio to his mouth, “All units go” Lestrade said. To the room Lestrade's voice was loud and clear. “THIS IS A POLICE RAID” Lestrade shouted as the doors were kicked in.  
  
Falkirk continued to sit and sip his drink. Creedy made a break in one direction as Haines went for the fire exit. Both were tackled by a Double Oh each. Falkirk watched the other Alpha as he sat calmly until an officer came up and arrested him.  
  
After the chaos Peter Creedy, Guy Haines and Gareth Mallory sat hand cuffed along with the other patrons. Some having been dragged naked, out of the private back rooms. Bunny Bois and Girls ware also cuffed on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Standing Falkirk walked the line of patrons. Most glaring at him. It was Creedy that was making Falkirk squirm. His Mother had glared at him in contempt at times but she had nothing on the black eyes of this politician.  
  
Crushing down on his Omega instincts to cower. Falkirk stopped in front of a nude Alpha who had been dragged out of a back room. Still attached to an Omega. The Girl was now on the opposite side of the room covered in a blanket.  
  
“Send him out first” Falkirk said pointing to a naked man. “Followed immediately by those two and make sure their faces are visible” Falkirk ordered pointing to Guy Haines and Peter Creedy.  
  
As the other Alpha of their group had not resisted. And after Falkirk had skimmed his information he was going to try for his cooperation. Helping Gareth Mallory to stand Falkirk walked him over to a bar stool, away from the rest as they were escorted out.  
  
“I have done nothing wrong” Gareth said as he watched the Omega play with his phone.  
  
“I know. Tours in the Falklands, Bosnia and Ireland where you were captured and forcibly bound” Falkirk mused going over the data.  
  
Looking to the Alpha Falkirk gave him a soft smile. There were things in his file that endeared the Alpha to Falkirk. He had not abandoned the Omega bound to him for leverage. Despite the Omega doing some things to embarrass the fledgling politician. “Intelligent and fairly decent” Falkirk observed.  
  
“Do you know the Prime Minister” Falkirk asked.  
  
“acquainted with” Gareth responded.  
  
“Kindly deliver a message. He can be tarred with the same brush as Creedy and Haines or cut all ties with them” Falkirk said  
  
Knowing a Prime Minister couldn't just sacrifice friends. He would need to look good, so when those friends turned on him they couldn't damage him as much.“He won't want to just get off. He needs to look good doing it” Gareth responded.  
  
“Fine. Have him draft something along the lines of Equality and Justice being more important than friendship and convenience. We will say he was advised” Falkirk said pulling out a key.  
  
“That should be enough” Gareth said, massaging the feeling back into his hands.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk kept his head down as he sat in front of the woman. “Bloody hell I told you to hobble them not bring down the government” M snapped tossing a paper in front of him.  
  
Nearly a week after. The incident still wasn't dying in the papers. The one in front of Falkirk declaring, 'PM refuses to resign over shady links'. Below the headline a reprint of the Foreign Secretary and the special advisor being lead out of the club in hand cuffs. The naked arse of a man in the background with his head pixilated out.  
  
“They called my bluff” Falkirk argued.  
  
“It's not a bluff if you follow through” M responded.  
  
A slightly fuller Villiers knocked and entered. “Your presence has been requested in Q branch” Villiers said. Falkirk was thankful for the other Omega's returned presence. There were times dealing with M he still felt overwhelmed.  
  
“What's going on” Falkirk asked. Curious as to why Villiers was following him to Q branch.  
  
Shrugging, “I was just told a surprise had been arranged” Villiers responded.  
  
Pushing open the double doors at the end of Q branch corridor. Falkirk was greeted with James, Daniel, Selene and Bill amongst the Q branch personnel. When James indicated behind him Falkirk turned to see a four meter high projection.  
  
A picture of a barely clad bunny boi. One leg starched out in front of him the other bent supporting his full weight. Leaning back to hold a tray out. Producing a long graceful curve, going from his toe, along his body and to the tray in front of Falkirk.  
  
To see the profile of the Bunny Dip was something. Falkirk didn't know how the boi had been able to stay upright. Shaking off his impressed awe at the Omega's dexterity, balance and beauty.  
  
Turning back to the amassed group Falkirk fixed eyes on Bill Timothy. “You will pay for this” Falkirk's threat in good nature.  
  
Raising his voice “As will everyone who helped him” Falkirk added.  
  
James let out a disappointed noise as the image suddenly vanished.


	3. Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal month or so at MI6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos and the comment.
> 
> Warning: Implied violence, sexual violence.

  
James had been back just over a week. After the initial reaffirming of the bond by way of lots of sex and being in each other's company. James had started to relax and recover from the mission.  
  
Stated and wrapped in James' arms. “You didn't kill him”  Falkirk asked rubbing his cheek against the Alpha's chest. “No. It didn't feel right” James answered. Feeling his Alpha's tensing Falkirk waited for his mate to open up.  
  
“He was an Omega” James stated. “He would get his marks to bond to him. Then use it against them” James explained.  
  
There was one curious point to Vesper's supposed mate.“How did he avoid bonding to her” Falkirk asked with James shrugging in response.  
  
James, tightening his arms around Falkirk thinking the lengths an Alpha would go to to protect there bond mate and what length he would go to. “Don't know” James eventually voiced. The betrayal by Vesper not quite as hurtful when he could empathise with her.  
  
\--  
  
Going through a set of reports from active missions Falkirk came to a sudden stop. Glaring up at him was the header identification, on who the report related to.  
  
003:William Timothy  
Status:Deceased  
  
'Due to local circumstances. Recovery of body impractical' was the final words on the report. Falkirk read and reread the report several times.  
  
It was just a standard mission. What most called a Bread and Butter assignment. James had been teased that he had discovered two major investigations and had to jet around the world. Usually Operations involved sitting in cold abandoned building waiting for a target. Or as in Bill's case, question and eliminate a random nobody that had come across something useful. It should have been easy. He shouldn't have ended up in a gutter, a knife left stuck between his ribs. With a picture to prove it.  
   
The Operative retrieving his equipment, the last memories Falkirk had of the man. When Falkirk had told him to “be careful and return all his equipment”  
  
Bill had called over his shoulder as he exited the door, “Yes Mother”  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk ran his fingers over the marble of the memorial wall. “You hated William now it's here for all time” Falkirk said to the carved name.  
  
Running his fingers up. Falkirk came to Alice Parks a problematic Operative he once met. Despite her actions. She defended the country and didn't deserve to be a name on a wall and an empty coffin buried in a ceremonial grave.  
  
Wiping a tear away Falkirk turned and headed back to Q branch.  
  
\--  
  
Just off the high intensity cardo section. Where Operatives, agents, guards and bodyguards maintained their fitness. No recruits, office workers or amateurs were welcome. Although not forbidden, some tried to be part of the elite crowd that used the area to maintain their fitness.  
  
The changing room of MI6's PT Branch(Physical Training) were numerous and communal. If you were Alpha, Beta, Omega, man or woman it didn't matter. You were all thrown in together, if you decided to use the facilities.  
   
A red haired Alpha was pulling on his shirt and doing up the buttons. “Did you see the weeping widow routine. Bet he must have given it to him good” he said to his blond friend.  
  
The blond friend giving an appreciative growl. The rubbing of his crotch having nothing to do with drying off from his shower. Thinking of the delicate Omega running Q Branch. “I'd take his mind of Double Oh Three”  
  
“You can have the bitch. I'm getting the number” the red hired Operative said gleefully. Then the red haired Alpha snorted a laugh and looked back to his friend,”You do know he's been giving it to R”  
  
As they laughed another forced laugh joined in. Coming round onto their row of lockers, a mousey Beta woman with black hair and red highlights. “Please continue. I love hearing you speak about my colleagues” her voice was educated, English, soft and deadly cold.  
  
“Hay” the blond said as he approached with a swagger, hand out and non threatening. He crumpled to the floor, nose crushed flat. Whimpering in pain, blood spilling out off his cupped hands and eyes watering. After hitting the blond the Beta lunged for the red head.  
  
-  
  
James entered the changing room striping off his sweat soaked shirt. Alec following just in time to see the other Alpha darting into the room.  
  
Barrelling into the fighting pair James pried them apart. Pinning the unknown Alpha male to the floor. Alec circled his arm around the Beta preventing her from continuing the attack. James looked up to see Alec struggling to restrain the small Beta.  
  
-  
  
The old sergeant major responsible of maintaining order amongst the volatile operatives when in the communal training areas. Hearing someone shouting he approached the crowd gathering outside the changing room.  
  
He was a short barrel shaped man. Bald head and with a bushy blond moustache. He made a point of hobbling ever new recruit at one point so he would have authority when things like this occurred. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON” he blasted.  
  
A blond male with the smashed nose was still whimpering on the floor. The red head was under the heavier Double Oh's foot as he tried to reach the other two still scrapping. The three looked to the Sgt Major. “Bloody Double Ohs” He snapped.  
  
\--  
  
In M's office. The Unknown red haired Alpha had been identified as Phillson an operative and most likely new Double Oh Three. The woman much to James and Alec's surprise had been identified as Double Oh Eight, Johana Dark. She usually operated in the far east and they had never met her until today.  
                
“Well” M demanded.  
  
Phillson. Concious of his upcoming promotion was attempting to smooth things over with M as quickly as possible.“I was talking to a friend and was less than respectful about Double Oh Three” Phillson admitted sleazily, trying to show Double Oh Eight as overreacting.  
  
“It wasn't about Bill” Dark retorted. Tone condemning of the most junior person in the room.  
  
“The Bitch?” Phillson said genuinely confused.  
  
Giving voice to the fear most Double Ohs never acknowledged. That they would end, and all that would ever remain of them was sealed files on a dusty shelf, forgotten and ignored. “Well you may not want someone to shed a tear for you. But when I end up as a corpse in a ditch. I would like to know someone will miss me, even if it's just for a moment” Dark said calmly.  
  
Shaking off the melancholy and seeing M's confusion. Dark explained what the two men had been talking about. Finishing with, “Q was showing his respects to Double Oh Three”  
  
As M pinned James and Alec with a glare. Dark and Phillson looking on in confusion. When James and Alec remained controlled M slowly returned her attention to Phillson “You're on suspension” M said.  
  
Holding up her hand to forestall any argument. “If you wish to progress in this institution I suggest you learn to respect your superiors” M advised. Receiving a “yes ma'am” in response.  
  
“Dismissed” M ordered. “Not you three” she hastily added as the Double Ohs where about to follow Phillson out.  
  
She waited for Phillson to safely leave the Executive branch. With Phillson out of the way she turned to the remaining operatives. “No Retaliations” M warned and waited for acknowledgements from all three.  
  
With a final, “Leave him to me” M dismissed the three Double Ohs.  
  
\--  
  
James and Villiers sat in absolute silence in the cafe waiting for Falkirk to return. Falkirk's Omega driving instructor had been invited to join them while Falkirk sat his test but had refused. She was now at the opposite side of the room, awaiting the out come of the driving test.  
  
“How's the” James trailed off waving at the Omega's expanded belly.  
  
Villiers took immense pleasure in making the Alpha as uncomfortable as possible as he explained all the worst aspects of being pregnant in graphic detail. “You did ask” Villiers responded to James' ashen white face.  
  
“I think I'll be quiet now” James said ducking his head.  
  
Sitting back a smug expression, Villiers sipped his disgusting herbal tea that tasted of ash.  
  
“I passed” Falkirk said coming over to the pair holding up his certificate. “You alright” Falkirk asked at James' odd behaviour and distressed scent.  
  
“We were just discussing my pregnancy” Villiers answered for James.  
  
\--  
  
Usually direct observation of a mission was rare. However the compound in the Hungarian countryside needed Falkirk's direct input. They had been trying to hack the criminal's computers for weeks before they came to the conclusion it was not connected to the internet. Now 002 had been assigned to sneak in and plug an uplink so Falkirk could hack it.  
  
With direct observation possible. M had wanted to oversee the operation herself. They were in her personal suite just off the Executive Branch. A small theatre where M and visitors could observe.  
  
“There's is a dozen computers” Selene's exasperated voice came over the comm.  
  
“Look for the one without a network connection” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Found it” Selene responded after a few moments.  
  
“Plug in the dongle” Falkirk instructed.  
  
“Really, is that what you do with it” Selene dead panned back.  
  
Announcing he had access Falkirk started downloading the data.  
  
“How long” M asked from her seat at the back of room.  
  
“Twenty minutes approximately” Falkirk responded.  
  
A shot rang out from the comm. Followed by a cry of pain. “Double Oh Two, report” Falkirk ordered. Only scuffling answered him. M's voice grounded him after a moment's panic and Falkirk concentrated on his job trusting Selene to do hers.  
  
“ten minutes” Falkirk said as thumps and grunting sounded from the speaker. The sound of the fight ended and as the counter on Falkirk's screen hit seventy one percent it stopped. “We have lost the transfer” he said.  
  
An eastern European voice broke over the comm. “You have just made a big mistake” A scream rang out after the man's words too high to be anyone but Selene's.  
  
“Burn it” M ordered, voice hard. “Mission Failed” she added before turning and walking out a stiff gait to her walk.  
  
Falkirk could see and scent the distress, abandoning an Operative and mission was to M but he understood. She couldn't risk alerting the local authorities or the criminals to MI6's presence. But Falkirk couldn't do it. He could not just abandon Selene to her fate as M had ordered.  
  
Transferring the feed to his personal office. Falkirk made it down to Q branch as quickly as possible. Falkirk locked the door of his new office, turning the glass wall opaque.  
  
With the extra room he had created a personal workstation. A large screen on the wall with banks of smaller ones. Unlike his desk he could stand and with a small wireless keyboard he had built himself. He could wander and pace, as he worked.  
  
Bringing up the mission files and live radio feed. Plan A, to compromise one of the guards had been overruled and now Falkirk was hoping he could adapt it enough, and fast enough to save his friend's life.  
  
The voice of the gangster continued to come from the speaker. “How pretty, say hello” the European voice said. After a moment Selene's growling scream sounded, sending a shiver up Falkirk's back.  
  
The fact that the ex-soviet block gang were speaking English. They either knew or hoped someone was still listening over the radio. For what reason Falkirk didn't know.  
  
“Well if you're not going to talk perhaps your friend will” the voice continued. Falkirk wasn't sure if the man was talking to him or Selene at first.  
  
“Hello, Hello” the voice said along with a tapping to the radio's microphone, “I will hear you”  
  
Falkirk didn't rise to the provocation. He kept his microphone muted. Smiling as the Biography he was looking for appeared.  
  
Next was the hospital records finding the person he was looking for Falkirk moved the name to the top of the list. Next came the problematic part. If he left it to nature it could be days of waiting.  
  
There was only one option Falkirk could see. The consequences of which, would be the ending of an innocent life. Taking a deep breath Falkirk pulled out his phone knowing somewhere 'Staying Alive' was assaulting the ears of everyone around it.  
  
“Helllooo” came the Irish brogue.  
  
“I need something” Falkirk said dispensing with the pleasantries.  
  
“Well I'm hear to provide, as long as it's interesting” Moriarty said clearly not remembering Falkirk.  
  
“Archimedes, Omega, underground, clandestine meetings” Falkirk said  
  
“How did you get this number” Moriarty demanded, tone going cold and suspicious.  
  
“James Moriarty, son of Joseph born in Dublin how much harder is a phone number” Falkirk his tone becoming sharper  
  
Falkirk continued before Moriarty could focus his anger. “Before you get offended could we get to my problem” Falkirk said. He knew it as a risk telling Moriarty he knew who he was. But it was the only way he could think of to get Moriarty to take him seriously, quickly.  
  
“Fine but I reserve the right to sell you to a brothel” Moriarty responded madness tainting his tone  
  
“Prague. I need a heart donor and I don't have time to wait” Falkirk said.  
  
“Well that's unexpected” Moriarty stated. Relaxing at the prospect of something amoral and highly illegal. Adding, “Whhyyy”  
  
“I could ask you, Whhyyy did you want the information on Mycroft but I think it's his father you want. Mr Holmes” Falkirk challenged back elongating the 'why' mimicking Moriarty.  
  
The phone went silent for some time. Falkirk could hear Moriarty and he hoped he had not pushed him to far or let something slip.  
  
“It will cost you” Moriarty eventually said.  
  
“You already threatened to sell my ass” Falkirk shot back in a sharp tone.  
  
“Oh that's just a joke” Moriarty said in a sing song voice.  
  
After promising several favours in return they ended there conversation.  
  
Even without the harsh, demeaning words. The rhythmic grunting coming over the speaker left no doubt in Falkirk's mind what was happening to the Alpha on the other end. Throughout it all Selene remained silent. It had become a game to them, the first to get her say something.  
  
As an Omega. Alphas are strong, commanding and dominant. To hear one being beaten, tortured and raped shook Falkirk like nothing before. Looking at the microphone, the only point for Falkirk to focus on. “I won't abandon you. You are not alone” Falkirk swore.  
  
A beep from the computer drew Falkirk's attention.


	4. Cold Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a bad guy goon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos as always.
> 
> Special warning still in place for: violence and Non-Consensual sex.

A lean Alpha with short dark hair and green eyes. After his military service he had started working with a friend. Working with that friend led into a dark world, and becoming a mercenary. So here Johan Paulik patrolled as a guard in a Hungarian compound. As far from home as possible.  
  
Everyone was on high alert since the intruder had been captured. The boss was as paranoid as he was cruel. He expected more to come and was pushing the guards to their braking point. Johan had passed one who had fallen asleep propped up against the wall. As another stared out blankly, with glassy eyes.  
  
A beep sounded along with a vibrating buzz. Looking about him Johan pulled out his phone to read the message.  
  
'Phone home. You have 2 minutes'  
  
Confused by the message from a blocked number. Johan dialled his wife's number keeping an eye out for anyone approaching. When his wife answered she was harassed and exited. “Johan. I can't talk the Hospital phoned. Ivan has a heart”  
  
“Yes, good luck. Did you text me” Johan said. He could hear his son and mother in law, in the back ground. The atmosphere was nervous and exited.  
  
“No. We have to go” his wife said and hung up.  
  
Johan looked at his phone and as soon as the clock indicated two minutes had passed a beep sounded.  
  
'My friend got captured earlier. €50,000 for every knot. Get her out'  
  
His son was about to get the transplant he needed and with twenty five people. That would be 1.2 million euro excluding himself. Concern it was a loyalty test from his cruel boss warred with the thought it was a bribe to help the intruder.  
  
His wife didn't seem coerced or frightened. The little Alpha of a mother in law was one of the scariest people Johan had met. And she was just as exited as she barked orders to pack.  
  
Walking back the way he had come. Johan came upon the guard who had been on duty since, long before the intruder even showed up. He was at a stage where he could barely see a hand in front of his face. Stepping beyond him Johan pulled out his knife. With a quick movement pressed the blade between the ribs, stabbing his heart from the back.  
  
A beep sounded and with a sense of dread Johan looked at the message '€50,000'  
  
Moving on Johan approached the sleeping guard. Quickly slipping his knife into him as well. Another message arrived '€100,000'  
  
“Can you see, hear me” Johan whispered as loudly as he dared another message arrived, 'yes'  
  
\--  
  
Eventually Johan approached the corridor where the intruder was being held. A lone guard stood at the door listening to what was going on inside. A hand rubbing his crotch.  
  
As Johan sunk in his knife again, hands and cloths now drenched in blood. A new message arrived '€1,000,000'  
  
Checking his gun Johan kicked in the door, took aim and fired in quick succession. With the last four down. The message '€1,200,000' was soon followed by 'Release her'  
  
The female Alpha was a mess. Tied face down. Her black hair was damp and left a streak of red on the table she was bound to. Johan couldn't see her face. Untying her hands and legs from the four corners, he stepped back.  
  
'the radio'  
  
Finding the radio. Johan placed the device beside the woman who was slowly pulling her self up.  
  
“He wants, the radio” Johan said hesitantly pointing to the device.  
  
“Here” Selene said voice harsh and braking. Selene listened. The sound of the soft, educated voice like a lifeline as he said “I have paid him off”  
  
A movement from the man made Selene flinch as he made to approach. Johan place a jacket and a pair of trousers next to the Operative.  
  
“Q I don...” Selene started  
  
“Shhh, are you able to go by yourself” Falkirk asked.  
  
“No” Selene responded shaking her head.  
  
“I have arranged everything” Falkirk said compassionately. Selene watched as Johan's phone beeped again.  
  
Looking at his phone. '€300,000 get her to the private field 35Km North West' the text message ordered. Johan put the phone back in his pocket and turned to let the woman dress.  
  
Johan then lead her through the building and into pick up out the back. Driving to the indicated private airfield. Johan and the pilot helping Selene to the plane. Handing her a hard drive, wires and screws still attached but intact. “I was to give you this” Johan said and stepped away from the small propeller driven plane.  
  
\--  
  
The almost deserted Executive branch, quite eerie in it's silence. Falkirk had been surprised, that when he checked to see. M was still here and in her office.  
  
Villiers was gone and M's door was ajar. Falkirk pushed open the door. An empty cut crystal glass sat on her desk. With no one about M used Falkirk's real name, greeting him with “Mr Bond”  
  
“Double Oh Two...”  
  
Cutting Falkirk off, “Not every operation is successful and not every operative can be saved” M said pulling out a bottle of bourbon and another glass.  
  
Taking the offered drink and in a quiet voice, “Mission accomplished” Falkirk said  
  
“What did you do to achieve that” M said, almost accused.  
  
“Devoted time, effort and called in a few favours” Falkirk replied.  
  
“Fall out” M asked.  
  
“None that I can foresee” Falkirk answered taking a sip of the burning liquid. The others he could deal with, the unknown innocent was a knot in his chest. And M seemed to notice but remained silent.  
  
“Injuries”  
  
Falkirk could only nod silently to M's question. Unable and unwilling to discuss what he had heard. As Selene had arrived at Station B. M would soon know anyway.  
  
Finishing their drinks. “With Villiers working nine to five I tend to loose track of time now” M stated looking at he clock for the first time in hours.  
  
“You've missed the last train. I'll give you a lift” M said as she started to pack up. As this was the last stop before going home Falkirk followed.  
  
Getting a lift sounded easier than getting a taxi. For work it was still easier for him to use public transport, even if he did have a car. The MI6 cars were at Falkirk's disposal for official purposes, not for his commute.  
  
M and Falkirk sat in silence. Although much of the tension had left her since Falkirk had announced the success of the mission. But there was something still troubling her. Falkirk was deciding if he should tell her that he bribed a guard or not when the car pulled to a stop. Thanking M for the lift Falkirk opened the door and headed for his building.  
  
Exiting the lift of his building. Falkirk turned the corner to be met by Sherlock lounging on his door step.  
   
\--  
  
In a Prague hospital a lone Alpha made his way to the Intensive care unit. “Johan” an Omega woman called.  
  
“how is he” Johan asked, peering through a window of the door. A boy inside, covered in tubes and bandages as he recovered from major surgery.  
  
“Well” she said moving to nuzzle her Alpha and husband.  
  
“A lawyer came to see me” She said after a moment, “Some distant Aunt has left you one and a half million”  
  
“That's good” Johan said a touch of fear in his voice and scent.  
  
“Is there something you want to tell me” She asked.  
  
“Nothing, nothing at all” Johan commanded, drawing a line under the incident. Hoping it would be the last he heard of the person who sent him the text messages.


	5. Belgravia, James and Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q looks into the Belgravia Scandal, helps Sherlock, welcomes James and visits Hudson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and there's some James/Q in this and the next chapter. James' part will increase as the story progresses.

“Sherlock it's been a long day” Falkirk whined as his brother bounced to his feet and followed him into the flat.  
  
As Sherlock casually mentioned that every day was a set length. He paused at the glare his brother was giving him. “That look has not worked for Mycroft why should it work for you”  
  
Moving deeper into the flat. Sherlock flopped down on a lounge chair. Making sure he could gage the reaction of his brother. “Coventry” Sherlock stated  
  
“Sixty miles that direction” Falkirk responded not caring when Sherlock off handedly corrected him in direction and distance.  
  
A bit disappointed with the reaction. Sherlock tried something more overt form his deductions. “Bond Air, Flight Double Oh Seven” Sherlock continued this time to Falkirk's complete confusion.  
  
“What are you banging on about” Falkirk said in a desperate whine. The incident with Selene still playing on his mind. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and breath in the lingering scent of his absent Alpha.  
  
Sherlock had been so sure but his brother's reaction wasn't right. Getting up Sherlock passed his brother. Scenting the tired and stressed Omega. Falkirk didn't know what he had been talking about. “I must be mistaken”  
  
Finally Sherlock's words sunk through the Omega's fatigue. “Stop” Falkirk said in an Omega's imitation of a growl.  
  
“Sit” Falkirk commanded pointing the dining table Sherlock was just passing. When Sherlock refused. “We can have this conversation in MI6” Falkirk warned his tone going cold and hard.  
  
Sherlock giving his brother a weighing look. Sitting as instructed  he said,“You're different”  
  
Falkirk sat beside his brother as Sherlock explained the events of past the months. From meeting Irene Adler to the events of tonight where he, Irene and Mycroft met on the decoy jet.  
  
“Mycroft allowed you to link random seat numbers of a 747 to a anti terror operation” Falkirk said, exasperated. Suddenly slamming his fist on the table making Sherlock jump at the unexpected aggressive move.  
  
One moment stressed and tired, then commanding ending in threatening. Then something else came to Sherlock. He hadn't noticed until he saw more of a change in his once submissive Omega brother. “Why haven't you come to see me since sending the Neanderthal” Sherlock asked genuine concern in his voice at Falkirk's changed attitude.  
  
“I can not be seen with you or Mycroft” Falkirk answered, standing. Sitting in his brother lap the Omega demanding comfort from the familiar Alpha. Wrapping one arm around his middle as he pulled Sherlock's other arm to the back of his neck.  
  
Now the unhesitant demand for comfort. Further confusing Sherlock. “Why not” he demanded as he awkwardly started stroking Falkirk's back and neck.  
  
“I can't tell you and please don't look into it” Falkirk asked.  
  
Sensing his brother still wasn't convinced and quietly concerned. “Sherlock, I'm safe. But if you or especially Mycroft start poking about I won't be” Falkirk begged.  
  
With a dramatic sigh. “Fine. You will call if you are in danger” Sherlock commanded.  
  
“I promise right after James, Alec, Daniel, M then you” Falkirk teased. He closed his eyes letting the Alpha's touch calm him after the stressful day.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk woke up in bed to the sound of his alarm. Sherlock no where in sight. A text message from Tanner, waiting. He was to report to M first thing.  
  
When Falkirk arrived in E Branch. M was waiting in her office. The moment Falkirk closed her dor. “Coventry has been compromised” M accused.  
  
“I'm aware” Falkirk responded. Seeing M's expression darken and the scent of anger grow. Falkirk hastily added. “It was nothing to do with last night”  
  
M's expression softened and Falkirk continued. “Sherlock pieced together a seating chart leaked by Stanley Grimshaw and the code names of the home security institutions”  
  
He had wanted to keep Mycroft out of this but there was no other option. “Do you know the flight number or the airline name” Falkirk asked.  
  
When M shook her head. Falkirk answered, “Bond Air flight, Double Oh Seven. Sherlock was on my door step when I got home”  
  
M's features grew harder again. Although now it wasn't targeted him. No longer suspecting Falkirk of potentially sacrificing an important Operation to save a Double Oh. “Very well, dismissed” M ordered.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk poured over the data of the Belgravia Scandal. There was nothing to learn more than Sherlock was like a terrier, refusing to give up. Mycroft needed to stop thinking everyone was as stupid as he thought they were. Either that or staple his mouth shut.  
  
An alert pinged up on Falkirk's computer. It related to one of his Belgravia searches. A Eropol flash announced. Irene Adler had just been kidnapped in Paris.  
  
After justifying the expenditure of resources. M agreed to help Sherlock. Sending a text to Sherlock, Falkirk started pulling together the required resources.  
  
Sitting in front of the 'The Fighting Temeraire'. The National Gallery being one of the few outings their Father had deemed acceptable. Falkirk truly hated the picture almost as much as 'Daffodils' by Wordsworth.  
  
“Enforced, Ignominious, Patriotic, Melancholy” Sherlock said. Sitting down beside his brother, “You always hated being told how to feel. Even by a pictures or poem” He continued.  
  
“Shut up” Falkirk demanded handing over an envelope.  
  
“Irene Adler was kidnapped two days ago” Falkirk informed as Sherlock inspected the documents. ”Tickets and arrangements. Alec will meet you there” Falkirk instructed.  
  
“Why are you doing this” Sherlock asked.  
  
There Sherlock had hit on something. He was every part responsible for Irene's plight as Sherlock, Mycroft and Irene herself. “she doesn't deserve to die for getting caught up in games that are beyond her” Falkirk answered  
  
Falkirk looked on his brother as he was analysed by the detective. With a hum Sherlock surged to his feet.  
     
Falkirk called his brother's name to stop him leaving and gain his full attention. “don't get distracted by something interesting over something you need” Falkirk said.  
  
Sherlock looked utterly confused by his brother. “John is dull, boring and predictable. He is good for you and you need him more than you know” Falkirk insisted “Irene is appealing, interesting, and intriguing and completely wrong for you”  
  
With a dramatic sigh and a swish of his coat Sherlock swanned out of the gallery.  
  
Falkirk wasn't sure if Sherlock understood what he was trying to say. But he hoped his brother understood. John was a guiding, calming presence that could keep up with his brother. While Irene was the opposite. She would goad, stimulate and fall behind. As she had done with the Belgravia Scandal.    
  
\--  
  
“Double Oh Six confirmed death. DNA samples from the body confirmed identity” Falkirk said to the assembled group  
  
The group was virtually the same as the one at the onset of Operation Coventry. In the conference room including M, Mycroft, Saga Norén from Interpol, Jack Ryan from the CIA and Bill Haydon representing his Father from MI5.  
  
“Is there any room for doubt” Mycroft demanded. “She has done this before” he added.  
  
“We are the professionals” M shot back dismissive of Mycroft's concerns and lack of official position.  
  
When Mycroft asked for a copy of the report. Falkirk handed it over.  
  
\--  
  
With fatigue James swung open the door of their home. The mission to royally screw up a trade triangle. One side had guns and wanted drugs. Another side had drugs and needed people. The last had people and needed guns. James had helpfully destroyed the guns, poppy resin, and killed quite a few people. Terrorists, war lords and drugs smugglers were all now retreating and licking there wounds after his visit.  
  
James swung the door closed and basked in the scent. Letting his bag drop. Before him the dinning table, the lounge beyond with the balcony doors on the far wall. It still amazed him. For so long the flat had never changed. If he placed something down it would remain there until he returned.  
  
Now there were constant changes. A cardigan was hung over a dining chair. There were unwashed dishes in the sink. Most of all, was the scent. It was a balm to the Alpha and signified home.  
  
Moving through the flat. James opened their bedroom door. The mound in the middle of the bed with a patch of dark hair sticking out from under a pillow.  
  
The fresh living scent of his Omega called like a siren's song. Stripping off James slid into the warm bed with the intense scent of his Omega. Finding the warm body James was met with the soft fabric of Pyjamas. Issuing a soft growl, if he could get away with it James would throw the sleepwear out.  But Falkirk preferred to ware something when he wasn't there. So James suffered the sleepwear.  
  
Covering Falkirk's body. James nuzzled the back of the Omega's neck. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body. James pulled the Omega close and ground against him. The scent started to change from a sleeping, relaxed to an aroused.  
  
Running his fingers under the pyjama top, popping buttons as he went. Feeling a nipple James caresses and pinched lightly. Then Falkirk arched and ground his arse against his Alpha's erection.  
  
“Rip it” came the Omega's lust deepened voice.  
  
With permission James fisted the Pyjama bottoms. With a tare the seam split and James was greeted with the exposed cleft of the inviting arse. Hungrily James gazed at his goal.  
  
The arse wiggled. James broke his stare to look at the smug expression of his mate. “I'm waiting” Falkirk teased and gave his backside another wiggle.  
  
James lunged forward to kiss his mate. The position a little awkward in the chest to back position. Moving onto nuzzle the back of the Omega's neck. James ran a finger into the cleft of his mate's arse and felt the warm moister.  
  
The moment Falkirk felt the finger at his entrance he ground against it. James lifted from the nips and nuzzling to his neck. “Impatient” The Alpha teased.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk shot back. Then felt something bigger, much harder and hotter at his entrance. James leaned forward. The Alphas teeth sent a shiver down Falkirk's back as they brushed his neck and he felt a shallow penetration.  
  
“Mine” James growled as he scraped his teeth over the bond mark. He gave teasing shallow thrusts. Just waiting. With an Omega's growl Falkirk slammed back on the intruding organ.  
  
If there was one thing James hand learned. His Omega had no patience when in bed. Accommodating his Omega's desire James built up a pounding rhythm.  
  
Reaching round his Omega. James slid his hand into the loose pyjamas. Grasping the hard cock James thrust in time as he moved his hand. The little grunts with every thrust warned James the Omega was close. A gasp and sudden spasm round his cock announced the orgasm of his mate.  
  
As soon as he felt the tightening around his cock. James thrust deep. His orgasm triggering his expanding knot. Tying them together.  
  
There was nothing like knotting. The Omega's internal muscles would tighten and relax, milking him and sending a small tingle through the Alpha. It turned a moment of pleasure into a half an hour of continuous sparks going through him.  
  
When James could think beyond the pressure around his cock. He stripped his mate of the pyjamas. Soon, still tied they lay naked together. James continually running the finger of his right hand over his Omega as his left arm acted as pillow and pulling the Omega close.  
  
“Welcome Home” Falkirk mumbled already starting to doze off.  
  
\--  
  
“I can't” Falkirk protested batting at his Alpha.  
  
Growling. James looked at his Omega realising that Falkirk wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the sheets with his Alpha but fighting the instinct.  
  
“I'm going to see Mr Hudson” Falkirk explained. James growled at the prospect, after what had happened last time. The Holmes butler clearly disproving of James. It didn't help that he and Falkirk walked in on James and Violet in an embrace.  
  
“He's not that bad. And Mummy and Daddy don't know we are meeting” Falkirk responded.  
  
“I don't like it”James said just as he was going to veto the idea Falkirk interrupted. “It was him who told M about being kidnapped” Falkirk said. Learning the butler was an MI6 agent. James agreed on the condition he would go with.  
  
James was regretting his decision. He sat nervously, not used to Falkirk in the driving seat. His leg twitched for the brake, accelerator or clutch as his had drifted for the gear stick.  
  
When Falkirk expressed a desire to drive. James was surprised when Falkirk lead them to his old BMW Roadster. “A gift from Daniel” James asked.  
  
“Yes, and no I didn't ask how he came by it” Falkirk responded.  
  
A horn blasted and James flinched as an articulated lorry flew passed them on the motorway. Falkirk pressed his horn in return. The gesture unusually aggressive for the Omega.  
  
“Do you want to drive” Falkirk offered. The Alpha's agitated scent starting to put him on edge. “No, you need to build up experience”James said gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.  
  
They eventual arrived at the Oxfordshire village close to the Homes house. With grate relief James stumbled out of the car. His knuckles loosing there whiteness as the circulation return. With slightly shaking hands James tapped out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
“We're a bit early” Falkirk said as he headed in the direction of the pub. James still thinking he would prefer another mission dealing with terrorists rather than another car journey with his mate.  
  
Day trippers and locals intermingled in the quanta English pub and hotel. Falkirk walked up to the bar, ordering a stiff drink for James and a soft drink for himself. By the time the drinks had been poured and served James had finished his cigarette and taken up residence at a table with a view of the door.  
  
James tapped Falkirk's leg. He then nodded to the older man with thin blond hair. Dressed in a suit he was far more professional looking than the weekend crowd. The pair stood to greet him. “It was you” Hudson said, his soft rolling Scots brogue, cheerful. Pleased to see the youngest Holmes again.  
  
“Well I wasn't sure if correspondents were being checked” Falkirk said. James took an order and headed to the bar so Falkirk and Hudson could talk.  
  
“For reference. My nephew is sill a bit young to be arranging trips on his own” Hudson said. Writing a letter to the man in the name of his nephew, had been the only way Falkirk could think of to contact Hudson. After Falkirk had found the butler's phone and e-mail were being monitored.  
  
“It was a gamble” Falkirk responded.  
  
The dark blue eyes of the Scots Alpha looked at him. Falkirk knew he was acting and probably scenting, indicating his nervous state. “It has come to my attention. That it was your action that led to my rescue” Falkirk said rather stiffly as if he was reading the words from a cue card. He had practised the speech several time.  
  
Continuing Falkirk wanted Hudson to know his feeling. “I would like you to know I appreciate your actions and that you did the right thing”  
  
Falkirk gave Hudson a soft genuine smile to punctuate his point. Giving a slight grunt Hudson sent a sceptical look to James' back. “He's a good mate” Falkirk argued.  
  
“Of course” Hudson said in the way that meant he was agreeing but not believing something.  
  
“Really” Falkirk continued to defend James. The opinion of the only Alpha he respected from childhood meaning a grate deal to him.  
  
“If this is about what happened with Mummy“ Falkirk started. Hudson tried to interrupt but the thought of the Alpha's disapproval was affecting him. Falkirk knew he was running off at the mouth but couldn't stop, “If it's about the break in. Daddy deserved it. And he cleaned up Sherlock”  
  
“Because of him I have a wonderful career” Falkirk whined. A hand landed on Falkirk's shoulder and the blue eyes of he older Alpha were soft and understanding. “Shh, I understand. I know you love him” Hudson said sympathetically.  
  
Falkirk wasn't sure he hid the flinch from the older man. Like the Bond Girls, as they were dubbed. Love and the future were things he and James didn't talk about.  
  
When James returned with the drinks the conversation moved to lighter subjects. Hudson seemed surprised that Falkirk had progressed so far so quickly in his career. When James nudged Falkirk indicating a black car sailing passed the window. “Mycroft” Falkirk said recognising the upright posture of the passenger in the back.  
  
“If Master Mycroft is here. I should be getting back” Hudson said standing and putting on his coat.  
  
Falkirk offered a lift to the Alpha which he politely declined. After he waved of the car Hudson turned and headed back to the Homes house.  
  



	6. He did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal week in Q's life. Getting equipment back, his father causes a new and familiar problem, meets R's grandmother and assigns equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry for the delay this should have been up about Tuesday. But I figured out how to end a new fic(see below)

No wonder James had been so attentive since getting back on Friday night. It was Monday and Falkirk arrived, the Q branch report and equipment James had returned waiting for him.  
  
Coming downstairs Falkirk saw James perched on a Beta Woman's desk. Keeping up appearances of the womanising Double Oh. “Double Oh Seven” Falkirk called and indicated one of the work stations off to the side.  
  
Converging at the table. Reached under. Falkirk pulled out the box containing the remnants of James' equipment. When Falkirk straightened up there was a small bag on the table top. James gave a soft, innocent smile.  
  
“Bribery will not work Double Oh Seven” Falkirk said. Although he had just forgiven the man. And James was not the first. The Double Ohs in particular, all tried to buy him off with an act of remorse.  
  
Pushing the bag to the side Falkirk tipped out the box. Picking up one of the items in a clear evidence bag. “Mechanical, Cyber, Fabrication and myself have not been able to identify this” Falkirk said.  
  
James plucked the bag from Falkirk's grasp. “I was wondering where my sunglasses went” James replied poking at the molten lump of plastic and metal inside.  
  
After Falkirk went over the phone, tablet, earwig and car. Falkirk leaned over the table making a beckoning gesture with his finger. “I know the gun survived. Where is it” Falkirk asked.  
  
James just gave a cheesy smile and leaned back. These were the points Falkirk hated. He couldn't call out his Alpha but James couldn't keep stealing the guns. The only thing he could do was explain the official procedure. “You had it a Station K. If the side arm is not accounted for there will have to be an investigation” Falkirk said and ducked his head.  
  
“It may be at home. I'll bring it in tomorrow” James said, seeing the submissive pose his Omega was being forced to take when confronting his Alpha. “Thank you” Falkirk said in a barely audible voice.  
  
When James left Q branch. Annie approached him. She was obviously concerned for her boss. Usually assertive against most Alphas. “I'm still Omega and I can't dominate every Alpha” Falkirk explained and headed back to his office.  
  
Packing up at the end of the day. There was a knock on Falkirk's door. Coming out of his wash room Falkirk saw his Alpha. Waving him in Falkirk continued to pull on his coat and scarf. Stepping out James was sitting in one of the guest chairs. On his desk sat the unaccounted for Walther. “Thank you” Falkirk said.  
  
James nodded and walked out. Going down stairs Falkirk recorded the returned gun. Then moved to catch up to his Alpha who was waiting for him in the car par. Making sure no one was around James pulled his Omega close and nuzzled his neck delivering a small lick to the side of his neck.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting in his James lap. Falkirk was torn between the hand caressing his stomach and the laptop in his own lap. His father had improved his security since he had been recruited by MI6. Falkirk's back doors were slowly being closed. But whoever was plugging the holes wasn't good enough. He was just an inconvenience.  
  
Finding his father's e-mails. Falkirk was looking for correspondence between Mycroft and Siger. With nothing coming up Falkirk switched to his mother. “I know why Mycroft was there” Falkirk said glaring at his computer. Violet Homes had taken charge and was working with Mycroft to deal with the scandal.  
  
As Falkirk turned the computer to show James. He pressed his nose into the juncture of the Alpha's neck to help calm the bubbling anger.  
  
“Didn't you give him a contraceptive” James asked. Falkirk nodded and nuzzled closer.  
  
“Who's it from” James asked tapping the unfamiliar name. “That is the Alpha of Keading's sister” Falkirk supplied.  
  
“I will support any decision you make” James swore.  
  
\--  
  
So used to Annie announcing visitors. The sound of tapping on his glass door, startled Falkirk.  
  
“Hello” Selene greeted coming in. Falkirk hastily got up pulling out a chair, nervous and unsure in the Operative's presence. It was the first time they had spoken since the brief words exchange over the radio. Although in the same building. Selene had been whisked down to the lowest bowels of MI6 where Rehab was nestled away.  
  
“I'm not an invalid” Selene said grabbing Falkirk's wrist and pulling him to sit in the chair beside her.  
  
“I know” Falkirk shot back hesitantly. Subtly inspecting her faded bruises. Torn between looking the Alpha in the eye or dropping into a submissive posture, as he wanted to. In the end he was doing a combination of the two looking then dropping his head.  
  
“You heard everything”  
  
Falkirk hesitantly nodded, his head dropping fully into a submissive pose at Selene's question. Selene's nervous scent at odds to her calm controlled demeanour.  
  
“You didn't tell M anything” she said her tone indicating it was a statement not a question. Falkirk shook his head any way.  
  
Reaching over Selene placed a hand on the exposed neck pulling him close. Nuzzling his neck Selene delivered a small lick. Giving a chuckle at the Omega's blushing reaction to the gesture of gratitude usually reserved for an Omega towards an Alpha.  
  
\--  
  
Alec was meant to be in administration. Accounting for the loss of a motorbike. However the Alpha had wandered off when Falkirk had been called in to help with 008. Alec was nowhere to be seen. Tracking his access Falkirk found he had been logged into the Armoury so went to find him  
  
Opening the door of the Armoury's workshop. Falkirk heard Alec and Daniel talking. Alec's voice floated from the workroom at the end of the corridor. “She can't be that bad”  
  
Alec caught Falkirk's eye and gave a cheeky smile as Daniel resounded. “She is exhaustive” Daniel almost whined, voice exasperated.  
  
“Who's exhaustive” Falkirk asked. Alec answered before the big Alpha could, “His granny”  
  
“Double Oh Six, I swear you are this close to having your block knocked off” Daniel growled holding out his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. Falkirk couldn't help the smile at the whine in the big Alpha's voice.  
  
“She can't be that bad” Falkirk said. Again before Daniel could answer Alec repeated Daniel's words, “She isn't bad. She is just exhaustive”  
  
The big Alpha turned back to the gun he was working on and issued a growl to his uninvited guests.  
  
\--  
  
James lifted he head from the couch to look at the two men. “Remember a Witch need to be burned” he called. Both Alec and Falkirk looked at him and his unrepentant in his thoughts on his Nemesis' grandmother. “I thought you would want to meet the little Omega who could cow Daniel” Alec shot and closed the door.  
   
Falkirk and Alec grind at each other as Alec knocked on the town house door. Daniel pulled it open a moment later. Glaring at the two men.“What the hell are you two doing here” he growled  
  
“We came to see granny” Alec teased.  
  
“Bugger off” Daniel growled, quietly. Falkirk gave the Alpha a soft expectant smile with just a hint of an Omega submissive stance. It worked Daniel stood back allowing them in.  
  
Leading them into a lounge. A small dark-grey haired, plump and rather small Omega sat. Her feet not quite able to touch the floor. Rosy cheeked with warm brown eyes and a soft knowing smile. Complete with a tartan shawl around her and a gold and pearl broach pinned in it. She looked like a perfect grandmother from he stories. She looked at the guests with curiosity. Holding a saucer with a teacup and an empire biscuit.  
  
“May I introduce Mary Carrington Dowager Duchess of Rothsea, my Grandmother” Daniel said. After introducing Falkirk and Alec to Mary, Daniel excused himself to retrieve some extra cups.  
  
They sat quietly a moment. Mary looking to Alec “Sandy I presume” she said. Alec giving an embarrassed cough and nod before Falkirk asked “Sandy” curios and teasing.  
  
Nudging him. “Scottish nick name for Alexander” he growled. Falkirk used the to the conduct of Alec and James barely noticed, as he contemplated the differences between Aleksis and Alexander.  
  
“That's no way to treat to an Omega, Young Man” Mary admonished. Never had a parent correcting someone's behaviour towards him. He couldn't help adding his own cheeky comment, “Yes, Alec that's..”  
  
“And less of your cheek” She said addressing Falkirk.  
  
“I do apologise” Alec said in his most sincere and charming way meaning he was lying trough his teeth. Mary didn't look convinced but gave a pleasant smile anyway.  
  
As Daniel returned and not so pleasantly asked, “So what are your other plans for to day”  
  
While Daniel poured another two cups. Falkirk explained about Villiers' upcoming baby shower and how he and Alec were going shopping. “We were passing and thought we would stop in” Alec added.  
  
“Oh a bairn” Mary said wistfully before adding, “Who's David”  
  
“Flying monkey in chief” Alec whispers causing Falkirk to snap his name and Mary to glare.  
  
“I thought it was a pretty apt description” Daniel defended getting similar treatment to Alec from the Omegas.  
  
As Mary and Falkirk started to discus baby items. Daniel gave soft growls as his grandmother sent him wistful looks. And flicking her eyes between him and Falkirk.  
  
Suddenly Mary flapped her hand at her grandson. “Oh I know. We will take you to, you know” she said trying to remember the name of the shop.  
  
“Yes” she continued in a musing tone. “Then you can drop me off to see Violet. Go get my coat” She said indicating the last at Daniel.  
  
Half an hour later found the four of them in a high end baby shop. Daniel and Alec hanging back acting as pack mules for the the pair. Mary gave her expert opinion as they browsed.  
  
After Falkirk had doubled up again, this time on a silk shawl. “My boi it's admirable you want to be generous and as God Parent you will get some leeway, but you don't want to offend anyone” Mary said in her soft nurturing tone.  
  
Making sure Daniel and Alec were out of ear shot. “I'm buying for two” Falkirk whispered. “It's complicated” he added quickly, trying to forestall any more questions.  
  
Giving Falkirk a knowing and accepting smile. “Very well” she said taking Falkirk's arm as they moved onto clothing. “At least Donald, Daniels late father only kept one bond mate. The only person he was ever truly loyal to” She said all to aware if the complexities of relationships. Especially for Male Omegas who had little legal protection or recognition.  
  
Mary continued in a disappoint tone of voice. “Daniel's uncle. He had dozens of children to, I have no idea how many. Not one legitimate one amongst them”  
  
Falkirk and Daniel had spoken briefly on the subject of being born to a bound Omega and not the spouse of their parent. “Daniel was born to his father's bond mate not his wife” Falkirk asked getting a nod in return.  
  
“Daniel's Papa produced two strong Alphas males born on the wrong side. Where Donald's wife produced one lacklustre Alpha girl. And so passes the Dukedom of Rothsea” She said in respect to a dying title with no heir apparent. Only in very rare circumstances could a title be pass to the offspring of a bond mate. Daniel only being being recognised but not fully legitimate and his sister not being a man meant the title couldn't be passed on.  
  
Moving on Mary picked up a baby grow. Holding it up catching Falkirk and Daniel in her gaze. “He speaks of you often” Mary said  
  
Falkirk felt like deer caught in head lights. The Old woman's intention clear. And his Alpha's scent weaker after his bath, mixed with Alec’s. She obviously couldn't scent James strong enough. “Eh”, Falkirk started getting uncomfortable.  
  
“I have a mate” he blurted out. Unable to be more subtle.  
  
“Oh” she said disappointed. Mary covered her disappointment and waved the two sets, for someone to take. Surprised to see Alec and Daniel nowhere near.  
  
Clearing her throat, drawing the Alphas attention and giving a glare. Duly, Daniel and Alec approached like chastised children to carry the allotted items.  
  
As they were finishing up and Mary was inviting Falkirk to Afternoon Tea. He spotted a silver and white teddy bear. Running his finger over the soft inviting fur Falkirk picked it up and carried it himself to to the till.  
  
Arriving at Claridge’s Mary indicated a car pulling in, at the door.  “My god daughter, Violet Crawly. Just married the heir of the Earl of Grantham”  
  
The woman Mary was talking about was tall and slender. Her hair was shoulder length, auburn and in an elegant style. Face lean with high cheekbones. Her posture and mannerism screamed Alpha.  
  
“Friend of Daniel's sister” Mary continued. As Falkirk and Mary approached with Alec and Daniel a respectful distance behind. Another woman exited the car. Pulling to a stop Falkirk stared at his Mother.  
  
Mary looked suspiciously between Falkirk and the new Alpha. Before she could ask how Falkirk knew Violet Holmes. Violet Crawly was greeting them.  
  
“Has it just gotten colder” Violet Crawly reflected at the sudden tense atmosphere. Alec stepped forward brushing arms with Falkirk.  
  
Not quite understanding Falkirk, Alec and his Grandmother's sudden change but accepting that the woman was a threat. Daniel step up beside his grandmother. The two Alphas taking up a defensive position over the Omegas.  
  
“Hello son” Violet Holmes said trying to defuse the tension. “Mummy” Falkirk shot back with a barely concealed contempt.  
  
Daniel cringed. He had not told his Grandmother Falkirk's true identity. And he had no idea what Violet Holmes looked like. Maneuvering his grandmother out of the way to take up position beside Falkirk. Daniel stood firm, Holmes he could handle but was not looking forward to the confrontation with his Grandmother.  
  
Falkirk looked to Mary. “I apologies for the inconvenience but I will have to decline your kind invitation” Falkirk said addressing Mary in a formal manor. “and thank you for your assistance and advice” he added.  
  
Violet Crawley manoeuvred Violet Holmes inside. Able to read the situation like a book and knowing full well the two Alpha would go for the Alpha they perceived as a treat to the Omega. Woman or man there reaction would be the same either way.  
  
Falkirk scented something off in Mary. When she spoke her tone was an imitation of her nurturing manor she had been using. “That's alright dear”  
  
Falkirk took a breath. And saw Mary giving him a weighing look. With Mary and his mother in the same room. He could not afford the little Omega mentioning something. “Discretion on what we were discussing this morning would be appreciated”  
  
Mary flicked her eyes to her grandson. Falkirk took it as his cue to leave. Taking Alec's arm he started walking along the road.  
  
With just him and his Grandmother. Daniel knew now wasn't the time for a discussion as did Mary. Getting the advice, “Act as friend and treat as enemy” Mary whisper to her Grandson. Indicating Falkirk and Alec walked off. Daniel gave a reassurance before giving the same warning about Violet Holmes.  
  
Catching up to Alec and Falkirk. Daniel put a hand on their shoulders. “Well I don't know about you two but I could do with a drink” Daniel said steering them to a pub  
  
\--  
   
“From Gran” Daniels said placing an old biscuit tin on Falkirk's desk. “send her my thanks” Falkirk replied inspecting the scones.  
  
They spoke about the chat Daniel and his Grandmother had. “I had to tell her about James, your mother and your estrangement” Daniel informed. Falkirk knew of an old feud between the families. Daniel didn't quite understand it. The feud going back a couple of generations. He trusted Daniel to know what was best where his Grandmother was concerned.  
  
“Violet Crawly gave Gran the latest gossip. Siger Holmes sired another. And Gran kept quiet about you buying extra cloths” Daniel asked.  
  
Falkirk lowered the budget report he had been reading. He still hadn't decided on what to do beyond making sure his approaching sibling would be well cared for. “The baby isn't here yet and I have to see what Keading wants” Falkirk finally answered.  
  
When Falkirk returned to his reports Daniel spoke up again. “Apparently I'm to find a nice 'boi' like you”  
  
“She doesn't know” Falkirk asked leafing through the budget reports.  
  
“Oh she knows she just thinks I should find a nice Omega to have babies with”  
  
Falkirk thought back to the shop where Mary had him, the baby grow and Daniel in her line of sight. “She may have implied something” Falkirk added, starting to thoroughly read the document.  
  
Daniel could only chuckle at the well meaning but misplaced antics of his Grandmother. She made no attempt to hide the fact she wanted great grandchildren to carry on the Carrington name if nothing else. As his sister couldn't, not in the old fashioned sense. Seeing Falkirk reading the Armoury budget so intently. “I hid the expense of a giant space laser in the tea budget” Daniel teased.  
  
“Given some of the crap that has gone on in this branch. That joke is in poor taste” Falkirk responded. Only once he became Q did Falkirk learn about the things that had never been recorded officially. Beyond the car with active camouflage, lasers, and who's bright idea was it to install a self destruct on a car. Double Ohs were perfectly capable of destroying them on there own without the convenience of a button.  
   
Underwood entered placing a stack of papers on his desk “Requisition orders” She said before turning and leaving.  
  
“And you wondered why I didn't want the job” Daniel teased as Falkirk abandoned the budget report to read through the requisition orders.  
  
Signing the documents as he read through them. “Why can't this all be done electronically” Falkirk complained. He knew paper was still the most secure and accountable of mediums, he just wanted to complain. Moving onto the next. A frown appeared as he read the the file.  
  
Handing the document over to Daniel. Falkirk pulled up the full mission brief. “Trial by fire” Daniel said placing requisition order back on the top of the pile. As Falkirk was about to say something Daniel continued, “For you as well”  
  
“It doesn't look that bad” Falkirk reasoned looking over the brief again.  
  
\--  
  
“You wanted to see me” Selene said coming into Falkirk's office. “Yes it's about your mission” Falkirk responded pulling out the requisition form.  
  
Falkirk could see the annoyance on the woman. As she argued, “Listen I have been poked, prodded, assessed and evaluated I am fit for duty”  
  
Falkirk needed to hear it from her and not a piece of paper. “Are you ready” Falkirk asked simply.  
  
“Yes I am” Selene responded.  
  
Signing the document. Falkirk lead her out of his office and down stairs. At one of the tables used for the purpose of preparing an individual's equipment. Before final inspection and assigning it. Falkirk pulled out a few boxes. “Now pay attention Double Oh Two”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just finished writing another fic. It is my first non Omega-verse. Very dark and graphic. It details the length M would be willing to go to and who she would be willing to deal with to ensure the security of the country. On a mission Q is sacrificed by his accompanying Double Oh(not James). M supports the Double Oh's decision also betraying Q to the organisation for their continuing cooperation. 
> 
> The problem is I follow Q extensively, as his personality is systematically destroyed. I have tried to write it so those who wanted to avoid the most extreme part can skip it. but I feel the fic doesn’t work as well without knowing how Q came to be the person James finally stumbles across.
> 
> I have come to three possibilities. Publish it under a different name(Anonymous). Edit it down(lesson the impact and dilute the character's motivation). Or do not publish. I hope to get some opinions before I decide on what I should do.
> 
> In time(about halfway through publishing Then, the Lover) I may ask for volunteers. Volunteers should know of my inspiration for Q's part [ Salò, or the 120 Days of Sodom](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073650/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1) and [A Clockwork Orange](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066921/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1) Themes in these movies should be known to those who may be interested. I will make the actual request closer to the time. Any help would be appreciated.


	7. The baby approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos.
> 
> Forgot to add on the previous chapter. If you were looking for the inspiration for Daniel's grand mother it was Joan Plowright who had a slew of good character to her name. Which brings me to another point. Would anyone be interested in an Appendix with some of my development notes, for reference.

Passing Villiers' desk. The pregnant Omega refusing to get up to greet him. “Go in” he grumbled, rubbing the side of his stomach. To Falkirk it looked like he was about to pop.  
  
M didn't look up or wait for Falkirk to close the door. “There is a plan to apprehend Jim Moriarty. Our presence has been requested” M said cutting to the point.  
  
“I doubt it will be successful” Falkirk said.  
  
M snorted, indicating her annoyance with the interference to what she thought of as an MI6 operation. However, MI6 wasn't advertising they were dealing with Moriarty so had to play nice. “Agreed. Even if he is captured it will make no difference to his extended network” M responded  
  
“Double Oh Nine will accompany you” M said  
  
\--  
  
“Q” greeted the medium height, black Alpha. His deadly aura enhanced by his soft articulate voice.  
  
“Double Oh Nine, so you're playing bodyguard” Falkirk returned.  
  
“Helmsley, Adrian Helmsley. Please call be Adrian” the Double Oh said extending his hand. After having shaken the other man's had, Falkirk stared packing for the meeting.  
  
“Any news on a new Double Oh Three” The Operative asked conversationally.  
  
“No not since Phillson managed to offend Double Oh Six, Seven, Eight and M” Falkirk responded.  
  
Exiting the lift. Falkirk and the Double Oh approached the waiting black jaguar saloon. A driver standing at the open door. Getting in the door was slammed shut behind him. With Adrian coming round, getting in beside him.  
  
“Any thoughts on a full time bodyguard” Adrian asked casually. “Yes but they are all active Double Ohs so they are out of the question” Falkirk answered  
  
“Bill thought highly of you” Adrian continued softly, eyes scanning the passing streets.  
  
Falkirk realised that he was being assessed by the Operative. They had heard stories of each other but had not interacted yet. Falkirk made a mental note to make an effort to meet the remaining Double Oh and even some of the senior Operatives.  
  
“I thought highly of him” Falkirk responded neutrally.  
  
There conversation was cut short by the car pulling up to an opulent building with Gothic architecture. Ministry of Intelligence proclaimed a simple brass plaque.  
  
In the wood panelled conference room with a view on to the illuminated Buckingham Palace. Falkirk took up the seat reserved for M. Adrian stood against the wall directly behind him.  
  
Going over the limited material that had been shared. No names or conclusive reasons for the capture or termination of this unnamed individual. Sitting back Falkirk subtly did a sweep of the few individual that were milling around with his phone.  
  
He ignored the comment from someone in an army uniform. “MI6 can't think highly of this, if they just sent a Bitch”  
  
Although he mentioned MI6. Falkirk thought the comment was also aimed at the little round and unusually, bald Omega. Who had accompanied the Alpha male representative of Naval inelegance. Falkirk's phone identified the Omega as Captain Sansky. The Alpha was just a Lieutenant but was the one in charge. The Omega was the brains and the Alpha the assertiveness.  
  
Turning from the discrimination back to the data coming through on his phone. For all the world to see Falkirk was just playing or checking messages. As the facial recognition program uploaded images, the corresponding information downloaded. Nothing to in depth, just what was readily available to MI6.  
  
As the dozen or so individuals filed into the room. Each carefully scanned and their information skimmed. Siger Holmes pause at the doorway, Mycroft nearly walking into him. There was a small sneer from the Alpha seeing who was representing MI6.  
  
Siger limped to MI5's reserved place, leaning heavily on a walking stick still not completely used to the prosthetic leg. Falkirk quickly and calmly concealed his phone. He could easily fool the others of his actions but not his Father or Brother.  
  
Mycroft sat at the far end of the table trying to be imposing. As if he was the chairman. A Black Alpha that Falkirk vaguely recognised stood introducing himself as Robertson and Aide-de-Camp for Mr Holmes as he indicated Mycroft at the head of the table.  
  
“This Individual” Robertson started. Before being interrupted by Siger, “Codename. Not everyone has sufficient clearance”  
  
In a move to misdirect, Siger looked to the Euro and Interpol representatives. Falkirk didn't buy the act. His Father was desperately trying to hide who Moriarty was from him.  
  
“This is 'Spider' “Robertson continued as an Image of Moriarty appeared on screen.  
  
“Must we be so melodramatic” Falkirk spoke up. Rubbing his collar over the bond mark. “Can't we just call him Ja, Jim” Falkirk said earning a snort from his Father. Falkirk was thrilled for a moment, his ploy working.  
  
Looking to Mycroft and getting a nod Robertson continued the briefing on the individual now known as Jim.  
  
As the briefing continued and Falkirk gave MI6's tacit support, his action weighed on his mind. Walking out of the room Adrian hot on his heels. Marching out of the building Falkirk punched the sandstone wall.  
  
“Fuck” Falkirk growled as pain shot through his hand. Getting in the car as it pulled up, not waiting for the driver to open the door. Adrian darted round to the other side.  
  
Inside Adrian held out his had for the Omega. Falkirk duly placed his hand in the Double Oh's for inspection. With gentile careful movements Adrian inspected the knuckles earning a hiss every now and again. “He was afraid of you” Adrian observed.  
  
“So he bloody well should be” Falkirk shot back. The Operative confirming the faint scent of fear that he had picked up from his father.  
  
“I don't quite understand what occurred to cause this” Adrian continued massaging the area between the knuckles.  
  
“Stupidity and ego.” Falkirk answered before continuing. “Mycroft wants to protect his brother from the target. C didn't want the name mentioned because I know he was associated with a Joe Moriarty and the target's name is James Moriarty.”  
  
“That was a big risk” Adrian admonished.  
  
“Didn't you see my act. My mate's name is James and they know it”  
  
Adrian looked suspicious at the name but nodded at the information. As Falkirk repeated the words from earlier and mimicking the gesture, brushing his bond mark exactly as before.  
  
“They though the names was a sentimental gesture” Adrian stated.  
  
Falkirk nodded, “They compromised an operation doing the same thing”  
  
“Well nothing broken, just put some ice on it” Adrian said letting go of the bruised hand.  
  
“Thanks, not my best first impression” Falkirk said to the Operative.  
  
“No. But anyone who can cause an Alpha of C's stature to be afraid and has earned the respect of Timothy and M should be given the benefit of the doubt” Adrian agreed.  
  
“Robertson, did you recognise him” Falkirk asked as Adrian was now the most senior Operative, after Bill Timothy's death.  
  
“I think he used to work for M” Adrian replied thinking back. “Yes, before Tanner or was it Villiers” he added.  
  
\--    
  
Villiers' baby shower was pleasant enough if a bit overwhelming. Lots of talking and doting on the expectant Omega. Each new guest placing gifts in front of him to unwrap. The most senior sex being a Beta woman, No Alphas or male Betas were allowed. In order to promote a calming atmosphere. All Falkirk could hear and see was disjointed noise and movements  
  
“What are they doing” Falkirk asked Villiers indicating the bouncy movements from a group of Omegas. He had seen other Omegas doing it and James had mentioned he bounced sometimes.  
  
“Popcorning” Villiers whispered back. “You used to do it” Villiers continued looking to Falkirk.  
  
“I did not” Falkirk said with embarrassment. Even though he knew he did.  
  
“Every time James smiled at you” Villiers argued. “You don't do it much nowadays” he added.  
  
At the mention of his mate. Falkirk felt a stab of loss that he felt ever time the Alpha went away. He then brought out another a present. “This is from James” Falkirk said handing over an exquisitely wrapped bundle.  
  
With good humour Villiers unwrapped the paper. “Very nice” Villiers said holding up the designer baby jumper.  
  
“He picked it out himself” Falkirk added.  
  
“Well at least he has good taste” Villiers replied, carefully folding up the jumper.  
  
As the gathering continued Falkirk made an effort to associate with the grouping of high strung Omegas. A beeping from his phone drew his attention from the middle aged Omega in front of him. Excusing himself Falkirk looked over the message from the duty supervisor.  
  
Calling for a taxi. Falkirk approached Villiers. “Something has come up” Falkirk said to him. After saying a quick goodbye Falkirk headed down to wait for the arrival of his taxi.  
  
Tanner was already in the tactical support room of Q branch. Like Falkirk he was dressed casually.  
  
“Double Oh Two” Falkirk asked looking over the streaming images of a police chase.  
  
The Q branch technician responded. “Yes. Currently images are via local TV and we will have satellite in three minutes”  
  
“M's going to burn her” Tanner said watching the news feed as well.  
  
“Communication” Falkirk asked. Tanner and the technician both shaking their heads in response. Pulling out his phone Falkirk tried calling her. As Falkirk heard ringing. Selene's yellow hatchback sent the old fashioned, pursuing police car barrel rolling off the road.  
  
“Was that strictly necessary” Falkirk asked when Selene picked up.  
  
“No, it was just fun” Selene dead panned back.  
  
Pulling up the map of were Belarus and Ukraine merged. Falkirk started plotting a way out of Belarus for Selene. “Take a left in five hundred yards” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“The tunnel, you should have time to change vehicle” Falkirk advised.  
  
The image showed the yellow hatchback entered the the tunnel. Falkirk could hear the squeal of tyres and Selene ordering someone out of their car.  
  
Luckily for Selene she was in the in an old soviet block county and the police cars had not been updated since the early 90s. As they entered the tunnel the satellite showed a car emerge the tunnel at speed.  
  
“A sports car how, fortuitous” Falkirk commented shaking his head as he saw the convertible emerge from the tunnel.  
  
“In one mile go right” Falkirk said. Continuing to map out Selene's rout through the countryside.  
     
Relief flooded Falkirk as the news and satellite images differed. The local news still waiting for the yellow hatchback to emerge. The MI6 controlled satellite following the sporty convertible. The police cars exited the tunnel but the were some distance behind now and falling further back.  
  
“Report” M ordered coming into the room. As Tanner briefed M. Falkirk concentrated on guiding Selene out of harms way.  
  
“M's here. I don't have much time. Let them chase you to Ukraine before heading back home and don't get caught” Falkirk advised, voice low as not to draw attention. He was surprised M didn't pull the support but instead sat down and silently observed proceedings.  
  
“Ditch the car. You're close enough and there isn't a road” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Seeing Selene exit the car and head into a wooded area. “head west” Falkirk ordered. As Selene made slow progress through the forest floor. “Are you Injured” Falkirk demanded. Concerned.  
  
“No” Selene said panting slightly.  
  
“Then I don't have all day, MOVE IT” Falkirk snapped.  
  
“Yes Mo...” Selene's voice trailed off as she picked up her pace.  
  
After half an hour Falkirk lifted his phone. “You're over the border, remember it's a technicality not a cause for a rest. There's a village two miles” Falkirk said.  
  
“I see it” Selene responded breathing heavily. As the line went dead Falkirk continued to watch the image.  
  
“Good work” M said to Falkirk  
  
“Why did you not pull support” Falkirk asked  
  
“You ignored it once why would you listen now” M replied and left.  
  
\--  
  
“Request from Double Oh Nine” Annie said over the intercom. It was the notification Falkirk had been waiting on. The Operative was tracking a mad scientist and his group.  
  
Falkirk darted down stairs into one of the smaller tactical rooms eager to assist the Operative he had never worked with before.  
  
“What do you need Double Oh Nine” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Q” Adrian responded surprise hidden deep in his controlled tones.  
  
There was no video. Only an audio link via 009's phone. And a slew of images for facial recognition. 009's voice broke through the speaker again. “Dr. Simon Tam who is the bodyguard” Adrian asked.  
  
The Q branch handler. Indicated the image of the person 009 was talking about. “No records” he said. Having run the image.  
  
“Give me a moment” Falkirk said to Adrian as he moved aside the handler.  
  
“She's the assassin” Falkirk said into the microphone. An old image finally appearing of the bodyguard having just crushed someone's head.  
  
“I gathered that” Adrian said his voice stressed. With grunts of exertion coming over the line. Falkirk recognised the sounds of a fight.  
  
With nothing else on the bodyguard. Falkirk looked into the disgraced Doctor. “Ah! Dr Tam is her  brother. He was obsessed with the various Super Soldier programs run by The Nazis, Russia, China, America, Britain along with private organisations” Falkirk started to rattling off. He was skimming the information as quickly as possible.  
  
“Theorised drugs could be used to enhance muscle fitness, stamina and resistance to pain” Falkirk continued.  
  
“No shit” The alpha growled his usual calm measured tones gone.  
  
“Ah, a side affect of one of Dr Tam's theorised treatments, Phonophobia” Falkirk said absently. A frustrated growl answered him.  
  
With the Double Oh and Dr Tam's monster in a deadlock. Falkirk thought he could tip the balance in 009's favour. “Pull the earwig plug” Falkirk ordered and started counting down from ten. As Falkirk reached zero. He pressed a key hoping Adrian had disconnected the earwig or it would burst his eardrum.  
  
“Good Show” Adrian said after a few moments.  
  
“Dr. Tam's location” Falkirk responded in a accusing tone.  
  
“I will have him soon” Adrian responded his usual calm tone restored.  
  
“Well get to it” Falkirk snapped.  
  
\--  
  
As with most mornings Falkirk began checking on various things. Today it was Moriarty that caught his attention. The secure website contained a single message in bright red letters  
  
'Time to repay the debt GET ME OUT'  
  
It was more than a passing thought to ignore the message. As far as He and MI6 were officially aware, Moriarty was still at large. But apparently he had been captured and it was now up to Falkirk to get him out.  
  
The only questions. Should he get Moriarty out. And how to get Moriarty out without tipping of Mycroft or more precisely his father.  
  
\--  
  
Watching the CCTV as Selene Corvin entered the building, a knock sounded at the door. Minimizing the security feed Falkirk looked up to the strange person and called “Enter”  
  
As an Alpha entered holding out his hand. “William Fairbanks just assigned Double Oh Three” he introduced him self.  
  
“Q” Falkirk responded as he shook the hand. Giving the tall dark haired Welshman a once over. All hint of his regional accent masked.  He had been deployed on his Double Oh assignation mission from Station A. So Falkirk hadn't even gotten to see him when he was still an Operative.  
  
“You have not had the full tour” Falkirk asked.  
   
“No” Fairbanks said not so subtly looking about Falkirk's office.  
  
“Don't play with that” Falkirk responded taking his Q mug out of the Operative's grasp.  
  
Falkirk and Fairbanks passed another Double Oh perched on Annie's desk. “Double Oh Four, make yourself useful” Falkirk ordered, the dirty blond, Beta male.  
  
Instead of doing something practical 004, Ian Rider followed behind the pair as they toured Q branch. Not bothering to show the chemical, biomedical or cyber division. Falkirk only pointed to their doors. Taking the pair to Mechanics and Fabrication, somewhere there would be gadgets, buttons and flashing lights to hold there attention.  
  
A message interrupted the tour in the armoury as he was introducing Fairbanks to Daniel. “I'm going to have to leave you here” Falkirk said  
  
Bursting into M's office. “I need a leave of absence” Falkirk said.  
  
“What for” M demanded.  
  
“Personal reasons” Falkirk answered hesitantly.  
  
Getting a stern look. With grate reluctance. “It's about my father's prostitute” Falkirk answered hesitantly.  
  
Initially confused M eventually sighed having doing the calculation. “Fine but you can't go alone” M insisted.  
  
“Selene” Falkirk immediately asked.  
  
“No. Her Double Oh status has been rescinded and her future here is under review” M responded  
   
“I will take full responsibility” Falkirk argued.  
  
M's intercom buzzed interrupting the moment. The temporary replacement for Villiers announced. “There has been an incident. Ms Corvin started a fight in the gym”  
  
Contrary to belief. The cells that made up MI6's brig were not dark or dank. They were meant to hold some of the world's most dangerous, intelligent and resourceful individuals and were state of the art. Light and clean not a single bit of dripping water anywhere.  
  
M and Q approached the cell containing Selene Corvin the now ex Double Oh Three. The Woman was agitated as she practically bounced off the walls.  
  
“Another fight over Q” M asked. Focusing Selene's blue eyes on her and drawing confusion from Falkirk.  
  
Shaking her head. “No he was just a prick” Selene responded unable to be eloquent or respectful in the circumstances.  
  
“Q has demanded you for his bodyguard” M stated. Selene was obviously surprised, looked to Falkirk relief softening her eyes.  
  
M continued drawing Selene's attention back to her. “This is completely against my advise and wishes. And will be the only way you will continue in this institution”  
  
“It would be an honour” Selene responded.  
  
“I should not have to tell you the repercussions of failing in your duty” M said voice cold and calculating.  
  
Receiving a “yes ma'am”, M nodded to Falkirk “On your head be it” she said walking away.  
  
“I'm sorry” Selene coming up to the door. “I feel I let you down. I thought you were like the rest, just looking for a weakness” Selene continued  
  
Smiling, Falkirk reached through the bars “I understand” Falkirk said compassionately. “I need a bodyguard, I need you. After James, Alec and Daniel you are the only person I trust enough”  
  
“I think they are the repercussions M was talking about” Selene responded a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Falkirk nodded to the guard at the far end of the row of cells. Noticing M watching the interaction with an unreadable expression. A buzz sounded at the door popped open. When Falkirk looked up M was gone.  
  
“Come on we have a plane to catch” Falkirk said as he escorted Selene out.  
  



	8. Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkirk meets his new brother. But nothing ever goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Despite Selene's best efforts without James giving Falkirk a sense of security the Omega's stress level was through the roof. Propping Falkirk up as they moved along the gangway Selene tensed. Looking up Falkirk recognised the Alpha in ill fitting suite surrounded by others in badly fitting suit.  
  
“Jack Wade, a Deputy Director of the CIA, friend” Falkirk whispered pushing himself straight. Selene immediately took up position just behind Falkirk.  
  
“Kiddo, you got big” Jack said coming up to the pair. “Jack” Falkirk greeted in return.  
  
Keeping an eye on the new Alpha bodyguard. Jack slowly pulled out his wallet extracting all the notes. “I believe we had a bet” Jack said in his gruff tone handing over the bills.  
  
“The Oil” Falkirk responded. Half remembering a conversation from months ago.  
  
“My turn to be all knowing” Jack said putting finger to his temple as if he was psychic. “Sacred Heart” He finally said as if pulling the answers from the aether.  
  
“My brother” Falkirk deduced.  
  
“tried to sneak in an hour ago” Jack said giving a cheese grin. “Your carriage awaits” he continued giving a wave and heading off.  
  
Jack tried to get the reason for Falkirk and Mycroft's sudden arrival. To which Falkirk only answered. “Family business”  
  
Falkirk was a little concerned. That between the hasty packing, the flight and their arrival. He had not yet had a chance to explain fully who he was, who Siger was and why they were here, to Selene.  
  
“Damn, Kiddo the last time you came on family business we ended up having to apologise to the ambassador” Jack said in typical bombastic fashion absent of any real recrimination.  
  
“So you're here to insure Mycroft doesn't go home legless” Falkirk teased. “Well I wouldn't trust you round any of our agents” Jack teased back. Jack and Falkirk bantered back and forth for a bit more until the dark and fume grime covered building came into view.  
         
Pulling out the silver and white teddy bear as the car arrived. They made there way into the hospital. Arriving on a ward various families visiting their new arrivals. At the end a single bed had been curtained off.  
  
Slowly approaching, Falkirk listened to the quiet conversation. Gauging the mood of the assembled group. A soft, whining, distressed voice sounded. “no” it was barely audible just outside the curtain.  
  
“It's money lots of money” said a slimy voice. Falkirk deduced as a partner from his father's American solicitors, John Cage.  
  
As another distressed “no” sounded another voice spoke up. “It's what you're good at” this time an aggressive authoritative voice of a bully, the sister's mate Falkirk deduced. Amongst the scent of distressed Omega an unknown Omega and Alphas. Mycroft.  
  
Fixing his gaze in his brothers direction. Falkirk swept the curtain aside. As the young Papa whimpered for an Alpha that would never come. Falkirk fixed his brother with a hard cold stare.  
  
“Anyone that I have not met get OUT” Falkirk commanded. Mycroft flinching at the hard commanding tone. Not really having seen the person his brother was becoming.  
  
The bully in a police uniform and square head took a step towards him. “I don't know who you think you are” said the bully but the moment he place a finger on Falkirk's chest. Selene had a gun at his temple.  
  
Jack pulled out his ID and held it in the Officer's line of sight. “Son. Back up slowly before we have to apologise for dirtying a British bullet”  
  
As Jack saved the crew cut jock from himself, giving a lecture on causing diplomatic incidents. The lawyer and Keading's sister followed closely getting out of harms way.  
  
Falkirk carefully approaching the new Papa and his younger brother. The new Papa cringing at his approach. Keading shielded the baby from the threat.  
  
“Hi” Falkirk said gently pacing the teddy bear beside the new mother.  
  
As Keading's eyes flicked between the bear and baby. “Don't you want to take him” Keading asked.  
  
“No. Dose he have a name” Falkirk said softly as he slowly placed his hand on top of Keading's not touching the Baby without consent.  
  
“Cody” Keading replied just as softly.  
  
“Hello Cody” Falkirk said to the baby. “He's beautiful” Falkirk said taking in the thin black hair and closed eyes.  
  
“He takes after you” Falkirk said giving the other Omega a smile  
  
“Alpha” Keading hesitantly added. Falkirk could see the new mother was bursting to show of the new baby but none had shown him the excitement usually associated with a new arrival.  
  
Staying by his younger brother and the new mother. Falkirk turning his attention to Mycroft. “Aren't you coming to say hello to our brother”  
  
Getting a tight placating smile in response. Mycroft waited where he was.  
  
Perching beside Keading. Falkirk wrapped an arm around him hoping his calm scent would help the other Omega. Despite the stress, the baby slept through the entire ordeal. As Keading began to relax against him Falkirk looked to his older brother again.  
  
“Daddy is a sinking ship. It's time to abandon him or be pulled down with him” Falkirk's softly spoken words not belying their gravity.  
  
“you can not possibly..” Mycroft started.  
  
Falkirk interrupting,“I would appreciate it. If you would release James Moriarty”  
  
Before Mycroft could respond. Falkirk hammered home he knew more than than his brother. “Did Daddy tell you who Moriarty is or why I was not to be told his name” Falkirk asked with Mycroft's tight expression was enough of an answer.  
  
“His handling of the Moriarty situation, is as bad as yours. Do you even know the strings I had to pull to save you on Coventry.” Falkirk said shaking his head at Mycroft's affronted look. M had wanted to go for Mycroft and Falkirk had to convince her otherwise.  
  
“Discussing classified material in front of Sherlock how could you be so stupid.” Falkirk continued. Again it was to point out Mycroft's foolishness in the situation. Falkirk kept his tone soft as he gave his older brother a bollocking. James and Alec had described the ones M gave, at length and he was trying for the same. Mycroft needed to learn he was not infallible and sometimes others knew far more than him, and he was just not privy to that information.  
  
As Mycroft started to rebuke, justify, Falkirk acted as if he no longer cared. “Release Moriarty and leave it for the professionals to handle” Falkirk said dismissing his brother and with a nod to Selene Mycroft was escorted out as well.  
  
Despite his soft tones and relaxed scent. The Omega under Falkirk's chin was trembling. Falkirk started to stroke his back and neck. “Are you keeping him” Falkirk asked the Omega under his chin. Felling a nod in response and getting a firm “Yes”  
  
“I would like to help. I want to know my little brother” Falkirk said stroking the baby's brow since Keading's hold on him had begun to be less defensive.  
  
“Okay” Keading responded. Falkirk could hear the uncertainly in the other Omega and scent his fear.  
  
\--  
  
“I can strip down, build and forge any weapon put in front of me. I can build an operating system from the ground up and I can tare down any Cyber Security system ever created. I won't be defeated” Falkirk complained, surrounded by spars, railings and boards.  
  
The screwdriver slipped scratching across the back of his other hand. “Bugger, Bugger, Bugger” Falkirk swore as he darted out of Keading's bed room. The kitchen/living room, Falkirk grabbed a cloth and pressing it to the slowly weeping wound.  
  
“Alright” asked Luke in concern. He was a friend and neighbour of Keading. A lean Omega male in his late teens. With dark hair and blond highlights. And dark brown eyes.  
  
“Fine” Falkirk grumbled. Returning to the bedroom to finish the battle with the flat pack baby crib.  
  
“This is some really nice stuff” Luke called as he looked through the baby garments Falkirk had brought from London. Further ranting and swearing came from the bedroom intermingled with banging and crashes.  
  
“You know it doesn't sound like cursing with a British accent” Luke said coming through to see a half built crib.  
  
“You should hear swearing in Scots or Irish. It becomes quite, poetic” Falkirk responded a lot calmer now the pictographic instructions surrounded him in shreds. As Luke helped put the finishing touches on the crib “Dinner's here” Selene called.  
  
After a meal of Chinese food straight out of the containers they went to the hospital for visiting. Luke went straight for Keading while Falkirk approached the sleeping baby.  
  
Falkirk was simultaneously, amazed at how small humans could be and harbouring a secret doubt about how the human could fit inside another. Falkirk stroked the cheek and neck wondrous at the warm tender flesh. And the strange scent of a very young Alpha.  
  
Luke and Keading engaged in a whispered conversation. Luke still mistrusting of the strange Omega and his Alpha bodyguard.  
  
\--  
  
“Luke wants me to get rid of you” Keading told Falkirk on the next days visit.  
  
“He doesn't know who I am” Falkirk asked cradling his barely awake brother.  
  
When Keading shook his head. “Do you want to tell him” Falkirk asked getting another shake of the head from the frightened Omega. After a talk Keading knew Falkirk started out in the same position as his brother. Keading had accepted he wanted to help and the fear had lessened. Now it was growing stronger again.  
  
“I can tell him” Falkirk offered. Another shake answered Falkirk.  
  
“What is it” Falkirk asked coming to sit beside the Omega. Passing over the baby Falkirk wrapped an arm around Keading.  
  
“We're all safer if he doesn't know anything” Keading hesitantly said tucking his head into the crook of Falkirk's neck.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk entered the generic office. He was unhappy with Keading's non answers. 'Universal Exports: New York' proclaimed the painting on the glass doors.  
  
It didn't take Falkirk long to find Luke Allen's rather substantial arrest record. Prostitution and minor drug offences dating back to before he would have been legal. It took less time to find out why there was no new arrests and why Keading was so cagey. Falkirk had looked into Keading's pimp. A small time and vicious crook. After Keading got pregnant he was tossed out.  
  
Throwing a pen across the single room that made up the local Q branch in frustration. “Something wrong sir” asked a Beta woman.  
  
“Fine thanks Carrie” Falkirk replied absently, hoping he got the name right.  
  
At the moment Falkirk thought Selene could cut of the head without to much trouble. But the body would continue, with a new unknown in charge. The Pimp's gang was nasty and currently being held in line by the dominant Alpha. Without that dominant Alpha there would be a period of disputes, brake up and turmoil. The vulnerable prostitutes would be in the middle of the violent posturing.  
  
There was enough evidence to send Oso and most of his gang down but Luke and even Keading could be caught in the fallout. The others would end up on the streets or under another pimp. And Keading had been right. Oso ignored Keading after he had been bred. If he knew the baby was valuable. Oso was smart but not smart enough to let the opportunity pass him by. And in Mexico he started off by kidnapping, until he kidnapped the wrong person. Put him in an oil drum and burned it. There was now a bounty on his head south of the border. In conclusion it was a mess and potential mine field.  
  
Pulling up a window Falkirk waited until M appeared. The night time silhouetted the woman. “Q” she greeted tersely.  
  
“I need some, advice” Falkirk asked desperately. In truth he wanted approval from an Alpha.  
  
M listening intently to Falkirk's problem. Finally she nodded. “I always found prostitution similar to what we do. Dark, dangerous, a little bit grimy and conducted in secret. Above all it's absolutely vital to the proper function of a society”  
  
M thought for a moment before continuing. “Purely academic. Have you considered getting rid of the person in charge”  
  
“No telling who would replace him” Falkirk argued.  
  
“Unless” M prompted.  
  
“Unless I control the replacement” Falkirk hesitantly answered.  
  
M giving a calculating and pleased smile in return. “Next time. Do not call on me, to ease your conscience. I have heard nothing and will hear nothing” M said giving Falkirk a pointed look, that if anything went wrong he would bare the brunt of it.  
  
It wasn't permission. But it was understanding. Signing off Falkirk started to plan. Pulling up some information. Falkirk was a little disappointed that he couldn't get his preferred choices. However Adrian owed him a favour and Johnston had never returned anything so Falkirk conscripted him as well. Altering their travel plans Falkirk sent them the altered itinerary.  
  
Turning to the local Q. “Where's your fabrication and I will need that Special the armoury sent over” Falkirk ordered.  
  
\--  
   
Memories of the Omega Bunny club came flooding back as Falkirk watched another Strip club. This one even less of a cover for a brothel.  
  
Falkirk entered the door immediately spotting Luke grinding in the lap of a customer and whispering in the Alpha's ear. Falkirk was careful not to look at him directly. Girls, Betas and Omegas were on the stage stripping. Bois mingled, some like Luke were giving lap dances. Alphas especially, preferring male Omega close so they couldn't be confused with Betas.  
  
Avoiding the servers. Skirting the main stage and the smaller individual ones. Falkirk got a few looks from the mingling bois and girls. A Beta woman in her underwear gave a look of concern. Concern for him or herself Falkirk couldn't tell.  
  
Doing a circuit of the room, finding his target. Falkirk looked to Oso. The Pimp was not very tall but was heavily muscled. Long black hair was in a ponytail and he had a thick moustache. His bare arms covered in tattoos.  
  
Falkirk made sure he caught the Pimp's eye. Giving a challenging smile Falkirk walked out before the Alpha could respond. The first introductions had been made.  
  
-  
  
Concealed on the roof of a neighbouring building. Two Operatives, a bodyguard and Branch head waited watching the short apartment complex across the road. The penthouse apartment their target. They had come here directly after the club to wait.  
  
Sam Johnston(001) was his usual infuriating self. Ex Marine, tall barrel shaped with a close cut hair. He was quietly singing. “Why are we waiting, Why are we waiting, why are we anticipating”  
  
Adrian Helmsley's brow twitched, the singing affecting his usually calm demeanour. “The first step in finding peace is knowing when one is not at peace” Double Oh Nine said. An almost imperceptible waver to his usual calm tones as he looked at the infuriating Operative.  
  
“Nothing external to you has power over you” Johnston said before launching into a round of “I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get, get, get on your nerves”  
  
“I breath in, I calm my mind. I breath out, I calm my body. I am balanced. I am at peace” Falkirk said interrupting 001 as he looked to 009. Repeating the words Daniel had told him a long time ago, one night in the armoury. The meditative technique helped more than Falkirk thought it would, when he first learned it.  
  
“Should you be here” 001 asked tone neutral and deliberately un-accusing.  
  
“Is that a dig at my age, sex, position or experience” Falkirk asked just as neutrally.  
  
“All of the above” 001 responded.  
  
“You once asked how I could defy M” Falkirk stated looking at the Alpha calmly. “You are about to learn”  
  
Selene's voice interrupted the banter of the three. Announcing the arrival of Oso, his car and men.  
     
“Remember I need Oso and Serendipity alive” Falkirk ordered.  
  
001 and 009 shot the grapple of the zip line across the street. The two Operatives took the wire across. Hitting the terrace of the penthouse apartment just as the security system was disarmed.  
  
Falkirk and Selene went the long way. Riding the elevator down. Carefully crossed the street, making sure to look both ways. Hitting the intercom buzzer they waited a few moments until the security door buzzed open.  
  
As the elevator doors slid open onto the penthouse apartment. Falkirk and Selene bypassed the body of a dead henchman. Another was lying at the entrance to the living room. Two Operative sized holes in the floor to ceiling windows onto the balcony.  
  
Oso and Serendipity were kneeling in the middle of the room hands interlaced on there head. Oso clearly having put up a fight and been beaten down. Blossoming bruises and cuts clear on his face and arms.  
  
Falkirk nodded to Oso and the table. 009 taking the hint dragged the protesting and abused Alpha depositing him in a gaudy white chair. In front of the awful white and glass dinning table. Falkirk wasn't sure if the position was important to the Hispanic man. But Falkirk made sure he was at the head and Oso at the foot. A simple but sometimes effective power play  
  
“I would like to discus a business proposal” Falkirk said pleasantly. Pulling out a pile of papers from the breast pocket of his suit. Separating the first he slid it across to lay in front of Oso.  
  
A bloodied wad of spit flew across the tale to land in front of Falkirk. “Memories” Falkirk said a pleasant smile on his face. “My father did the same thing. Allow me to show you the established punishment” Falkirk said in the same calm pleasant manor.  
     
Falkirk pulled out the silenced Falcon. Lowering it blow the glass top aimed at Oso's knee cap and pulled the trigger. Oso used to a violent and dangerous life suppressed anything more than a vicious growl in response.  
  
Falkirk noticed 001's look of concealed surprise at his action but ignored it. When Falkirk looked back to his victim the man had a grimacing smile on his face.  
  
“Now Oso about your retirement” Falkirk said. A string of Spanish that Falkirk couldn't understand streamed from Oso's moustached mouth in response.  
  
Nodding to 009. Falkirk watched as the Operative pulled out a thin black blade about nine inches long with squared off tip from it's black scabbard. Positioning the blade carefully. 009 slid it through Oso's shoulder.  
  
“An Alpha's fear, Intoxicating” Falkirk said taking a deep inhale.  
  
009's soft articulate tones informed, “If I twist the blade your arm will dislocate and if I then circle the blade your arm will be severed”  
  
Oso spat on the contract in defiance. Falkirk repeated his shot to the other knee. “This will not end well if you remain uncompetitive” Falkirk said pleasantly when Oso had regained his composure.  
  
Getting up Falkirk came round the table to whisper into Oso's ear. “The body can only accept a certain amount of pain before numbness takes over” Falkirk said reciting something James had told him about being tortured. “Last as long as possible can. You are not my target”  
  
Oso was smart. He now knew he would not survive the night. The Omega had appeared and struck. If he was offering Serendipity's life? Oso swivelled his head to Serendipity. His unfocused eyes not quite able to make out the Beta woman.  
  
“Sign your assets over to me” Falkirk ordered. Oso's attention was returned back to Falkirk.  
  
“I wish her to be my representative. She could still survive tonight” Falkirk stated.  
  
Looking back to the woman the daughter of one of his favourites. The financial and administrative brains behind the operation. He had refused to let her out of his sight, to giver her freedom. The woman that hated him with every fibre of her being. The Daughter he refused to acknowledge or let go. “Pen” he asked turning back to Falkirk. With shaking hand he signed the asset transfers.  
  
Looking to Serendipity. Falkirk asked, “Would you be so kind as to bare witness”  
  
Oso nodded. “Do it” he ordered.  
  
The short, sleek woman gracefully stood. Her long black hair hanging down her back. She cautiously approached the table where she signed the document as witness.  
  
With the legalities over. Falkirk looked to the Pimp again. “how do you wish your retirement to occur” Falkirk asked gently.  
     
“My own way” Oso said defiance still in his eyes.  
  
Ejecting the magazine from his gun Falkirk placed it in reach of Oso. In a final act of self will Oso placed the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
“So passes Oso Rodriguez” Falkirk said taking up his gun again.  
  
“My he burn in hell” Serendipity spoke up for the first time.  
  
Moving to one of the white leather couches. Falkirk guided Serendipity to sit beside him. “We are going to do things a little differently” Falkirk started then outlined his plans and requirements for the club and those who worked there. Oso kept them clean so drugs werenot a problem. However the fear he used to control the prostitutes was. Stressing that she was responsible for the protection of those in the club. Fear and intimidation was to end. When Serendipity asked about preventing people from leaving. “Let them go” Falkirk ordered.  
  
As Falkirk was stressing again. How Serendipity and Oso's gang were there for security. Not for free samples or to subjugate those working at O. The elevator made a pinging sound.  
  
009 and 001 took up position either side the doors as Selene and Falkirk took cover further into the apartment. As the four people exited the elevator they were surrounded.  
  
“Miguel, stop” Serendipity called before anyone could shoot.  
  
“What's going on” He said addressing Serendipity as she came out of hiding.  
  
“I have just taken over Oso's business dealings” Falkirk said indicating to the dead bodies laying across the floor and Oso at the table.  
  
One of the others behind the one identified as Miguel spoke up, “I ante listening to some bitch”  
  
“That is a fair and reasoned argument” Falkirk said in a patronising tone so dry the guy didn't see the threat or 009's the bullet coming. As his dead body hit the floor Falkirk looked to the rest “Anyone else have a problem with a bitch being in charge” He asked.  
  
When Falkirk received shaking heads all round Falkirk smiled coldly. “Remove those” He ordered indicating the bodies. When the bodies had been removed Falkirk turned to Serendipity  
  
“I will be watching, Always” Falkirk said. Throwing, “I'll be in touch” over his shoulder as he departed the apartment with Selene 001 and 009 in tow. Falkirk had left a card with a secure e-mail address for her to contact him on  
  
“Fuck me” Sam said as the elevator descended.  
  
“Language” Falkirk snapped.  
  
“Yes Mother” he responded.  
  
\--  
  
Selene pushed Keading's wheelchair. While Falkirk carried the sleeping Cody as they were escorted from the hospital. At the door Keading stood with the help of Selene.  
  
The drive to Keading's apartment was mostly silent as Keading was nervous of going home and Falkirk and Selene's upcoming departure.  
  
Selene helped Keading up the stairs to his apartment while Falkirk carried his still sleeping brother.  
  
Several hours had passed with Keading safely ensconced in a nest built in the corner of the living room, Cody beside him. Selene bringing food and drinks as needed to the nursing mother. A sound from the hallway drew Falkirk's attention. He had been listening for it.  
  
Opening the door Falkirk looked out to see Luke arriving home. “Could I have a word” Falkirk asked the tired Omega.  
  
“It's been a long night” Luke said as he unlocked the door.  
  
“I have food” Falkirk offered.  
  
“Okay” Like responded starting to come over to Keading's apartment.  
  
“In private” Falkirk asked indicating Luke's apartment.  
  
Grabbing a bowl of warmed soup, sandwiches and chocolate chip muffins. Falkirk pushed open Luke's door entering the living room he handed the bowl to Luke.  
  
“Keading says you don't trust me” Falkirk said coming to sit beside Luke. “Cody is my brother that is why I'm here”  
   
“Cody's dad is.. I don't want to know” Luke trailed off head dropping and concentrating on his soup.  
  
“Yes. Keading mentioned problems with confidentiality” Falkirk said tone going cold.  
  
“did you do something” Luke asked looking to Falkirk with fear in his eyes. He had heard of an appearance of a strange Omega at O. Then Oso's death. And this strange Omega hanging round his friend. All within days of each other  
  
“You might very well say that, I couldn't possibly comment” Falkirk said quoting the new Prime Minister's favourite line.  
  
Falkirk decided to give the other Omega something more. “The thing is. If Keading wanted to give up Cody. I would have found the best possible home for him. As Keading wished to keep Cody I will support and protect them no matter what or who from. I would like your help to do that” Falkirk said  
  
Handing over a small card with five sets of phone numbers. “If something happens. I'm at the top, Selene is second, my mate is third and pack mates are fourth and fifth” Falkirk explained  
  
As Luke took the card. “I can afford a small retainer” Falkirk offered.  
  
Luke protested he didn't want to be a spy. Falkirk assured the Other Omega he had given Keading the same card. “I don't want to hear from you unless there is a problem” Falkirk said.  
  
Nodding that he understood. “Can I leave” Luke asked.  
  
“Leave” Falkirk asked confused.  
  
“O” Luke responded referring to the strip club.  
  
“Oh that yes” Falkirk responded lightly. Thanking the other Omega. Falkirk left him to rest.  
  
\--  
  
“Thanks for everything” Keading said a week later as Falkirk and Selene packed for the airport.  
  
“Your welcome” Falkirk said first leaning in to nuzzle his baby brother. The baby was awake for the moment. His beautiful, big, dark brown eyes, purely from his mother.  
  
As Falkirk leaned in to give Keading a nuzzle. The other Omega gifted Falkirk with a small lick of appreciation at the help he had given. “I'll be in touch and don't hesitate to call” Falkirk insisted standing back.  
  
Selene was oddly hesitant when she did the same first nuzzling Keading and then baby. Also receiving a lick to the neck from the Omega.  
  
Keading waited at the door until they had descended out of sight.  
  
\--  
  
Going to MI6 straight from the airport Falkirk was bombarded with questions and handed pieces of paper.  
  
With a sense of dread he ascended the stairs to his office. Visions of mountains of paper work and unread e-mails going into the gigabytes awaiting his return. At the top Falkirk could see his glass wall in privacy mode.  
  
Pushing open the door to be greeted with James sitting at his desk casually reading something he didn't have clearance for.  
  
“Welcome home” James said pushing back and holding his arms open. Taking the invitation Falkirk walked over to his Alpha sitting across his lap burying his nose in James' neck, breathing in the comforting scent.  
  
“How was it” James asked.  
  
Looking around the room, “clean” Falkirk asked. Nodding James waited for Falkirk to pull up a program on his computer and with a few keystrokes Falkirk ensured his office was secure.  
  
laying his head back down Falkirk began telling James everything that had happened.  
  
“A crime lord. How could you” James teased earning a light punch to the ribs. “And corrupting those poor innocent operatives” James continued shaking his head.  
  
Swivelling so he was able to work Falkirk started to clear his backlog secure within his Alpha's arms.  
  
“Home” James ordered after a few hours when he noticed Falkirk's head dropping ever now and again.  
  
“I still” Falkirk started to protest. “I will put you over my shoulder” James growled in warning.  
  
Dropping his head in submission to his Alpha. Falkirk allowed James to usher him out of the office and home.  
  



	9. Smiley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

James was justifying the loss of his weapon and other assigned equipment from his most recent mission. Suddenly changing topic, “So Quartermaster. Any plans for tonight” James asked conversationally.  
  
“No Double Oh Seven. Just a quiet night in” Falkirk responded. Wondering what his Alpha was up to.  
  
“Well I have a date with this perfect little Omega. I was thinking a restaurant, followed by a show and a quiet dessert at home” James purred.  
  
Falkirk ducked his head. He could feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Ever since becoming Quartermaster dates had trailed off. James was not the longest serving Double Oh but he was one of the most experienced and his schedules reflected that.  
  
“Sounds wonderful” Falkirk said trying to hide his blush and prevent himself bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
With a swagger James turned and loudly thanked Falkirk for his advice.  
  
Falkirk's secretary immediately asked “what advice” as he he passed. “He was looking for dating tips on male Omegas” Falkirk lied and all but ran to his office.  
  
In the privacy of his office Falkirk squeaked and bounced. Ensuring all would be ready. So he could leave at a respectable time.  
  
Falkirk's good mood was interrupted by a summons by M. As he approached the outer office a new temporary secretary sat at Villiers desk, this one a beta male. Looking through the glass wall Falkirk could see Selene, Adrian Helmsley and Sam Johnston standing in front of M's desk. Ignoring the Beta's protests Falkirk entered her office.  
  
“Ah, Q” M greeted as Falkirk entered taking a seat opposite her, and the only guest to be given a one.  
  
“Double Oh One has reported a disturbing incident” M said.  
  
As Falkirk looked to Johnston. M continued “an incident not corroborated by your bodyguard or Double Oh Nine”  
  
Turning his attention back to M. She asked, “did you and Double Oh Nine torture an individual”  
  
“Yes” Falkirk responded unhesitatingly. Given M knew of what he was planning. Falkirk didn't think he was the target for this session.  
  
“Did you order the deaths of four individuals” M asked. “Yes” Falkirk said again unconcerned.  
  
“We have a problem” M said in an overly calm way.  
  
“Nothing a ball and knot transplant wouldn't fix” Falkirk said looking to Johnston. Being called an unfit Alpha by an Omega hit the Alpha Operative's ego harder than a physical blow. Selene seemed to be suppressing a smile as Adrian looked as serene as always.  
  
“Bloody hell I told you I didn't want to hear anything about this” M snapped.  
  
“Remove his tongue” Falkirk continued.  
  
As M continued to practice patients, glaring coldly at Falkirk.  
  
“I mean it. If he likes to tell tales so much how can he be fit for field work” Falkirk reasoned calmly.  
  
The Double Oh gave a low menacing growled as M and Q talked about him. Selene and Adrian subtly shifted to a ready stance.  
  
M focused her attention on her real target. “Q has not raised a point that has not already been thought of”  
  
“I take it the only real evidence of this incident exists in the minds of those present” M said addressing Falkirk, getting a nod in response.  
  
Fixing Double Oh One with a hard cold stare. M had hoped she would not have to spell this out to the Operative. She had given him multiple opportunities. From the first time he mentioned it, bringing in 009 then Selene and finally Q. In cold hard tones M asked. “If this matter was investigated what would occur. Are you going to make an official report stating the illegal activities of colleagues, which you were not only complicit in, but an active participant. Implicating myself this institution and damaging relation with our US counterparts. Implicating some of them as well”  
  
Realisation struck the Double Oh. That the events in New York weren't just the indulgence of an Omega. Everyone was in on what happen and he was stupid enough to make something out of it “No Ma'am” he finally said.  
  
“Will I hear any more about it” M asked the group, getting a round of “no ma'am”  
  
As Selene and the Operatives filed out M called Falkirk to wait.  
  
“I have a guest coming over at two. It is actually you he wishes to see” M said. Nodding and agreeing Falkirk headed back to Q branch.  
  
\--  
  
Retuning at two. Falkirk entered M's office to be introduced to a fairly small Alpha male by M as George Smiley.  
  
Odd for an Alpha he wore a pair of thick square glasses. It took Daniel weeks before he would wear his rimless reading glasses in front of Falkirk and they would disappear the moment he heard the door opening. Mr Hudson was the same, his glasses  would only be worn when no one was around. Falkirk also knew M wore glasses but he had never seen them.  
  
“Smiley is investigating a mole at MI5” M stated looking at Falkirk. Then added “Q here is the foremost authority we have on C”  
  
Smiley seemed unsurprised by the Omega. As Smiley filled Falkirk in on the previous Control's investigation gone bad. Resulting in his and Smiley's resignation from MI5. Allowing Siger to take over. M poured three glasses of bourbon, handing one to Smiley then one to Falkirk.  
  
When he told Falkirk the list of possible moles came down to a set of code names. Siger Holmes as 'Tinker', Falkirk snorted in dismissal suggesting his wife as a more likely candidate.  
  
Continuing, Bill Haydon as 'Tailor' was next. Falkirk admitted he had only done a cursory examination into the man after meeting him for the fist time.  
  
Moving on Smiley mentioned Roy Bland as 'Soldier'. Falkirk informed he knew nothing of the man.  
  
When Smiley continued suggesting Peter Guillam as 'Rich Man' Falkirk reluctantly told how he had come across the man when investigating Siger's activities. There had been nothing to indicate he was a mole but was more than capable.  
  
Toby Esterhase as 'Poor Man' was met with the same non answer as Bland. Finally Smiley said how he was the last possible mole, 'Beggar Man'  
  
“Any information you have will be of assistance” Smiley said softly looking from Falkirk then to M.  
  
With a nod of consent Falkirk took M's place behind her desk to pull up his own files. M moved to sit beside Smiley so both could see the glass wall. Moving to the glass wall which also acted as a display. Falkirk enlarged Siger's biography.  
  
“There are multiple gaps in his history” Smiley said sipping his drink.  
  
“I can account for those” Falkirk said highlighting the gaps in Siger's history. “He is a prime target for black mail” Falkirk started before going over some notable absences most to do with time spent with Omegas in heat.  
  
“Violet Holmes however has gaps that I have never been able to account for” Falkirk said pulling up his Mother's biography. “As you can see there are gaps some quite substantial mostly covered as Skiing, yachting and other holidays. However travel records and hotel reservations don't support the cover stories”  
  
Accepting Falkirk's far more in depth biography of Siger. “That's all well and good but I doubt” Smiley said before asking, “Guillam”  
  
“Siger's illegitimate son” Falkirk said pulling up his biography on the glass wall. “I wasn't able to find who his mother was but I found this” Falkirk said pulling up a DNA test. Although commissioned by Mycroft Holmes. It wasn't marked as such. It confirmed the two samples were related by a single common progenitor.  
  
“I don't know if his position is by accident or design. But I don't like coincidence and with what has occurred.... I would deduce his motivations would be personal. If he is the mole” Falkirk said, stopping himself from mentioning Moriarty.  
  
“Have you ever cross referenced Guillam's history with Violet Holmes' ” Smiley asked. Falkirk could see them man knew something. He had been unsurprised by Siger spending time with Omegas. Now this cryptic request.  
  
Pulling up the data side by side Falkirk synchronised the event dates. A blank in Violet's history appeared beside Peter Guillam's birth. “Oh” Falkirk said. Mycroft and Guillam were half brothers, by their mother not father. It also explained some of the hostility. Siger's son was in her home when hers was not.  
  
“I hate to say it but it supports my stance that Violet Holmes is using Siger Homes” Falkirk continued.  
  
“I must concur with Q. Siger is very intelligent but hardly duplicitous. Violet on the other hand” M trailed off  
  
A ping from M's computer interrupted them. As M and Smiley continued to debate the lack of proof over the individuals capabilities. Falkirk studied the raw information his search bots had gathered. Sending the data to the wall Falkirk stood drawing there attention.  
  
“I find this quite odd” Falkirk said as Haydon's history stated scrolling. “There are no unaccounted gaps, nothing. It's too complete”  
  
“go back” M suddenly ordered. Indicating a date of a raid in an old West German sector. Which Haydon was given a commendation for. “Haydon was SAS. That raid was incorrectly reported as the SAS. It was the actually the SBS”  
  
Smiley gave a hum in response. Neither he nor Falkirk had the knowledge to immediately support or challenge M's observation.  
  
M nodded to Falkirk. Following the silent instruction he moved behind her desk to take up her seat again. It fell a little odd like he was sitting on a throne. Even with the permission of the Queen it felt wrong.  
  
Getting an expectant look from M. “We could do a full analysis of Haydon's history” Falkirk offered getting an encouraging half smile form M.  
  
“That would be greatly appreciated” Smiley said. Falkirk gave a brief outline for a time frame. Before promising to get the information to Smiley.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk returned home that night. James nowhere in sight. Seeing a folded piece of paper on the dinning table. Falkirk approached. Hoping it wasn't a last minute mission. There was just a simple instruction to be ready for seven.  
  
Grabbing a quick shower Falkirk came out into the bedroom. Pulling open the mirrored wardrobe doors. He inspected his clothes. As James was doing something nice for him Falkirk would do something nice for his Alpha.  
  
Generally Falkirk liked a seventies style cut of suit. It extenuated his long frame and narrow body. James preferred him in an Italian style. More squared at the shoulders of darker material. The Italian suit was the only two pieces he owned. Picking up the dark, charcoal suit he put it on. Instead of his preferred highly patterned tie. Falkirk went for a solid metallic green colour.  
  
Closing the wardrobe door. Falkirk looked in the mirror to do the final touches. A knocking came from the front door.  
  
Falkirk reached the door of the flat. Pressing the button below the security screen an image of his Alpha was shown. Dressed in a steel grey suit and yellow tie. Even on the tiny screen his Alpha looked perfect. Opening the door. A bouquet of flowers had appeared in James' hands.  
  
Accepting the flowers and a kiss. Falkirk placed them in the sink until he came back. Turning back around James was right in front of him.  
  
“You look wonderful” James purred and leaned in for a deeper kiss. Falkirk was fast approaching the point of wanting to drag his Alpha into the bedroom. Then James started rubbing his neck against Falkirk's, intermingling their scents.  
  
With his Omega carrying his scent James grasped his hand and pulled him towards the door.  
  
In the restaurant they sat at a small square table. Falkirk to James' left rather than across from each other. So James could run his hand over his Omega. Nothing inappropriate just brushing of hands or arm as they ate.  
  
James still didn't like the crush of the stalls. And he liked the privacy of a box. It gave a restricted view but he could hold his Omega to his side. Running his hands over the back and side of the other man. More appealing than the dancers and singer prancing about on stage. He also liked to watch the emotions play across Falkirk's face.  
  
When the warbling ended and Falkirk looked at him. His eyes bright and sparkling. James leaned in to give his mate a deep kiss. When they pulled apart the theatre was almost empty.  
  
Arriving home James stopped on the door step. Pulling Falkirk into another kiss. When James pulled back he saw a growing hunger in his Omega. Continuing the concept of a Date between a random Alpha and Omega. “I'm told it's impolite for an Alpha to sleep with an Omega unless they intend to bond”  
  
With an Omega growl. Falkirk caught James' tie and pulled him into the flat.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning. Falkirk was in the middle of doing an inspection of equipment to be dispatched for local assignment. There was a large case for an Operative going to stake out a group in Pakistan. Packed full of high end military grade surveillance equipment Q Branch would not likely see again.   
  
In plodded a group of Alphas. MI6 didn't have soldiers it had Tactical Squads. The difference between the two Falkirk didn't know. These ones was here to pick up their weapons before accompanying a negotiator to Afghanistan. The Squad Captain stepped forward to receive his side arm and SMG. The next six came up in order of seniority to receive their weapons.  
  
“Perhaps I could take you to the range some time” The last squaddie, Alpha and the youngest purred. His lecherous gaze was more than enough for Falkirk to get his meaning even before he spoke. Straight from the army with all the bravado and confidence of an Alpha who had been head hunted by MI6.  
  
Falkirk gave a soft smile and slight submissive tilt to his head. “Sure. How about when you can access PT-F/A 01” Falkirk said. The mentioned range only accessible by Double Ohs and the best shots in the service. The squaddie looked about himself to his sniggering friends.  
  
The Captain spoke up, “You're looking at the second best shot in the service boi. Just wait until the team bonding. Q and R will decimate us”  
  
Falkirk had never been brave enough to join the inter branch paint ball tournament. As Q he will have no choice now.  
  
“I forgot about that” a familiar voice sounded from behind Falkirk. Looking over his shoulder his Alpha was swaggering in with a small paper bag in hand.  
  
Dismissing the group of squaddies. Falkirk was thankful they would not be making to much of a dent in his budget.    
  
James held out the small bag for Falkirk. Looking inside Falkirk pulled out a delicate miniature cake. Intricate spun sugar and wafer thin chocolate curls and fans, decorating the top.  
  
“Thank you for your advice Quartermaster. The night was successful, very, very successful. It was also successful twice this morning ” James purred and perched against the bench were Falkirk was continuing to inspect the outgoing equipment.  
  
Cheeks blazing red. Although their relationship was secret. Falkirk was sure some suspected. And now his Alpha was openly bragging about their time. “I am here to assist Double Oh Seven” Falkirk replied meekly.  
  



	10. The Game's afoot - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game's a foot as Falkirk prepares for The Reichenbach Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a loose interpretation on cannon compliance. After seeing a trailer for Spectre. I don't think this fic will hold up so I'm pushing to get it all out before the release. The next three chapters at least will be out quickly.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and comments

With a cringe Falkirk loaded Moriarty's website. He had set up an alert system for when it was updated. The new message glared up at Falkirk. 'I want to make a withdrawal. Meet same time same place as before'  
  
Dressing comfortably in muted paisley trousers and cardigan. Falkirk distorted his own scent with James and to his Alpha's annoyance Selene and Daniel's as well. Alec's would have been there as well if he had not been in Ukraine.  
  
With the charade as a student well and truly abandoned. As the head of a priority Branch of MI6. And dealing with people like M and the Double Ohs every day. Had changed Falkirk's attitude. He carried himself differently from their fist meeting. So Falkirk walked up and down the central platform of the underground station confidently. Selene a step behind him.  
  
“How did you get him to release me” Moriarty asked as he languidly descended the stairs. If the Consultant Criminal was surprised by the change in the younger Omega he didn't show it.  
  
“I asked nicely when he wasn't in a position to say no” Falkirk responded. They got some strange glances from the few commuters on the platform. Even the skinhead Alpha at the end looked concerned at the posturing Omegas.  
  
Getting closer. Moriarty lowered his voice but not by much. He didn't seem to care who overheard. “You met Mycroft Holmes”  
  
“Unfortunately, I didn't think he would respond to an SMS” Falkirk said, sounding board. He quickly continued seeing the rising anger in the other Omega, “look I don't care about this, Vendetta. I am not foolish enough to underestimate the benefits to your acquaintance but I do not share your motivations”  
  
The effort to appease the other Omega worked as he slouched and crossed his arms in a very Sherlock style of gesture. “Fine” Moriarty added petulantly  
  
Eventually he continued “Bank of England, Can you open the vault on my signal”  
  
“Of course I can” Falkirk responded.  
  
“There is one more thing” Moriarty said straightening up, a manic glee in his eyes. As Moriarty described what he wanted Falkirk listened intently. Begrudgingly, he admired the plan to blackmail the jurors at his trial. Also knowing it would piss Sherlock and Mycroft off, especially if they figured out how it was done.  
  
And now for Falkirk to lead in the dance of their reunion. He wanted to keep Moriarty as far from his life as possible but Falkirk needed to look like he wanted something in return. There was only one thing the Consulting Criminal could do for him. “I recently acquired a, business in New York. I would appreciate some help with the competition” Falkirk said handing over a list of names. It was a mix of trouble makers from Oso's gang, rivals and drug dealers that tried to target those wanting an escape.  
  
“I'm sure something can be arranged” Moriarty said taking the list.  
  
\--  
  
“Alec this is pathetic even by your and James' standards” Falkirk said tossing a baggie of sheared metal that used to be a gun into a bin. Shortly followed by a molten lump that used to be a phone and a few other pieces that could no longer be identified.  
  
“Wipe the grin off your face” Falkirk snapped. “sign here” Falkirk ordered handing over a form declaring nothing had been returned. Despite Alec's insistence he returned everything he eventually signed the document.  
  
009 entered Q branch. Half a dozen people following him. Going to see what was happening Falkirk recognised the two most hopeful operatives of the group. Moneypenny an Alpha from the army with experience from Iraq. The other Nathan Maloney. A blond and muscled Omega from the Air Force. And if he passed would be the first Omega as a field Operative.  
   
“Q” 009 greeted giving Falkirk a nod. “This lot believe themselves capable of defending Queen and Country” Adrian continued waiving his had across the group standing at attention.  
  
Turning back to look at the group. 009 stood arms bent, hand clasped at the small of his back feet shoulder width apart. Falkirk stood beside him, hands clasped behind his back as well but with arms straight and feet together. If his head was bowed it would be considered a submissive pose. While Adrian's was considered dominant.  
  
“This is not only a Quartermaster. This is, The Quartermaster” 009 said. Even in his soft articulate tones the Double Oh's voice echoing around the room. “To you he is Q The Great and Powerful” 009's tone going menacing indicating it was no joke.  
  
“Say good morning” 009 ordered.  
  
“Good Morning, Q The Grate And Powerful” the group said in unison. Alec humming 'We're of to see the Wizard' as he stood behind them watching proceedings. As Alec started the nickname of M as the Wicked Witch, he could guess the source of him being the opposite, The Grate and Powerful Q.  
  
Adrian was continuing his speech to the group. “If you ever hear the sentence Burn him, her, them, it. There is only one person that will challenge, defy or ignore it” he said and nodding to Falkirk.  
  
“Begin fostering your relationship now. Based on Deference, Respect and Honour, ONLY” 009 advised ending with a glare at some of the Alphas in the group. Falkirk looked to Adrian raising an eyebrow at the 'only'  
  
“May I add something” Alec asked moving forward. Nodding is consent, Alec mirrored Adrian's pose on the other side of Falkirk. “You will be assigned mission specific equipment. You will most likely lose or destroy it. Always make reparations” Alec instructed pulling out a packet leaf tea from his inside pocket holding it out for Falkirk.  
  
“If you don't bring back an appropriate offering there is a list of address where you can pick something up” Alec informed. “And for Fucks sake. If you are ever presented with the scenario of offending M or offending Q. Offend M” Alec warned.  
  
“I think that is quite enough” Falkirk interrupted the pair before they could go into another round of internal politics. The way they were talking was making his stomach knot with butterfly. And he didn't want to start popping in front of the recruits.  
  
“Why don't you introduce them to R” Falkirk said to Adrian, voice calm and inviting. Giving a malicious smile only 009 could see.  
  
“You heard Q The Great and Powerful we are going to the armoury”  
  
009 moved through the two lines of newbies and out the door. The group hot on his heels. Falkirk and Alec waited a few moments before following. Walking down the corridor they leaned against the wall opposite the armoury door and waited.  
  
“Five minutes” Alec said extending his hand.  
  
“Seven” Falkirk responded taking the offered hand.  
  
Eight minutes later the door bust open two Betas, one man one woman piled into the hallway. Seeing who was standing there they came to attention. Two Alpha males appeared next followed by Moneypenny. Finally 009 exited the armoury calm and collected followed by a calm Nathan Maloney.  
  
With the recruits introduced and Daniel's reputation secure. As the scary, unstable Alpha of Q branch. Adrian called to the recruits, “With me” and started walking away  
  
Seeing a potential problem. Daniel was never as out of control as most thought. When he was, he was too well trained to show it. And no one could control their scent ques like Daniel.  
  
“Mr Maloney” Falkirk called drawing everyone's attention. The Alphas surprise evident at the sudden authority in the Omega's voice.  
  
“Scent ques can lie as easily as a voice. I once saw Daniel crush a Double Oh's head into the floor. All I got from him was his normal calm scent” Falkirk said. Acknowledging the Omega nodded, “Yes Sir”  
  
A short growl form 009 had him rephrasing “I understand, Q the Grate and Powerful”  
  
Deciding to elaborate. “Double Oh Nine, Six. You have both witnessed me interrogating someone. What did you scent” Falkirk asked looking to the Two Double Ohs in turn.  
  
“Little different from now” 009 responded. With Alec adding, “You were quite calm”  
  
“An Omega's scent ques can lie as well” Falkirk informed.  
  
The Alphas didn't believe Falkirk and the Betas accepted not fully grasping what was being said but they all responded “I understand, Q the grate and Powerful”  
  
“I don't quite understand” a Beta woman spoke up. Falkirk remembered reading her file and truly wished he could remember her name. It took a unique bravery to acknowledge and recognise your own limitations.  
  
“It's to do with scent ques between Alphas and Omegas. Betas aren't usually aware of them so it is not unexpected you don't understand” Falkirk said walking up to the group.  
  
“I warned Maloney that Alphas can be hostile when they give off a calm scent.” Falkirk said placing his hand on the other Omega's broad muscled chest.  
  
“I tried to warn the Alphas that Omegas can pull the same trick” Falkirk continued moving his hand to the chest of an Alpha male.  
  
“I don't think they believe me” Falkirk said, as the Alpha's body went stiff. The group looked concerned as the recruit went ridged and shook slightly.  
  
“Double Oh Nine would you let me this close without a reason” Falkirk asked calmly.  
  
“Never” the Double Oh answered.  
  
Lifting his hand away. The Alpha collapsed to the floor. “Micro taser” Falkirk said showing the group a small device concealed by his palm. “My adrenalin is going and I'm nervous but what can you scent?”  
  
The Betas still looked a bit confused by the demonstration but the Alphas now seemed convinced. “Do you understand” Falkirk asked.  
  
The two remaining Alphas nodded responding with an enthusiastic “Yes, Q the Great and Powerful”  
  
The unconscious Alpha one was drooling onto the stone floor. Giving a pathetic, pained groan.  
  
With Adrian escorting the group away. The unconscious Alpha being carried. Falkirk turned to see a cheesy grin on Alec's face. His friend teasing, “Q has a favourite, Q has a favourite.”  
  
“Bugger off” Falkirk snapped and with a chuckle Alec headed into the Armoury.  
  
\--  
  
To say Falkirk was stressed was an understatement. Time was running out. Moriarty was planning something and Falkirk only knew a part of it. M's support was conditional on being able to destroy his network. They couldn't risk an unknown or worse the known rising out of the ashes more powerful and coordinated.  
  
Sherlock's life was not a high enough price for her to pay. If Falkirk didn't have a list of key figures, bank accounts and communication routes. Falkirk ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His mind had frozen unable to think clearly on the matter at hand. “Screw it” Falkirk said pushing away from his desk.  
  
Heading for Cyber Division. Falkirk hoped to clear the block by doing something completely different.  
  
“Q” Peter greeted as Falkirk entered Cyber Division  
  
“If this is about that network we're flat out” He continued aware of Falkirk's determination on the matter.  
  
“No” Falkirk responded. “My mind is Swiss cheese on the subject”  
  
Peter gave a humourless snort, not much better.  
  
“I read a name a while ago and when I needed it, the other day. I had completely forgotten it” Falkirk said.  
  
“I was thinking of something to help my memory” Falkirk said giving a smile. Falkirk followed Peter to a project room. The concept simple enough to be achievable but complex enough to be engaging.  
  
It hadn't worked. Falkirk's brain was still stuck on the Moriarty situation. As Falkirk packed up James waiting in a guest chair. His mobile beeped the arrival of a text. “Tomorrow it starts” Falkirk said placing the phone back in his pocket.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Falkirk. Unable to say the soft placating words, offering false comfort. “You have built a strong pack. We will stand united against the threat” James said. Mirroring sentiments already expressed by Alec, Daniel and Selene.  
  
The next morning Falkirk got another message and with a stroke of a key initiated the program he had set up earlier. Miles away from there flat. Locks where disengages, hydraulic rams swung open the vault door of the Bank of England.  
  
\--  
  
In the COBRA(Prime Minister's crisis meeting) meeting. M sat at MI6's place around the large oval table. The windowless room in the secure bunker was abuzz. M watched as MI5 and the different branches of the Met competed to pass the buck.  
  
Her husband enjoyed poetry. And he would recite it often. One line stuck out, not fully fitting but close enough. 'If you can keep your head when all about you Are losing theirs'  
  
The thin gaunt man, the Prime Minister. His piercing blue eyes were cold and hard, reminding her of a shark. Decimating all arguments painting everyone at fault. Their only saving grace they caught the perpetrator. Only M knew, he would only be in custody until his trial.  
  
After the meeting she returned to MI6. After last night and watching Holmes and Miler(Commander of the MET) being emasculated by the PM. M was in quite a good mood. Descending down to Q Branch. Bypassing the checkpoints, a perk of her station. In administration she saw The Omega in charge.  
  
Shepard(002), Alpha and with at least half a foot on the Quartermaster. Was giving off a low menacing growl as he loomed over the smaller man. M could just make out some nasty words. About to intervene M stopped.  
  
The Omega stepped close to the Operative. M couldn't hear what he was saying. The Alpha's shoulders slumped and there was a nod. When the Operative stepped away M could see he was in real pain and holding his side. The moment he turned and saw her, he straightened his back and all hint of the pain vanished. In a posturing display of bravado. He nodded to her in passing.  
  
“Medical, I will check” Falkirk called after the Operative. There was a nod and half hearted wave, "yes, mother" he called and disappeared out the door.  
  
“Hiding injuries” M said as he shook her head, approaching the Omega. The foolishness of the Alpha males in particular never ceased to amaze her when it came to medical.  
  
“It helps when I can't end their career with a stoke of a pen” Falkirk responded. M understood the operatives could show Q the weakness they couldn't display before M. But there seemed to be more to it than just that. M had heard the rumores  
  
Coming to the point of the visit. “David went into hospital last night. He had a son, Alpha. Rupert Villiers” M said.  
  
\--  
  
A month after Moriarty's arrest. Falkirk stood in a small Church, a private ceremony for the Christening of Rupert Villiers. Admiral Roebuck, a tall balding Alpha with grey hair. A friend of Edward Villiers' and occasional annoyance to M. Standing beside him.  
  
M, James and Tanner sat together in the congregation. The minister conducted the service in a slow droning monotone. David and Edward Villiers holding the new born child.  
  
Falkirk adored his god son but he wished the droning old man would hurry up and pour some water of the baby's head. Even M looked agitated as James just wore a look of bored indifference. Finally after some water was poured on the light brown hair. The Baby screaming to the rafters only calming when his Papa was holding him properly again.  
  
Walking back down the aisle and out side. They congregated in a group. After some brief small talk. M's Husband looked to his wife then Falkirk. “I think the mounts are jumping for the off”  
  
Roebuck chuckled while Villiers hid his smile at his Alpha's sexism.  
  
“Kindly stop referring to us as horses” M demanded of her Husband.  
  
“I'm to bloody old to change” he argued back  
  
Giving up. M and Tanner headed for her car as Falkirk and James headed for James'. Forgoing the reception. They had a Consulting Criminal to deal with.  
  



	11. The Game's afoot - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q goes on a recruitment drive.

Moriarty's trial date arrived the fastest in the British legal history. As Falkirk entered the court room instantly recognising the voice describing Moriarty as a spider at the centre of a web.  
  
Hoping he wouldn't be seen but under no illusion. Falkirk edged to the front of the balcony. Subtly he positioned his phone, capturing an images of the jury. A slight hitch in Sherlock's rant caused Falkirk to still. Forcing himself to continue as if nothing happened, ignoring Sherlock. Falkirk did see Moriarty casually dropping his head, a sudden flick of his eye. An upturn of the consulting criminal's lip indicating he had seen Falkirk as well. He didn't seem concerned that Sherlock had noticed him taking photos of the Jury.  
  
As Sherlock turned his powers of deduction on the Jury and was promptly held in contempt. Falkirk made his escape in the following recess. Brushing passed a shorter, blond Beta in the process.  
  
Falkirk's presence at the courtroom had been just for show. He already knew who the jurors were. The pressure points already identified. Now he was waiting for the point, he would show the jurors how vulnerable they were.  
  
As expected when he returned home. James by his side. Sherlock was waiting on the door step.  
  
“Stay out of this. You can't possibly...” Sherlock ordered.  
  
Falkirk laughed in his face giving him a cold stare that did James an M justice. “I understand more than you, Mycroft, Daddy and Mummy can ever imagine” Falkirk said tone as cold as his look.  
  
“You play your games. But when I get involved stay out of my way or be crushed beneath my heel” Falkirk continued. Sherlock could only nod dumbly in response.  
  
Relaxing, letting the stress of the last weeks seep out of him. Looking at his brother. “Have you figure how he did it” Falkirk asked.  
  
“You did it” Sherlock responded.  
  
“Well you're a third right” Falkirk said, following James into the flat.  
  
“Third” Sherlock muttered stating to think. Also following James and his brother into the flat.  
  
“No computer, controls the cells at Pentonville” Falkirk said.  
  
Deciding to help Sherlock along. Going over to the sideboard Falkirk pulled out one of his broken cuff links. Extracting the Diamond he handed it to Sherlock along with a bit of blu-tac and pointed to the balcony door.  
  
Taking the hint Sherlock placed the blu-tac on the plate glass door. Positioning the point of the diamond to it and pressing it in. James handed Sherlock the fire extinguisher from the kitchen. With all his might Sherlock aimed for the diamond hitting it, a dull ring resonated around the flat.  
  
“That glass is weaker than what was used in the tower” Falkirk said coming to extract his diamond.  
  
“Not even a scratch” James observed, running his finger over the glass.  
  
“It was a trick, god so stupid” Sherlock ranted hitting his head. As he walked round the flat.  
  
Falkirk stepped up to his brother placing his hand on his neck. “I will be there when you need me” Falkirk promised. Deciding to take a risk. Falkirk continued,  “I have been tracking Moriarty since before you knew he existed”  
  
After a moments surprise. Sherlock thought. His brother had been making efforts to come see him and maintain a relationship. Only now with this new revelation did Sherlock realise. He had only seen his brother once since learning someone was moving in the background of his cases. “That's why you were staying away”  
  
Falkirk nodded in response.  
  
\--  
  
It was getting better. Falkirk and MI6 had identified the key individuals of Moriarty's operation and how they operated. As stories of Sherlock started to emerge in the press casting doubt on the detective's skill. Falkirk kept a close eye on him and Mycroft.  
  
Falkirk had begun to relax as they identified individual preparing. Agents within the MET, getting closer to Lestrade. Agents were also identified in MI5, Mycroft's staff, St Barts hospital, the Holmes house and several groups had stationed operatives on Baker Street.  
  
When Falkirk's phone rang he looked at the name curious. “Keading” he greeted.  
  
“Hay”Came the hesitant response. “Is it a good time”  
  
Concerned with the Omega's tone “Fine. Is something wrong?”  
  
“Everything is fine, with us” Keading insisted.  
  
With compassion and cajoling from Falkirk. Keading opened up. “It's Luke he got” Keading started before going quiet.  
  
“It's okay I will listen” Falkirk said softly. Checking to see if Serendipity had sent him any messages. As Falkirk listened to what was probably a highly edited version of events getting angrier by the moment.  
  
“Thanks for listening and sorry for disturbing you” Keading finished up. Falkirk assured he was there to help and would always listen before hanging up.  
  
There wasn't time to go to New York and he wasn't willing to deal with it over the phone. Jack Wade he wanted to keep as far from the club as possible so he was out. He needed someone who respected, feared or was indebted to him.  
  
“Do you want to go out for lunch” James asked coming into his office. James seeing his Omega's stated asked “Something wrong”  
  
As he explained the situation to James. Someone came to mind “Out” Falkirk ordered picking up the phone.  
  
\--  
  
“Where are we going” James asked.  
  
“If you're coming no questions” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“What's up with her” James continued ignoring the order.  
  
“I will leave you here if you don't behave” Falkirk threatened.  
  
No one enjoyed the flight. Selene physically the smallest barely fit in the seat of the budget airline. Falkirk's knees where at his chin and James spilled over the sides. By the time they touched down in Prague they were cramping and stressed. It didn't help that Selene was sitting beside the Omega giving of distressed scent ques, James couldn't pick up on.  
  
Arriving at the suburban house in an upper class area. The three exited the hire car and approached the door. “You don't have to come in” Falkirk offered turning to Selene.  
  
“I'm coming” Selene responded. Adamant and determined.  
  
Knocking the door the trio waited until a woman opened it. Immediately going suspicious as she recognised military postures from the two Alphas.  
  
“Johan Paulik” Falkirk asked. As the door swung shut they could her shouting before a dark haired green eyed Alpha appeared, one arm hidden behind the door. Selene and James tensed at the defensive tactic, to hide a gun. But made no move to provoke the situation  
  
Selene uttered something in Czech drawing the Alpha's attention. As he recognised Selene he slowly turned to look at Falkirk. “I have a proposition” Falkirk stated.  
  
Standing back Johan allowed the three to enter showing them through to a kitchen.  
  
“I require a representative for my business. In New York” Falkirk stated.  
  
The last time he saw that woman. Paulik had just murdered his employer, on the order of a text message. Now the sender was standing in front of him. “If I don't do it” Johan challenged accent quite thick but understandable.  
  
“Then I will have to find an alternative” Falkirk said neutrally maintaining a non threatening attitude. He could scent the nervous fear from the Alpha.  
  
“Why me” Johan asked.  
  
“You don't really know who I am. Above all you know what I am capable of” Falkirk replied. Paulik asked about James and Selene. Falkirk telling him they were needed else where. However Falkirk knew the man would be open to the prospect. Which was why he deliberately mentioned New York.  
  
“What do I have to do and what do I get out of it” Johan asked. Falkirk explained how he had come by the club O. How he had placed Serendipity in charge but how she was struggling to maintain control over the old guard. How the old guard were causing problems. Intimidating, stealing and abusing the most vulnerable.  
  
Then Falkirk moved on to how Johan was to support Serendipity and bring the old guard into line or get rid of them. Stressing at all times. He wanted to build a safety net for those working at O. Free of abuse and intimidation from their security.  
  
Finally Falkirk moved on offering new identities and life for Johan and his family. Far from Prague. Far away from questions and recriminations by those suspicious of how he survived a blood bath. And how he had suddenly come into so much money.  
  
“I need to think about it” Johan said after a few moments.  
  
“Out flight leaves tonight. You have until then” Falkirk responded.  
  
As they were shown out. Falkirk turned to the Johan again. “If you agree you will all have to leave tonight as well” he informed just before they exited the house.  
  
Arriving back at the house. The son, an Alpha with dirty blond hair and his father's green eyes looked annoyed and glum. His wife a white blond Omega with crystal blue eyes. And an little old Alpha woman who looked like her daughter. Both hopeful.  
  
“We have decided to accept your offer” Johan said.  
  
Handing over an envelope. “New identities, travel documents and information. I have made arrangements for you to be picked up at the airport and a furnished apartment” Falkirk said.  
  
Looking at his watch. “Your flights leave in six hours” Falkirk said. Then extending his hand “Thank you”  
  
“I will be out as soon as I can. Everything had better be ready” Was Falkirk's parting shot before leaving the family to pack.  
  
\--  
  
Being escorted through Scotland Yard. An open communal office with windows along the right and Lestrade's office at the end. Falkirk could see Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan arguing inside. “Wait here” instructed the uniformed officer who was escorting him. The escort then went to Lestrade's door. Informing Donovan of his presence.  
  
“What can I do for MI6” Donovan asked. Indicating Falkirk to take the seat at the side of her desk.  
  
“Yes, Could you bring up case file 0102345/4455” Falkirk asked.  
  
Immediately recognising the case reference as her first. And one of the reasons she distrusted Sherlock. “Is this about Sherlock” Donovan accused. A frown appearing as no record was returned.  
  
Falkirk placed the case hard copy in front of her, along with his card. She flipped though the folder, the old helpless feeling returning. No one had wanted to go after Holmes and few considered what had happened as rape. Donovan picked up the card recognising the McLair part of Falkirk’s professional name.  
  
“You helped out my mother” Falkirk stated.  
  
“You're Sherlock's brother” Donovan accused.  
  
Nodding. “Half brother, and Sherlock isn't his father” Falkirk said. Falkirk could see it in the brown eyes, she didn't believe him.  
  
“Couldn't tell the difference myself. And why can't I find the file” Donovan asked. The Alpha was clearly getting riled by the conversation. The ghost, Sherlock, Siger all in a confusing jumble. Referencing the kids who were afraid of Sherlock. She fell silent at the soft sad smile on the Omega's face.  
  
Placing his hand on the Alpha's. “Sherlock is in danger and it is all our Father's fault” Falkirk insisted. Out of the corner of his eye Falkirk could see a group returning from lunch. The Alpha with shaved head he recognisable from MI6's research. Picking up the folder but not his card “keep quiet” Falkirk said indicating his card.  
  
As Donovan flipped the card of Thomas McLair. There was a time and place written on the back. When she looked up the Omega was being escorted out.  
  



	12. The Game's afoot - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Moriarty is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is the end of Moriarty. The last three were one massive chapter split. There will be a few days before the next post. From now on when I can post quickly I will. Rather than deliberately leaving a few days between posts.

Donovan entered the lobby of MI6 approaching the reception desk. “Hello Sargent Donovan” said the receptionist before she could even open her mouth. An escort was then called over.  
  
“Escort Sargent Donovan to, E-115” the receptionist said to the guard, double checking the room number.  
  
Behind the reception, passed the wall with carved names. Up a lift and along corridors. Donovan was escorted. Entering the large room of the Executive branch. Escorted to one of the rooms at the far side. The guard knocked. The Omega from the day before pulled open the door inviting her in.  
  
Looking round the conference room. The walls around the table, displaying sectioned off notice boards. Each one containing a photo and name of an individual. Lestrade's photo was at the top of one. With a new Sargent they worked with, underneath.  
  
Continuing to look at the others. Recognising Watson, Molly Hooper, Mrs Hudson. Coming to a stop in front of Siger Holmes. He hadn't changed much. Still round faced. Even in the mug shot he looked short. His hair was as sparse as the fist time she met him. Beside Siger Holmes Donovan read 'Violet Holmes'  
  
“Mummy” Donovan asked pointing to the picture.  
  
“Not mine” Falkirk responded watching Donovan move around the room. All the sensitive material had been removed but there was no harm in letting her have a basic overview of the operation. “I'm going to ask you to do something and I can't tell you what until you agree”  
  
“State secret” Donovan shot back now looking at Mycroft's board. She had only ever seen the man and had never spoken to him. Wondering why Lestrade thought highly of him.  
  
“Official Secrets Act, just waiting for a signature” Falkirk responded holding up the document. Signing the document that she couldn't understand. And couldn't possible read in one go. Out of curiosity if nothing else.  
  
“After the meeting you're going for some special training. Your superiors have been informed of you absence” Falkirk said. Pulling out a seat in front of Lestrade's board and placing a folder on the table.  
  
Donovan took the place in front of Lestrade's board. It appeared each chair had a board behind it. Representing someone from Sherlock's life. “Can I” Donovan asked indicating the seal labelled 'Eyes Only'  
  
“Yes go ahead” Falkirk responded placing more folders at each place.  
  
“You want me to protect Lestrade” Donovan asked, disbelieving.  
  
“Yes from him” Falkirk responded pointing to the picture below Lestrade on the wall.  
  
“How am I meant to defend Lestrade against him” Donovan said holding up a photo of the Sargent. This time it wasn't a head shot. It was him, in full camouflage make-up, fatigues and green beret. There were lists of accomplishments from his time conducting black ops. There was no way she could go up against him alone.  
  
“He will be concentrating on Lestrade. Not you” Falkirk said. “Don't worry you will do fine”  
  
Falkirk continued to watch the nervous Alpha as they waited. As people started to file in James piped up “Why am I on Watson”  
  
“Because I said so” Falkirk shot back.  
  
“It means you can't hit the broad side of a barn” Daniel stated earning a snigger from Alec and Adrian. Taking up his place in front of Sherlock and by default Falkirk's board. With Moriarty as his target.  
  
“Enough both of you” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“We're just waiting on” Falkirk trailed off as M entered the room. Along with her personal bodyguard. A Beta who would be the muscle for her part of the Operation.  
  
“Quite interesting. I have never acted as an Operative” M said. Braking the seal on her Eyes Only folder. A slight smile playing on her lips at the prospect.  
  
\--  
  
Putting on a pair of ear protectors. Falkirk opened the door of the range connected to the workroom of the armoury.  
  
Donovan in a stiff stance as she shot the handgun. Daniel beside her. On the last shot Daniel removed his ear protectors along with Falkirk. “How did she do” Falkirk asked  
  
“Acceptable” Daniel responded. Falkirk reassured Daniel's acceptable, was considerably higher than most when it came to marksmanship.  
  
“Good take her to Double Oh Nine” Falkirk asked.  
  
Turning to Donovan “Keep that with you and ready at all times” Falkirk ordered. Indicating the gun in her hand. He nodded at the choice of a Ruger SR9c. The compact weapon with inbuilt laser sight would be easily concealed and the sight would be of help to the novice.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk waited in the corridor of the training and physical assessment branch. Inside the room was an open space that could be set up, for practising different scenarios. Dubbed the danger room. Donovan exited walking rather stiffly. With a few others following her, including 009.  
  
“Are you armed” Falkirk asked. Donovan duly turned, lifting the tracksuit top and presenting the holster at the back of her trousers.  
  
“Good” Falkirk said.  
  
“When you're cleaned up I will escort you out” he continued when Donovan turned back around.  
  
Falkirk waited outside the changing room. A few people greeting him or 009 as they passed. Adrian was giving a report on how Donovan handled the scenarios. Intervening when Lestrade would be targeted by the Agent. When Donovan appeared. Falkirk immediately confirmed she was armed before walking along the hallway. And letting Adrian go get his shower.  
  
As they made the slow progress to the surface levels. Falkirk began to notice something in the Alpha. “You seem...” Falkirk trailed off. He couldn't decide. Was she annoyed, upset, worried. The scent was an agitated, one that could cover all the emotions.  
  
“It was Moriarty. Sherlock is innocent” Donovan asked, regret clear in her voice.  
  
“Yes but no one can know” Falkirk instructed.  
  
“I brought my suspicions to Lestrade. I was convincing” Donovan admitted. The talk on the very day she met the Omega coming back. She had been so sure Sherlock had tipped over the edge. From Detective to perpetrator.  
  
“I know” Falkirk said softly then suddenly rounding on Donovan. Giving a hard cold stare, “Can you protect Lestrade”  
  
“Yes sir” Donovan responded automatically.  
  
“Then do nothing to help Sherlock” Falkirk ordered. “Let events play out as Moriarty expects”  
  
\--  
  
Closing his eyes as the car moved through London. Everything was ready. Sherlock and Mycroft had made a plan. It would hurt John and Mrs Hudson. Falkirk was concerned by Moriarty's second and possibly his Alpha. The Man was smart, ruthless and cruel. Falkirk shuddered at the memory of the mutilated Iraqi family. Without a vendetta Moran could be worse than Moriarty and much harder to predict without a focusing motivation.  
  
“I breath in, I calm my mind. I breath out, I calm my body. I am balanced. I am at peace” Falkirk repeated quietly to himself.  
  
Getting out of the car. Falkirk entered the hospital, ascending the stairs. At the top of the stairwell he could hear Moriarty's voice ranting. Pushing the door open. Sherlock standing on the edge of the building. A sudden look of relief and hope passing his face at his brother's sudden appearance.  
  
Moriarty seeing the change in Sherlock followed his line of sight. “You” Moriarty shouted looking at Falkirk.  
  
“What are you doing” he ranted closing in on Falkirk.  
  
“I am here. To help my brother” Falkirk stated calmly. Moriarty's nose twitched scenting him void of any Alpha for the fist time.  
  
“Him” He said pointing to Sherlock. Falkirk gave a sympathetic smile “You” he responded.  
  
“What are you talking about” Sherlock demanded watching the two Omegas circle each other slowly.  
  
“We all share a dear old Daddy” Falkirk informed not taking his eyes off Moriarty.  
  
'Staying Alive' started blasting from Moriarty's pocket. “You really should answer that” Falkirk said coming to a halt.  
  
“speaker phone” Falkirk stated when Moriarty was about to put it to his ear.  
  
“Mrs Hudson secure” Alec sounded through the phone followed by Selene, “Hooper Secure”  
  
“Holmes, Mycroft secure” Charles Robinson, the MI6 agent in Mycroft's staff said.  
   
“Mr Hudson” Sherlock said incredulously when the butler informed Violet Holmes was safe. Before adding Donovan to the list of disbelief as she informed on Lestrade's safety.  
  
“Holmes, Falkirk stand by” Daniel said.  
  
“You forgot” Falkirk spoke up before being interrupted. “Aye Laddie”  
  
Three sets of laser sights appeared on Moriarty.  
  
“Because you're so fond of them” Falkirk said waiving at the red dots of the laser sights. They were absolutely still indicating Daniel was not actually using them.  
  
When the silence from the phone dragged out. “Double Oh Seven, Report” Falkirk snapped.  
  
“Give.. me.. a, minute” James growled. M adding, “get a bloody move on”  
  
James' stressed voice came through the phone along with sounds of a fight. “He is objecting to the... plan”  
  
“Watson secure” James eventually said.  
  
“Holmes Siger, Secure” Falkirk couldn't help smiling at M's glee at being part of an operation.  
  
“No, No, No” Moriarty shouted. Over 009 saying how the rest of Baker Street was secure.  
  
“It's over. Your agents are gone. You are alone” Falkirk said calmly. “I have arrange for your detention in a secure location. You will live the rest of your life, quietly an...”  
  
“No” Moriarty shouted pulling out a gun. Falkirk saw it raising towards him. Sherlock lunging towards Moriarty but to far away.  
  
As far as he knew, his only Omega bother. Lurched. A spray of blood erupting out sidewards from his head. Collapsing to the ground Moriarty bled out onto the roof of the hospital. His face frozen in his rage.  
  
“Bugger, we're going to have to do this the hard way” Falkirk said looking over the body. He had hoped Moriarty could help with Moran but that was now impossible. The place in the Village, M had gone to great lengths to secure at a personal effort. Now it was all up the creek. Falkirk could only afford a moment of sympathy and silence for his fallen brother.  
  
Daniel's voice announced the kill shot, from the dropped phone. Falkirk headed for the door. Sherlock hot on his heels. Handing his brother an envelope, “Your conscription papers. As of this moment your arse is mine”  
  
They passed men coming up to deal with Moriarty's body.  
  
“Mycroft won't be happy we had a plan in place” Sherlock casually said, probably looking for a reaction. Not rising to the bait. All Falkirk gave him was a controlled, “Lets go see him”  
  
Meeting Watson as they exited the building asking dozens of question. One moment Sherlock was lying to him, making false confessions. Then silence. Now Sherlock was swaggering out of the door trailing behind an Omega, who bore a striking resemblance. And dressed in a suit and pocket watch Mycroft would be proud to wear.  
  
The Beta was shorter than Falkirk remembered. And he looked a little hyper. “It's nice to finally meet you” Falkirk said shaking the man's hand.  
  
John numbly shook Falkirk's hand before giving his head a shake to clear his thoughts “You were at the trial” Watson accused.  
  
“It's fine” Sherlock dismissed.  
  
“He works for Moriarty” Watson argued. Making his own deductions.  
  
Sherlock giving a dismissive snort. “No he doesn't”  
  
“I'm his brother” Falkirk informed. The doctor's experience of Mycroft seemed to dictate his opinion. The Doctor became perfectly still and controlled. Looking carefully at him, weighing another possible threat to Sherlock. Sherlock's voice broke the moment, “The Neanderthal”  
  
“Be nice” Falkirk ordered his brother. Again James looked like he used his face to block ever punch going  
  
Watson turned his attention to the new person. Recognising James from the night Sherlock's flat was raided. “Isn't that” Watson trailed off.  
  
“Yes, Yes” Sherlock said ushering Watson into the car. Completely unconcerned for the Beta's worry.  
  
In the car Falkirk and James sat on the back seat with Sherlock and John across from them. His brother and John in a whispered conversation.  
  
Pulling out a tablet, watching Donovan's actions. When the agent entered Lestrade's office. He pulled out his baton. Donovan followed not long after and placed two shots centre mass. “I knew she would do well” he said absently. Returning the tablet Falkirk sat back for the rest of the journey.  
  
The Diogenes Club almost refused to let the Omega in(Alpha and Beta males only). But with a body being taken out the back door. A group headed by an Omega with police escort at the front. They decided to wave the rules.  
  
Passing a sneering old man. Falkirk found Mycroft's private room. “I don't think that's going to come out” Falkirk said looking at the crimson patch on the carpet. James casually adding, “Baking soda apparently works”  
  
The round library like room. With a table in the centre and comfortable wing back chars about. Sitting in one of those green leather chairs Mycroft was cradling his head. Looking up at the sound of his youngest(officially) brother and his mate. Mycroft's face, ashen white. After an errand boy on his staff entered and pulled a gun. Then the assistant to Anthea entered and shot the delivery boy, point blank. Mycroft's attention was pulled from Falkirk to his younger brother.  
  
“You never liked to get your hands dirty” Sherlock said. With his usual swagger. Sherlock stepped over the blood stain and slouched into a chair across from Mycroft. While Falkirk leaned against the table.  
  
“The key is out there somewhere” Mycroft criticised. It was Falkirk's turn to cradled his head in his hands.  
  
“Fake” Sherlock responded off handedly.  
  
“If you believed that faire tale. I will be very disappointed” Falkirk said straightening up. He knew Mycroft wasn't computer literate. But he did know the lengths of time it had taken him to hack systems for their Father. The concept of a simple code that could control the computers of the world was ridiculous.  
  
“But” Mycroft started. Falkirk felt insulted. Did his brother have so little faith in his expertise as to think something like the key could be real.  
  
“But nothing you three have botched the form the beginning” Falkirk said voice going cold.  
  
Rounding on Mycroft in particular. Falkirk continued, “This is now out of your control”  
  
John was obliviously innocent. Thinking he was part of the three Falkirk was talking about. As he protested he didn't do anything. “Not you, Daddy” Sherlock reassured.  
  
“What's he got to do with it” Watson demanded. As Sherlock mentioned their father was Moriarty's as well. He watched Mycroft for a reaction. So did Falkirk. Mycroft was unreadable, which meant he was hiding he didn't know anything.  
  
“Let me guess he didn't tell you” Falkirk said to Mycroft who eventually shook his head in response.  
  
“Moriarty was your Brother” Watson said pointing to the Holmes brothers in confused.  
  
“I found seven, eight, nine. Eight siblings” Falkirk said counting out the the ones he knew, added Cody and Moriarty then subtracted Moriarty.  
  
“Excluding Sherrinford, Mycroft and Sherlock” Falkirk added then remembered the latest, “Oh and Mummy has another son”  
  
Mycroft was hanging his head again. Even Sherlock was a little more wide eyed with the information.  
  
Falkirk added absently to Watson, “Worthy of Jeremy Kyle”  
  
Having seen the bear bater of a daytime talk show host and his show. Watson whole heartedly agreed.  
  
“Mycroft I gave you a warning about Daddy. Have you distanced yourself from him” Falkirk asked his tone going pleading and concerned. Mycroft hesitantly confirming he had.  
   
“Good I doubt he will survive the day” Falkirk said. Quickly adding, “Figuratively. And even if he dose there is more coming”  
  
Mycroft looked up when Falkirk mentioned there was more.  
  
Falkirk needed something from Mycroft. “MI6 will have to justify it's interference in a civil matter. In front of James, Alec and I. Daddy acknowledged he had spent a heat with Joseph Moriarty, Jim's Papa. He failed to inform anyone officially about the association. DNA will confirm it.” Falkirk explained before taking a breath and continuing.  
  
“George Smiley has also been tracking an ExSoviet asset within MI5's hierarchy. Who has been helping to push Daddy up the ladder. You can not tell Daddy why. But he should step down now, before this comes to light. Use Moriarty as the excuse” He added.  
  
When Mycroft nodded. “We're meeting for a drink at Fargo. You're welcome to come” Falkirk offered as he stood up. Looking to Sherlock. Falkirk wasn't giving him a choice, “And you have people to thank”  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk walked up to Sherlock as he and John entered the pub. “Remember Alec and James have shown exceptional amounts of restraint towards you” Falkirk warned.  
  
“I'll make sure he behaves” Watson responded for Sherlock.  
  
It was amazing watching Sherlock work a room like an actor. Coming across as eccentric and charming rather than a twat.  
  
A throat cleared behind Falkirk. Turning to see Donovan standing with Lestrade. “I hope you don't mind” Donovan asked indicating Lestrade. Assuring it was not a problem Falkirk got them a drink and struck up a conversation. Mostly involving questions from Lestrade about Mycroft, Sherlock and Falkirk. Lestrade finally remembering him from the raid on the Bunny club. There were jokes about Donovan being a spy now.  
  
A growling roar interrupted them as Daniel pinned Sherlock against a wall, a foot off the ground. For the first time, James shouted encouragement goading the Scots Alpha on. Falkirk wasn't to concerned as Alec and Selene pulled the irate Scotsman back and Watson pulled Sherlock away.  
  
“You seem oddly unconcerned” Lestrade observed.  
  
“As long as he is growling and grumpy you're safe” Falkirk responded.  
  
Daniel decided to change tact with Sherlock giving a glasses of whisky as a peace offering. Then tricking him into a lecture on the methodology of identifying the subtle difference in the flavours.  
  
Using the selection of Whiskies available. Daniel moved on to a practical demonstrations. By the end Daniel's mass and hereditary ancestry won out and Sherlock was Six Sheets to the Wind and getting worse.  
  
Falkirk detached himself from Donovan. Who was interested in how his life was turning out. Also saddened at the death of his Papa. Falkirk had gotten a few stories about him but Donovan had not met him at a good time.  
  
Approaching Daniel. Sherlock hitting his head off the bar as he leaned down to look at the coaster and misjudging the distance. “What is it with you and getting members of my family drunk” Falkirk asked. Suppressing a laugh at Sherlock's haphazard attempts to deduce something from the coaster.  
  
“It's fun” Daniel replied.  
  
“Home” Falkirk instructed lifting Sherlock's arm over his shoulders. With Alec's help Falkirk carried his brother out. James supporting a not much better John.  
     
Bundling Sherlock and Watson into a cab seemed a good time to call it a night for himself. So taking James' hand Falkirk lead them to another taxi and home.


	13. Training 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest generations of Operatives have one final hurdle to overcome. Can the survive a trip with Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for raading, kudos and comments.

Falkirk was dressed in a black suit along with James. His Alpha didn't understand. Only here to support him. Looking to his other side Sherlock wore a strange expression. He was also dressed in black suit, a clear indication of the respect he had for their brother. As bad as Moriarty was he was the first challenge Sherlock had as a detective. Watson was here as well but like James he did not understand Sherlock's motivation as James did not understand his.  
  
Falkirk wasn't sure if Moriarty held to his faith. But he was christened as Catholic. The Priest had served MI6 for years. He was accustomed to closed services and tiny congregation. Usually only an official representation. At Bill Timothy's funeral there had been five. M, Daniel and himself included.  
  
When the coffin was lowered. Falkirk stepped forward and dropped in a rose. What ifs circled in his mind. What if his father had been allowed a bound Omega to keep. Would he have been mounting every available Omega in sight. If he supported the children rather than abandoning them.  
  
Stepping back. James' arm came round his waist. Falkirk thought about his only Omega brother. At least the only one he knew of.  He had not been able to track down every Omega his father had been with. So there could be more children somewhere. All the rest were Alpha and apart from one were male. Historically an Alpha would be thrilled with those siring statistics.  
  
The moment the priest ended the service Sherlock and John left. Falkirk stayed until the turf was laid over the filled grave. When there was nothing left to see. The grounds keepers gone. Only a slight mound until the earth settled again. Only then did Falkirk let James lead him away.  
  
\--  
  
To say M was livid was an understatement. “You saved him you know” M snapped. She was pacing her office. Falkirk nodded.  
  
“I will not let Mycroft take a fall because of out father. I will not allow it” Falkirk said. He knew what he had done was wrong and couldn't really argue that point. Falkirk had played right into his father's or more likely Mother's hands. They banked on him protecting his brother where he wouldn't protect them. Even from M's wrath as he did on Coventry.  
   
Sitting down from pacing her office. “You may come to regret this decision” M warned. Her voice loosing the angry tone, morphing into something concerned and disappointed.  
  
To Falkirk the disappointed tone was more hurtful then the angry one. He had come to expect the general annoyed and simmering anger from his mentor. Letting her down was sore but when it came to his brothers. Falkirk felt it as his duty to protect Mycroft now, just like Sherlock when he was standing on that roof.  
  
“I will live with and make up for any repercussions” Falkirk said, head bowed but adamant.  
  
“Very well” M said letting her tone return to normal before dismissing Falkirk.  
  
\--  
  
"Q" M greeted coming into his office.  
  
Falkirk cringed. He had not seen her since the day she found out his father was going to cling to his position. The preparations for Sherlock's deployment had been done officially.  Falkirk was going to see him off then deal with some private business while Sherlock settled into the mission.  
  
"Bond, Corvin and Yourself are going to New York" M accused. As Falkirk made no attempt to hide his destination. He thought there was something odd about the accusatory tone.  
  
"Take the final recruits with you. See if any bottle it" M ordered leaving no room for argument. She then dropped their assessment records on his desk.  
  
Falkirk was swearing internally. He was sure it was to see if they could handle the darker aspects of being an Operative. But he had wanted to keep MI6 as far from Keading and his youngest brother as possible. And by extension the club.  
  
“As you wish” Falkirk answered.  
  
Entering the athletics training room. Falkirk dodged those using the oval track. And those who were doing agility training in the centre.  Falkirk moved to the full time instructor, indicated by the red tracksuit. The old Sgt. Major with his barrel chest and big bushy brown moustache and bald dome of a head, the only hair above his ears a bit long and as bushy as his moustache. As the Alpha moved his eyes up and down Falkirk. "Something I can do for you" he asked snidely.  
  
"Evans, Dexter, Maloney and Moneypenny" Falkirk commanded.     
  
Falkirk stood with his hands behind his back waiting for the instructor to call together the recruits. The first was the Alpha male Falkirk tased in Q Branch. Black hair and dark eyes and broad of shoulder. There was nothing particularly of note about the Alpha. Then came Evans the Welsh Beta. She had light brown hair. She wore a cap as it was too short to tie back while training. Moneypenny with the wiry hair and the arrogant attitude typical of Alphas. Finally Maloney and the only Omega of the group. Broad in the shoulder for an Omega, If he was an Alpha or Beta he would be considered to be lightly muscled. For an Omega he was a beefcake. The soft blond hair hung loose framing his face and his blue eyes were bright and eager.  
  
With the group assembled. "Good morning" Falkirk called.  
  
"Good morning, Q the Grate and Powerful" They recited back as 009 had ordered. The instructor looked suddenly nervous about the strange Omega in his gym.  
  
"M has granted me the 'honour and privilege' of babysitting you. I will not tolerate anything less that perfection" Falkirk said emphasising the contempt he had for being forced to bringing them along.  
  
"If you fail you will not be coming back" Falkirk said hoping they would back down and disappointed when they didn't. "Garage thirty minutes"  
  
"You can't just take them" the instructor growled.  
  
"Please dispute it. Go to M and demand them back. I promise I will roll over on the matter" Falkirk almost pleaded. Backing down, the instructor pulled back. Returning to the newer recruits he was monitoring.  
  
Falkirk wanted to call him a coward but few could face M. Most didn't believe he could face her on occasion, until they saw it.  
  
\--  
  
John Watson stood in front of Sherlock. They were on the tarmac of Heathrow Airport. Behind them was a small private jet. Mycroft stood back with his car behind him.  
  
"How long are you away for" Watson asked.  
  
"year, eighteen months" Sherlock responded, shrugging.  
  
Seeing his younger brother arriving. Sherlock looked him up and down using his powers of observation and deduction. After a moments thought, "Washington" Sherlock deduced.  
  
Mycroft looked to Falkirk as well. "New York" he corrected.    
  
Dead panning "Oh yes, I going to inspect my brothel" Falkirk said.  
  
"You're Joking" Watson asked.  
  
"Of course" Falkirk responded casually. However there was something in Sherlock's companion that made Falkirk think he could see through the lie. Changing subject and looking to his brother. "Are you ready"  
  
"Fine" Sherlock said before continuing, "The complete lack of information is.."  
  
"Necessary" Falkirk interrupted.  
  
"Double Oh Two will meet you at your destination" Falkirk reminded. As Sherlock started deducing possible destinations based on the range of the small private jet. Falkirk stepped up nuzzling his brother. With a "Good luck" Falkirk stepped back to allow John to take his place.  
  
Falkirk stood with Watson and Mycroft as they watched Sherlock's plane take off and disappear into the distance. Mycroft escorted Watson away as Falkirk got into the airport's 4x4.  
  
As Falkirk's car drew up to the 747. Waiting on the tarmac James stood at the foot of the stairs to the gangway. With James' help Falkirk ascended the stairs reciting the meditative mantra internally as he was ushered inside then onto the plane.  
  
In malicious Alpha mentality. Dexter and Moneypenny tried to hide their sniggers but not well enough. Taking glee in the Omegas distress at flying. Drawing unnecessary attention. As other passengers looked at them curiously. Getting worse when the escorting Alpha made no move to defend the Omega.  
  
"Strike one" Falkirk said loudly enough for all of them to hear. Their sniggers soon died away at being reminded this was an assessment with a senior field Operative and Branch Head. The other passengers were even more curious about the group as the Omega reeking of fear chastised the Alphas.  
  
Four vodka and cokes into the flight. Falkirk dozed on James' shoulder snoring lightly.  
  
\--  
  
When they arrived in New York James was immediately approached by a Black Alpha. Felix Liter, not tall for an Alpha but broad. Swaggered up to them.  
  
Ignoring the him, happy to let James do the talking. Falkirk rested against his Alpha's shoulder, nursing the slight hang over. Letting the stress drain from the flight.  
  
Felix explaining he was greeting them on the behalf of Jack Wade. Moving on to talking about a stake out he was on. Waiting for a foreigner. “...The Omega...”    
  
The moment Falkirk heard the term. He lurched from James' grasp to wander off from the group. Felix and James continued to talk. Felix not even realising he was being interrogated by James as Falkirk listened. Pulling out his phone Falkirk dialled his CIA contact.  
  
"Isn't that where we're going" Dexter piped up. As Felix mentioned the club they were staking out. Falkirk was thankful for the other Omega who had the sense to thump the back of the Alpha's head.  
  
Felix now knowing he was being interrogated entered into a hushed argument with James. Selene pulled up Dexter out of earshot, for a bollocking. Finally Jack wade picked up. A short conversation later and Falkirk returned to James an Felix.  
  
"You're going to Columbia" Falkirk said to James coming back to the arguing pair. As Felix's phone started ringing. Falkirk continued, "We have been asked to help retrieve some missing CIA agents"  
  
"We've been pulled" Felix said looking to Falkirk.  
  
As James had spoken highly of Felix. And Falkirk knew of the man's help with Le Chiffre and Greene. Falkirk offered, "You can come with"  
  
Heading out of the airport Felix and James resumed there hushed argument. Using his finger to beckon the Alpha male recruit. Falkirk waited until he was walking beside him. "Strike two" Falkirk said before continuing. "Strike three will be the end"  
  
"Is this just because I sniggered" Dexter accused.  
  
"You never know when you're being watched or by who. When James didn't respond the situation became suspicious, and he did it deliberately. To emphasise the suspiciousness. You and Moneypenny started it and got a strike because of it. On a mission, when you draw attention to yourself it must be for your benefit not for your foolishness" Falkirk informed calmly. He wasn't sure if he was getting through to the Alpha who had let his mouth run twice now.  
  
Annoyed at being unable to dispute the Omega's claims. Dexter fell back in line with the other recruits.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk headed the procession approaching the squat, utilitarian bar. Little more than a concrete box with no windows. Only a single door at the front. A bouncer held up a hand to stop Falkirk from entering. "Back of the line pervert" the muscled Latino Alpha sneered at him.  
  
"Do you know who I am" Falkirk shot back. Falkirk wasn't the best with names but he remembered the guy's face. He was there when Falkirk took over from Oso. The bouncer gave Falkirk a nasty smile and beckoned him inside.  
  
Leading the Omega to the DJ's booth the bouncer picked up the microphone tapping it. When everyone's attention was on them. "Dose anyone know who this guy is, because he seems to have forgotten" the bouncer teased maliciously.  
  
Fixing the Alpha with a pleasant smile, dropping his head submissively. Falkirk touched the Alphas arm, softly. Leaning forward to the microphone. "Would you like to know who I am" Falkirk said voice soft and meek. Immediately drawing the attention of Serendipity, and Johan coming from the back somewhere.  
  
"I'm the Owner" Falkirk said voice going cold and hard, posture loosing all submissiveness. Yanking the microphone from the Man's grasp. "The club is closed for the night, Get out" Falkirk commanded.  
  
Falkirk nodded to James who grabbed the nearest customer and gave them the bums rush. The recruits taking the hint followed suit. Soon the customers decided it was time to leave under there own steam. Falkirk wondered if the bouncer even noticed the group that followed him in. It didn't bode well for security if he hadn't  
  
Falkirk took up residence at a table looking out onto the room. "Could we have more light" Falkirk asked. Serendipity issued an instruction to someone and the spot lights were replaced with normal fluorescent tubes, harsh light flooding the room.  
  
Falkirk's eyes adjusted to the white light. The bar was along the side wall. Smaller stages in the centre of the room with tables surrounding. A larger stage on the wall opposite the bar. The back wall had booths. Some had low table for private stripping, others had couches for lap dances. The one which Falkirk had taken up residence, had a decent table. It was where Oso had sat on the night Falkirk had toured the club. Near a door that lead through the back where the dressing rooms, bedroom and office was located.  
  
A scantily clad Omega girl came up to Falkirk's table. Removing the glasses and wiping the surface. "Thank you" Falkirk said giving her a smile.  
  
"Can I get you something" she asked hesitantly keeping her head bowed. Ordering a straight bourbon Falkirk tried to give her a smile but her head was still low. Looking up there were several Omegas both male and female. A few Beta women. Along with Serendipity and Johan. At the back near the door Falkirk saw the Bouncer who had tried to humiliate him talking on the phone with a few other bouncers beside him.  
  
Waiving Johan and Serendipity over. Falkirk made a show of arranging his papers in order. Placing his hand on one, he looked to Johan. "Luke Rivers and Rafael Sandoval " Falkirk asked. Two Omegas who expressed a desire to leave and were assaulted for it. Keading had mentioned Luke but Falkirk had found the other Omega had suffered the same treatment.  
  
"It has been dealt with" Serendipity said shrugging her shoulder. The black eyes of Oso's daughter betraying nothing. As a Beta there would be no scent ques to help either.  
  
"Antonio's assets were seized to pay medical and remuneration" Johan informed. Falkirk knew it was a bit more than that but he needed to show them, Serendipity in particular what she was dealing with.  
  
"Reprimand" Falkirk asked.  
  
"He was made an example of" Serendipity responded.  
  
Falkirk was getting annoyed. He knew Serendipity's lover was wanting to take over. And he wanted a business to take over which meant he couldn't let his employees go. He didn't know how involved Serendipity was though. "How" Falkirk snapped getting fed up of her evasiveness.  
  
The waitress started at Falkirk's outburst as she placed his drink down causing it to spill. Before Falkirk could reassure her he stood, "Strike three" he said voice cold and deadly.  
  
James turned to see an Omega girl slinking away from Dexter. Before the recruit could protest. James slammed his head against the bar rendering him unconscious.  
  
"I do apologise. Would you please bring me another" Falkirk said pleasantly to the fearful Omega waitress.  
  
Waiting until she had moved back to the bar. Sitting back down "Where were we. Oh yes. your inability to answer a question" Falkirk said.  
  
Falkirk flicked his eyes to Maloney and with a shove from Selene he approached the table. When Maloney stood behind Serendipity. Not knowing what Falkirk wanted. "Do something violent" Falkirk offered the recruit in a pleasant tone of voice before shaking his head. Selene moving to replace him pinning Serendipity's head to the table kicking the chair away, pointing a gun at her temple.  
  
"Perfect" Falkirk said looking to the recruits in turn.  
  
"We met with the others, he beat the crap out of all of them before stabbing Antonio" Serendipity informed indicating Johan.  
  
"Was that so hard" Falkirk responded. Selene released Serendipity righting her chair.  
  
Moving on "any others causing problems" Falkirk asked casually placing a hand on a different set of papers.  
  
"No" Serendipity immediately responded.  
  
"Assume, it's politeness when I ask something" Falkirk advised. Adding casually "Lets call that strike two"  
  
Serendipity looked to the unconscious and bleeding Alpha before answering, "Migule has mentioned concerns with management"  
  
"You want me to deal with it" Johan said. The Green eyed Czech Alpha had a ting of fear still, when dealing with Falkirk. However Falkirk could see he was working out and was trying to bring Oso's gang into line. But he was an outsider and it was hard to get the old gang to change.  
  
"No need. I'm here. And that lot need trained" Falkirk said, casting an eye to the recruits. If M wanted them to get there hands dirty, they would. They continued to discuss Falkirk's requirements for the club in hushed tones for some time. Falkirk was careful when the waitress retuned, softening his voice and making no quick movements. Thanking her Falkirk returned to their discussion.  Letting them go. Serendipity went to the bouncers while Johan went to the bar.  
  
"Cindi" Falkirk called picking up a bundle of papers and a pad. The named Beta woman followed Falkirk through to the back office. She was a rather short, feisty woman with long black hair and an attitude that could be kindly described as abrasive. Falkirk remembered her face from the first time, and until tonight the only time he entered the club.  
  
Along a corridor with private rooms coming off it. At the end was an office. Just a fairly small room with a desk and a chair either side if it. Falkirk sat behind the small desk and opening a file.  
  
"How do you know all that" Cindi demanding pointing to the file containing her real name and a summery of her past.  
  
"Information is my business" Falkirk said opening a pad.  
  
"I just want to get your opinion on a few things" Falkirk told Cindi, getting an dismissive shrug in response.  
  
"Do you feel safe here" Falkirk asked.  
  
"Course not" she replied again dismissive of Falkirk's concern.     
  
"Why" Falkirk asked.  
  
Giving a condescending look. "As long as the customer pays. They don't care" She said angrily waving her arm in the direction of the bar.  
  
Nodding Falkirk made a note on the bouncers procedure. Cindi tried to subtly stretch her head to see what Falkirk was writing. Seeing what she was doing Falkirk placed the pad flat in the desk. If she could read upside down writing. She was welcome to see what he was writing.  
  
"You do, Out calls" Falkirk stated still using measured professional tones. When Cindi gave a withering look Falkirk continued. "Safety protocols" Falkirk asked.  
  
"Speak normally" Cindi snapped.  
   
"When you're out. How are you helped to stay safe" Falkirk explained.  
  
"Oh, The new one gets us to phone when we get there and when we leave" Cindi informed.  
  
"Between those times" Falkirk asked.  
  
"I'm busy" Cindi dismissed.  
  
Taking off his glasses Falkirk rubbed his eyes before replacing them. He knew he may be coming off as an complete idiot playing in the illicit world. "I want to help" Falkirk pleaded.  
  
"Really" Cindi shot back snidely before continuing "I can't tell the difference" she said shrugging.  
  
Falkirk supposed she had a point. James braining one of the recruits and Selene threatening Serendipity didn't give an impression of a caring owner or boss.  
  
"Did Oso ever ask" Falkirk asked before continuing "What would he do if you ever showed him this attitude" for the first time Cindi looked uncomfortable.  
  
Seeing Cindi was too defensive. He dismissed her, asking her to send in Brody. Falkirk waited until the nervous looking Omega entered. He had sort blond hair and green eyes with the narrow and delicate body shape preferred of Omega males.  
  
Eventually Falkirk's calm scent and soft tone got the Omega to open up a bit. Learning about problems with the organisation and even bits and pieces about Brody himself. The charming Omega had a nice smile that lit his face, when Falkirk got him to engage. He even popped slightly as he said he wanted to be a real barman making cocktails.  
  
“I like Green Widows and James enjoys all manner of concoctions” Falkirk said to him. The Omega ducked his head admitting he didn't know what a Green Widow was.  
  
“I'm sure you can figure it out for my next visit” Falkirk offered. Getting an enthusiastic nod.  
  
-  
  
"He really is in charge" Felix said as Falkirk disappeared into the back office with the dark haired Beta woman.  
  
"You have no idea" James replied before giving a few highlights of Falkirk's activities. As a groan interrupted them James called Evans the Beta recruit over to deal with the slowly waking Alpha. A Q was not meant to have a hand in training. Nor were they Handlers. Yet Falkirk was now both. And James didn't think Sherlock would be an easy first Operative for him. With Sherlock, Q was in charge of the whole operation. From Planing, executions and oversight.  
  
"How can you approve of this" Felix argued indicating the club/brothel around them.  
  
"You get places like this in every city of the world. Most of the time it's run by someone like Oso" James shot back. As Falkirk continued the interviews James and Felix went over the pros and cons of legalised prostitution. James had seen the worst places from the Americas, Africa, Europe and the far East. He thought Felix's time in south America would have acclimatised him to Prostitution and how dark it could be when controlled by gangsters and thugs.  
  
\--  
  
On the way to there hotel. Dexter was dumped of at the Universal Exports office. To be shipped back to London. Entering their hotel suite Falkirk called Selene to come in as well. The living area had a full sized and stocked bar. As it was now a training exercise. Falkirk had put an upgrade through on Queen and Country.  
  
"First day and one down" James said poring them a drinks. Coming back over to the living area he handed the Vodka to Selene in passing before collapsing down beside Falkirk on the couch.  
  
"Wasn't to hard he was hardly the cream of the crop" Selene said accepting the glass.  
  
Falkirk recalling Moneypenny's assessments, "Well there's concern about Moneypenny's army training. She is still over reliant on direct orders. Double Oh Nine also mentioned something about freezing"  
  
"Evens hasn't excelled or disappointed. Generally neither remarkable or unremarkable. However she did stand apart from the crowd when necessary" Falkirk said, adding his own opinion. From her visit to Q Branch  
  
"Maloney" Selene asked.  
  
"Nothing really. They are just concerned with his sex" Falkirk said.  
  
"He hesitated" James reminded.  
  
"Not knowing what to do. Is not the same as hesitating. Logically he knows what is expected of an Operative. He just need the experience now." Falkirk argued. It felt like he was corrupting something in the other Omega. But there were no innocents in MI6. Falkirk had not considered himself innocent since he prepared his first gun for assignment. He was the first link in the chance that ended with a Double Oh pulling the trigger ending a person's life.  
  
Getting back to the matter at hand. Falkirk thought about what was needed and would the opportunities present themselves.  
  
James answered Falkirk's thought. "We need to see if Moneypenny can challenge an order. Maloney needs to get his hands dirty. Evans???" James said downing his drink.  
  
Selene and Falkirk agreed saluting as well.  
  
\--  
  
Leaving James to babysit the recruits. Falkirk knocked on the apartment door, Selene behind him. The dark haired Omega answered. His soft brown eyes lighting at his visitor. "Thomas" Keading greeted.  
  
"Hi" Falkirk said back reaching for the baby sitting on Keading's hip.  
  
"What are you doing here" Keading asked giving over the baby to his brother.  
  
"I had some business" Falkirk said absently following Keading into the apartment. Bouncing the bigger baby on his hip.  
  
"He's getting so big" Selene observed as the baby flopped his head against Falkirk's neck taking a noisy, snotty sniff of Falkirk.  
  
Scenting the slight stress and fatigue in the air "That's because Mommy take such good care of you" Falkirk said just loud enough for the Omega to hear without the comment being directed towards him. And Falkirk could see it. Cody was growing strong and healthy.  
  
Falkirk sat Cody on his knee. Letting Cody grab his finger before shaking it loose and repeating the process. Getting squeal of delight as the young Alpha caught his prey.    
  
"How's it been" Falkirk asked casually as Keading returned with some coffee.  
  
"Okay, tiring" Keading admitted.  
  
"Have you been keeping mommy up" Falkirk asked turning his attention to his brother voice going high and exited as most people do when speaking to a baby. Cody making a grab for he dark frames of Falkirk's glasses when he moved to close.  
  
Luke knocked on the door about half an hour later surprised to see Keading's guests. He gave Falkirk a small smile and nod. After Johan had arrived he had left the club. Falkirk was still concerned for him as he was now freelance.  
  
The conversation continued, casual and relaxed until banging was heard in the hallway. Selene looked through the peep hole. "Someone knocking on Luke's door" she informed before giving Falkirk an odd jerking motion of her head.  
  
As Luke opened the door "hay" he called in greeting. Selene tried mouthing a word towards Falkirk, that he could not understand. Luke went out to speak with the person.  
  
"AND he was an OMEGA" came an enthusiastic voice. Falkirk recognised it from the night before.  
  
Sammy a shaggy blond Omega entered the apartment. Coming to a halt at who was holding the infant. "Hello" Falkirk greeted.  
  
Falkirk could see the questions bubbling under the surface of the Omega and his hesitance to speak them. "Hello" Sammy responded, when he remembers to.    
  
Seeing as Keading was going to find out soon enough. Falkirk decided to tell him about getting rid of Oso. Hopefully Sammy would trust him, if just a bit, knowing why he had taken over.  
  
Between Luke, Keading and Sammy. They figured out that Johan's arrival and now Falkirk's was linked to the Assault on Luke and the other prostitute. From that point the conversation was more forced not quite as relaxed as it had been. Falkirk made their excuses and with the goodbyes given he and Selene left the three Omegas and Alpha baby.  
  
"It's going to be over the club like wildfire" Selene warned.  
  
"I know" Falkirk responded exasperated.  
  
\--  
  
"I bet the bitch warned him" Maloney said watching Miguel coming out of a bar with a few of Oso's men. Tall and narrow, similar to Sherlock's body shape. He had a long narrow face with very sort hair. Worst of all. The white suit that even Falkirk's fashion sense baulked at.  
  
"We work on proof. We do nothing with Serendipity until we know otherwise" Falkirk responded having the same suspicion. Miguel had moved from one public setting to another. Never alone and always in decent areas, where police would be called.    
   
Falkirk, Selene and Maloney watched Miguel from one car while James, Moneypenny and Evans watched from the other.  
  
Tapping Falkirk's shoulder. "Can't you call Serendipity get him to meet somewhere" Maloney suggested.  
  
Pulling out his watch. "Yes" Falkirk agreed, moving to pull out his phone.  
  
With Serendipity getting Miguel to go to Oso's old place. Falkirk made sure their presence was to be a surprise. Falkirk lifted the radio up. "Change of plan. You keep on Miguel" Falkirk said and getting conformation form James.  
  
"We're to meet at Oso's" Falkirk ordered. Selene revved the engine and pulled away.  
  
Walking around Oso's old apartment, again. Technically his but Falkirk didn't want anything to do with the place and Serendipity still lived here. Falkirk waited for Miguel to show up. Maloney also pacing out the apartment. "You know. If he can't be trusted he won't be alone" Maloney said.  
  
"Pincer movement. And what is it with you lot and pacing out a territory?" Selene said as Falkirk and Maloney recovered the available space.  
  
Falkirk looked confused while Maloney simply answered, "Instinct"  
  
Falkirk's phone interrupted the moment. "Three on the way up, another going to the building across the road. James is going for the sniper. Moneypenny and Evans following Miguel" Falkirk informed.  
  
"What are we going to do" Maloney asked casually.  
  
"Well considering the only Double Oh is currently over there" Falkirk said pointing to a building across the street. "I would suggest a strong tone of voice"  
  
Selene elaborated for the recruit. "He's using a sniper so he doesn't want a direct confrontation" Selene said quietly to Maloney who nodded in understanding. "But be ready" she cautioned  
  
Falkirk exited onto the roof top terrace sitting at the glass table. The city's orange glow preventing any prospect of seeing stars despite the clear night. Falkirk waited alone as Selene and Maloney greeted their guests. Miguel came out two goons behind him. Instinctively flicking his eyes to the building across the road.  
  
"Sit" Falkirk ordered.  
  
With faux good hummer the lean Alpha did as ordered. The goons taking up a defensive position behind him. Maloney and Selene taking up similar positions behind Falkirk.  
  
"I believe certain individuals have expressed concern with my management" Falkirk said calmly.  
  
"no one has said anything to me" Came the heavy Hispanic accent as he looked to his companions. Getting agreement from them.  
  
"Well. I hear it was you and your three companions" Falkirk said calmly.  
  
"Two" Miguel corrected indicating the men behind him.  
  
"Three" Falkirk said indicating the building across the road. Wiping the cocky smirk from the Alpha's face.  
  
"Do you know what's more than four" Falkirk said as if speaking to a child, "Six"  
  
Selene levelled her gun at Miguel. The man stilling. Falkirk could see but Miguel could only hear. Moneypenny and Evans coming up behind Miguel's guards and subduing them.  
  
Waving his hand for Evans and Moneypenny to remove the goons. "Much better we can have a nice private chat" Falkirk said. Falkirk waited for Maloney to take up position behind Miguel.  
  
"Did Serendipity warn you I was here" Falkirk asked.  
  
"No" Miguel responded. Flicking his eyes to Maloney the Omega took the hint, hitting the back of Miguel's head.  
  
"A, for effort but in an interrogation avoid the head it makes the subject confused" Falkirk said casually. "Sorry" the other Omega said, sounding almost sincere.  
  
"Did Serendipity warn you" Falkirk repeated. "Yes" Miguel respond.  
  
"Are you telling me what I want to hear" Falkirk continued. when no answer came Maloney didn't wait he wrapped an arm around the Alpha's neck and giving three quick jabs. Miguel, coughing and wincing in pain from the blows to his side.  
  
Falkirk repeated the question for Miguel. As Miguel nodded Falkirk repeated the first question, "Did Serendipity warn you I was here" Miguel nodded again.  
  
"Well now I'm confused. Are you telling the truth or telling me what you think I want to hear" Falkirk mused. The ploy was working. Falkirk was confusing Miguel and he was getting distracted. Falkirk asked the circular questions a few more times for good measure.  
  
Suddenly Falkirk changed tact. "I have two options" Falkirk said absently.  
  
Using his index finger. Falkirk drew a line in the air in front of Miguel's throat. "I could cut of the head...”  
  
“...and hope the body dies" Falkirk continued making sure the Alpha knew he was talking about his friends.  
  
"Or I could cut off the body. Serendipity, them" Falkirk said indicating  Miguel's friends. “And let the head survive.”  
  
“Choose, head or the body” Falkirk ordered.  
  
It didn't take long. "Body" Miguel said. Not unexpected. For as an Alpha who is part of a pack will be absolutely loyal. A lone Alpha will hold little to no loyalty to anything, even if they are inside the pack structure.  
  
Falkirk's smile was cruel and calculating. It was what he had wanted. Falkirk turned to the concious goons who looked murderous. Miguel freezing, having thought they were unconscious.  
  
"Your friend in the building heard as well" Falkirk said and nodded to Maloney. The Omega pulled Miguel to his feet, shoving towards his friends.  
  
Watching from the balcony. Miguel and the others met up with the sniper. The disgraced Alpha being frogmarched towards a car. Miguel had made his decision and it was time for him the reap his rewards.  
  
Turning to Maloney, "Good" Falkirk told him.  
  



	14. Training 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is sent on a rouge operation. Falkirk continues to babysit the newbies.

  
Falkirk walked through the club coming to the back office. Bouncers and staff issuing pleasant greeting as he passed. Instructing Selene and Moneypenny to wait outside Falkirk entered, refusing to knock.  
  
"Where's Miguel" Serendipity demanded not caring about Johan's presence. Instead of answering Falkirk pulled out his phone playing the conversation for Serendipity. Upon completion Falkirk fixed the stony faced Serendipity with a stare, "He left with his friends"  
  
"We won't see him again" Serendipity acknowledged breaking eye contact, looking at the desk. Leaving the Beta to her thoughts Johan followed Falkirk out of the office.  
  
"What should I call you" Johan asked.  
  
"Thomas will do" Falkirk responded.  
  
"If I need to contact you" Johan continued.  
  
"Serendipity has an email address. Remember I will always be watching even if circumstances don't allow me to attend right away.” Falkirk said before walking away. Johan had to suppress the shiver at the prospect. He had seen the Omega's ability to watch and what he could do from a distance.  
   
Down the corridor a creepy Beta male gave Falkirk a smile that made his skin crawl, before he headed back out into the club. Just as Falkirk was passing the door he came out of. Cindi opened it. "hay professor" She greeted her voice a loud snide screech.  
  
"Cindi" Falkirk said professionally. Nodding to her in greeting.  
  
"You know he got pregnant on purpose. No one wants a bred bitch boi" Cindi said snidely. Trying to look casual as she leaned on the door frame. The black t-shirt riding up a bit. Showing a thin sliver of marred flesh between the shirt and the top of her jeans.  
  
"Now he has a sugar mom to take care of him and BOY did he hit the jackpot" Cindi added giving Falkirk a malicious once over. "I wonder how valuable the information is"  
  
Falkirk had seen the look in her eyes and stiff stance more times than he could count. Every Operative that had stood, wounded and hurting before him had used provocative words in order to end the conversation. Fixing his calm eyes on Cindi he closed the distance and with quick movement pressed his hand to her abdomen. A hiss of pain flared through the Beta, falling back trying to avoid the touch.  
  
Catching Cindi before she could fall. Snapping his head to Moneypenny. “Fetch” Falkirk commanded.  
  
James stood at the bar babysitting the Omega and Beta operatives. The Omega looking the most uncomfortable although he hid it well. Having been approached three time already by Alphas looking for a good time. He had impressed James by getting rid of them without attracting to much attention.  
  
The Beta seemed to slip under everyone's perceptions. With short brown hair and brown eyes and an oval shaped face. She was also athletic and well proportioned. Despite her attractiveness, she had only been propositioned once. A weaselly Beta man had approached. In the end it took a quiet threat to convince him she was not up for hire. The staff had not paid her to much attention either, only the bar tender had even acknowledged her. James chuckled at the barman who had presented Falkirk with a Green Widow, with a blush that intensified as Falkirk declared it perfect.  
  
James on the other hand had been approached by virtually every Omega in the room. Only the bar tender had not asked him if he wanted something special. He had been thrilled when James guided him through his first Vodka Martini.  
  
Watching the mirror behind the bar gave a good view of the room and entrance. James saw the moment Felix entered with an unhappy Jack Wade in tow. Heavier an more lined that James remembered. James whispered a quick order to the bar tender before the pair could approach.  
  
"Jimbo" the older Alpha greeted leaning heavily on the bar. "Jack" James threw back calm and collected just as two more glasses were placed on the counter.  
  
Jack picking up the glass. "Kiddo did good for himself" Jack said looking abut the room as he propped up the bar. Jack had known about the club but Falkirk had asked nothing from him until he arrived a few days ago. If Jack had known about the stake out to begin with he would have quietly shut it down any way. At least he had gained a favour out of it now.  
  
Almost immediately a blond omega girl, the first to approach James came up. "Would you like to buy me a drink" She asked pressing against Jack.  
  
"No hunn, I'm just here to see my friend. Make sure word gets around" Jack said holding up a couple of bills. Taking the money and getting a slap on the ass as she walked away. She turned giving a mock glare to the Alpha and getting a wink in response.  
  
"You can't approve of this" Felix demanded. First he was pulled off the surveillance of a new potential threat. Then a man he thought he knew, didn't bat an eye. Now his boss was also supporting the Omega.  
  
Jack sipped his drink. Then looked to his junior in the CIA. "I once went to Brazil. The pimps doped up the girls right in front of you" Jack responded.  
  
James added his own experience from his time in the south east Asia."Macao sex triad. They take the girl or omega and rape them until they stop fighting back. Alec told me, the Afghan Dancing Bois are nullified to pacify and stop them bonding"  
  
As Felix continued to express his disapproval. James tensed as Moneypenny ran through and out of the club. Evans was already making to follow her while Maloney was following him, moving to the back.  
  
Going through the back. James saw Falkirk supporting a dark haired beta's weight as he walked her to the office. As James approached Selene stepped in the way. "everything is under control" she stated.  
  
Going into the office. Serendipity was not so graciously shoved out into the hall. To wait with the rest.  
  
As Selene explained how they found Cindi coming out of a room barely able to stand. Moneypenny reappeared. Frog marching the Beta male, Moneypenny one side Evans on the other. The weasel of a man hung his head as he passed the assembled group.  
  
Tapping on the door, "He's back" Selene called and cracking the it open.  
  
"Have Moneypenny bring him in" Falkirk responded after a few moments.  
  
Moneypenny shoving the man through the door. Cindi sat on a chair beside the desk with Falkirk behind it, fiddled with his phone absently.  
  
"Where's Oso" the Beta demanded.  
  
"Gone" Falkirk replied absently.  
  
"Fine I was rough I'll pay extra" the man offered.  
  
"You will pay. Lucky for you Cindi doesn't wish to press charges" Falkirk said still not looking at the man.  
  
The man was getting more nervous by the moment "If something happens to me..." the man began to beg.  
  
"Stuart Bondek. A mayoral aid" Falkirk interrupted finally looking up to the man. The thin faced Beta with dark hair and dark beady eyes. With a slimy attitude that seemed to seep out of him, he screamed politician.  
  
"Your visa card" Falkirk said holding out his hand. Bondek pulled out a card and placed it in Falkirk's palm. "I said the Visa, ending 3333. Not some pre paid piece of crap American Express" Falkirk said tossing the card across the room  
  
Reluctantly Bondek handed over the demanded card. Slotting it into the machine Falkirk set the amount to the maximum for a single transaction and handed the terminal over for Bondek to authorise.  
  
"I can't my wife" Bondek tried to explain. With a flick of Falkirk's finger across his phone. A ringing sounded in the room. A harsh nasal voice screeched from the phone when it stopped ringing, "Do you know what time it is"  
  
Bondek froze at the sound of his wife's annoyed voice.  
  
"Mrs Bondek" Falkirk asked.  
  
"Yes" Bondek's wife responded concerned at the polite authoritative voice. Bondek hung his head rocking gently.  
  
"Your husband has, done a considerable amount of damage" Falkirk stated before a screeched 'what' interrupted. Bondek looked relived at the misdirection  
  
"I have given him the option of avoiding police involvement and civil action, but" Falkirk trailed off.  
  
"Let me speak to the rat bastard" Bondek's wife demanded. Voice like nails on a black board.  
  
Falkirk waved for Bondek to speak but he refused. "He can hear you" Falkirk informed. They endured five minutes of barely comprehensible nasal screeching before she told him to 'Go screw himself' and hung up.  
  
"She knows" Falkirk said indicating the machine in front of him. Bondek still refused to authorise the transaction.  
  
Flicking his eyes to Moneypenny "If he has not authorised the transaction by the count of ten blow his brains out" Falkirk ordered.  
  
"One" Bondek looked unimpressed.  
"Two"  
"Three" Moneypenny looked uncomfortable    
"Four"  
"Five" Falkirk glared at Moneypenny  
"Six"  
"Seven"  
"Eight" Falkirk's voice became more forceful intensifying his glare on Moneypenny as Bondek shook slightly.  
"Nine" Falkirk said calmly and evenly  
"Ten" Falkirk said. Bondek instantly relaxed.  
  
"Shoot him" Falkirk ordered.  
  
"I can't" Moneypenny responded.  
  
"Your career will end now" Falkirk warned. Falkirk wasn't to sure if he should be pleased or not. He didn't want Moneypenny to shoot him but she needed to gain the mentality that she could.     
  
Getting up Falkirk walked to the door. "Get out" Falkirk ordered, ripping it open. Sticking his head out. "Bond get in here" Falkirk said.  
  
Coming to sit down again. Bondek looked to the new Alpha and his cold merciless eyes.  
  
"Lets try someone more reliable" Falkirk said casually.  
  
"On the count of ten shoot him" Falkirk ordered. By the time Falkirk counted to eight Bondek had entered his pin. A few minutes later Bondek's card company phoned and he hastily explained the problem sticking to Falkirk's cover story.  
  
Maloney joining James. Grabbing the Beta they shove Bondek out of the club. Pressing home the consequences of his return. Or causing more trouble.  
  
Alone again. Falkirk tuned to the Beta woman who had remained quiet throughout. Sure that his latest conduct hadn't endeared himself to her. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor" Falkirk asked. Getting a shake of her head in response.  
  
"At least. Let me escort you home" Falkirk asked.  
  
To sore and tired to argue. Cindi nodded allowing Falkirk to escort her home. Only Selene accompanied them.  
  
Jack Wade watched silently as a wiry haired Alpha woman stepped out of the office. Followed by Falkirk demanding James' presence. James came out a short time later. Forcing a Beta by the neck through the club and into the street.  
  
"Can't talk" Falkirk said softly to the older Alpha as he passed, supporting a Beta woman and disappearing round a corner.  
  
"Time for another damn drink" Jack said clapping his hand on Felix's shoulder. As Felix started to protest Falkirk's actions. Jack turned to him "Have you ever seen an Omega in a rage"Jack asked getting a negative response  
  
"I once saw an Alpha challenge another, over an Omega. The defending Alpha lost badly. As the winner was going to claim the Omega. The Omega slid up to the Alpha submissive as anything nuzzling him and tore his throat out with his teeth" Jack said. Not really having seen the incident himself but knowing the truth of it. "He recommended you after for the promotion, after Greene you know. That's why I gave you my support" Jack added.  
  
"So I should shut up" Felix argued back.  
  
"No son, you're an idealist and I'm sure the Kiddo appreciates that. Just know the ones who are trying to make the world a worse place and those trying to make it a bit better, even if it's just a bit”  
  
"Columbia" James asked interrupting Felix and Jack.  
  
Felix remembering the name from the airport. Where the Omega went to speak on the phone and he was immediately pulled off the stake out. "Isn't that what he said on the fist day"  
  
"Three burned CIA agents. Orders are no action to be taken. Greer and I specifically are being watched. Ryan has taken up the cause but he needs some help with logistics" Jack informed.  
  
"What's going to happen" Felix demanded.  
  
"Well that Omega you have a problem with is sorting it" Jack responded.  
  
"You can't let..." Felix started.  
  
"Unless you're volunteering to fuck your own career. Shove it" Jack interrupted.  
  
"The more the merrier " James challenged.  
  
"I'm coming" Felix responded.  
  
"When do you go" Jack asked.  
  
"Falkirk's arranging transport" James replied. "He's planing a shock mission. In on one darkness out on the next"  
  
When James' phone rang he listened with a soft half smile in place. "He's doing the mother hen thing, already in the second load of washing" James said absently to Jack.  
  
"I heard, is it true they call him mother" Jack asked.  
  
"Only behind his back. I haven't told him" James informed.  
  
"And M is now father" Jack continued.  
  
"Politest nick name she has earned" James said.  
  
\--  
  
Cindi cracked open her eye. The first thing she noticed was the floor that she could now see. A scraping noise was coming from the doorway. Lifting her head she saw The Omega brushing the floor with a broom she didn't know she had. "Neat freak" Cindi said drawing the Omega's attention.  
  
"You're up" Falkirk stated coming into the room dark ring around his eyes.  
  
"Were you up all night" Cindi asked.  
  
"Not all night" Falkirk responded defensively.  
  
"I'll get you your breakfast" Falkirk said turning to go. Cindi looked about the room. The last time it had been this clean was when she had brought back an Omega from the club. Dismissing the memories of the hurting and frightened Omega. And chalking up Falkirk's actions to an Omega's eccentricities.  
  
Cindi sat up still sore but more easily than expected. She looked at the dressing table mirror. "At least the dick left the face alone" She said to the reflection. Lifting her shirt to look at the blotchy mark "to bad about the rest"  
  
Falkirk returned with a bowel of oatmeal. "Here" He said placing the bowl in Cindi's lap.  
  
"Thanks" Cindi responded mixing the lump of jam into the oatmeal and starting to eat.  
  
"Do you have a name" Cindi asked.  
  
"Thomas" Falkirk responded.  
  
"Well Tommy what's your angle" Cindi demanded.  
  
"To protect my brother and his mother" Falkirk said calmly.  
  
"And me" Cindi challenged.  
  
"If I had not taken over after Oso, who would have. Would Keading be any safer if they found out he had sugar mom" Falkirk asked. Causing Cindi to shiver at the prospect of a power struggle. Falkirk also thought he saw a hint of regret.  
  
"I am not interested in power or control. I will make O as safe as possible. Anyone can go or stay, as they choose" Falkirk continued.  
  
"I can leave" Cindi asked skeptically. Getting a nod in return.  
  
"Now is the time you have a windfall coming" Falkirk said.  
  
"I suppose" Cindi said looking at the now empty bowel. Taking the dish to wash. Falkirk left Cindi to her thoughts.  
  
\--  
  
Douglas Carrington was just a leaner, clean shaven version of his brother. Towering above those around him. He, Selene and Falkirk were walking around the propeller driven cargo plane being retrofitted. "The sky hook system" Falkirk asked.  
  
"As requested. The apprentice will be mounted on the return journey" Douglas informed. Satisfied Falkirk turned to Douglas. "Thanks for the assistance" he said extending his hand to the Scots Alpha.  
  
"Well when I told Danny boy to piss off. I expected threats of violence and seizing control of the institute. Not for him to hang up. Then I got a call from Granny" Douglas responded with a shiver going up his back. "The Last thing I expected"  
  
"Yeh, she's nice" Falkirk said remembering the old Omega.  
  
"Only person scarier than Daniel" Douglas responded.  
  
It was approaching the afternoon and the hectic hours and stress were starting to exhaust Falkirk. He had considered letting Evans, Maloney and Moneypenny go on the mission but he and James were still concerned with there reaction in a real life scenario.  
  
So it came down to James, Felix, Jack Ryan and although she didn't want to leave his side Selene. Ryan had been investigating the causes leading up to the CIA agents being burned. By the sounds of it Washington were up to there necks in it but that was not Falkirk's responsibility.  
  
Falkirk had to get the intel on the location of the Agents, get the rescue team in, then back out. In the corner of the hanger the briefing was conducted on Falkirk's laptop. Wade stood off to the side with the recruits as they watched. The recruits looked more scared than the rescue team. It may have had something to do with the quiet conversations they had had. First with James then Selene.  
  
Turning the laptop so the four going in could see it. "You will conduct a H.A.L.O drop into the area under the cover of dark" Falkirk told them highlighting an area on a satellite map. A few miles from a village.  
  
Falkirk moved through the technicalities of their target. The drop a few miles from the village where the burned CIA agents were being held. Zooming in on the various building Falkirk identified them and likely places the Agents were being held. Moving on to known combatants(valid targets) and civilians(unacceptable casualties).  
  
Pointing to an area close and just beyond the village. "Pick up at 2000 GMT” Falkirk informed.  
  
"That doesn't give us much time" Felix complained.  
  
"That would be why the baby operatives a staying behind" Falkirk shot back sharply.  
  
Continuing in a calmer tone. "Uplift will be by STARS" Falkirk informed. Felix grumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Would you grow a pair or bugger off" Falkirk snapped glaring at the Alpha. Everyone knew that the STARS System hurt. Attached to a cord with a balloon at the other end. A plane catching the cord, yanking you off the ground. It was not a pleasant experience.  
  
Slamming his fists on the table Felix stood growling, menacingly. Falkirk relaxed his expression to something unimpressed. "Are you quite finished" Falkirk asked evenly.  
  
"On you ass" Wade growled.  
  
“Now pay attention. Due to the altitude breathing apparatus will be required...” Falkirk then started the briefing on the weapons and equipment to be used on the mission. Leaving James, Felix and Ryan to check over the equipment. Falkirk walked over to Jack.  
  
"Sorry about him" Jack said shaking his head, "I thought he would be less narrow" he continued perplexed.  
  
"If he fucks this up. I'll hand him to the cartels personally" Falkirk warned.  
  
"and I will let you" Jack responded resting a hand on Falkirk's shoulder.  
  
They watched as James, Selene, Felix and Ryan disappeared behind the slowly closing ramp. The plane was towed out and slowly prepared, eventually taxiing to the runway to taking off. The big propeller driven plane disappeared into the dwindling light. "They'll be fine" Jack reassured walking away.  
  
Entering the hotel room Falkirk slipped under the sheets breathing deeply James' lingering scent letting it lull him to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
After visiting Keading and his brother. Maloney acting as bodyguard. Falkirk went to the club to stress how he wanted the club to improve. The day passed too slowly for Falkirk's liking. Eventually he returned to the hotel. Sitting down to write his assessment of the recruits conduct.  
  
A beeping started Falkirk awake. The imprint of the keyboard marking his face. "Bugger" he said looking at a screen full of garbled and repeated letters. Pulling out his phone the message from James bringing a sense of relief to Falkirk. A couple of hours and they would be back.  
  
The group waited for the plane to come to a halt. Two ambulances, EMTs at the ready for their patients arrival. As the propellers stopped spinning and the rear hatch lowered they moved closer.  
  
"Mission accomplished" Felix reported, coming up to Jack. Ignoring Falkirk. Quicker than his age or girth should allow. Jack growled swinging his arm scruffing the Alpha forcing his head to the ground at Falkirk feet.  
  
In the deadly silence around them. "America, Cuba, Jamaica, Colombia. Do you know what it takes to get an unregistered plane through them. Pulling together a plane, equipment and inelegance. Those Agents were burned by our own. I, Greer, we could not pull together the resources to get your ass there and back. Thank the man who put his career, freedom and more than you can imagine on the line for your fellow agents. Pray that if you are ever burned, he will forget your insulting behaviour and move heaven and earth to rescue you” Jack growled.  
  
After a begrudging 'thank you' Jack hauled the Alpha to his feet tossing him in a random direction. "Well Ryan it is then" Jack said absently turning to Falkirk.  
  
"Ryan" Falkirk asked as James came up to stand by them.  
  
"Just a Deputy Director Position. Thanks Kiddo, Jimbo" Jack said shaking both their hands before going to check on the rescued agents.  
  
Looking to his mate. Falkirk took in the state of his face. "Using your face to block punches again" Falkirk said caressing the bruises and cuts over James' cheek.  
  
"You know how it is" James shrugged. Humming in response Falkirk leaned in to nuzzle his Alpha basking in the scent of blood adrenalin and stale sweat. Absently noting Selene didn't have a visible scrape on her.  
  
"Come on" Falkirk said pulling James towards the car eager to get him back to the hotel.  
  
\--  
  
The final days were filled with visiting the club, Keading, Cody and Cindi. Falkirk also found a course for the Omega in the club. Soon he would be learning how to properly mix cocktails. Heading to the airport for the return journey. Despite the fear of flying, the past week had been such a slog for Falkirk the moment he was in his seat he passed out in the safe embrace of his Alpha's arm. James following his Omega into unconsciousness not long after.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Fulton surface-to-air recovery system (STARS)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fulton_surface-to-air_recovery_system#In_popular_culture) As used in Thunderball and Dark Knight.


	15. Tinker Tailor Soldier Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets a text message that finally brings down his father

In one of the glass fronted offices at the back of Q branch. Falkirk waited for his first official Operative as a Handler to check in. Eventually a connecting symbol appeared as Falkirk contemplated sending someone after his brother.  
  
“You were meant to check in a week ago” Falkirk scolded.  
  
“Boring” Sherlock dismissed with a shrug.  
  
“You are not there for fun and interesting” Falkirk admonished. Giving a dismissive grunt Sherlock started pacing from one side of the camera's field of view to the other.  
  
“If we don't keep a lid on this Daddy could end up...”  
  
Sherlock interrupting Falkirk. “You don't care about him” Sherlock snapped back.  
  
“No. But he would make sure Mycroft is caught up in the backlash” Falkirk responded. “And there is the possibility of reprisals. Watson, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson”  
  
After letting the threat to his brother's friends sink in. Falkirk asked, “Sebastian Moran”  
  
“Not here” Sherlock responded  
  
“Report” Falkirk ordered. Falkirk swore. He had been sure Moran would have been in Paris. There had been too many communication between Moriarty and Paris. It was also where Adler had been kidnapped and Falkirk was sure it was Moran who did it. Selling her to an Afghan group for propaganda purposes. Sherlock launched into a verbal tsunami of information that Falkirk could barely follow.  
  
“By that I take it you have finished” Falkirk asked getting another condescending look as answer.  
  
“Move On” Falkirk ordered disconnecting before Sherlock could have the last word.  
  
\--  
  
After meeting with M to discus the recruits conduct. It was a bit of a bore. M agreed that Maloney and Moneypenny would continue as Operatives. While Evans would specialise as an Agent. Eventually, to be embedded somewhere.  
  
Falkirk and Daniel were having afternoon tea in his office. The first time they could actually talk since Falkirk's return. “Douglas seemed quite taken with you” Daniel said  
  
“He was nice” Falkirk commented placing a slice of cake on his plate.  
  
“Gran has invited you to tea when she visits next time” Daniel continued.  
  
“Why don't you both come round. I will put on a spread. As a thank you” Falkirk offered.  
  
“I'm sure she would like that” Daniel responded.  
  
\--  
  
With a bit of trepidation Falkirk knocked on the door of 221 baker street. “Oh hello dear” Mrs Hudson said opening the door. Greeting the hyper Omega, she eventually showed Falkirk up to the flat. Proudly pointing to the area she couldn't get the blood stain off the skirting, where 'that nice Alpha' had saved her.  
  
“John dear, you have a visitor” Mrs Hudson called walking straight in. Watson was still wary of the Omega brother of Sherlock but made him welcome.  
  
The first thing Falkirk noticed since the last time he was here. Running a finger over the mantel. “Sherlock won't be happy” Falkirk said inspecting his clean finger.  
  
“Well with Sherlock gone. I'm not expecting to many break ins” Watson mused. He then brought over two mugs. Handing the first to Mrs Hudson sitting in his chair. The other he handed to the Omega standing at the fire place.  
  
“Don't assume anything. You're more important than you know” Falkirk offered.  
  
Mrs Hudson kept up a string of small talk until Falkirk felt it was time to go. Watson showed him out with Mrs Hudson telling him to call again and send her love to the nice Alpha.  
  
\--  
  
The next day and next on his list was Villiers. With nothing but gossip to exchange mostly what Falkirk had been up to. Most of it heavily edited and a lot of baby talk. Falkirk wrapped up the visit when M and her husband returned. With a final nuzzle to the baby Alpha. Falkirk stroked the light brown hair. The big brown eyes blinking owlishly at him.  
  
\--  
  
Alec had returned from a tough mission and with Falkirk's blessing. James took him somewhere he could exercise his violent impulses safely. Alone and at a loss as what to do Falkirk decided to dress in his best suit after checking a few things.  
  
A taxi dropped Falkirk off at a glistening tower of glass. 'Have them set another place' Falkirk texted before entering the building. Exiting the lift Falkirk entered the restaurant asking for Mr Holmes.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure” Mycroft asked.  
  
“James is out on the town, so I thought” Falkirk trailed before continuing “I could leave if you wish to be alone”  
  
“No, you're here now” Mycroft answered a bit to quickly.  
  
Sitting down at the newly laid place. Falkirk snatched the napkin before the waiter could lay it across his lap for him. Dismissing the waiter with a drinks order. Falkirk looked from the night time view of the London skyline to the trendy décor. “Very nice but it lacks the refinement I have come to expect” Falkirk said casually  
  
“Emanuel. Best soufflés in London” Mycroft responded.  
  
“Sweet or savoury” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Both” Mycroft responded.  
  
When the waiter returned with his matt green cocktail. Falkirk declined the menu telling him he trusted his brother's judgement and to bring whatever he had ordered.  
  
Mycroft's deeply concealed reaction seemed pleased at the Omega's actions. Deferring to his judgement. Falkirk for his part couldn't quite differentiate. Mycroft's pleased state did feel good to him but he wasn't sure if his choice had been genuine or a subconscious, calculated move to put the Alpha at ease.  
  
After the meal Mycroft saw Falkirk to his door “We should do this again” He offered.  
  
“I'm free on Thursday” Falkirk responded actually liking spending time in Mycroft's company. As long as they avoided work or Family it was quite friendly.  
  
“Very well, Thursday” Mycroft said giving a tiny genuine smile.  
  
“Could we have fish” Falkirk asked. Mycroft nodded giving his more typical ingratiating half smile.  
  
Opening the door. Falkirk walked in to the flat. Alec passed out in a chair didn't even stir at his entrance. Even in the dim light Falkirk could see the bruises covering his face and knuckles. With great care and delicacy. Falkirk started talking softly letting his voice penetrate his unconscious mind. Explaining his actions as he went. Falkirk approached and draped a nesting blanket over the slumbering form.  
  
James was much easier to deal with. Falkirk just stripped off flopping into bed. A few minutes later a tanned arm came across the Omega's chest pulling him tight against the Alpha. James' stubble scratching the back of his neck as he scented him.  
  
\--  
  
The Thursday came round and Mycroft's favourite chef had been poached and they were in a new place. The restaurant had the opulence Falkirk had to come to expect when he thought of his brother. It was only the second dinner date but Falkirk was enjoying them.  
  
Just as the soufflés arrived Mycroft's phone beeped. After checking his message the side of his mouth tightened and he replaced the phone in his pocket. Acting if nothing had happened Mycroft asked after James.  
  
About half an our later Falkirk's phone beeped. Checking the message Falkirk attempted to cover his reactions but Mycroft was better than Sherlock at reading situations.  
  
The message was from an automated flag that Falkirk had set up after the meeting with Smiley. An all points bulletin had gone out within MI5. Peter Guillam was to be apprehended at all costs. Falkirk sent a message and got an almost immediate reply 'Any help would be appreciated'  
  
Setting up a trace on Guillam's phone. Falkirk looked to his brother. “Problem at base” Mycroft deduced.  
  
“Yes, someone's computer won't switch on.” Falkirk informed.  
  
Getting a tight smile “well I have things I need to attend to as well. May I give you a lift” Mycroft said. Accepting the offer Falkirk worked fanatically on his phone while Mycroft settled the bill.  
  
In Mycroft's car Falkirk was still tapping away on his phone. “MI6, Vauxhall Cross” Mycroft told the driver.  
  
“No, MI6 West Smithfield” Falkirk corrected. Familiar with the MI6's fall back position Mycroft actually looked a little concerned.  
  
With relief Falkirk monitored Guillam's movements. He had not been sure the Alpha he had only met once would accept his text but Falkirk was keeping him one step ahead of the police and MI5. Every now and again a beep would sound from Mycroft's phone, indubitably an update on Guillam's movements.  
  
“How far” Falkirk asked the driver. “five miles, thirty minutes with current traffic” the Driver supplied.  
  
Sending Guillam to a point near their destination. It would be the first real destination, the others just leading Guillam's pursuers in a merry chase. Seeing Guillam about to arrive at the destination. Falkirk then sent him to an adjacent street to the entrance of MI6's old bunker.  
  
Mycroft's phone beeped as the car turned on to the correct street. Falkirk quickly texted Guillam to head for the car park that acted as a front to the entrance of the bunker. “Stop” Falkirk ordered. Mycroft looked to his Omega brother with a look of annoyance.  
  
Mycroft lunged after Falkirk as he flung the door open and jumped out. Mycroft opened his own door and made to go after his brother who was walking towards the car park entrance at an unhurried pace.  
  
Briefly stopping and looking about. Mycroft looked at the buildings around him. Then the people milling or walking about. With hast Mycroft moved to catch up to his brother.  
  
Falkirk waved to a man who had just charged onto the street at the far end. He moved towards Falkirk. Guillam's pursuers were not far behind him. Lead by a big red haired man  
  
As Guillam approached. Falkirk saw the four men chasing him commonly known as Scalphunters. Indicating Guillam should stand behind him. Falkirk approached the suit clad men. For an Alpha to stand behind an Omega. It was treated similarly to an adult using a child as a shield.  
  
To Guillam the strange Alpha following Q was little more than a myth. He had seen him in the presence of Control but knew nothing about him beyond 'you don't need to know about him'. He was franticly tapping on his phone as his unhealthy lifestyle took it's toll as he tried to jog towards them.  
  
Just as the Scalphunters were about to bypass Falkirk his voice bellowed “READY, AIM”  
  
Mycroft called “Stand down” but to Guillam and the Scalphunters the Omega's voice carried the weight of authority.  
  
As Mycroft expected and deduced the entire street was MI6. The gate of the car park slid opened to reveal half a dozen people in full tactical armour. Snipers appeared at windows, even the drunk sleeping on a bench now had an assault rifle trained on the intruders.  
  
“This is our territory, Move without my consent and you will be dead” Falkirk informed then looked to his brother to make sure he understood he was included in the threat.  
  
“Mr Guillam, with me” Falkirk ordered and started walking towards the entrance of the car park.  
  
Falkirk had been to the bunker before but without a car the winding road seemed a lot longer. The walk did however give him time to answer all of Guillam's questions. He also got to have a decent look at him. While the light yellow blond hair was completely different. The facial structure and the eyes were the same as Sherlock and his Mother. Although he didn't have Sherlock's hawkeyed intensity he did have his Mother's shielded calculating gaze. “So what did you steal” Falkirk asked.  
  
Holding up an attaché case. “Top Secret, Smiley's eyes only” Guillam informed. Falkirk was struck with the similarity in the tone of voice. The speech patterns were different more normal. Less of the sharp short statements Sherlock usually used. It also lacked the general condescending edge Sherlock had.  
  
Finally coming to the heavy metal doors. Falkirk and Guillam entered the old bunker. Letting out a whistle that echoed into the darkness. “impressive” Guillam declared.  
  
“It's a cold, dank hell hole” Falkirk informed before adding “useful though”  
  
“where are going” Guillam asked after a few minutes walking along barely lit tunnels.  
  
“I take it you want out of here” Falkirk responded.  
  
Finding the metal door he was looking for Falkirk swiped his ID card and an electronic lock buzzed. Opening the door they exited into Charing Cross Underground. Falkirk's ID disabled the turnstile and he allowed Guillam to precede him through.  
  
Coming out onto street level. “being a naught boy without me, who's you friend” Selene said as she reclined against a Jaguar.  
  
“dose that thing have four seats” Falkirk asked trying to look through the tinted window while completely ignoring the opening remark.  
  
“I wouldn't call them seats but yes” Selene said then added “Your friend”  
  
Making the introductions. Falkirk accepted the cramped bench while Guillam took the front passenger.  
  
Guillam gave an address and Selene took off in smoke and screeching tyres. By the time they arrived at a nondescript house. Falkirk's phone was blaring constantly along with Selene's. Throwing her phone over her shoulder “Shut the thing up” she said. Setting the phone to silent Falkirk did the same for his own.  
  
An older Beta woman opened the door for Guillam. Giving him a once over, the sour faced woman stood back to allow Guillam in along with Falkirk and Selene.  
  
Along a hall and up a flight of stairs the dated 50s décor was clean enough. Falkirk didn't think boarding houses still existed but that’s all he could come up for the dwelling they entered.  
  
An Alpha sat in a chair with his head down and neck exposed as the squat form of George Smiley looked out onto the street. Another Alpha stood just inside the door. Tall and broad. He held the opposing vacant and attentive expressions Falkirk had come to associate with guards and police.  
  
“Toby Esterhase” Guillam whispered before approaching Smiley and pulling out a folder.  
  
Smiley didn't seem to notice Falkirk as he took the folder and took up a place at the rickety desk and started reading. “thank you for your assistance” Smile said absently to the room.  
  
Falkirk wasn't sure if it was him or the Alpha fidgeting in the chair who Smiley was addressing. It didn't take Smiley as long as Falkirk expected to read the file. Closing the folder Smiley looked to the assembled room.  
  
The Alpha reeking of fear and nervousness. Finally gathered his courage after looking at his phone a few times.“I need to get back, Control's pitching a fit” Esterhase said meekly.  
  
“who will be there” Smiley asked. Esterhase started listing people from Falkirk's father down. Falkirk interrupted “M is there as well”  
  
“Go, remember keep our meeting between us” Smiley advised and tapped the side of his nose. Nodding Esterhase darted from the room like a condemned man getting a pardon.  
  
Turning his attention on Falkirk “could I ask something more of you”. After explaining his requirements Falkirk nodded.  
  
-  
  
At the building informally known as the Circus. Falkirk texted Tanner ask him not to announce who was calling. Phoning Tanner, Falkirk got the lay of the room with a hasty whisper at the end warning of M's wrath. “Tell her loud enough for the room to hear. I'm entering the building now” Falkirk requested.  
  
Hastily and quietly Tanner hissed,  “I hope you know what you're doing”  
  
Selene walked Falkirk up to the entrance then withdrew. Mendel the other Alpha who had been with Smiley had accompanied them but had asked to be dropped of a couple streets away. The ex-policeman was concerned someone may see him. With a final warning to meet at the end of the street Selene let Falkirk go.  
  
The white building with pillars and arches had the classic majesty of the old government building it was. The heavy wood and glass door required some force to open. Falkirk could hear the stern looking Beta male on the reception desk go silent then obviously correct himself “Wait someone just walked in”  
  
Lowering the phone “Falkirk Bond” he asked.  
  
Falkirk cringed at his father's arrogance. Just as Siger used the professional cover name Percy Alleline. Falkirk used Thomas McLair. “Q” Falkirk corrected.  
  
“He says his name is Q” Falkirk could hear the beta whisper into the phone. He shook his head and hoped MI6 receptionists weren't that oblivious.  
  
A burly Alpha guard appeared behind Falkirk making him jump slightly. “Top” floor the receptionist said to the guard.  
  
“Move” the lumbering mountain growled.  
  
Falkirk wasn't sure he would be a good enough actor but the moment he stepped into his Father's office. Falkirk's concern changed. The scent of the anger from all the Alphas present hit the Omega like a wall.  
  
Siger Holmes, cover name Percy Alleline sat behind his desk. The ornate chair, more like throne extended above his round balding head. M stood to the right of his desk and turned to glare at Falkirk as he entered. Mycroft was standing to the left side of his father looking down his nose at everyone. Falkirk could see his concern and it was directed towards him.  
  
The Alpha Falkirk had seen in Smiley's boarding room looked to Falkirk dispassionately. Hopefully he wouldn't have turned Falkirk in as Smiley assured he wouldn't. Bill Haydon who Falkirk had dealt with before and Control's second, stood beside him  
  
A man in awful pin strip suit sat in front of Falkirk's father, command the most respect in the room. Falkirk had seen him once talking to M as he waited to see her. Oliver Lacon a Minister closely associated with the intelligence community.  
  
Beside Tanner stood a man Falkirk knew nothing of. Besides Tanner and himself the room was dominated by Alphas. And with the exception of M all were male.  
  
“You are in a lot of trouble and M will not be able to save you now” Siger stated, voice a malicious high growl. The mewl Falkirk couldn't suppress would help his meek little me persona but he was genuinely concerned he wasn't holding up.  
  
The tall form of Haydon stepped between Falkirk and his father. “Come now my boi. We just need to know where Peter Guillam took the report and who he took it to” Haydon said sympathetically. The calm sent of the approaching Alpha helped to calm Falkirk.  
  
“SPEAK, BOI” Siger snapped.  
  
A mewl sounded and Falkirk muttered a barely audible “Smiley”  
  
Haydon repeated the name more loudly for the room. Lacon fidgeted slightly at the name as he was the one to commission the investigation into MI5 and a mole.  
  
With a quick glance round the room Falkirk could see Mycroft was having his doubts over Falkirk's performance. The man beside Tanner outright didn't believe it. Confirming Falkirk's suspicions. “How can he be prepared to order my death one moment and turn belly now” the red haired and burly man proclaimed to the room.  
  
“A bitch is a weak creature. Brave from there Alpha's side, snivelling cowards everywhere else” Siger replied.  
  
Sending his superior a quick glare. Haydon then slowly and gently placed a hand on Falkirk's shoulder. “Why” he asked.  
  
Forcing his voice louder so the room would hear. “Polykov, he is the handler for the mole Gerald”  
  
“NOT THIS BLOODY NONSENSE AGAIN” Siger bellowed only his fake legs courtesy of Falkirk kept him from surging to his feet.  
  
“I broke the communications. I found the high level material being transmitted to Russia” Falkirk said and started muttering the technicalities before adding, “Even the communications protocols were butchered versions of the ones I developed for MI5”  
  
“Archimedes” Haydon whispered barely more than a movement of lips, and pulled back. The Alpha's calm scent had changed to quickly as his body language remained normal. If Falkirk had been anything other than an Omega the change would have been to subtly.  
  
“Is there any more information we need from him” Hayden said using his frame to shield Falkirk from Control.  
  
“No, we need to pull in Smiley before he ruins everything” Siger ordered.  
  
“Come” M ordered and walked to the door. The last Falkirk heard was of Lacon asking about the likeliness of a mole.  
  
Following M through the building and into the cold night air. M's car was waiting at the entrance. A police motorbike, one at the front and one at the rear. Walking up to the car. M rounded on Falkirk and he jumped back at the sudden move. “I am disappointed, you rolled over” M stared then stopped as Falkirk snorted a laugh.  
  
Pleased that M wasn't angry at him for helping Guillam but for his show in the office. “I need to report back to Smiley” Falkirk informed.  
  
“What is going on” M demanded. A suspicious edge to her voice. Her anger melting away.  
  
Falkirk looked about, unable to see Selene. Falkirk took a chance. Pulling the door to M's car open “Can I get a lift” Falkirk said.  
  
M got in and Falkirk followed with Tanner going round to the other door. Sitting opposite the Alpha with his back to the driver Falkirk looked over his shoulder. “Lock Gardens, Camden Town and loose the entourage” Falkirk ordered. The driver hesitated and M Snapped “GO”  
  
The driver no longer hesitated and the motorbike escort fell away.  
  
As Falkirk explained the aim of the interaction. His messages didn't get any conformation so he tried phoning. Without luck he tried Guillam this time Falkirk got an answer. “Deduction:Tailor. I repeat Tailor. ETA fifteen minutes” Falkirk informed.  
  
Before hanging up Falkirk got a, “Bugger, not him” and a set of instructions to meet on the foot path to the rear of the house.  
  
“We're being followed” the driver informed.  
  
In prime position, Falkirk was able to easily see out the rear window. Selene's silver Jaguar KX was directly behind, the bulky form of Mendel waved from the passenger seat. “Friendly” Falkirk informed.  
  
Pulling to a stop a few streets away. Falkirk met with Selene. “I'm going this way” Mendel said continuing to walk down the street in front of the house.  Finding the barred gate onto the footpath. Selene climbed it easily. Falkirk followed then turned to look back at M. “Perhaps you should wait in the car” Falkirk said hesitantly. “I'll call if you want”  
  
“Do so” M ordered and walked off  
  
“She never offered to be my knight in shining armour” Selene grumbled as the stepped onto the towpath beside the canal. Pulling his coat tighter Falkirk followed the path until he passed under a bridge and a hiss from the shadows made him jump. Selene sniggered having already spotted Guillam in the shadows.  
  
Indicating the second house along the towpath from the bridge. “There” Guillam said. The house where Smiley was currently waiting was shrouded in darkness. Only a light from the basement window shone where a house keeper had residence.  
  
Falkirk stamped his feet and blew into his cupped hands to ward off the creeping chill. Guillam made a comet about fitness for field work. Selene sniggered and Falkirk responded, “You've never been on one of my field trips”  
  
Guillam's phone buzzed and he sent three quick flashes of the torch to the house. “dose he know who's coming” Falkirk asked quietly and got a concerned look and shake of the head in response.  
  
Three short flashes came from a sun room window. “The first party has arrived” Guillam informed. Translating the signal. A short while later another three flashes came. “that's our cue” Guillam said pulling out his phone, dialling  number, letting it ring once then hanging up.  
  
Selene followed Guillam in through the unlocked back door. A raised voice with Russian accent was banging on about diplomatic immunity as Peter and Selene entered with Falkirk on their heels. In a chair sitting very quietly was Tailor/Gerald/Bill Haydon. Smiley had a gun trained on him as he kept the minor Russian diplomat, Polyakov in his line of sight.  
  
Selene and Guillam watched over the pair as Smiley put his gun away. After fumbling with the mobile he handed it to Falkirk. “Lacon if you please” he asked. Acting as secretary Falkirk found the number and dialled, handing back the phone. After speaking with the minister he handed the phone back for Falkirk to hang up.  
  
“I have to go check the recordings” Smiley informed and left the room.  
  
Mendel arrived first along with M. The Minister arrived, then Control with the rest of MI5's hierarchy. You couldn't have slapped the smile from M's face.  
  
Siger Holmes had been humiliated. There was his arch rival, one of whom was standing over his closest ally and now confirmed traitor.  
  
Falkirk slipped out and upstairs where he found Smiley sitting on a bed in front of a monitoring system. Monitors showed the lounge below where M was preening over Siger Holmes and his failure. Lacon was also putting the proverbial boot in.  
  
“I got your message” Smiley informed as Falkirk sat beside the older Alpha. He used his silk tie to clean his thick square glasses. Covering how Bill Haydon's presence had affected him.  
  
“They all warned me in their own way” Smiley mused continuing to wipe non existent dirt from his glasses. “I should not trust Bill they all said”  
  
“You're talking about” Falkirk trailed off not sure if he should mention Smiley's ex-wife. It was common knowledge she and Bill Haydon had been having an affair. The two of them had even been open about it.  
  
“Have you considered it was a deliberate manoeuvre on the part of Haydon” Falkirk mused. “If you are emotionally invested in someone you don't tend to see them as they are. Especially when those emotions are love, anger or hate”  
  
Replacing his glasses Smiley hardened his features. A van arrived and Haydon was being escorted out. “Inquisitors” Smiley informed.  
  
“they do tend to have a certain demeanour” Falkirk replied remembering the creepy Beta from MI6.  
  
It looked like the party was breaking up. Falkirk and Smiley headed down stairs. “Control” Smiley called causing Siger to stop, “I think Rikie should be allowed home”  
  
Giving a sneer so reminiscent of the one Mycroft used. Siger agreed. The burned MI5 operative would be reinstated.  
  
The Minister cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention. “Source Archimedes, what of his involvement” Lacon demanded of Smiley. “It's the one thing these two agree on, I don't need to know about him”  
  
“Assess for yourself, minister” Smiley said looking behind him to Falkirk.  
  
The minister looked Falkirk up and down “You spilled all that information” he  accused.  
  
Smiley snorted ” 'all that information', everything required to get Gerald here. There is a reason C doesn’t want it known. He let the greatest, real source the Circus had in years go. C especially didn't want it known, he lost him out of his own home to an unknown assailant. Or that M knew his true value and moved heaven and earth to secure him”  
  
Falkirk's chest tightened. He didn't react well to the usual praise of an Omega. But to hear an Alpha he was learning to respect speak in such terms. His entire body tingled with the praise and he fought to not let it show.  
  
The Minister was still sceptical but at least trusted in Smiley’s judgement.  He was also aware of how secretive M was about her best assets and how Siger refused to admit fault So understood their mutual silence over the Omega. Giving Falkirk the barest of respectful nods he gave his leave and walked out the door.  
  
Smiley walked out with Falkirk and M. Guillam came out with Selene and handed Smiley his beat up old hat. Pulling it on Smiley started walking down the road. He did not say goodbye but Falkirk didn't expect him to. He had been around the Operatives of MI6 long enough. At the end of the mission they wanted quiet, to sort out their emotions and thoughts before they dealt with the world.  
  
M looked at Falkirk for a moment before opening the car door. Making sure no one unathorised was within earshot. “Well played, Mr Bond”  she said and got in.  
  
The tingle of the praise returned and Falkirk felt himself bouncing on the balls of his feet before calming again.  
  
“Can I get a lift” he asked turning a cheeky smile on Selene.  
  
\--  
  
A few weeks later Annie came rushing up to Falkirk while he was in the garage speaking to the head machanic. “M wants you, her office” she relayed.  
  
Even with the credentials of a senior branch member it took Falkirk time to get to E branch. Entering the communal office space. Falkirk could see M talking to Tanner at his office door. Catching Falkirk's eye she indicated her own office.  
  
Circling to outer part of the room. Falkirk came to the assistant's desk and waiting area. Through the glass wall Falkirk could see Smiley waiting, nursing a drink.  
  
“Hello” Smiley greeted as he stood. Returning the greeting Falkirk indicated Smiley to sit then followed suit, in the chair beside the Alpha.  
  
“I was called to the Nursery” Smiley informed with Falkirk acknowledging he knew about the stately home that acted as prison/deprogramming centre/debriefing/hospital for MI5. Smiley continued. “I've been speaking with Bill over the past few days. The interrogations were done and we were going to trade him. He had insomnia and asked to go for a walk. Sitting down Bill looked over the cricket fields. The escort admitted to having a 'fly fag'. When he approached Bill after, he thought Bill had drifted off. Attempting to wake him Bill fell to the ground. Neck was cleanly broken and the body posed, he also had undigested alcohol in his stomach”  
  
Falkirk wanted to offer his assistance, but he knew it would be declined and the offer could cause offence.  
  
“You Father, sorry. Siger Holmes has been placed on leave. I have been asked to act as temporary Control” Smiley informed.  
  
“You remind me of M” Falkirk started. Getting a petulant “Thank you” in return.  
  
“You also remind me of others. Like them, I can not imagine you in retirement.” Falkirk said.  
  
“You have an odd way of saying suck it up and take the job. Reminds me of Control, my Control” Smiley said with a strange smile as he remembered someone good.


	16. All in a Handler's day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a twat

Falkirk sat drumming his fingers. Sherlock was over due for his report. It took him an hour to confirm Sherlock had entered the hotel room but was refusing to make contact. Another hour Falkirk spent trying to make contact with Sherlock. Going so far as to call the front desk and have them send up someone. Nothing.  
  
Giving up. Falkirk wanted to slam the door but it would only hiss gently shut. Leaving the small operation support suite. Falkirk marched out of Q Branch administration.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel found Falkirk in the range of the Armoury's workshop. Various spent weapons lying neatly in a row. Shards of the destroyed targets littering the floor beyond. Falkirk lifted a Ruger Blackhawk. Daniel winced as the slight Omega hefted the large revolver and took aim at a target. The picture of Sherlock from the newspaper, taped over the head of the target silhouette. A neat hole appeared in the deerstalker.  
  
As five more holes followed the first. Falkirk's pin point accuracy destroying the integrity of the thin board. The hanging target broke, splintering as it hit the floor. Automatically another target dropped down, again with a picture of Sherlock on it. “Problems” Daniel asked.  
  
Falkirk just nodded, despondent. He approaching the big Alpha pressing against the familiar and trusted Alpha. “He just makes me so...” Falkirk finished with a distressed whine. Daniel wrapped his arms around the Omega stroking his back. Letting his calm scent, relax the agitated and worried Omega.  
  
When Falkirk had collected himself. Daniel moved back to the work room. Opening the 'experimental' cabinet. Handing Falkirk something that looked like a plastic Y shaped, ergonomic, wishbone. “Two shot. single use” Daniel explained.  
  
Falkirk still looked confused as he inspected the oddest gun he had ever seen. Two barrels about the same size as a shotgun cartridge. One on top of the other. Two separate triggers.    
  
“Constructed of plastic and glass. A completely integrated unit. And undetectable by all known mechanical scanning methods. Even the shape is designed to distort a typical gun silhouette” Daniel explained.  
  
Grasping the handle. A stabilising support rested over the top his his hand. As the vertical mounted barrels sat just in front of his fingers. As Falkirk took aim. “Range isn't good” Daniel warned.  
  
Pulling the first trigger. A hole appearing in the body outline, below Sherlock's face. The second attempt produced a hole in the middle of Sherlock's deerstalker.  
  
Falkirk inspected what was left of the weapon. The upper and lower barrels split like banana skins. “Nice. Completely undetectable?” Falkirk confirmed.  
  
“unless you're being frisked, completely” Daniel responded. It confirmed Falkirk's theory. Most of the plastic guns on the market still had flaws. Construction quality, still requiring some metal components and usually using standard ammunition.  
  
Daniel helped Falkirk clean and put away the guns before grabbing a broom and sweeping up the shattered remnants of the targets.  
  
\--  
  
James was waiting with a bunch of red roses when Falkirk stepped off the lift at home. “I hear you needed cheering up” James purred taking Falkirk's hand and presenting him with the heady smelling flowers.  
  
“Sherlock's being a twat again” Falkirk admitted.  
  
“Just say the word. I'll make it quick and clean” James dead panned.  
  
“Don't tempt me” Falkirk added. With just the slight concern for what happened when an Operative went rouge. Falkirk like most of MI6 had heard the horror stories. Unlike most. Falkirk had seen what the official procedure was.  
  
James pulled open the door for Falkirk. The night started with a meal. Moving onto a west end show followed by a sensual massage and love making. Ending with a bubble bath where Falkirk sat in James' lap.  
  
\--  
  
As expected. Falkirk was summoned to M's office. Listening to her go on about Sherlock' behaviour as she moved on to criticise his lack of respect. Falkirk snapped. “I am aware he holds us in such disregard”  
  
“What are you going to do about it” M demanded. The answer was immediate but Falkirk refused to acknowledge it. If any Operative had acted as Sherlock did. M would have burned them and Falkirk would have as well. If they then continued to interfere. A Double Oh would clear the interference and take over the investigation.  
  
“You can only play favourites when they are doing their job” M said sympathetically.  
  
That was the problem. Sherlock was technically doing his job. But not telling them. So when broke into a police station in Germany. MI6 had to work out why, on their own. “I will bring him into line” Falkirk responded adamantly. Continuing before M could say anything “Or I will burn him myself”  
  
“Then I leave Sherlock to you. For now” M warned.  
  
He knew it was late. Watson had been taking shift work at a clinic and would most likely be asleep. Banging on the door of 221 Backer Street. When he herd shuffling from the other side of the door. “Mrs Hudson. It's Falkirk” he shouted through the letterbox.  
  
Brushing passed the woman in a justifiable flap. Stressing. “John's asleep dear”  
  
Falkirk bounded up the stairs into Sherlock's flat.  
  
“What the bloody hell is going on” Watson demanded. Coming out of a room. This short blond hair dishevelled and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Have you spoken to Sherlock” Falkirk demanded ignoring Watson's tired state.  
  
“N, No, I bloody have not” Watson snapped. Falkirk didn't know if the stutter was due to stress or deceit but fixed a cold stare on the Beta  
  
“If you do get the opportunity. Tell him. If he doesn’t contact me, It will be taken out of my hands and I will let it” Falkirk said hollow and uncaring. He suspected Watson did have a method of contact. Falkirk was hoping to frighten the other man into contacting Sherlock.  
  
Leaving the now worried Watson and the silent Mrs Hudson. Falkirk walked out to James' waiting car.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk poked at the fish in front of him. “Something wrong” Mycroft asked. With James in Portugal. Falkirk called up his brother for a dinner date. Their relationship actually improved after their father was publicly humiliated. Unable to push the blame onto someone else he couldn't strike at Mycroft without further hurting himself. And Mycroft actually looked more relaxed since their father's forced retirement.  
  
They were now in a tiny place Falkirk had never even heard of. Less than a dozen tables. Dark and full of high class and exclusive diners. Falkirk recognising a prominent Actor at one table and the Prime Minister's wife at another.  
  
“Just Sherlock being a prick” Falkirk said.  
  
“Ah yes, a very effective asset when he is under control” Mycroft said sympathetically.  
  
“And how do I do that” Falkirk asked.  
  
“I have only been able to bring him to heel for brief moments. John is the adept in that regard” Mycroft answered. Falkirk and Mycroft sat discussing various techniques for getting Sherlock to behave when Falkirk's phone buzzed silently in his pocket.  
  
“Guess who decided to finally make contact” Falkirk said hanging up and placing his napkin beside his plate.  
  
“would you care for a lift” Mycroft offered.  
  
Falkirk entered MI6 with Mycroft invited in as well. Passing the main reception and the memorial wall behind. Ignoring the first set of lifts as they only accessed the above ground portions of the building. Falkirk lead Mycroft to another guarded set deeper into the building.  
  
“How far down are we going” Mycroft asked after a few moments.  
  
“Not to sure precisely. Below the basement levels we start counting in Under Levels. Q branch is the highest, Under Level 1” Falkirk responded.  
  
As the doors opened onto the large corridor of Q Branch. “Welcome to my domain” Falkirk said. The last time Mycroft had visited he had been an assistant to Daniel. Now he was the Quartermaster.  
  
Passing the entrances to the various divisions that made up Q Branch. Falkirk nodded to one door. “Only the Mechanics has a direct link to the surface” Falkirk informed. Not strictly true. The service corridor connected to a building on the far side of the Thames.  
  
“What direction is North” Mycroft asked as they approached the two sets of double doors at the very end.  
  
When Falkirk identified the direction he looked to his brother. He gave Mycroft a smile, “Yes, we're under the Thames by now if not passed it” Falkirk confirmed the unasked question.  
  
“There are other's like this” Mycroft asked indicating the corridor around them.  
  
Nodding. “There's us and Aux-control on U1. PT takes up the entirety of U2. Medical, rehab and housing on U3 and storage on U4” Falkirk informed  
  
Mycroft nodded. Knowing there was a bunker under MI6 but not quite knowing the extent. “At least you'll be safe in the event of world war three” Mycroft said absently.  
  
Falkirk threw the frosted glass doors open. He knew what Administration was like when you first saw it. A two tier structure. Small glass fronted operation suites along the back. Labs either side for inspections, assignment and return of equipment. The Balcony above where Falkirk's office took up most of the width. Break room and small individual offices on the upper level as well. And the floor space filled with clustered workstations.  
  
“This is where your office is” Mycroft asked as they entered.  
  
“Yep. Up there” Falkirk said pointing to the balcony.  
  
“I think that's the one we want” Falkirk informed going to the back of the room where Daniel and Alec could be seen inside one of the Operation support suites. Sherlock sulked on the screen, at the back of the room. Alec and Daniel seemed overly pleased with themselves. It didn't bode well when those two were focused on a target.  
  
“Have you been a naught boy” Mycroft teased.  
  
“Was it necessary to threaten John” Sherlock said ignoring Mycroft and addressing his younger brother.  
  
“I didn't threaten John. I warned him how much trouble you were in” Falkirk defended.  
  
Mycroft placed a conceal comforting hand on Falkirk's back. Looking to Sherlock he put on the most condescending tone of voice he had. “You know how these people are. If you don't explain everything for them they get scared” Mycroft said stroking Sherlock's vanity in his intelligence.  
  
“Scared people will do stupid things” Falkirk added catching on to Mycroft's ploy.  
  
Reluctantly Sherlock agreed so Falkirk started by asking for any leads on Moriarty's second. Falkirk's concern growing. Sherlock had not found him. And Falkirk had not been able to trace him, since the day before Sherlock stood on the edge of that roof. Everyone though the Alpha would try to take control of Moriarty's network but it was looking like he abandoned it.  
  
After saying there had been nothing of the disgraced Colonel. Sherlock gave a rundown of his actions in wiping out the cells in Germany.  
  
“Move on to Hungry” Falkirk ordered and signed off. Hoping Moriarty's third biggest base of operations would yield more than just the henchmen Sherlock had been turning up.  
  
\--  
  
With James back earlier than expected. And Sherlock's dismantling of Moriarty's network progressing. Falkirk had approached M. As Falkirk and James took so few of his allotted heat leaves. Short of a major incident she couldn't deny him.  
  
The last day before his heat leave started. Falkirk was called into M's office. As Falkirk thought the meeting was coming to a close M changed subject. “There is a hearing into your Father's tenure as Control. George Smily has named you as an information source. He would like you to present your evidence before the committee” M stated  
  
Having no choice. If he had been called, he had to do it. For show Falkirk agreed to address the committee.  
  
\--  
  
“You don't have to go” Falkirk insisted as Alec packed away a few items.“You have been here, before” Falkirk's cheeks tingeing red with embarrassment.  
  
Alec gave a teasing smile.“It's your and James' special time” Alec insisted, confused at Falkirk's hesitant expression.  
  
“Where are you going” Falkirk asked casually.  
  
“Daniel offered a room” Alec continued still unsure of Falkirk's mood.  
  
“That's nice and he dose great breakfasts” Falkirk said at a loss for anything else. Alec pulled Falkirk tucking him under his chin and stroking his back. “What's wrong” Alec asked.  
  
Shrugging. “I don't know” Falkirk responded honestly. Alec had been on missions for some heats, so was absent then. Other times he was here. Falkirk was unsure of why Alec deliberately staying away over his heat was concerning him. “Must be hormonal” Falkirk offered  
  
As Alec walked to the door “Have fun” he teased over his shoulder.  
  
Falkirk crawled into James' lap wrapping the Alphas arms around him. Digging into a packet of biscuits building up his stores for his heat.  
  
\--  
  
To Falkirk his heats themselves were of no consequence. From the last point of being fully aware and in control. James smelling wonderful. And a deep uncomfortable itch that only lessened when tied with his Alpha. The internal cramping both welcoming and uncomfortable as it milked the intruding length.  
  
Then disjointed feelings of closeness, wonderfully full and loss. Every time the loss came the uncomfortable itch returned intensifying until. Closeness as he was manhandled. The weight of his Alpha above and around him. Then fullness. Sometimes there would be a pain from his neck and it would be the icing on the cake. The Alpha leaving a visible mark of possession.  
  
Then came a mounting. The closeness was sore. Bruises hurting down to the bone. A hard cock entering him and the Omega wanting it out. When tied all Falkirk wanted was to be left alone. James' knot receded, he fell asleep. Falkirk rolled out of bed to land on hands and knees. Every instinct told him to leave the Alpha's presence and he did so.  
  
Crawling out of the bedroom. Falkirk went to the main bathroom. On shuffling feet and in a half aware state he made it. The big bath along the left wall. Falkirk crawled into the tub. Lifting the preset leaver tap. The bath filled with Falkirk in it. Using the tiny amount of collected water he started rinsing the sweat, grime, cum and fluids from his body. Slowly regaining his senses and comprehension. Falkirk put in the plug allowing the bath to fill. Adding bubble bath he lay back and letting the warm water east the aches in his body.  
  
A sound made Falkirk look to the door. Sitting on the grey tile of the bathroom floor was a neatly folded set of pyjamas and a dressing gown.  
  
Lifting his hand Falkirk saw the winkled and saturated skin. He was still sore as he pulled himself out of the water. Coming out of the bathroom James was in the kitchen. Freshly showered and in a loose t-shirt. A breeze passed through the flat from the open balcony doors. The lingering scent of the heat dissipating. And a churning from the utility room indicating James had already put the bedding in the wash.  
  
Going to the couch Falkirk's fur nesting blanket was waiting for him. Sitting down Falkirk wrapped himself in it. A mug appeared on the coffee table as Falkirk was making himself comfortable.  
  
During the recovery James was a perfect Alpha. Supplying Falkirk with everything an Omega needed from a recovering heat. Tea to begin with, soup and snacks as his appetite returned. Never approaching the still sore man but never out of sight.  
  
After a few days of pampering recovery. Falkirk dressed in his usual three piece suit. James driving them to MI6.  
  



	17. While Q's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical week at MI6 for M, R and 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

-R-  
  
Daniel walked into Q branch operations and was immediately assaulted with questions and requests. Taking up residence in Falkirk's office as he didn't want anyone getting into the habit of coming to the Armoury. Daniel set to work on the day to day requirements of Q branch.  
  
“R, Miss Underwood is having a problem” Falkirk's personal assistant called through the intercom. Growling Daniel pressed the button on the phone “I'm on my way”  
  
Daniel came down the stairs to see Underwood foundering under the presence of 001. Daniel stopped leading his steps with his heel. His hard soled shoes loosing the crack as they hit the tiled floor. With his footfalls almost silent he approached the Operative from the rear. “Sir” Underwood called when she noticed his presence.  
  
The shaved and round headed Operative, turned. Looking down to greet Falkirk. He came face to sternum with the big Alpha. “My eyes are up here Mr Johnston” Daniel said threateningly.  
  
“Is there a problem” Daniel continued, circling to Underwood's side of the bench.  
  
“She was commenting on the state of the equipment” 001 said casually.  
  
Daniel picked up a camera, the casing falling apart as he did so. “You were on an observation mission, that was accomplished” Daniel stated checking a file.  
  
“The camera had to been working to achieve that goal” Daniel accused. Letting the parts fall from his grasp.  
  
As Underwood backed away from the two Alphas. 001 responded. “Must have broken in transit” 001 purred back. Daniel went through how a waterproof phone came to be water damaged. Getting a similar dismissive response.  
  
“Side arm” Daniel asked.  
  
“lost”  
  
Unwilling to close his eyes to meditate before a threat. Daniel placed the phone on the desk grabbing the rim to stop himself from punching the guy.  
  
Johnston smirked. The desk flew into the air and before he knew it. Johnston was face down on the floor. With a bit of manoeuvring Daniel had hooked his leg behind the Operative's knee, forcing it to bend under him. Sam Johnston lay with an arm across the back of his neck keeping his head down and his knee under him forcing his arse in the air. Every Omega in the room recognised the pose if not having experienced it at some point.  
  
“If you act like a child you will be treated as such” Daniel said calmly, despite the exertion and violence. Johnston issued incomprehensible, growling, spitting, threat at the indignity.  
  
“Count back from ten” Daniel ordered. A growl answering him.  
  
“I will not release you until you have collected yourself and counted back from ten” another growl met Daniels words. “I will keep this up until you do”  
  
Seeing the stunned observers. Some of the more assertive Omegas trying to get better view of the fighting Alphas. “Get back to work” Daniel ordered, his tone soft and gentile.  
  
Alec and Adrian Helmsley rushed into Q branch with Maloney and Moneypenny on there tails. Stopping dead at the sight of one of there number being pinned.  
  
“Good day gentlemen, lady” Daniel said casually to them. As if he didn't have one of the country's most dangerous people under him.  
  
“Hello” 009 said calmly assessing the scene. While Alec took a seat at a near by desk and propping his feet up.  
  
“This is what happens if you don't appease a Q” Helmsley warned looking to the newly appointed Operatives.  
  
“Incorrect” Daniel responded. “This is what occurs if you cause malicious damage to our equipment”  
  
By now 001 had stopped his protests. Instinctively submitting under the continued pinning posture. Tanner appeared not long after looking to see why he had not been updated on the security issue in Q branch. Helmsley explained they were waiting for Johnston to calm himself. Tanner accepted the explication taking the opportunity to run.  
  
M appeared not long after, Tanner beside her. “What is going on” She demand calmly, trying not to add to the aggressive atmosphere in the room.  
  
“Wanton and malicious destruction of MI6 property and aggressive, domineering conduct towards a co-worker” Daniel informed.  
  
“Have you control of yourself” M asked.  
  
After a few hissing curses, “Yes” Johnston snapped.  
  
Not believing him but wanting to bring the incident to a close. “You will not retaliate” M ordered 001.  
  
“You will release him” M ordered addressing R.  
  
Alec and Helmsley prepared to intervene as Daniel slowly relaxed his grip. M quickly stood between the two Alphas. “dismissed” she instructed 001.  
  
Johnston was obviously torn between striking back and knowing he was out numbered and his target was behind the director of MI6. With a petulant growl he slowly backed out of Q branch.  
  
“Q has been gone one day” M said shaking her head. Talking to the room in general. Rounding on Daniel. “No more incidents”  
  
With the order given She marched out with Tanner trotting to catch up to her.  
  
“I don't like the prick either” Alec consoled placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder.  
  
“Back to work you two” Helmsley said to the two operatives.  
  
-  
  
Daniel entered his house considering a knife in the back at some point in the near future. Going down the stairs into the basement kitchen. Flicking on a radio, something heavy with strings filled the room. “Vivaldi” Daniel guessed absently, unfamiliar with the piece. Pouring himself a drink as another set of feet thumped down the stairs.  
  
“A reprimand, I'm so disappointed” Alec teased taking the glass from Daniel's grasp and downing it.  
  
“Away n Bile yer Heid” Daniel responded pouring himself another drink.  
  
-M-  
  
M entered her office taking off her coat and hanging it in the wash room beside her hand bag. Sitting she stated reading over the missions ready for an Operative to be assigned.  
  
The first seemed simple enough. Go to Egypt follow someone paying a ransom, then start following the money to it's destination. Find the base of the pirates and report back. Finally settling on Maloney. M filled in the details and with a signature the mission was officially assigning.  
  
The next mission involved old Soviet hardware being sold through an exKGB agent's criminal network. The customer was a particular problem. “Mr Trevelyan's area of expertise” M said assigning him to the mission.  
  
The next was an arms shipment to south Korea going through China. Far to sensitive for a new Operative. It would have gone to Bond but he was unavailable. “Double Oh Nine” she said.  
  
Sitting back stretching the kinks out of her back. “Problem in Q branch” the temp assistant said through the intercom.  
  
Marching through the building. As M she had access all areas and bypassed the checkpoints. Entering Q Branch, going down it's main corridor. M was halted by a security guard. The door to the chemical labs had a tent like structure covering it. People in haz-mat suits passing through the air lock. Tanner and R approached her. “A broken containment seal in the Chemical lab” Tanner informed.  
  
“Sarin gas, two casualties both in medical. Decontamination protocols have been enacted” Daniel informed.  
  
“Very well. I want a full report” M ordered, turning to leave. Pleasantly surprised that it was something fairly normal for Q branch and not Alphas butting heads.  
  
-  
  
Gathering her wits, preparing for the inevitable display of Alpha male dominance to come. The car stopped just inside of Downing Street. M got out. passing the assembled and cordoned off journalist. Heading for No.10. Most not even taking note of her arrival. A few took photos for their archives but none really cared about her unless MI6 had made a mess somewhere.  
  
In the meeting. Sat around the large oval table. Beside her sat George Smiley, acting Control of MI5. Along with the Head of the Army, Roebuck the First Sea Lord, Chief of the Air Staff and Mycroft Holmes with no official title.  
  
They waited in a show of dominance. The Prime Minister attempting to stamp his authority on the sections of government, security and military that he had not been able to brow beat, humiliate or threaten into submission.  
  
The Foreign Secretary and Home Secretary came in next. Gareth Mallory the recently appointed minister of Intelligence along with the Minister for the Armed Forces following their immediate superiors in as well.  
  
“Four politicians and only two backbones in the whole house” Smiley whispered to M indicating Gareth. “He wants my job”  
  
“Unhappy with the PM” M asked already knowing the answer. M had met Gareth Mallory a few times and there had been the report from when Q met him.  
  
The Prime minister kept them waiting for another half hour to make sure they were well and truly board and unfocused before entering. The tall white haired man walked in. Back ramrod straight and gave the most insincere and condescending apology possible.  
  
Francis Urquhart's smile was genuine and cruel. That of a shark scenting blood. As each member of the security services spoke the Prime Minister continued to smile noting down everything letting his attack dogs do the talking.  
  
As Sir Hyde-Pierce defended the amount the Army spent on administration its London offices compared to the troops. The Minister was making head way looking assertive and dominant before the PM.  
  
“Are we here to discuss budgets or security” The Prime Minister asked tone casual and threatening. The Minister immediately bowed his head in submission “Sorry Francis” he responded fear in his voice.  
  
The whole interaction reminded M, a figurative version of the indicant in Q branch. They were here to be scuffed, pined and mounted. To be left in no illusion of who was in charge. The Prime Minister's eyes snapped to her, the side of his mouth twitched in a shadow of a cruel smile.  
  
“You have been very quiet” the PM purred. “Nothing worthy to add”  
  
Unwilling to play his games or roll over for him. “Prime Minister. I'm doing my job as such you won't hear from me” M said levelly and just as coldly.  
  
The look of concern Gareth shot her was enough of a warning to M. Every action that had made it to the press was dragged up. Most involving 007. The Prime Minister looked for holes in her defence of MI6 and it's personnel. It becoming a battle of wills that she could not afford to loose. Urquhart had not been fully prepared. He barely brushed the subject of Q, by accident. “You are allowing an Omega to reach far beyond MI6's remit.”  
  
Smiley spoke up dividing the Alpha's attention. “Thomas McLair was acting on my request”  
  
The Prime Minister attacked Smiley's handling of the sleeper agent and moved on to what MI5 and Siger Holmes knew of Moriarty. Moving on to cite information, that MI5 had needed MI6 to control the Moriarty fallout. Conveniently, no longer annoyed about MI6 interfering with an internal British matter.  
  
Mycroft became an unexpected ally at the mention of his brothers. Synchronising their responses the Prime Minister's attention was pulled form his right(M), to the person sitting in front of him(Smiley) and to his far left(Mycroft). For the first time in the meeting the PM was on the back foot. It was a ploy that would only work once but they where overwhelming him.  
  
“One Omega can not be as you describe” Urquhart growl. M could see it in the Old Alpha. He thought Q was just a myth the three had cooked up between them. They fell silent.  
  
Mallory spoke up and M cringed. They wanted Urquhart to forget about the Omega. “Francis. Guy Haines and Peter Greedy tried to cross MI6 and it was the Omega that dealt with them and we all know what happened in the fall out”  
  
Everyone there knew. With the closest allies of the previous Prime Minister swept aside. The Prime Minister fighting battles on all sides and under constant media pressure. A final scandal involving his brother. Francis Urquhart was able to depose the Prime Minister, taking control of the party and the Country with it.  
  
Urquhart cast his calculating eyes to the four who had spoken. M saw something in his eyes and a cold dread filled her. The look was that of a predator scenting its prey. And they had just identified him.  
  
As if on cue. An unknown Alpha in ill-fitting suit entered. Corder, the special branch policeman and bodyguard of the Prime Minister. Walking up to the PM and whispering in his ear. “If you will excuse me, something has come up” The PM said and marched out of the room.  
  
M, Smiley, Mycroft, Roebuck and Mallory stayed as the room emptied. “He will probable demand my resignation tomorrow” Mallory said letting out a relived breath.  
  
“He has decimated any opposition in his party and is currently decimating the opposition party as well. Soon there will be no one to oppose him” Mycroft observed.  
  
M shook her head and left the room. She hated politics and especially politicians. Even to the spymaster it felt a dirty business. Now she had relied on Mycroft who had no official position and had gained power without earning it. It all felt off.  
  
“Dame Olivia” the voice of Urquhart called, soft and charming. M knew the power in a correct tone of voice and she used it like a weapon. Just like Urquhart did. It looked like he wanted another round, this time one on one.  
  
“Should we not keep it professional” M responded coldly. Indicating she could see through his approachable ploy.  
  
“Oh please, and do call me Francis” the PM offered still keeping a charming tone.  
  
As the PM showed M into his private office. “That was invigorating” He said a pleasant smile in place.  
  
“A bit unsporting four on one” Urquhart said casually, with a teasing smile.  
  
“I don't do Sporting”  
  
The Prime Minister chuckled in response to M's words.  
  
“No longer fit for the fight” Urquhart asked.  
  
M hated politician. She was being accused of weakness just so he could place a puppet on MI6's throne. “No I just don't have the need to humiliate my opponents” M responded  
  
“Back to fighting dirty” Urquhart accused returning to his teasing smile.  
  
M only had one card to play with the Prime Minister. It wouldn't be enough. The event was classified and covered by the official secrets act, but it was all she had. “If I was fighting dirty. You would be to busy fighting a war crimes accusation” M said giving a cold malicious stare.  
   
“Cypress” M remained for good measure.  
  
“That was, necessary” Urquhart responded defensively.  
  
M knew, understood and even supported Urquhart's decision. Two informers who became embedded agents. They had been exposed giving secrets to the British. He could not let them return and couldn't pull them out. So Urquhart shot them and buried them in unmarked graves. “I know that, You know that, the public...” M said sympathetically, leaving the sentence hanging.  
  
After that M swiftly left the Prime Minister before he could recover his wits.  
  
-  
  
Returning to her office Alan Blunt was there. “Don't worry Parker is off site” Blunt reassured  
  
“I didn't doubt you” M said relaxing slightly. The other Alpha previously Chief of Staff to her predecessor. Becoming Deputy Director having earned her respect and trust. A tall stick thin Alpha male. Long greying hair and a pencil moustache.  
  
“So what can I do for you” M asked pouring out two glasses of bourbon.  
  
“Q” Blunt answered. M made a casual, curious hum.  
  
“It's rather unusual for the Quartermaster to run operations, assist in training, be a Handler” Blunt said casually.  
  
“I see potential” M informed. She also saw how careful the man was being, in approaching the subject.  
  
“He lacks experience and some of the Operatives and Branch heads are concerned” Blunt Informed  
  
“Are any of the concerns yours?”  
  
“Not at the moment, but I hardly know him” Blunt responded.  
  
“Why don't you take him to the N.A.T.O. Conference” M offered.  
  
“You think he is capable” Blunt asked.  
  
“He is!”  
  
-  
  
Putting her key into the button for her floor. The doors slid open, directly into the flat. David's relaxed sent mixed with Edward's and the newest addition. Combining to make the welcoming scent of home.  
  
David her PA, and bond mate to her husband stood waiting. Currently the dark haired Omega was on maternity leave. M hoped he would return soon as she had gone through five temp PAs already and the newest looked like he was on the verge of packing it in as well. However M thought the Omega was going to put his return off as long as possible, if he ever came back at all.  
  
Like an Angel he presented her with a bourbon as he took her coat and bag. Thanking him. M wandered into the lounge.  
  
“I know that look” Edward said from the couch.  
  
“The PM” M responding taking a seat propping up her feet on the table.  
  
“Set Q on him” David said, sitting beside Edward and leaning against him. The Old Alpha and younger Omega looking happy as they cuddled. At first the presence of the Omega had been insulting. Now he brought a balance to the relationship. Softening the hard edges to both Alpha's personalities. Although not bound to him the Omega still affected her.  
  
“I was thinking more along the lines of R” M responded. A malicious smile forming thinking of the big Alpha and the Prime Minister.  
  
“I don't get it” Edward responded to the pair's mirth. M reminded him of the story from a few days ago. Where R pinned an operative.  
  
A petulant wail sounded and David went to check on the baby. “Let me see” M asked as David returned. Duly David placed the baby in his non biological mother's arms. Getting a bottle from David. She cradled Rupert holding the bottle so she could feed him. A soft smile played on her lips.  
  
“You never did that for your own” Edward accused.  
  
“Bugger you, old fossil” M responded with good nature.  
  
-006-  
  
Alec pulled himself out of the pool. Entering the locker room, heading for the shower stripping off his trunks. Coming out of the shower. Alec could hear Johnson's Yorkshire accent talking several rows of lockers away. Dressing quickly and quietly Alec approached.  
  
“That bastard is going down” 001 glowered referring to R  
  
“Be careful” Alec warned startling the other Operative. “He's taken on bigger and better than you”  
  
“Yeh right” Johnston replied disbelieving. Becoming the Operative to follow. Alec lead him through to the offices for the Double Ohs. The friend he had been taking, lost along the way due to insufficient clearance.  
  
Passing the circular chamber of the official Double Oh briefing room. Nine chairs directed towards a table where M would sit. Heading through the far door they entered the communal office for the Double Ohs. Ms Ponsonby, the communal secretary didn't even look up. She was an old dragon in order to discourage sexual flirting. Nine glass fronted offices coming off a central corridor. There was little privacy. Every office could see the entrance and the other offices.  
  
009 and 004 were already in their cubicals looking into something. Logging in Alec pulled up a video file to show 001. “Is that Bond and Q” 001 asked. The screen showing James and Falkirk getting out of a car.  
  
“When Q was still R's assistant” Alec confirmed. “And this is what happens if you ignore the sexual harassment rules”  
  
The screen showed Daniel coming up behind James. Slamming James' head through the window. Then dragging him to the floor as Falkirk scuttled away. Johnston winced as he watched James' head hitting the concrete floor.  
  
MI6 guards then entered frame. “There's six of them” Johnston said as he watched the security guards having trouble pulling Daniel off the Double Oh.  
  
“He was a private Operative for his father's institute” Helmsley said coming to the office door, stand behind them.  
  
As Alec moved onto another file of Daniel in the brig. The guard locked the door, it immediately swung back open. The guard disarmed and laying unconscious on the floor in no time.  
  
“Bill Timothy managed to convince him to join when they both broke into dataDyne HQ, Tokyo” Helmsley continued as they watched Daniel being apprehended and locked in another cell, to promptly escape again.  
  
“Why isn't he a operative” Johnston asked.  
  
“No Idea” Alec responded as they watched a guard talking to Daniel and leaving the cell unlocked.  
  
Alec swivelled his chair to look at Johnson. “If you're going for R. Let me know when. I don't want to miss seeing you become a smear on the floor” Alec said to the concerned looking operative.  
  
Helmsley went to his office returning with a memory stick. “Something of Bill's” Helmsley said handing the stick to Alec.  
  
They watched as an image of a foyer appeared. A younger leaner, clean shaven Daniel in suit, jacket cut long almost to the knee and buttons almost reaching his neck walked through the front door.  
  
Pulling out two SMGs from the back slit of his jacket. Immediately dispensing with the receptionist and guards. The image changed to the connecting corridor. Guards preparing. An arm appeared round the corner and a stream of continuous fire causing a lot of damage. Coming round the corner Daniel was able to take precision aim at his targets in the chaos.  
  
“FN P90” Johnston asked curiously. “No, to many rounds” he continued confused. Unfamiliar with the gun.  
  
“RC-P90, one of his own specials 80 round mag” Alec informed.  
  
They continued to watch Daniel move through the building like a juggernaut until he and Timothy met in the office of the company's founder Zang Li. “He's the reason Timothy needed two attempts to gain his status” Helmsley informed. On screen Daniel subdued Timothy and shot Li.  
  
“Lilies for the grave, Okay” Alec asked. Johnston nodded not really hearing the question.  
  
-  
  
Alec walked into M's office. She immediately handed him a file. “Your old friend Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky” M said as Alec flipped through the file.  
  
“We don't want him dead. Just insure he makes a loss” M ordered referring to his sales of the ex-Soviet military arms.  
  
“The customer is not expected to survive your encounter” M added.  
  
“Good. Nothing namby pamby” Alec responded eager for a the chance of something violent. Unlike James he didn't like the investigations. He liked the go in, shoot and blow things up missions.  
  
“Why was Daniel Carrington not made an operative” Alec suddenly asked taking M by surprise.  
  
“You should ask him” M returned professionally.  
  
“I did, he said to ask someone who knows” Alec answered.  
  
“Is that what he said” M asked tone full of authority.  
  
“Yes ma'am” Alec responded sharply.  
  
Knowing 006 would not lie directly to her. M took a breath. There were things she couldn't discuss. But others she didn't see the harm of. “Amongst other things. He ran rings round the Psychs. The first diagnosed him as a Psychopath. The next swore he was Autistic. The third volatile anger management issues. The forth said he was normal, and was the only one that doubted their own diagnoses. All pronounced him unstable and unfit for field duty” M informed.  
  
“Is he a threat” Alec asked suspiciously. Weighing the information, video and his experiences of the man.  
  
M answered with an emphatic 'Yes'. Letting the answer hang before continuing, “but compared to you, Double Oh Seven, Ms Corvin and his brothers” M said guessing the point of Alec's question.  
  
Alec gave a small smile thinking of the little Omega he met years ago. No longer so little and a whole lot different. “He dose seem to have the ability to wrap Alphas round his little finger”  
  
“Your powers of observation are astounding” M stated indicating the door. Taking the cue Alec went to prepare for the mission.  
  
-  
  
This was the part of the mission Alec hated. Sitting in his office of MI6 reading over reports, dossiers, and mission plans. Learning what he needed for the upcoming deployment.  
  
A familiar Scots voice interrupting Alec's train of thought. “I was never to sure you could read” Daniel teased coming into Alec's office. Alec muttered something in Russian in response.  
  
“Come now. If you're insulting me at least let me understand” Daniel shot back.  
  
“nothing” Alec said pushing the papers away rubbing his eyes.  
  
Pulling out a pair of wire legged rimless glasses. Daniel placed them on his face and read the closest piece of paper. “Rather a substantial amount of information” Daniel observed as he read the dossier on Zukovsky.  
  
“You're not meant to read that” Alec challenged.  
  
“Stop me” Daniel threw back.  
  
“I don't hit people with glasses on” Alec responded with a teasing smile.  
  
“Dinner” Daniel offered putting the dossier down and his glasses away.  
  
“Great thanks. Not the crap they serve here” Alec demanded as Daniel disappeared out of the door. Alec returned to his reading.  
  
Pushing back. Alec tapped out a filterless cigarette and lighting it. MI6 could afforded the fine and he would take the reprimand given his brain was turning to mush.  
  
After deciding to have another. Alec lit up in time to hear a tutting from the returning Daniel. “What you complaining about. You suck a pipe” a plume of smoke escaping with Alec's words.  
  
“Never at work” Daniel shot back waging his index finger.  
  
“Gimmie the bloody food” Alec threw back reaching for the bag.  
  
Dropping the butt into an old coffee cup. Alec pulled open the foil box. “Kofta” Daniel supplied as Alec picked out a meatball. Popping the lamb into his mouth Alec gave a shrug chewing and swallowing  
  
“Alright” Alec responded reaching for another.  
  
“M told me why you were turned down as an Operative” Alec said casually.  
  
“Did she tell you why I took the job” Daniel responded, no hint of offence at M and Alec discussing him.  
  
“Blackmail, protection or bribery” Alec shot back. Knowing M's methods very well.  
  
“Blackmail and Protection” Daniel confirmed.  
  
“me too” Alec responded.  
   
“So Double Oh Six, what is your deep dark secret” Daniel said in a mock treating tone.  
  
“I'll tell you, when you tell me” Alec challenged.  
  
“The Carrington institute developed a way to interferer with a missile defence shield. The Operative sent to destroy the project also murdered a lot of Carrington Institute personnel. I sent him home gutted like a fish. I was on the run until dataDyne killed my parents and I met Bill” Daniel responded casually.  
  
“Bugger. I didn't think you would answer” Alec said becoming uncomfortable.  
  
“Well you didn't mention a time frame” Daniel said giving the Operative a way to back out without braking his word.  
  
“Someday” Alec offered “If something... Falkirk can tell you”  
  
Nodding his agreement they concentrated on their food dispelling the sombre atmosphere.  
  
-R-M-  
  
Working at Falkirk's desk a beep interrupted Daniel. “Sherlock Holmes is on” Annie called over the intercom. “Get M” Daniel ordered.  
  
“Where's Falkirk” Sherlock demanded as soon as Daniel fell into the camera's view.  
  
“You are playing games again so he was shot” Daniel responded face absolutely blank and with an air of absolute seriousness.  
  
Suspecting Daniel was lying or joking but unable to deduce from his demeanour. Sherlock glared into the camera trying to be intimidating as possible.  
  
“You're over due” M said critically. Coming into the room.  
  
“Where's Falkirk” Sherlock demanded desperately.  
  
“Home. Why is your report two days over due” M snapped not caring for Sherlock's moods. Or way he was suddenly concerned.  
  
“Why” Sherlock continued to demand ignoring the rest of M's instruction. As Daniel continued to be impassive Sherlock realised what he was doing.  
  
With quick efficient statements Sherlock informed on his actions since he last made contact and even gave a valid justification in the delay of his report to MI6  
  
“That report was the clear, concise and lacking in you usual flamboyance. Good work” M said turning and leaving.  
  
“I must agree with M's assessment. I thought you would do something stupid and end Q's career” Daniel added, about to disconnect.  
  
As he had suspected the Big Alpha had been toying with him. Putting him off balance before M arrived. But Sherlock still needed the conformation. “Where is he” Sherlock asked more subdued.  
  
“Heat” Daniel reminded. Sherlock stood, pushing his chair back. Berating himself for his stupidity  
  
-R-006-  
  
Daniel handed him his equipment giving the standard instruction to return the gear. “Side arm” Alec promoted when he had not been given a gun.  
  
Pulling out a case Daniel handed it over. “Thanks” Alec said simply. Examining the special magnum so similar to a commercially available weapon. Only the subtle differences setting it apart and identifying it as one of Daniel's own creations.  
  
“I've not seen this one before” Alec said casually.  
  
“Cougar Magnum, just an idea I have been playing about with” Daniel informed.  
  
“Prototype” Alec asked with a teasing smile.  
  
“Bugger off, it needs a field test” Daniel responded defensively and walking away.  
  
-Q-  
  
“Welcome back” Daniel said as Falkirk walked into his office.  
  
“Anything interesting” Falkirk asked taking a guest chair. Leaving Daniel to finish what he was doing before throwing him out.  
  
“Double Oh Six and Nathan Maloney on assignment. Double Oh Four shadowing Maloney. Sherlock checked in three days late. Double Oh Nine left this morning, for China. M wants a private word about something” Daniel said. Logging out and standing to make room for Falkirk.  
  
Just as Daniel passed through the door he shouted over his shoulder “And I pinned Double Oh One” and closed the door.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the halfway point. I'll be building up to the events leading up to Skyfall, Skyfall then the immediate aftermath.


	18. A favour for our friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkirk is called in to help legitimise an investigation and assassination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

Meeting M in the Claridge's, a three tiered stand sat laden with sandwiches, scones and fancies. A pot of tea and fine bone china adorned the table.  
  
“Is this a bribe” Falkirk asked looking over the refined afternoon tea with barely concealed glee.  
  
“No a friendly chat away from the office” M said casually. Poring Falkirk's tea as he placed a sandwich on his plate.  
  
“The PM wants to stamp his authority on the security services” M said lifting her cup and taking a sip. “Be careful at the committee meeting. It will be his attack dogs and he knows you're, special”  
  
“How careful” Falkirk asked becoming concerned with how rattled M was.  
  
“Francis Urquhart is singular the most dangerous politician I know”  
  
Nodding Falkirk thought about his upcoming appearance and the repercussions if he slipped up.  
  
“I'm going to ask you something” M said so softly as to be barely heard.  
  
Knowing M never said that phrase lightly. Falkirk nodded leaning in closer. “I know something that could destroy him” M started before taking a breath and eyes flicking nervously around the room.  
  
“I need something to control him and he needs to be watched” M continued, before leaning back. “I'm sure Smiley and Mycroft have similar plans but we need to do this ourselves”  
  
Nodding that he understood this was to be kept to himself. Falkirk casually asked about David and Rupert hoping the heavy part of the conversation was over with.  
  
\--  
  
Walking into M's office as she paced. “There has been an indicant and you have been requested” M informed.  
  
“An official assistance request from the CIA, you're leaving for Washington” M said handing over a folder. “Double Oh Four will meet you there and Deputy Director Blunt will be escorting you”  
  
\--  
  
It was strange for James watching Falkirk prepare to leave without him. “Good luck” James said as he and Daniel saw him off from Q branch.  
  
Walking into the airport. Falkirk's anxiety level rising with each foot step. “Just like our first time” Selene said reminding him he was not truly alone.  
  
Meeting up with the Deputy director. Alan Blunt. The tall thin Alpha with glasses and a pencil thin moustache held out his hand. “Good to see you again” he said pleasantly.  
  
“I don't think you've met Mrs Jones” Blunt continued looking over to the tall black Alpha female behind him. Falkirk extended his hand nervously for the Alpha to be shaken as she sent a sceptical look to Blunt.  
  
The flight didn't ender him to the Deputy Director of MI6 or his assistant/bodyguard as he looked nothing like the assertive head of a priority Branch. Giving out distressed pheromones and whimpering as the plane took off and moved through the air hiding in Selene's embrace.  
  
By the time they landed in Washington DC. Mrs Jones held Falkirk in open contempt while Blunt gave an air of professional courtesy.  
  
They were met by Jack Wade in the best suit Falkirk had ever seen him in. Jack approached Blunt, welcoming him to the USA and thanking him for MI6's assistance and moved on.  
  
As Blunt introduced him to Jack. Falkirk expected the endearment of 'Kiddo' to burst from the man. Instead. “So you're the whiz kid, going to solve all our problems”  
  
“I would need to know what your problem is first” Falkirk answered directly.  
  
Chuckling, Jack patted Falkirk on the back. Hard enough to make him waver. “This way and I will tell all” He said in his more usual tones.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting around a conference table. “Q good to see you again” Jack Ryan said as he placed a folder in front of him. “And you” Falkirk responded.  
  
Ryan took his place in front of a screen as the attendees broke the seal on the briefing documents.  
  
“As some of you are aware. There was an incident two days ago. The media were informed this was a friendly fire accident. A drone controller accentually targeting a patrol that was off course. I can confirm this was no accident. We lost control of the drone. It deliberately targeted our patrol. After confirming the hit control was returned to us” Ryan summed up.  
  
As the others sat listening intently to the briefing Falkirk started pouring over the technical data. “Do you have full specs on the drone” Falkirk asked interrupting. The information he was reading clearly having been censored and not specific enough for him.  
  
“That's classified” a general with medals covering half his chest snapped. He also employed a typical Alpha tactic of wearing sunglasses inside, to hide the face he needed prescription lenses. Unwilling to show any sort of weakness.  
  
“Get them” Wade ordered looking to someone standing at the back of the room beside Selene and Mrs. Jones  
  
“I need to see the control setup and I assume the operator has been interrogated” Falkirk continued absently.  
  
“Set him up an office, full clearance” Wade said giving up and trusting in Falkirk to do his job.  
  
“You can not be serious” Blasted the same general as before. “Yes” Wade said simply. He stood and Falkirk followed suit as there was nothing of consequence in this briefing.  
  
\--  
  
“Very nice” Blunt said coming into Falkirk's office. “They have us in a poky little broom cupboard” he continued looking out the window and spacious room.  
  
Falkirk hummed absently not taking his eyes of the computer generate blueprints of the drone.  
  
“Have you met Deputy Director Wade before” Blunt asked.  
  
“Yes briefly” Falkirk responded absently.  
  
“This is no good” Falkirk said dismissing the blueprints and sitting back. “What was I saying” Falkirk asked looking up for the first time. So engrossed in what he had been studying.  
  
“We were discussing Jack Wade” Blunt prompted.  
  
“Oh yes, my kidnapping. Wade greeted Double Oh Seven and myself. I doubt he remembers me” Falkirk informed lightly. For some reason Jack was keeping their friendship professional so Falkirk would play along.  
  
Knowing an evasive answer when he heard one Blunt moved on. “Anything” he asked indicating the computer Falkirk had been looking at.  
  
“Nothing but I never trust something a computer tells me” Falkirk responded.  
  
-  
  
Having inspected the operations, control system and fully vetting the operator to his own standards Falkirk insisted on seeing the drone.  
  
Jack Wade was willing to let Falkirk have full reign but the Military was not willing to. It took the negotiating skills of Blunt, Ryan and Wade's threats to finally force the contractors to let them in.  
  
While the negotiations were going on. Falkirk had been given free access to the CIA technical personnel archive. It wouldn't hurt to have a member of the CIA present. Falkirk just wanted to make sure he wasn't burdened with someone who would be there for show.  
  
Sending the request Falkirk waited. A knocking announced the arrival of Falkirk's first choice. The big African American who entered was defiantly not him. One eyebrow raised, as the Alpha saw who or more likely what had called in the little technical genius. “Hello” Falkirk called.  
  
From behind the Alpha. Out stepped a thin white Omega male. His face completely masked by the nest of dark hair. He cringed low exposing his neck as he played with his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Falkirk stood. Skirting the Alpha. Falkirk extended his arm to the other Omega. Offering his wrist the other Omega caught his scent and finally looked up. The brown eyes took in the other Omega. He then looked behind Falkirk. A look of confusion coming to his face. “I was the one who wanted to speak you you” Falkirk confirmed.  
  
“No Alpha” Bell asked. Falkirk shaking his head. The Omega further relaxing  
  
“Tea? I brought a supply from London.” Falkirk said indicating the small round table.  
  
-  
  
The convoy of vehicles entered the yard of the military contractor that had built the drone. “Why did you allow them to examine the drone” Falkirk asked Ryan who was sitting beside him.  
  
“Legalities. In the event of malfunction Stark Industries get first look. Enough pressure was brought to bare to suppress national security concerns” Ryan informed.  
  
“Obadiah Stane” Ryan said, indicating the massive Alpha at the head of the greeting committee. Standing in front of the hanger. The Alpha seemed as big as Daniel much wider though from his large head to his legs. Something felling more sinister behind his pleasant smile.  
  
“I don't know what this is about. We've been over that drone with a fine tooth comb” Stane said guiding them into the hanger. Empty apart from the drone and the work benches Falkirk had requested.  
  
“This is going to take some time” Falkirk said placing two hard sided cases on the bench and walking around the plane.  
  
“That will be all” Falkirk said dismissing Stane as if he was a servant. Stane's smile stayed pleasant, his scent remained calm.  
  
“Call if you need anything” He responded walking out of the hanger. The fact the Alpha didn't bat a eye at a rude Omega. Further making him suspicious in Falkirk's opinion.  
  
Standing nose to nose with the drone. “This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me” Falkirk said with a sense of glee at being allowed to rip apart the stuff of his nightmares.  
  
\--  
  
With the assistance of Selene, Ryan and Gary Bell and his minder Vernon Turner. They set to worked on reducing the drone to it's component parts.  
  
Falkirk was underneath the drone. Dismantling the cameras in the nose section. Ryan one side and Selene the other. Holding the mounting so it wouldn't fall on him.  
  
The mechanical voice of Gary echoed around the hanger. “One, One Stark Industries, Two, Three, Four, Four Stark Industries, HA, HA, HA, Five”  
  
“Excuse me” Falkirk called to him. It sounded like a quote but he couldn't place it. But many a careless comment had heralded something more  
  
Gary turned to look at him. Playing with his hands in front of his chest. Falkirk suspected it was a self reassuring gesture. “S,S,Sesame Street. Th, The Count.”  
  
Vernon, the minder stepped in front of Gary. Placing a reassuring hand on the frightened and nervous Omega.“It's a kids show. Teaches the young ones basic counting and letters”  
  
“No, not the reference. How many Stark Industries brands in total” Falkirk asked.  
  
Gary looked round the bulk of his minder. “Seven”  
  
Coming out from under the drone. Falkirk approached the bench Gary was working at. Looking at the component. The circuit board was three inches square. Falkirk hadn't even noticed the brands until Gary mentioned them.  
  
“Seems very excessive for brand awareness” Falkirk mused. Looking to the other Omega. “Keep an eye out for anything else out of the ordinary and good work”  
  
The Omega gave an enthusiastic nod and a slight bounce at the praise.  
  
\--  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise. An empty coffee pot and pizza boxes littered a bench as they worked on the other. Falkirk examining a control unit on another. Gary was directing Selene and Ryan through dismantling a section of the aircraft systematically.  
  
“What did you do to my baby” the voice ringing out in the caverns space.  
  
“Making sure the hardware matches the blue prints” Falkirk answered, absently. Not taking his eyes off the circuit board before him.  
  
“Look at her. She's in pain”  
  
In annoyance. Falkirk looked to the person speaking. Confronted with a small Alpha with overly stylised beard. Falkirk recognised Tony Stark the owner of the company that his father founded.  
  
“I stated no company interference” Falkirk said but Stark's attention was firmly on the aircraft. As Ryan approach Stark, appeasing him. Falkirk turned back to his work.  
  
“Eh” came the hesitant voice of Gary drawing Falkirk's attention. “You might want to have a look at this”  
  
Falkirk walked over to what was left of the drone. Stark hot on his heels. As Gary pointed out what had caught his attention. Turning, coming face to face with the Alpha owner. Falkirk looked to Selene who immediately pulled him away forcing him to sit on a stool far from the drone.  
  
Falkirk and Gary worked carefully to remove the circuit board and taking careful note of what it attached to. Their actions slow and forensic.  
  
“Mr Stark as I butchered your toy. Gary noticed something. It became a running joke as we went” Falkirk stated indicating Stark to come over.  
  
“What is wrong with this” Falkirk asked. Not allowing the Alpha to touch, only look at the mainboard they had pulled from the aircraft. A collection of circuits, chips, resistors and connectors all fixed to a single board about six inches square.  
  
“Nothing, Nothing is wrong with it” Stark dismissed. “It's a mainboard for... auto pilot stabilisation. It allows the drone to remain level in turbulence. When a remote operator would take to long to respond”  
  
“Why did he find it suspicious?” Falkirk said indicating the Omega still working on the drone. “Why did I find it suspicious?”  
  
Stark was completely oblivious as Falkirk would have been. “Like most over compensating Alphas. You felt the need to mark everything six ways from Sunday. I'm surprised you didn't piss on it” Falkirk said indicating the array of components.  
  
Pointing to a circuit board less than three inches square “That one had thirty seven 'Stark Industries' brands” Falkirk said, contempt evident in his voice.  
  
“Standard industry practice” Stark tried to defend.  
  
“I know the difference between brand recognition and an inferiority complex” Falkirk responded.  
  
Continuing before the Alpha could argue back. “See this person is intriguing” Falkirk said holding up the Board.  
  
“Nothing. The only identifying mark is the craftsmanship” Falkirk said wonder and excitement in his voice. Speaking to the large unidentified circuit board. “You are worthy of my attention not that stupid over designed toy”  
  
Selene and Gary chuckled at Stark's indignity, his ego well and truly dented.  
  
Falkirk examined the circuit board turning it and giving a constant stream of clinical observations. Speculating on production quality, component quality, production methods, countries that used the methods. “Yutani corporation” Falkirk declared after a moment.  
  
Placing the board down Falkirk looked to Ryan. “Chinese components in your military hardware” Falkirk said.  
  
“It was the Chinese?”  
  
“You're assuming the Chinese are the only ones that know about the vulnerability” Stark said. His voice loosing it's previous dominant and assertive edge. Falkirk saw it in the Alpha. He was looking at the board with venom, as it lay on the bench. It was a parasite in his drone and he was personally offended by it.  
  
“You don't do much after the designed and prototype stage. Have you ever visited the factory floor” Falkirk asked. Ryan looked curiously to Stark. Gauging his reaction to Falkirk's question.  
  
When Stark shook his head. Falkirk bagged the component. “Bring him” Falkirk ordered, Indicating Stark. There was something about the egotistical, domineering, spoiled brat of an Alpha. He was a craftsman who wanted to show his excellence. Falkirk could see he hated the slight on his work.  
  
Stark was also very right. In certain circles, Yutani Corporation's back doors were well known. If someone knew Stark Industries had used them in their production. They could take control of the drone easily. The questions were, who authorised the factories to use Yutani components? And who knew they had?  
  
\--  
  
In the main administration building of the Stark Industries campus. Gary and Stark were running tests on the main board under Falkirk's hawkeyed surveillance. Falkirk himself was looking into who would benefit from compromised Stark equipment.  
  
Stark himself had given Falkirk free reign to his company's databases and networks. Falkirk mulled over the events of the past few days from his assignment to this moment. It all seemed to connect.  
  
“Mr Stane and half a dozen lawyers are here” Blunt said coming into the room with Jack Ryan.  
  
“Good I want to talk to him” Falkirk said standing up.  
  
\--  
  
Walking into a conference room. Falkirk sat directly across from Stane. Alone against the seven Alpha males taking up the entire opposite side of the table. Blunt had not wanted him to do this. Mrs Jones had been very vocal about a single Omega facing down a group of Alphas. Even Ryan looked a little concerned. Only Wade had given his smile, with a twinkle in his eye and said 'Go get 'em kiddo'  
  
“We demand the immediate release of Tony Stark” one of the lawyers said. To Falkirk's far left.  
  
As one lawyer talked about breaching Tony Stark's rights(one space from the far right). Another talked about damage to Stark industries property(beside Stane on Falkirk's left). Another talked about lawsuits(right). They never talked over each other but said their piece then waited for their next turn. The ploy to divide and intimidate would have worked if M had not been training him to deal with the very situation. Although she was teaching him to handle it for his Father's upcoming committee hearing.  
  
Falkirk remembered her advice. 'Concentrate only on your intended target' M had instructed.  
  
Ignoring the lawyers Falkirk focused on the big Alpha in front of him. His bald head reflecting the light. The sort grey beard making his chin look squared. His mirthful eyes. “Are your associates aware they are supporting a terrorist?”  
  
“Do not answer that” a Lawyer snapped as another said “If you have an accusation make it”  
  
Falkirk ignored both lawyers. Not even turning to look at them. Although the aggression que of the strange Alphas started to change. The west's fanaticism of the terrorist label even daunting to the lawyers.  
  
“You replaced a set of back up mainboard. They came from a manufacture known to have hardware back doors built in” Falkirk stated.  
  
With Tony Stark's assistance. Falkirk had found what he was looking for. “This is you taking control of the drone” Falkirk pointing a remote. The screen on the wall at the end of the table played a security feed from Stark Industries. Stane in front of a few technicians. You couldn't tell what he was doing from the screen. But Falkirk had traced the data packets to those work stations. And the time markers from the security feed was the same time the drone had been hacked.  
  
“That will never be admissible” a lawyer argued.  
  
Falkirk looked to his target. Obadiah Stane remained impassive throughout the interaction. “There is an agreement. We do what the American security services can't and the American security services do what we can't” Falkirk said absently. It was not highlighted but there were people and organisation a county can not act against for various reasons. In those times a quiet favour would be asked. Stane gave him a smile.  
  
Giving a pleasant smile of his own. “Well gentlemen let me show you out” Falkirk said casually.  
  
The lawyers now stayed silent, only knowing they were being ignored. Falkirk escorted the group through the building. Exiting into the open court yard of the entrance. “There will be a price to pay” Obadiah said quietly coming up beside Falkirk.  
  
“Isn't there always” Falkirk said back just as quietly. “Was it Trent Easton?”  
  
“Why spoil the surprise” Stane said stepping out into the harsh light of day  
  
Stane started walking to his car and Falkirk returned inside the Stark building. The squeal of tyres on tarmac sounded. Then the high puffing sound of rapid and suppressed automatic weapons fire. Falkirk didn't bother looking back knowing 004 would not miss his targets.  
  
-  
  
“You should not have warned Stane” Blunt admonished. They were in Wade's office. The three nursing a bourbon form Wade's private stash.  
  
“I wanted to see if Stane would walk to his execution” Falkirk stated. The fact the man willingly walked to his death spoke of fanaticism and ideology. Unfortunately it didn't say who's ideology he was dedicated to.  
  
“He failed to implicate our mutual friend” Falkirk said turning to Wade.  
  
“You think he was involved?”  
  
Shrugging, “Don't know but Stane was a believer in something. Something he was willing to die gladly for. Yutani is owned by dataDyne and they keep cropping up. I don't like it” Falkirk argued.  
  
“I hate fanatics” Wade said  
  
\--  
  
“That was very well handled” Mrs Jones said in the car on the way to the airport.  
  
“Most Omegas may find your praise endearing. I am not one of them. And no it wasn't” Falkirk shot back  
  
The Alpha looked annoyed at Falkirk's dismissal and condemning tone but held her tongue before her two superiors.  
  
\--  
  
Arriving at London Heathrow. M was waiting for Falkirk and Blunt as they came off the plane. As Blunt approached to greet M. Falkirk interrupted. “You manipulative old witch” Falkirk accused  
  
“Next time you want me to play a part tell me beforehand” Falkirk said breezing passed her. “And wipe that glare off your face. It hasn't worked since I was Fifteen” Falkirk added without looking back.  
  
“Q” M called so softly gently it cut through his anger. Falkirk stopped and looked at her. “We thought it was Stark himself. Good work, we almost let the guilty party go free”  
  
  



	19. For my brothers. I would shake the hand of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Falkirk growled. At James, Daniel, Alec, Selene or like now himself. The Alphas taking the brunt of his lingering anger towards M. Still annoyed at being used by her, and Wade.  
  
With a careful leak about the investigation into Stane, for terrorism. With Stane and his lawyers killed in a drive by shooting. It all made the man look the guilty and exposed party. There was speculation of terrorist cells operating in the US and no one was looking into who really killed Stane.  
  
Another growl. Falkirk continued to work away. Annie interrupted, Sherlock was checking in. Confirming the time and date. Falkirk went to the support room.  
  
“On time I'm very impressed” Falkirk said coming in to see Sherlock patiently waiting. His face taking up the large rectangular screen on the back wall. Sherlock shrugged it off before explaining professionally what he had done.  
  
“Naughty boy” a woman purred on Sherlock's end. Falkirk recognising Irene Adler's voice.  
  
Falkirk glared at his brother. At least he knew why Sherlock was playing nice. He did not want Falkirk investigating his room and who else was there.  
  
“Am I going to have to punish you, again” Irene continued coming up behind Sherlock and stroking his neck. Resting her chin on Sherlock's shoulder.  
  
“You” Irene said in a predatory growl. Her hand disappearing from view as she stroked the screen of Sherlock's laptop.  
  
Sherlock's eyes twitched indicating he was thinking and pulling observations and deductions together. “You know each other, of course you know each other. Why else would you help her”  
  
“Get rid of her” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Irene shuddered at his commanding tone. “You would be perfect together. Naked and collared. Kneeling at my feet” Irene purred. “Command and Defiance”  
  
“I am meeting Mycroft for dinner tomorrow. I wonder what we could discuss” Falkirk threatened.  
  
Completely ignoring Falkirk's threat. Irene hummed. “Not as appealing. His colouring would clash” Irene responded absently as if discussing fashion instead of people.  
  
With Sherlock still not taking the hint. “If she is not gone. I will assign Double Oh Nine. He will start by removing compromised personnel” Falkirk warned his voice cold. Falkirk was really concerned with what M would do if she found out. Irene was not some in field conquest, for advantage. Irene was a known manipulator. Falkirk, Mycroft and others doubted Sherlock could hold his own against her. She would appeal to all his Alpha drives for challenge and interest.  
  
As Irene dismissed the threat. Falkirk could see the slight twitch of Sherlock's eye. Weighing his brother's words and his conviction. When Sherlock's expression relaxed slightly Falkirk took it to mean h accepted his command.  
  
“Move On” Falkirk ordered and disconnected.  
  
Falkirk watched the hotel's CCTV. Sherlock slipping out in the dead of night. Falkirk waited as long as possible to give Sherlock a head start before phoning the Hotel.  
  
“What” Irene snapped picking up the phone.  
  
“All alone” Falkirk purred. When Irene demanded Sherlock's location Falkirk answered, “Non of your concern”  
  
Then he came to the reason behind the call. Since coming face to face with The Woman again. An idea had come to him. “I can protect you” Falkirk offered.  
  
“Why would you want to help me” Irene demanded.  
  
“Dealing with Sherlock as a person, man and Alpha you excel. However in our world, you're out of your depth. It nearly got you beheaded” Falkirk said. “If you're up for the challenge. I may have on opportunity for you.”  
  
“I'm always up for a challenge” Irene growled back. Falkirk's ploy at stroking her ego working.  
  
Giving directions to the local Universal Exports office and instructions to pick up her documentations. Falkirk ended the call.  
  
“Johan won't know what hit him and Serendipity will be fuming” Falkirk mused to himself. A pleased smile playing on his lips. Sweetening the deal for Irene. Falkirk sent a message to Irene's old assistant. Kate would be in New York for Irene's arrival.  
  
\--  
  
In front of Falkirk. Desks were arranged in a horseshoe shape. Falkirk sat alone at a small desk at the open end of the horseshoe. Behind him was the several rows of seats, making up the public gallery. Although it was not open to the public.  
  
M, Smiley, Siger and Violet Holmes were sitting in the first row directly behind Falkirk. Amongst the other vetted and authorised observers of the wood panelled committee room  
  
The chairman called the room to order. The half dozen Members of Parliament sat around he edge of the horseshoe of desks. The chairman sat directly in front of Falkirk. Announcing himself as Tim Stamper. He was a weaselly dark haired Beta. With beady eyes so dark they were almost black from this distance. His narrow hooked nose adding to his rodent appearance. The moment the formalities were made the assault began.  
  
As Falkirk explained how he assisted in identifying Bill Haydon as a sleeper agent for the old Soviet Union. “And you just came by this information?” someone to Falkirk's left interrupted. He had been identified but all the politicians seemed to blend into one another.  
  
So far. Falkirk had barely gotten a full sentence out. “A man, 'Henry Gupta' came up with a method of identifying agents by...”  
  
“Why did it take you so long to identify the agent?” another interrupted. Falkirk looked to the one who interrupted. Unlike the lawyers in America. Who were practised and choreographed. These politicians were fighting each other. The one unifying goal, slap down an uppity Omega.  
  
“I have not finished answering the first question” Falkirk said dismissively before looking to the original questioner.  
  
“the method proposed. Involved identifying the lack of imperfections in a person's cover story” Falkirk informed and then addressed the second questioner. “He was British. His cover was just enhanced rather than fabrica...”  
  
“Then why was Haydon not apprehended earlier?” another demanded.  
  
“It is neither...” again Falkirk was interrupted.  
  
“Trying to displace blame?” another accused. Falkirk glared at the woman. Removed his glasses, wiped them and put them back on. It would be the first field test of his newest gadget.  
  
Addressed the original answer to her. “It is neither my remit or responsibility to VET MI5 PERSONNEL” Falkirk said loosing his calm letting his annoyance and aggression into his voice.  
  
Holding up his hand to forestall the next confusing barrage of questions. Falkirk looked to each member in turn. “Oh bugger” he heard M mutter behind him.  
  
“Mr Stamper” Falkirk said tilting his head dropping it slightly. Outwardly it would look similar to a submissive posture but without dropping his eyes as well. “Siger Holmes was not personally responsible for vetting personnel either. The political pressure after the events in Budapest. In the wake of the failure of Operation Testify. The original investigation was unanimously swept under the carpet by Politicians, MI5, the then Chief Whip now Prime Minister and even the then Director of MI6 included”  
  
Falkirk shuddered. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. “There is no reason to lay blame on Siger Holmes, at that time.” Falkirk summed up ignoring the protests of the various committee members.  
  
“If you or this committee are unable to grasp that simple concept perhaps you should keep in mind the secrets we all have. Loyds number 353 for example” Falkirk said addressing Stamper who twitched at the mention of his security deposit box.  
  
Looking to the MP on his left. “St Saviours” he said with a knowing smile.  
  
Looking to the first person to interrupt him. “Edwin” he said. The married, Alpha Male MP dropped his head. The mention of his young Alpha male lover a low blow. But if he wasn't brave enough to be who he was he would always be open to blackmail.  
  
Tuning to second to interrupt. “A.C.O.R.N.” he said to her shock. With the key points that all the politicians wanted kept quite mentioned. They were not quite so assertive in the official hearing where their indiscretions were now part of record.  
  
Shrugging. “Lucky for you. I'm responsible for external threats” Falkirk said absently. “I could decimate the houses of parliament in a day if I chose” He said with a malicious smile in place.  
  
“I think a reassess is in order” Stamper said hesitantly.  
  
“I think” Falkirk agreed. The other politicians nodding their silent agreement.  
  
Falkirk was silently fuming at the MPs conduct. He had been all to willing to help them hang his father but they had not asked one pertinent question. All they wanted to do was talk down to the Omega. It even felt like they were trying to lay the blame on him for the MI5 mole.  
  
The politicians breaking apart. The Public gallery relaxing and standing. Standing as well. M approached. She looked annoyed but not unusually more so. “Was that necessary”  
  
“I was not up for a mounting by a bunch of egotistical misogynistic glory seekers” Falkirk hissed back.  
  
“There was not a single justifiable question or accusation” Falkirk responded. “I mean... My god... Of all the thing that man has done and they chose to lynch him on who hired Haydon in the fist place. Not the investigation into Hayden he tried to stall. Or refusing oversight, Or the back room deals, Or general incompetence, Or...”  
  
“It's the way of politicians” M said sympathetically. Adding in a worried tone, “You made enemies today. And you may have tipped of a greater one in doing so”  
  
George Smiley approached. It was no surprise when he said the Committee was done with him. Although it was disappointing. He really wanted to make sure there was no recovering to his Father.  
  
A clearing throat caught their attention. Turning to see his Mother standing stiffly, poised as ever but not quite as tall and as intimidating as he remembered. She had Sherlock's dark and long features. Her dark hair held in a French roll to expose her long elegant neck. Openly flaunting her husband never dared to give her a bonding mark. “You defended your Father” Violet stated.  
  
“That was not my intention but it would appear so” Falkirk responded. M and Smiley backed away slightly. Giving them slight privacy in the Committee room.  
  
“You also protected Mycroft and I hear you are watching over Sherlock” Violet added.  
  
Crushing a desire to make a dig at them being his brothers. “Yes” Falkirk answered simply.  
  
“Please keep him safe” Violet pleaded.  
  
“I will. For John and Sherlock. Not you or Daddy” Falkirk responded tightly. Then, his Mother did something Falkirk never would have expected.  
  
“Your method was brutal but highly effective. Try to be more subtle. Leaving your opponent a dignified way out will encourage them to use it” Violet said. The advice was like that of a teacher not that of a belittling dig.  
  
Then Violet also gave some concerned advice, “Your actions will get back to the PM, be prepared he is formidable”  
  
Violet hesitated a moment before extending her hand to Falkirk. “For Mycroft and Sherlock, truce” Violet said.  
  
“For my brothers” Falkirk said taking it.  
  
Seeing them shaking hands Siger approached, the Alpha giving a slight distressed scent. Standing beside and just a half step behind his wife. He tried to remain in a dominant posture and was having a hard time of it.  
  
“Of the three of you. I always thought it would be Sherlock to challenge for dominance” Violet said casually. Earning a low growl from her husband.  
  
It was a subtle thing. Falkirk had not even noticed it for a long time. The pack Alpha of the Holmes pack was not his Father. It was his Mother. She was now implying that Falkirk's conduct, protecting and watching over his brothers was an indication of something more. She was now seeing him an an equal.  
  
Brushing off the moment of stunned silence. “If he gets any more pregnant. I will have him neutered” Falkirk warned addressing Violet.  
  
Figuratively his mother rolled over. “I will leave that in your hands” Violet responded taking Siger and walking out. Ignoring Siger's protests as his wife and son decreed his future conduct.  
  
Looking up. M had a small pleased and predatory smile in place. It made Falkirk just a little nervous. It was similar to the one she wore in the Hotel room years before. When there was no doubt about Siger having lost him.  
  
“Shaking hand with your enemy. That is the mark of a professional” Smiley said coming closer again. M absently agreeing with him. The smile still playing on her lips.  
  
\--  
  
James sauntered into Q branch. Walking up to Falkirk. “Q” he called to get his attention.  
  
Sending a petulant look over his shoulder. “I will attend to you when I'm finished, Double Oh Seven” Falkirk responded tuning back to speak with the Peter.  
  
James waited at an empty bench for Falkirk to finish. Suppressing the urge to throw the Omega over his shoulder, drag him off and mounting him. Affirming his claim over the Omega.  
  
A few minutes later Falkirk turned to look at him indicating a different bench. Pulling out a box Falkirk made a show of tipping it upside down for nothing coming out. James gave an unapologetic smile.  
  
Pulling out a form. “Side arm” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Ran out of bullets” James responded familiar with the dance. As long as he didn't steal anything or damage things on purpose he was safe.  
  
“Phone, car” Falkirk prompted  
  
“No signal and sank” James responded. Falkirk handed over the form for James to sign.  
  
“I didn't say any of this” James teased pointing out the accurate and full justifications on the equipment's loss.  
  
“Accounts prefer fuller explanations” Falkirk responded, taking back the form to be filed.  
  
“Are you working late” James asked quietly.  
  
“No” Falkirk responded with a lascivious smile.  
  
James stood against his car waiting as Falkirk emerged from the lift. Spinning them around and pressing Falkirk against the car. James nuzzled his omega intermingling their scents. Moving onto the red lips. James tasted the mouth. A day's worth of tea giving a sour taste. Pulling back, with screeching tyres James shot out of MI6's car park racing home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit of a bugger. It's quite long. For those wanting more 007/Q. It's quite domestic and they have to look after a baby.


	20. Rupert Villiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes M. While David Villiers recovers from the death of his Alpha. Falkirk is called in to perform his duty as Godparent. Looking after Rupert until his Papa recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments kudos.

An insistent buzzing roused James from his sleep. Disentangling himself from his Omega. Pulling on some tracksuit trousers and going to the intercom. Lifting the handset an image of an unknown man appeared. He looked rather short with dark, tight curly hair. “Falkirk Bond” the man asked. A distressed wailing, sounded in the background.  
  
Falkirk came up behind James. Pushing him aside so he could see who was at the door of the building. Buzzing him in. “That is M's son” Falkirk whispered to James.  
  
Falkirk waited at the lift. James behind him. “Rupert” Falkirk said the moment the doors slid open. Concerned at the screaming baby in car seat carrier. Rupert was protesting being strapped to the seat with all of his might. Arms and legs thrashing. Face red and loud enough for his screams to echo around the landing.  
  
“What's wrong” Falkirk asked M's son.  
  
“Father had a stroke” he said handing James a Moses basket filled with necessities.  
  
“Mother told me to bring Rupert here” M's son said as he watched Falkirk extract the baby from the seat and cradle him in his arms.  
  
“How's Vill, David” James asked.  
  
“Not well” M's son admitted. “I need to get back to the hospital” he said backing into the lift. Job done.  
  
Returning to their flat. Falkirk consoled the distressed baby. James put on the kettle. It took hours for Rupert to exhaust himself falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
The baby looked to be getting to big for the Moses basket. But it was all they had. With it set up and Rupert sleeping. The baby continued rumble, even in sleep not fully relaxing. With a final brush to the chubby and wet cheek. Falkirk brushed the tears away.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk jumped awake at a wail. Going to pick up Rupert. The Moses basket beside the bed. James headed to the kitchen preparing a bottle.  
  
Changing Rupert. Falkirk carried him to the dining table. Sitting down he watched as James sprinkling formula on his wrist. Handed the bottle. Falkirk got Rupert to latch on then the baby grasped the bottle. Making sure he could hold it, Falkirk carefully let go. James returning with a mug.  
  
Sipping his tea while Rupert suckled the bottle. A buzz interrupted them. James went over to the intercom. He let whoever it was in without speaking to them. Opening the door James left it. He then returned to Falkirk, sitting beside him.  
  
M came through the door a few minutes later. Looking tired and haggard. Coming to sit at the table as well. “Tea, Coffee, something stronger” James offered.  
  
“Stronger” M asked, watching Rupert drink the last of his bottle.  
  
James returned. Mentioning they only had whisky or Vodka. M accepted the plain glass tumbler. Swirling the amber liquid gently. “Edward died two hours ago” M informed downing her drink in one.  
  
“David” Falkirk asked.  
  
“With friends. He was with Edward when he. Their bond is braking” M said.  
  
Falkirk had read about it and even felt the beginning of his bond breaking. When James had been away too long and his scent in the flat had become stale. Particularly in the beginning. The affect had lessened as their bond matured over time.  
  
For an Omega it wasn't just mourning. The loss of their Alpha caused a physical reaction. If an Omega witnessed and more importantly scented the death of there Alpha. The braking started immediately. If the bond is not sustained by the Alpha's physical presence it will eventually brake.  
  
Closer to addictive withdrawal than anything else. It would end in one of three ways. Separation, the Omega would return to there unclaimed state. Claiming, another Alpha would claim the Omega creating a new bond. Death, in rare occurrences the Omega would not recover from the Physical, mental and emotional stress. The third was most likely when the Omega was old and had been bound for a long time. On top of it all there was still the grief and mourning associated with any death.  
  
Giving M his word he would see Rupert through this time while David was unable to. Falkirk continued to cradle the now silent but still upset Alpha child.  
  
Falkirk deciding to work from home. James went into MI6 alone.  
  
Setting up in the lounge area. He set up his laptop and mug of tea on the coffee table. Spreading his big nesting blanket on the floor. Sitting crossleged on a big nesting blanket. Rupert beside him working himself onto his stomach.  
  
Falkirk's idea of working from home lasted until lunch time. His phone was now on permanent charge, the battery struggling to cope with multiple, continuous calls. Eventually snapping, "I will be there in an hour"  
  
Falkirk decided to take his car foregoing his usual tube ride. Strapping the car seat in securely. Falkirk moved to the driver seat. A brief moment to familiarise himself with the controls again. So used to James driving or the more convenient public transport of the major metropolitan area.  
  
Driving down the ramp into the underground car park of MI6. Then down to the lower level where there was an employee entrance and his designated space. After finding his space and parking. Falkirk picked up his messenger bag from the passenger seat and headed for employee entrance.  
  
A niggling feeling prickling the back of his neck. Reaching the guarded doors on the employee entrance. Coming to a stop, Falkirk ran back to the car ripping open the back door. Relieved to see Rupert still there and sound asleep. Disconnecting the seat he headed for the entrance again. Berating himself on the way back, for forgetting his godson.  
  
Walking through the double doors of Administration and Support. The communal outer office stilled at his arrival, carrying a baby. Even a few Handlers observing missions came out from the Operation support suits. Annie and Underwood approached immediately. “Report” Falkirk ordered. Before they could ask questions.  
  
Underwood. Pointing to the first of the glass fronted suites at the back. “Peter is supporting Double Oh Eight”  
  
Indicating the second. “Poll is coordinating with medical on Double Oh Four. He thinks he ingested something toxic”  
  
Another was indicated. “Suite three is Moneypenny's first solo and Double Oh One monitoring locally, Nine remotely” Underwood said.  
  
“R and Double Oh Seven are coordinating Double Oh Five and Double Oh Six  respectively. And Maloney has gone off the grid in Pakistan” Underwood summed up before pointing to a man sitting at the bottom of the stairs “Accounts, here for an audit.”  
  
With Underwood's report over. Annie spoke up. “Dr Cordel from Bio Medical wants a meeting as dose Dr Hwang from the chemical labs. Q branch, station C has had a break in. Station H has reported the suspicious probes to their firewalls are increasing”  
  
“Wonderful” Falkirk said rubbing his forehead. Taking a steadying breath.  
  
“He gets ten minutes” Falkirk said pointing to the accountant. “everyone gets ten minutes. Line them up”  
  
Walking to the stairs. “You with me” Falkirk snapped as he passed the accountant. Sitting at his desk Falkirk turned a clock around so his guest could see the face. “You have ten minutes before the guards drag you out” Falkirk warned.  
  
\--  
  
By the time James came into Falkirk’s office. He was in an in depth discussion with an Alpha Goth woman. She protested that she didn't want to go to Hong Kong. “Have you heard of Extraordinary Rendition, you know that thing you threatened me with” Tigress argued.  
  
“I will guarantee your safety. And if America dose go after you. I promise no less that three Double Ohs to rescue you” Falkirk offered.  
  
“You're not giving me a choice are you” Tigress said petulantly. “I need to go pack” She said, storming to her feet and walking out.  
  
“Is she alright” James asked coming to look at the slumbering baby in a small hastily arranged nest. It was in the corner, behind Falkirk's desk.  
  
“Yes she's always moody” Falkirk responded slumping down. Regretting for the first time, going for pretty, wooden, Mackintosh style furniture. Rather than something practical. Including a hydrophilic chair.  
  
When Rupert roused. Falkirk changed his nappy. Coming out of his office. Falkirk walked to the far end of the balcony were there was a small kitchenette. Flipping on a kettle and retrieving a clean bottle. James held Rupert. The baby, very unhappy in the Alpha's arms. Grumbling and mewling for the Omega back.  
  
“M” James greeted drawing Falkirk's attention from the boiling kettle.  
  
“How is he” M asked looking to the baby in James' arms. The chubby cheeks had a prominent down turn. His big brown eyes red and watery. The light brown hair flat. He looked to the woman who had the technicality of being his mother, in desperation.  
  
“Mostly quiet, still upset” Falkirk answered.  
  
“David” James prompted.  
  
“Suffering” M responded voice hollow. Refusing to say more.  
  
“Could I” M asked indicating the shawl wrapped around the baby. “It will be to distressing for Rupert to see his Papa. But David may find comfort in the scent”  
  
Carefully James did as asked. Unwrapping the shawl from around Rupert and handing the it to M.  
  
The moment M fell from Rupert's view he screamed again.  
  
\--  
  
All Rupert's sleeping throughout the day gave him the reserves to scream into the small hours of the morning. Only Falkirk could keep the sound down to a manageable level. As every time James took the baby his distress would intensify and would scream louder.  
  
Shuffling in a circuits going from the balcony doors along the entire length of the flat, round into the kitchen coming out in the lounge area and back to the balcony doors. Looking into the watery face “You just want to go home” Falkirk's whisper softly and gentile.  
  
Wiping away the snot and tears. Rupert got ready for another round. Only calming when Falkirk started moving again. Passing through the kitchen James held up a mug as if it was hydrating a marathon runner passing by. When Falkirk kept moving. James ran a hand over the Omega's shoulder and back, as he moved out of range. The gesture barely noticed.  
  
When dawn came. Falkirk reluctantly roused Rupert for his morning feed. Also attempting to get him into a proper routine again. Getting ready in the background, James placed a kiss on Falkirk's cheek. Wishing him luck before heading for MI6.  
  
Letting Rupert wriggle about on the blanket beside him. Falkirk started working again. As his phone rang Falkirk idly rubbed the baby's stomach. Rupert promptly wrapped his legs and arms around Falkirk’s forearm happily chewing on his knuckles. "AYYA"  
  
Falkirk extracted his slightly bleeding knuckle form the baby's mouth. "What sharp little teeth you're getting" Falkirk said. His voice going high and excited. Falkirk's attempt to distract didn't work. Tears were already starting to fall and then came a wail of distress because of Falkirk's quick unexpected movement.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Falkirk realised that he had not received another phone call. Sitting Rupert in his lap and dialling Annie's direct number Falkirk waited.  
  
“Q branch, Quartermaster's office” Annie answered cheerfully.  
  
“Hello” Falkirk responded. Catching Rupert's hand as he tried to hit the keyboard.  
  
“Oh, hi” Annie said nervously. Falkirk was immediately on alert.  
  
“What's wrong” came Falkirk's exasperated response.  
  
“Nothing” Annie said still nervous.  
  
“I'm on my...” Falkirk started before a harsh 'no' interrupted him.  
  
“Double Oh Seven came in to speak with R” Annie informed. Disappointed. Falkirk thought they had developed some sort of truce. He prepared for the next part. Visions of Alphas in a brawl, guards and M deciding which one would be the least problematic to shoot.  
  
“R came out with Double Oh Seven behind him. He stood at the balcony railing and shouted over the office. Only he was allowed to contact you. He then threatened to let Double Oh Seven use anyone who disobeyed for target practice.”  
  
“When he found out Dr Hwang had called you. He dragged Dr Hwang to the range. He tied him to a target and Double Oh Seven, he missed Hwang but...” Annie trailed off.  
  
“Someone told M. Then she came down. She said you were not to be disturbed and she wouldn't be so lenient ” Annie finished.  
  
Falkirk shook his head. “Put me through to R” Falkirk ordered.  
  
When he heard the Scots voice answer the phone. “Been tormenting the minions” Falkirk stated.  
  
“Just one. For the purpose of illustration” Daniel responded. “Who's the Baby? M was downright supportive.”  
  
“Villiers' and he was the bond mate of M's husband, late husband” Falkirk informed. Daniel responded with a quiet and reserved 'Oh'  
  
“Anything else” Falkirk asked.  
  
“No” Daniel responded firmly.  
  
“Are you just protecting me” Falkirk shot back.  
  
“Yes” Daniel responded before continuing. “It's good for the troops to know that they are only one step away from a madman being in charge. Makes them all team players when they know they can't easily usurp the throne”  
  
“Fine but no more disciplinary by firing squad” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“I could argue. There was no firing squad. I will however acquiesce to the spirit of your request” Daniel said.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk was in the main bathroom. Sitting beside the tub. Rupert was inside splashing and grabbing for the thin layer of bubbles. He liked the handle at the side. He was trying to pull himself up and was annoyed when Falkirk unwrapped his little fingers so he could be washed.  
  
Hearing the front door open and close. "Stop shooting my employees. Even the annoying ones" Falkirk shouted.  
  
The unrepentant Alpha came to the door and looked down on them. "But you want Daniel and I to play nice" James teasing and came to sit beside the tub as well.  
  
"Play nice with the other kids as well" Falkirk ordered and their fingers met. James steadied the baby in the bath as well. The Alpha's strong thick fingers moving to gently massage the fine hair. Bringing it up into a Mohawk. For the first time Rupert didn't whole heartedly object to James touching him.  
  
He did object when Falkirk made a real effort to was his hair. James laughed at the glare the baby sent Falkirk. "Wonder who could have taught him that look. Still needs a few years before it's on M's level though" James said.  
  
\--  
  
It was with great reluctance Daniel phoned Falkirk a few days later. But the problem in Hong Kong was outside of his area of expertises and neither Peter or Hal could explain it well enough for him. Daniel even doubted they truly understood what Tigress had been going on about.  
  
Falkirk entered his office just before lunchtime. Calling down for Annie to prepare a jar of baby food. Falkirk didn't leave his office or let Rupert out of his sight.  
  
M entered Q branch in full outer ware. Clearly finished for the day. Walking past James and Daniel playing cards at a desk. M headed for the stairs and to Q's office.  
  
On the balcony. The glass of Falkirk's office was opaque. When she tried to push the glass door open. It didn't budge. Knocking, the door was ripped open a few minutes later.  
  
Falkirk stood. Rupert perched on his hip waving his hands excitedly. M scented the excited almost hyper scent of the Omega that was also affecting the child. “busy” M asked extending her hand stoking a chubby cheek and light brown hair.  
  
“Sort of” Falkirk admitted.  
  
“I shouldn't have asked” M said looking to Rupert. Who under the law was every bit hers as he was her husband's and his Omega's.  
  
“No” Falkirk protested. Instinctively turning so he was between Rupert and M.  
  
Giving smile of gratitude at Falkirk's display of protectiveness. M nodded. She had known Falkirk would be better than a woman old enough to be a grandmother, possibly great grandmother. If the child had stayed with her she would have had to employ a stranger to look after him. Falkirk she was confidant would work to find a balance that allowed him to care for the distresses baby.  
  
“Do you need anything” M asked.  
  
Shaking his head. “No” Falkirk responded.  
  
“I'll leave you to it” M said leaving Falkirk to his duties.  
  
An hour after M departed Q branch. Falkirk called in Peter Pevensie and Hal York from Cyber division. The two men bowed their heads ans they passed R and Double Oh Seven who were still making themselves at home in Administration.  
  
As the room emptied. Only a skeleton shift remind in case of emergency in the field. Other Q branch personnel were on call but didn't need to be in the room unless needed.  
  
Daniel took up residence at a desk doodling idly while James explored the room poking his nose into everything. Eventually Peter and Hal came down walking out of the office. Falkirk came down carrying Rupert in his car seat. A nappy bag over a shoulder and his messenger bag over the other.  
  
Approaching Daniel. “Peter will be coordinating with myself, Tigress and the other Q Branches on the cyber attack. It would be appreciated, if you could tell him it is safe to contact me” Falkirk said with a teasing smile.  
  
“Will do” Daniel responded giving a mock salute.  
  
“What's this” Falkirk said picking up a drawing.  
  
“Just an idea”  
  
“This is completely original” Falkirk said looking over the early schismatic of an SMG.  
  
When Daniel shrugged. Falkirk handed him back the drawing and wishing him good night and if all went well he would not need to be in tomorrow.  
  
\--  
  
Placing a bowel of soup on the table. Falkirk sat eating his lunch. Rupert sitting in his high chair making as much noise as possible. Bashed the plastic tray with a toy.  
  
When a buzz sounded Rupert swivelled his wobbly head in the direction of the sound. Falkirk lifting the intercom and seeing Selene buzzed her in. Opening the front door and went back to his soup.  
  
A few minutes later Selene pushed the door open, coming into the flat. “Board” Falkirk asked.  
  
“God yes” Selene responded.  
  
“Can't we go somewhere, take on someone dangerous” Selene pleaded.  
  
“I can't promise danger and adrenalin but how about a walk for now” Falkirk said.  
  
“Perfect” Selene responded.  
  
Hyde park was nice. Walking around the lake taking in the pleasant atmosphere. The early autumn weather still capable of being warm and bright. Rupert protected from the sun by the ugliest hat Falkirk had ever seen. The Baby swinging his oversized head looking this way and that. Falkirk asked what Selene actually did when he was deep underground.  
  
As interesting as she tried to make it sound Falkirk knew James and Alec would stagnate in the atmosphere of perpetual training with very rare trips outside. Even with the events that had occurred it would never be enough for James or Alec. Falkirk didn't see why it would be any different for Selene.  
  
Falkirk kept up the idle chatter as he thought about taking another bodyguard. There was no reason Selene couldn't get reinstated as an Operative. He even had more sway over M now, than when he first request Selene for his personal bodyguard.  
  
Sitting at a bench Selene went to a stand coming back with a couple of ice creams. Rupert made a grabbing motion for Falkirk's cone giving little whimpers. Letting Rupert taste the ice cream and ended up with it covering most of his face. Rupert licked his lips and shoved his hands in his mouth. Getting every bit of the fatty, sugary, sticky stuff that he could. Falkirk and Selene speaking softly.  
  
“Ohhh” The voice of an old woman interrupted them. It was actually two old Omega women. As they approached. Falkirk had the almost overwhelming Omega drive to shove them away, take Rupert and hide behind Selene.  
  
Getting closer their gushing praise tainted by there suspicious look. An Alpha, an Omega not carrying her scent and a child that scented like neither. “My godson” Falkirk informed. Their suspicion melting away, affirming that he would bare beautiful pups to such a striking Alpha. When they bonded. Falkirk wanted to cringe. Concealing her mirth Selene swept in to save Falkirk. Insisting it was time to get back.  
  
As they walked away. Falkirk realised something for the first time. “How dose a Alpha woman impregnate a woman, Or an Omega man” Falkirk mused.  
  
“The barb” Selene answered cryptically. Sensing her discomfort Falkirk accepted the answer letting the matter drop.  
  
\--  
  
After getting Rupert cleaned up. Falkirk pulled out his laptop searching for the mechanics of something he had never considered before. Until he thought about it earlier today.  
  
Avoiding the multitude of pornography. Falkirk eventually found a reputable site.  
  
A confused sneer marked Falkirk's face as the site discussed a narrow cartilage tube usually concealed at the top of the vagina.  
  
It would be aligned to a male's urethra to slide inside to deliver seminal fluid to the Omega's receptive tissue near his prostate. Going on to describe how with women it would be manipulated and massaged into the receiving woman.  
  
A wince came to Falkirk as he saw a picture. It did have barbs to keep it secure during the mating process. Post orgasm the surface would swell and the barbs would be covered allowing it to withdraw.  
  
A knot or a barb. On paper they both sounded unpleasant. Why Alphas needed to tie in order to sire. Falkirk didn't understand.  
   
\--  
  
Alec walked into the flat coming to a halt. A push chair sitting by the door and high chair at the table. James was in the kitchen sterilising bottles. Happy squealing and splashes coming from the open bathroom door.  
  
“I didn't think the stork was real” Alec said dropping his bag and heading to the fridge.  
  
“Yes. It's called M” James shot back before remembering why Rupert was here and going silent.  
  
James quietly informed Alec as he finishing with the dirty bottles. Flipping on the kettle again James measured out the powdered formula into a clean dry bottle. Coming out of the Bathroom Falkirk welcomed back Alec. Coming to stand in the kitchen as well, waiting for James to finish preparing Rupert's bottle.  
  
As they waited Rupert kept his gaze on the new person. Safe on the perch of Falkirk's hip. Eventual he leaned as far as he could, making a grabbing motion towards Alec. Duly Falkirk pressed the baby on the nervous Operative.  
  
After a brief refusal. Alec accepted the baby. “He's not so bad” Alec said as the baby laid his head in the crook of his neck. Taking a few scenting breaths and calmed.  
  
“For you and him” James said petulantly indicating Falkirk “Whenever I get close. He screams the place down”  
  
“Don't feel bad it's not just you” Falkirk consoled. Only Ewan an Omega that worked in Cyber division was able to hold Rupert without him objecting. Annie, Underwood and Daniel in the same category as James.  
  
Alec gave a smile and a slight bounce. Alec held Rupert as he drank his final bottle of the night. The baby grumbling as he was passed over to Falkirk to be put down for the night. In James and Falkirk's room. A crib sat in front of the balcony doors and the end of the bed.  Far safer than the the Moses basket he arrived with nearly three weeks ago.  
  
\--  
  
It was an early start so Falkirk could speak with all the worlds Stations from the far west to the far east. Ewan had been drafted as babysitter under the watchful eye of Selene. While Falkirk held his meetings.  
  
Coming off the line with the European Stations. Falkirk had a few hours before he had to speak with the African and middle eastern Stations.  
  
Taking the grumpy Rupert from Ewan, Falkirk retreated to his office. Placing Rupert in the centre of a small nest cocooning the tiny Alpha. Laying down beside the nest Falkirk stroked Rupert's belly as he rested. Idly watching as Rupert rocked and struggled from side to side eventually rolling over.  
  
Falkirk didn't hear the buzz of the intercom or his door opening. M walked up to the desk. Looking over the top at Falkirk dozing warped round the nest. Rupert fast asleep knees tucked underneath him, arse in the air. Coming round M sat on the floor beside Falkirk. Stroking the sleeping Omega's hair.  
  
Knocking lightly some time later, Daniel entered Falkirk's office. “Africa and Middle east online” he informed softly.  
  
Silently M lifted herself off the floor allowing Daniel to rouse Falkirk for the teleconference. When Falkirk woke he took a scenting of the air. Daniel wasn't sure if he noticed it was M but decided it was not the time to discuss matters.  
  
\--  
  
Alec sat with Rupert on his lap, explaining the finer points of the football match to the uncomprehending child. “Lady Mary's back” Alec called to Falkirk standing in the kitchen.  
  
“I wonder why Daniel didn't mention anything” Falkirk mused.  
  
Falkirk prepared. Alec's sing song voice setting off alarm bells as he explained something.  
  
“And that is what we call a limp..” Alec started, before Falkirk snapped his name in warning.  
  
"Dose Daniel know you use that sort of language." Falkirk shot. Dreading the thought Rupert's first words might be something he picked up from Alec or James when they watched a football match.  
  
"Yes. He even taught me a few." Alec responded. Pointing to the TV where a player made a dive and was complaining the referee didn't give a penalty. "We call ones like him a jessie"  
  
Looking into the uncomprehending eyes of the baby. Alec gave a brilliant smile which Rupert returned. "Je see, come on you can say it. Je see"  
  
\--  
  
The next day Falkirk pulled up Daniel for not telling him of his grandmother's return and insisted she come round for afternoon tea on Friday. After protests that the two of them couldn't be away from the office. Falkirk ordered him to attend insisting Q branch could survive without them for a couple of hours.  
  
Falkirk spent the Thursday before the afternoon tea shopping  
  
Going to the patisserie Alec recommended. The sloping glass displays around the three walls had a wide and varied selection of individual and large cakes. All hand decorated. Falkirk perused the cakes picking out a selection of the individual cakes.  
  
The next was a rustic bakery picking out some scones. Getting a mixture of plane and fruit. Falkirk also picked up a loaf of square sandwich bread. The big Alpha with apron and white brimmed hat. His style was clearly meant to be that of a classic baker. "Smooth as anything. Made with the finest grade of flour" He said with pride and wrapped the loaf in a brown paper bag.  
  
 “Harrods next” Falkirk said to Rupert who was happily swinging his head trying to see everything.  
  
Coming out of Harrods. Falkirk pulled out his list ticking of items. "Jam, clotted cream, sherry, salmon, cucumber, ham, mayonnaise, real butter"  
  
Looking to Rupert “Tea then home” Falkirk said cheerfully.  
  
Going into the small shop. The wall behind the counter covered with cannisters. “Earl Grey with extra lemon” the perky girl behind the counter said. Recognising him.  
  
“Yes please and one hundred grams of Lady Grey” Falkirk asked. The girl chatted away blending Falkirk's Earl Grey, highlighting the similarities and subtle differences of the two tea blends.  
   
Come Friday. Rupert sat in his high chair watching Falkirk wash his best bone china tea service. Leaving the dishes to dry. Falkirk moved on pulling out the square cut bread. Buttering the bread Falkirk laid wafer thin slices of cucumber, salmon and ham. Cutting off the crusts then cutting the bread into triangle quarters. Falkirk covered the plate in cling film.  
  
“Get out” Falkirk growled as Alec was about to enter the kitchen before looking up. “You haven't wiped underneath the table” Falkirk said pointing to the table beside the front door.  
   
“Sir, Yes Sir” Alec responded and giving a perfect salute. He then went to wipe the dust away.  
  
Moving the cups, saucers and side plates to the breakfast bar. “James lay the table” Falkirk ordered adding, “Use the cloth napkins”  
  
“Cutlery” James prompted to receive a fistful of silverware.  
  
“Spit and polish, not literally” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Falkirk moved the plates of sandwiches, scones and cakes. For James to place on the table. “No eating” he ordered as James picked them up.  
  
Alec returned to the kitchen stamping his foot and saluting. “Sir. Ready for inspection, Sir”  
  
“You missed a spot” Falkirk answered pointing to a streak highlighted by the sun. Grumbling something in Russian Alec went to deal with the smear.  
  
Tidying up the kitchen Falkirk moved on inspecting Rupert, James and Alec for presentability when the intercom buzzed.  
  
“Go great them” Falkirk ordered James.  
  
“Take the cover off the dishes” he ordered turning to Alec.  
  
“You be as cute as a button” he said moving stroking Rupert cheek and neck. Getting a happy squeal in response.  
  
James returned. With the little round, and dark grey haired Omega holding on to his supporting arm. James played the perfect gentleman taking Mary's coat and showing her to her seat. “You really didn't need to do this” Mary said looking over the spread.  
  
“It's my pleasure” Falkirk responded.  
  
“And who is this little chap” Mary asked foregoing her chair going over to Rupert.  
  
“My godson, Rupert” Falkirk informed.  
  
“My I” Mary asked indicating the baby. As soon as Falkirk agreed Mary moved to lift him out of his high chair.  
  
Rupert's face scrunched, preparing. “None of that young man” Mary said sternly looking into his face. There was no way Rupert could have understood her but he did accepting the strange woman holding him.  
  
“How's his Papa” Mary asked as she bounced Rupert.  
  
“I don't know” Falkirk admitted. Between Rupert and the coordinated probes to MI6's firewalls. He had not had much time to speak with M. And when they did speak she was quite quiet on the matter.  
  
“It's a tough time” Mary responded. A ghost of pain past, crossing her face. “But this one looks happy enough” she said in a more pleasant tone.  
  
The kettle boiling interrupted Falkirk. Warming the teapot first. Falkirk made the tea while Mary placed Rupert back in his high chair beside Alec's seat.  
  
Retuning to the table. Falkirk placed the teapot down. Listening to James, trying to charm embarrassing stories out of her headless of Daniel's glare.  
  
“Behave James” Falkirk instructed.  
  
“I remember being called to the school” Mary continued regardless. “You had pinned, what was his name”  
  
“Double Oh One” Alec supplied.  
  
“Are you still pinning people” Mary admonished looking to her grandson.  
  
“He deserved it” Alec argued. No sympathy for his fellow Double Oh on the matter.  
  
James wanted to know details. Not having heard of the event. Daniel looking to Alec “Why hasn't he, retaliated”  
  
“He may have seen a video of your visit to dataDyne” Alec answered getting a subtle kick from Daniel for his trouble.  
  
“dataDyne” Falkirk and Mary said together.  
  
“What were you doing there” Mary demanded sharply.  
  
“Getting in the way” Alec responded getting another kick from Daniel.  
  
“I don't want you dealing with that company” Mary demanded. “It's bad enough your brother still provokes them”  
  
“You know about the visit. The video was from when I was about 20. And MI6 isn't any less dangerous” Daniel said.  
  
“Poor tactical manoeuvring, provoking SIS” Mary said her maternal nature and soft Scottish tones at odds with the sudden worldly knowledge and experience.  
  
“Do you know Cassandra DeViers” Falkirk asked casually earning a sharp look from the old Omega.  
  
Falkirk couldn't believe it. After all this time he had a dataDyne expert in front of him. As M liked to remind him there was no proof about dataDyne itself. From his kidnapping to the compromised hardware both MI6's and the CIA. dataDyne, their affiliates, and personnel keep popping up. It left a sinking felling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Anything you may know is wrong” Daniel responded getting uncomfortable. The company a clear sore spot between Daniel and his Grandmother. “She approached me. She scented as an Alpha but she is a bound Omega. Father called her Alpha Mr Blond, nothing on him”  
  
Falkirk was getting concerned. Mary was starting to carry an angry scent que. She cut through the conversation. “Dealings with that organisation got your father killed. I will not have it discussed in my presence”  
  
“Yes Grandmother” Daniel responded. Falkirk could see the conversation would have to wait. Daniel would heed his Grandmother's desire.  
  
“My apologies, It's hard to separate work and social life sometimes” Falkirk said sincerely to Mary.  
  
“It's a lovely spread did you bake” Mary said. Politely changing the subject.  
  
“Unfortunately no, but James and Alec have done a great deal of research in attempting to appease their Quartermaster” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Why would they need to appease their Quartermaster” Mary asked. Falkirk launched into some of the more comical equipment mishaps of the Operatives. Mary giving tuts at the appropriate times and few glares to James and Alec as well.  
  
“Would you care for a sherry and a softer seat” James offered after they had cleared away the dishes.  
  
“If you're offering” Mary responded pleasantly.  
  
Watching Alec handle Rupert. Giving him his bottle. Mary took a seat on the couch. “You're very good at that” she said.  
  
“thanks” Alec responded a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Mary giving a weighing look to Daniel. James handed Mary a schooner of Sherry. Breaking her silent plea to her grandson.  
  
“Whisky” James offered Daniel.  
  
“God yes” Daniel responded.  
  
“I didn't say anything” Mary defended.  
  
“You didn't need to. Your look screamed I want great grandchildren” Daniel responded.  
  
Falkirk hid his smile at their antics. As they continued to talk Falkirk rested heavily against his Alpha.  
  
“If you would like. Daniel and I could babysit” Mary offered.  
  
“That's very kind...” Falkirk responded.  
  
“I'm sure Alec would also volunteer as well” Mary said giving a pointed look to the man in question. Alec nodded and moved on to burp the baby.  
  
\--  
  
Come Sunday morning Falkirk packed Rupert up, bundling him into Alec's arms with dire threats if anything happened to the baby. Rupert for his part seemed unsure of the new changes.  
  
Waving as the lift doors closed. Falkirk and James did what most would do. James spun his Omega round nuzzling and kissing him. Guiding Falkirk as he walked backwards into the flat.  
  
Slamming the door with his foot. James started popping pyjama buttons sliding the top of Falkirk's shoulder. With a quick tug the knot holding the Omega's bottoms up, came undone. With a wriggle of hips and kick. The pyjama bottoms were left in their wake.  
  
Backing Falkirk up to the bed. James gave a gentile shove sending the Omega sprawling. Disrobing himself. James attacked Falkirk's neck moving onto his chest and nipple. Going lower James ran his tongue over Falkirk's belly button.  
  
The lack of aroused scent made James look down, seeing Falkirk's flaccid cock. Looking up Falkirk's eyes were closed breathing deep and even. James gave a frustrated growl. “S o'ay kee...p ooin“ the Omega unconsciously responded.  
  
James moved to lay beside Falkirk wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him flush against him. Laying spooned James buried his nose in the crook of Falkirk's neck. Breathing deeply the scent allowing it to lull him into sleep as well.  
  
When James woke it was to his Omega sliding down onto his hard cock. “I let you sleep” James said in a gravelly voice. An appreciative growl burbled from his throat when Falkirk was resting his full weight on him. Fully impaled.  
  
“Do you want to stop” Falkirk challenged in a sultry voice. Growling in response James rolled on top of Falkirk. Hooking his knees behind Falkirk's and forcing them apart. With the usual subtlety of a rutting Alpha. James turned his rolling undulations into full thrusts. Electing moans from the responsive Omega. When Falkirk moaned and arched his back. James leaned forward to lick up the centre up the taught throat.  
  
James could feel the rhythmic squeezing around his cock. Clamping onto the almost permanent bruise on the junction of the Omega's neck. James sunk in his teeth again.  
  
The rhythmic internal muscle contractions clamped down on James' cock. Falkirk mewling out his orgasm. With a few more brutal thrusts, a feral growl and his knot swelling inside the Omega tying them together. James found his orgasm.  
  
Collapsing. James rolled them before his heavier frame crushed the Omega beneath him. James idly nuzzled, kissed and licked the purple and red flesh of Falkirk's bond mark. Falkirk giving contented little moans every now and again. Both dozing in the post orgasmic come down.  
  
James ran to the kitchen grabbing fruit, a knife and a left over cake. Returning to the bedroom James slid back in beside Falkirk. Swatting Falkirk’s hand when he reached for a grape. James sliced a thin sliver of an apple wedge. Holding it out, James pulled back when Falkirk tried to take it. Catching on Falkirk opened his mouth and James delicately placed the sliver on his tongue to be chewed and swallowed.  
  
Manoeuvring so his head so it was pillowed on James' lap. Falkirk accepted the morals offered to him. All interspersed with kisses and the odd lick to capture an escaped line of juice from the fruit.  
  
Eventually Falkirk and James dragged themselves out of bed. Washing and dressing they aired out the flat dispersing the scent of there mating. Guiding James to sit on the couch. Falkirk returned with his favourite fur throw wrapping it about them both. James flicked on a movie happily wrapped around his Omega.  
  
When a buzzing sounded James went check the intercom. “M” he hissed at Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk darted to is feet panicked but there was nothing they could do. M now knocking on their door. Opening the door James stood slightly forward of Falkirk in a protective stance.  
  
“Rupert not here” M guessed.  
  
Nodding, “He's safe” Falkirk insisted.  
  
M smiled. “I trust your judgement” M's words and sincerity calming the distressed Omega.  
  
With the crises dealt with James invited M in offering a whisky. Accepting the drink. “Edward's funeral was yesterday” M informed.  
  
“You have a more important duty than paying you respects” M said to Falkirk when he was about to say something.  
     
“I saw David this morning” M said taking a casual sip of her drink “He is doing better, he wants to see Rupert”  
  
“I can take him over any time” Falkirk offered.  
  
“I don't think that's a good idea. A place Rupert feel calm and safe would be best for there first meeting” M advised.  
  
“you mean here” James said.  
  
“Yes” M responded.  
  
“When is best” Falkirk asked.  
  
“That is what I'm here to discuss” M responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with my way of an Alpha Female impregnating a woman or Omega male. When I was planning and writing this. The only thing close was an Alpha Female/Omega female. A fic with a brief mention of Irene Adler(father) and a pregnant Kate. The mechanics were not mentioned.
> 
> When researching an equivalent for a knot. I found a sexual practice called sounding and imagined a biological version. I needed a way to tie an Alpha woman to an Omega man(foreshadowing). And this was the best I could come up with. Hope no one if offended or anything.


	21. Baby Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villiers builds up his confidence and re-bonds with his son.

  
It was almost a week since M's visit. Ethan the Omega friend of Villiers who had been seeing him through his braking bond, phoned. Today was one of Villiers' good days. As they had planned for a visit on short notice. The call out of the blue was not truly unexpected.  
  
James waited at the building's entrance for Villiers. A green Ford Focus passed and parked a bit further up. James watched a light brown haired man with sharp elven features step out and round to the passenger side. James stood shocked at Villiers' appearance. Thin, beyond thin he looked like a walking skeleton. Sunken black circled eyes, hair clean but flat and greasy looking.  
  
Ethan gave a nod in greeting then shook his head as James made to help on Villiers' other side. The snarky Omega who always had a glib comment looked right through him. Not even acknowledge him, guided by the Omega friend. In the enclosed space of the lift James could fully scent Villiers. Any identifying scent was covered by oppressive distress and sickness.  
  
Between Ethan and Falkirk. Villiers was walked to the couch at the far end of the flat. James stood by Rupert in his high chair. Making a grumbling demand to be closer to his Papa. James lifted him out when Villiers was settled and handed him to Falkirk.  
  
Villiers started by simply extending a shaking hand caressing the chubby cheek and neck. Rupert started tensing and relaxing his muscles in a clear demand. Carefully Falkirk shuffled Rupert to his Papa's lap. Ethan's hand coming to help support Villiers and baby.  
  
When Rupert refused to settle. Villiers looked to Falkirk with a heart broken expression, gently shaking his head. Villiers attempting to lift Rupert off his lap, but needed help.  
  
When Falkirk started supporting the baby's weight he let out a blood curdling wail. Not stopping until Falkirk let go.  
  
Rupert sniffled pathetically against his Papa. With Ethan supported Rupert's posture. Villiers kept up the casual touches and caresses. Rupert now laying quietly against his Papa making hiccuping breaths.  
  
When James approached. The three Omegas looked to him. Falkirk, thankfully. Ethan, curiously and Villiers, hollowly. Holding out a bottle he handed it to Falkirk who acted as middle man, immediately passing it over to Villiers. Falkirk had to support Villiers arm as he lacked the strength to hold the bottle at the correct angle for long. Rupert started to suckle, holding the bottle. Getting strokes and caressed from his Papa.  
  
When Villiers could no longer support Rupert or himself he reluctantly handed him back to Falkirk despite the baby's crying and protesting full body jerking.  
  
Despite the distress a virtually strange Alpha caused the Omega. James ended up with his arm around the exhausted Villiers. Walking him to Ethan's car while Falkirk consoled the distressed baby. After insuring Ethan's mate would help at the other end. James watched them pull away.  
  
Falkirk was still bouncing the distraught child as he walked around the flat. Coming up to his Alpha. Falkirk leaned against him. James placed his hand on Falkirk's neck stroking gently wrapping his other arm around Omega and baby.  
  
\--  
  
“He looked like hell worse than that” Falkirk said to Daniel pacing out his office the next day. “He was like a shell ready to shatter, he didn't even say anything”  
  
Unable to give words of advice and Falkirk's dislike for hollow comforts meant Daniel was just left to listen to Falkirk's concern.  
  
Coming home. Alec lounging on the couch while James worked away in the kitchen. “Mary called” Alec said popping his head over the back of the couch to look at Falkirk.  
  
Plopping Rupert on Alec's chest. Dialling Daniel's home number. “Hi this is Falkirk” he said when Mary picked up.  
  
“Oh hello dear” Mary said, voice loosing it's polite aloofness becoming her normal maternal tone. “Daniel tells me you met Rupert's mother for the first time since his mate, pass away”  
  
“Yes” Falkirk answered voice hollow.  
  
“He has a reason to pull through. If he came to see his son he has accepted the needs to pull through. When he comes back feed him” Mary informed  
  
“Soup stuff like that” Falkirk asked grateful for the assistance.  
  
“Yes to start with” Mary said hesitantly before continuing “Treat it like post heat recovery. The afternoon tea would be perfect a fatty but light meal, not to much sugar. You could drop the cucumber though the salmon would be fine and you could also do some cheese. The cakes may be to rich but a basic sponge would do, or a classic pudding”  
  
“Your aim is to rebuild his fat reserves” Mary said adamantly, master of the old wives tail.  
  
“I don't know how to bake” Falkirk said. Thinking back, never having seen a plain sponge on sale. Except the chemical infused lumps imported from china.  
  
“I will teach you” Mary insisted.  
  
\--  
  
Mary appeared the next day. A shopping bag in each hand. Coming in she commandeered the kitchen unpacking cake tins, muslin cloths and scone cutter from one bag. From the other she pulled out flower, sugar and various other ingredients.  
  
Handing over a couple pieces of note paper as if they contained the secrets of the universe. “Scones, Sponge, Syrup Pudding and Clootie dumpling” Mary informed “Guard them with you life”  
  
“Especially the sponge and scones. I have not lost to Mrs Campbell in fifty years, she has spies everywhere” Mary continued.  
  
Under Mary and Rupert's careful watch. Falkirk started with the scone recipe. “Not so thin” Mary instructed. Falkirk pulled together the dough and re-roll it.  
  
“When you cover the cutter with your palm. It creates a vacuum and crushes the dough” Mary instructed when Falkirk covered the scone cutter with his hand. Using only his finger tips on the cutter. Falkirk cut out his first scone  
  
When Falkirk pulled out the scones. Mary inspected them to 'Woman's Institute' standards pronouncing them. "Better than Mrs Campbell could ever produce and she is the second best baker in Scotland".  
  
Next came the sponge. “There isn't a method” Falkirk asked holding up the piece of paper.  
  
“There is no method. Put it all in a bowl and mix. Don't let anyone tell you there is anything more complex to a sponge” Mary informed. Full of authority and experience.  
  
As they waited for the cake to bake. Mary instructed Falkirk on the Clootie dumpling. “Be careful. If you tie the cloth to tight it will come out solid, to loose and the dumpling wont bind” Mary advised. With the mix in the middle of the muslin cloth. Falkirk gathered up the corners and tied a string just above the mix.  
           
With everything cooking or cooling. They had a cup of tea. The phone rang. Coming back. “David is coming over” Falkirk said sitting down.  
  
“would you like me to go” Mary offered. With he only thing that let him deal with the situation last time James' presence. Falkirk desperately shook his head.  
  
When David and Ethan arrived. Falkirk buzzed them up, meeting them at the lift. David looked slightly better than the last time but it was not much of an improvement. Villiers looked to Falkirk and the lack of baby. “Rupert” Villiers asked voice horse and hollow.  
  
“Inside, ready to see his Papa” Falkirk said helping him into the flat.  
  
When they entered Mary was tipping out the warm sponge onto a wire rack. Rupert banged a wooden spoon on his high chair tray. Then noticed his Papa and started making demanding noises, reaching towards his Papa.  
  
Guiding Villiers to the dining table. Mary picked up Rupert while Falkirk moved his high chair beside Villiers. “There you go dear” Mary said depositing Rupert back in his high chair. Villiers immediately started stroking Rupert's head, neck and back. He could rest his arm on the tray and maintain contact.  
  
Coming back Mary placed a glass of milk and a scone with butter and jam in front of Villiers. Mary kept up casual conversation with Ethan and Falkirk allowing Villiers to re-bond with his son without direct supervision or interfearance.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk sat crossleged at the coffee table, in front of his laptop. Keeping an eye on Villiers playing with Rupert. Villiers gave encouragement as Rupert took a few plodding crawls.  
  
Within a few of the crawling motions. Rupert exhausted himself. Falkirk made some tea. Coming back Falkirk places a slice of cake in front of Villiers along with his cup.  
  
With Rupert sitting happily in the circle of his Papa's legs. Villiers sipped his drink as he picked at the cake. “Trying to fatten me up” Villiers accused.  
  
“By order of Lady Mary” Falkirk responded, deadly serious.  
  
“Who is she” Villiers asked.  
  
Falkirk didn't know if it was curiosity or to keep up the conversation. He was just thrilled Villiers was trying. “Granny Carrington” he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Must have a rod of iron up her back” Villiers respond enviously.  
  
“I think she could give M a run for her money” Falkirk responded.  
  
“How is she” Villiers asked.  
  
As Falkirk didn't think Villiers was asking about Mary. The only other person he mentioned was M. “She doesn’t let anything show but she visits Rupert as much as possible”  
  
“She came to see me, I don't remember though” Villiers admitted.  
  
“I don't know if she told James but she never mentioned anything to me. Not until she said you wanted to visit” Falkirk admitted crushing down on his next question.  
  
“I can't talk about it” Villiers pleaded. Reading Falkirk's desire to know what a breaking bond felt like.  
  
“I know I won't ask” Falkirk said to Villiers' relief.  
  
By now Rupert was getting restless and board of the grown-ups conversation and started grumbling. Breaking out of the circle of his Papa's legs he tried out his new ability to crawl.  
  
\--  
  
A few visits later Falkirk packed for work while Villiers feed Rupert his fine porridge and raspberry mix. “Why don't you stay” Falkirk offered.  
  
At Villiers rising panic. “Alec will be home in an hour or so” Falkirk reassured.  
  
“I can do that” Villiers said not sounding totally sure of himself.  
  
Ensuring Villiers knew where everything was. Falkirk closed the door behind him pulling out his phone. Instructing Alec to return immediately and wait outside until an hour was up. Falkirk disconnected to call.  
  
Exiting his car at MI6. Falkirk walked to the lift stopping half way there. Darting back to the car he remembered Rupert wasn't with him and headed back to the lift. Alone.  
  
After reading Sherlock's latest report and MI6's own intelligence. Falkirk arranged an appointment with M. Reading over the latest from Tigress and Peter, Falkirk knew it was time an Operative was used to do some legwork “Might as well discuss that with M as well” Falkirk said to himself putting the documents to the side.  
  
Moving on to the mission requisitions. “Another exotic location for James” Falkirk muttered reading over the order. Signing all of them off. Falkirk moved on to the budgets only the Administration, Operation support and the Armoury needed done. Daniel having taken care of the rest including the usually problematic Bio-Medical and Chemistry labs.  
  
\--  
  
“Where's Rupert” M demanded sharply and slightly panicked. Seeing only folders in Falkirk's arms.  
  
“Home with David” Falkirk responded “Alec is with them” Falkirk added quickly at M's concern.  
  
“So what do you want to discuss” M demanded her professionalism returning.  
  
Taking the guest chair. “Sherlock and the Cyber attack on station H” Falkirk informed.  
  
Falkirk handed over the first set of reports. “I think it's time to bring Sherlock back” Falkirk started before launching into the justification of his decision.  
  
“What about this second in command, Colonel Moran” M asked.  
  
“From what we can tell. He abandoned Moriarty's network immediately. Didn't even consider trying to take over” Falkirk responded. “There's an inter agency alert for him. Unless we get a lead that is all we can do for now.”  
  
“Very well bring him back” M ordered. “What about the cyber attack on Station H?”  
  
“Tigress has come on a long way. She has identified a building that is believed to be the source. It contains several businesses wanting an address in Hong Kong. She now needs an Operative to investigate, I recommend a Double Oh. These were not amateurs, most likely The People's External Security Force” Falkirk informed handing over a folder.  
  
“I believe Double Oh Four is in the region” M mused as she read the document. Agreeing with Falkirk. That if it was the Chinese a Double Oh was needed. “I will instruct him to make contact with Station H”  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk escorted Mary to a function leaving Villiers to spend the whole day with Rupert. Mary was greeted enthusiastically by the hostess. A tall thin woman with tight, sort curly red hair and green eyes. Lady Marjorie guiding them into a drawing room full of well to do woman and a few Omega men, mostly of advancing years.  
  
Lady Marjorie looked at them when Mary pulled Falkirk to a stop. “I didn't think she would be here” Mary whispered indicating Violet Holmes speaking with another perfectly poised lady.  
  
“We have come to a truce” Falkirk informed nodding to his Mother when she looked up. With a hesitant smile. Mary moved off to speak with Violet Crawly.  
  
Sitting next to a dottory old Alpha woman in an ugly beehive wig. Not so subtly implying Omega male's place was in a bedroom, out of sight. “A primary Omega is not someone to cross” Falkirk casually reminded earning a dismissive turn of the head. Taking the cue Falkirk moved on.  
  
“Falkirk” Violet Holmes called softly coming up beside him.  
  
“How are you” She asked pleasantly.  
  
Not buying the pleasant tone. Falkirk continued the casual conversation. Eventually he suspected what his Mother was after. “Sherlock will be coming home soon”  
  
“That's wonderful. It will be good to have everyone home” Violet said her relief genuine. “Perhaps we could have a Family Christmas. You, James and Sherlock's friend of course”  
  
“If we're free” Falkirk responded already making plans to be as far away as possible.  
  
“You must speak with Mycroft when you are able, he is in the study” Violet casually informed.  
  
Walking up to a group where Falkirk apologised for interrupting. Mary immediately introduced Doreen, Daniel's half sister and her friend the countess of Grantham. Last time they saw each other she was just married to the heir.  After a brief conversation Falkirk knew why Daniel hated her, not so much as what she said but how she said it.  
  
Turning to there host. “I must leave your company for a moment. Could I be shown to Mycroft Holmes?” Falkirk said pleasantly.  
  
“Of course let me show you the way” Lady Marjorie said taking Falkirk's arm. Moving through the crowd. An Alpha's scent caught Falkirk. Drawing to a stop he scanned the foyer were the gathering had spilled out to.  
  
“Is something wrong” Lady Marjorie asked.  
  
Seeing a woman with shoulder length brown light brown hair. She didn't look like Falkirk expected. Her face was narrower where James was rounder. “Is that Charmian Bond” Falkirk asked.  
  
“I believe so but I'm not sure. A relation?” Lady Marjorie said.  
  
“My Alpha's aunt. I have never met her” Falkirk responded.  
  
Showing Falkirk up stairs. Lady Marjorie knocked on a door and walked in. “I have someone who wishes to speak with Mycroft” she said waving away the acrid cigar smoke hanging in the air.  
  
“Oh hello my boy” An older Alpha greeted. Like the rest he stood at their arrival.  
  
“Admiral Roebuck” Falkirk returned with a nod. Greeting the friend of M's late husband. His fellow godparent to Rupert and the First Sea Lord of the Admiralty.  
  
“Come in my boi” Lady Marjorie's husband said. Lord Richard, a short round man with wave grey hair.  
  
“I'm not sure I should leave him up here” Lady Marjorie teased.  
  
“Nonsense! It's us that shout be worried” Roebuck responded.  
  
As Falkirk took a seat beside Mycroft. The other men sat as well. Marjorie closed the door behind her. “Drink” Lord Richard offered.  
  
“Thank you” Falkirk responded taking the glass.  
  
“Mummy said you wanted to speak with me” Falkirk asked before taking a sip of the whiskey. “Royal Salute, very nice prefer A'bunadh myself” he added looking to the host.  
  
“It has been some time since we had Dinner. I just wanted to know how Sherlock was doing” Mycroft informed.  
  
“The loose cannon” Roebuck grumbled. It was not surprising that he had heard some of the gossip surrounding Sherlock.  
  
“That's one way to describe him” Falkirk answered.  
  
Looking back to Mycroft. “His time is up. When Sherlock checks in next he will be recalled” Falkirk informed.  
  
“An effective loose cannon” Falkirk added looking to Roebuck.  
  
Finishing his whisky. “I had better get back” Falkirk said placing the glass down. As he stood so did the other men.  
  
Coming down the stairs. Falkirk was immediately spotted and approached by their hostess. “I'm so glad Richard was on his best behaviour. You were right. Charmian Bond with a son James just started Eaton”  
  
“Thank you” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Would you like a subtle introduction” Marjorie asked.  
  
“Yes please. As Falkirk Holmes if you please” Falkirk responded.  
  
The introduction was made. He spoke with James' aunt briefly. Falkirk couldn't help but like the woman. She had James' innate charm but without the hard edge. With little effort Falkirk got her talking about her son, doing well at Eaton. Glossing over James and her brother when Falkirk subtly asked about other family.  
  
Moving on before she became suspicious. Falkirk returned to Mary noticing the thinning crowd. Giving there mutual thanks. Falkirk escorted Mary to be met by James in Falkirk's car.  
  
Walking Mary up to the door to be greeted by Daniel. Falkirk wished her a pleasant return and thanked her for her assistance over the few weeks.  
  
Arriving home Alec was mercilessly teasing Villiers' friend who was beet red. Splashing and squealing coming from the bathroom. Indicating the location of Villiers and Rupert.  
  
“Alec behave” Falkirk snapped.  
  
“The hunter, gatherers return with, Pizza” James said holding up some boxes high in the air.  
  
Instructing Alec and James set out plates and glasses. Falkirk pulled Ethan out onto the balcony. Free of the teasing the other Omegas cheeks returned to their pale normal.  
  
“How is David doing” Falkirk asked. He had seen the growing improvement in Villiers. It was now down to the other Omega's confidence.  
  
“Better these visits help a lot” Ethan responded.  
  
“Should I offer to let David take Rupert” Falkirk asked hesitantly. Concerned between encouraging and pushing Villiers to far to fast.  
  
“I don't know” Ethan admitted.  
  
When James gave a subtle wave they returned before Villiers came out carrying an almost sleeping Rupert.  
  
When it came time for Villiers and Ethan to go home. Villiers reluctantly handed Rupert back.  
  
“Would you like to keep him” Falkirk asked. Villiers looked hopeful but reluctantly shook his head.  
  
“Perhaps for a night at first” Falkirk prompted.  
  
“I think I could do that” Villiers said hesitantly. Giving a smile at the prospect of another small step towards regaining his son and life.  
  
“We can get a crib” Ethan prompted. Nodding, Villiers pressed a kiss to Rupert's forehead. Reluctantly following Ethan away.  
  
\--  
  
Villiers appeared early in the morning as had become usual. Falkirk nuzzled Rupert leaving him in Villiers' care again.  
  
Walking into Q branch Falkirk turned to Underwood. “Has Sherlock checked in” he asked.  
  
“Nothing” Underwood responded. Expecting the next question she had prepared for it. “He has not been to his hotel in two days. We're looking into his last known locations”  
  
Falkirk spent most of the day tracking down Sherlock realising he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Knocking on the door of 221 Backer Street. Falkirk waited for Mrs Hudson to answer. Half heartedly engaging the woman in pleasantries Falkirk knocked and entered Sherlock and John's flat. Watson was talking to a woman insisting Sherlock was away as the papers had reported.  
  
The older Alpha woman took one look at Falkirk and dismissed herself. Shaking off her odd behaviour Falkirk turned to John.  
  
“Have you heard from Sherlock” Falkirk asked.  
  
“No of course not” John denied shaking his head.  
  
“At this point. Sherlock or Mycroft would present there news in the most distressing way possible and read your reaction” Falkirk beseeched. “I need to know”  
  
After a moment's thought. John left the room to return holding an old mobile phone. Powering it on an eerie green glow from the monochrome screen. “He gave me this. We only ever texted” he added handing over the device.  
  
The phone died as Falkirk ripped the battery and sim card out. Pulling out his personal phone Falkirk slid he sim into the side.  
  
“Thank you, I'll bring him home safe” Falkirk promised. Hoping he wasn't lying.  
  
\--  
  
“Stupid boy” Falkirk admonished with a relived smile. He had found Sherlock's phone. And then Sherlock himself. The idiot had gotten himself kidnapped for ransom. At least the ex-Moriarty cell was greedy and not ambitious. They were just starting to put feeler out on who would pay the most for Sherlock.  
  
“Alec I need you” Falkirk called pulling Rupert's attention from his dinner of mashed up vegetables that Villiers was feeding him.  
  
Pulling out his phone. Sherlock would need a babysitter while Alec dealt with what was left of the cell. Hearing the other person pick up. “I need your help to retrieve Sherlock”  
  
“Alec will be accompanying you” Falkirk said into the receiver. Shortly followed by “I will arrange everything”  
  
“Where am I going” Alec asked.  
  
“Hungary” Falkirk answered.  
  
Alec disappeared into his room. Preparing for the mission in accordance with Falkirk's recommendations.  
  
“Mycroft is going with you” Falkirk added bringing the Operative to a halt. “You will meet Mycroft at MI6. Q branch is preparing everything” Falkirk ordered seeing Alec to the door.  
  
James and Villiers watched in amusement. Alec grumbling away in Russian. Falkirk only caught the names of his brothers and the swear words.  
  
\--  
  
Watching Villiers take Rupert away was hard knowing that he would not be retuning, certainly not tonight, and possible not tomorrow or ever. Falkirk gave a nuzzle before placing him in his car seat to be strapped in.  
  
Falkirk waved the car off. Watching as it disappeared into the distance. Returning to the flat Falkirk wanted nothing more to curl up with James but he had left the day before, for Brazil.  
  
The silence in the flat was deafening. No Rupert, Alec or James. Falkirk looked between the cupboard that held assorted nesting supplies and the utility room, his preferred nesting spot. Doing something he only did when necessary. Falkirk went to MI6 on a Saturday.  
  
Falkirk walked into Q branch recognising some of the faces on shift. Having cleared his desk the day before. There were only a few status e-males and nothing of importance until the start of the new week. Falkirk cleared what he could. Giving up Falkirk started to wander his territory.  
  
Moving to Cyber division. Falkirk poked his head into his old office now Tigress'. Sleek and modern. Full of glass, chrome and leather. Shaking his head. The cold and hard decor defiantly not to his taste. Falkirk walked out.  
  
Entering the Armoury the ever present guards and wide columns. The room screamed defensible and high security. Moving passed the reception desk. Falkirk turned to the left. Passed the enclosed stairwell to the offices above. Coming to the door of the workshop. The moment the door opened Falkirk could hear grinding and shearing metal. The sound coming to a halt. “Daniel” Falkirk called.  
  
The Alpha sticking his head round the corner. “What you doing here laddie” Daniel returned, relaxing. The unexpected intruder, identified.  
  
“Bored! I was just wondering around. I didn't even know you were here.” Falkirk admitted.  
  
“Well make yourself useful” Daniel said pointing to a pare of protective glasses hanging on the wall. Picking up his old prescription goggles Falkirk set about helping Daniel build his prototype.  
  
Eventually they gave up working pulling out a bottle of whisky sharing sips. Falkirk going over anecdotes from his time with Rupert. “Someone feeling broody” Daniel accused.  
  
Falkirk unable to deny it shrugged taking a sip. “I don't think James is ready” Falkirk replied.  
  
“James' type don't plan they adapt” Daniel shot back.  
  
“I couldn't do it to him” Falkirk said adamantly. If he and James were to have a child it would have to be planned. They couldn't afford an accident. An active Double Oh and a Senior Branch head. Terrorists and  Foreign powers didn't give Maternity leave, Paternity leave.  
  
The red light on the ceiling flashed indicating someone had opened the Workshop door. M came round the corner.“You are here” M said.  
  
“I am” Falkirk responded just a little drunk. Giving a less than coordinated bob of the head as well.  
  
“I hope you two are not handling fire arms in that state” M stated.  
  
“No Ma'am, care for a dram” Daniel responded wiping out a tin mug. Accepting the straight scotch M sipped it. Falkirk and Daniel continued sharing the bottle.  
  
“David has Rupert” M asked.  
  
“Yes. The flat's so quiet. I had forgotten. It has been so long since the flat was so alive. Not since I first moved in.” Falkirk responded. Remembering the beginning when either Alec or James was there constantly.  
  
“Yes” M said.  
  
Realising M was talking about her home Falkirk hid his discomfort by taking another sip.  
  
“I've arranged an opportunity with the foreign office for David” M said.  
  
“Where” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Brussels” M responded. “I offered him the flat but he wants a new start. I'm told it's not unusual after an Omega... They get a sort of wonder lust”  
  
“Time for a new beginning” Falkirk offered getting a nod in response.  
  
“Well gentlemen it has been a pleasure” M said placing the tin mug down and leaving them.  
  
When Falkirk stood. Daniel had to wrap an arm around him as he wobbled. Arranging for a taxi them. Daniel showed the Omega to the door before heading home himself.  
  
\--  
  
Waking up. Falkirk looked to the empty crib. After completing his morning routine. Falkirk started by placing the high chair by the door. Followed by a bag of toys and clothes.  
  
Not sure what to do with the jars and packets of baby food. Falkirk placed them to the side for now. Eventually a substantial pile lay by the door for Villiers to take or discard as he chose.  
  
Wiping away a tear. Falkirk pulled out a bundle of blankets and pillows taking them to the utility room. Making a full cocoon of a nest Falkirk let his mind wonder over his time with the young Alpha and a new sense of respect for Cody's mother doing it on his own.  
  



	22. R.I.P. and move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life returns to normal for Falkirk. Normal, the world doesn't stop just because a life dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

Riding in the MI6 car. Falkirk opened the door when he arrived on Baker Street, John Watson waiting on the door step for him. Dispensing with pleasantries they rode in silence on the way to the airport. The doctor bouncing his knee in nervous anticipation. He didn't see the smile Falkirk gave. Falkirk didn't know why the two never got together. Even Mummy could see, and everyone suspected, especially the tabloids. They loved calling them 'confirmed bachelors', the technically non libellous euphemism for lovers.  
  
They waited on the tarmac. A small private jet landed. It taxied towards them where they waited with the ground crew. First off was Alec who immediately embraced Falkirk nuzzling him despite having seen each other only a week ago.  
  
Next came a thinner, unshaven, shaggy haired Sherlock followed by a impeccable Mycroft. Sherlock greeted John with his typical dismissive enthusiasm. Catching John's hand as the doctor tried to inspect the bruise covering the side of Sherlock's face. Brushing off the concern Sherlock swanned off. John trotting to catch up. “It's done and I didn't need rescuing” Sherlock called over his shoulder.  
  
“That was singularly the worst experience of my life” Mycroft complained brushing lint of his lapel.  
  
“You didn't do anything” Alec shot back, affronted.  
  
“I did my duty. I kept Sherlock occupied while you played soldier” Mycroft informed. His face suddenly brighting. “my car” He said in pleased tone. Walking towards the approaching vehicle.  
  
“That was a bit rude”Alec said tightening his hold round Falkirk's shoulder.  
  
“Par for the course” Falkirk responded, shrugging. Relieved to have Sherlock back. His fist time as a proper hander for an operation, complete. And successful.  
  
No one could take over Moriarty's network. It was collapsing. Disintegrating into isolated criminal cells. Without unified focus or purpose, greed and minor crime all they were fit for now. And the responsibility of local police forces.    
  
\--  
  
Falkirk watched Villiers as he, Alec, Ethan and Ethan's mate remove the last of Rupert's things from the flat. For some reason Falkirk had been given Rupert while the others did all the work. The baby all smiles and trying to grab Falkirk's glasses.  
  
When the flat door closed. Alec pulled Falkirk into a embrace tucking his head underneath his chin. Stroking the Omega's back and neck offering comfort.  
  
“It's good he is back with his Papa but I miss him” Falkirk said giving voice the feeling of a hole in his chest.  
  
“It's more than that. You adapted to his pheromones.” Alec said sympathetically continuing to offer comforting touches. The process wasn't a bond but it was what a bond started out as.  
  
Unable to answer Falkirk just gave a quiet 'Oh' in response  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk sat at the head of the conference table in his office surrounded by the division heads of Q branch. Annie entered in a hurry. Coming up to Falkirk. “Priority! M wants you, Conference room” She whispered.  
  
Passing the various check points between Q branch and the Executive branch. From the entrance at the side of E branch. M's office was at the front of the building, to the left. The conference room was beside Tanner's office, directly across the communal work area. Falkirk entered the room.  
  
M sat at the head of the table. With Tanner to her left. The wall directly opposite M displaying the director of Station H. Who looked like he had been dragged out of bed. His hair sticking up revealing a prominent bald patch.  
  
Taking a seat on M's right. “You may begin” M ordered the regional director.  
  
Beside the image of the Director of Station H. Photos and video of destroyed and burning buildings were displayed. “Double Oh Four and Tigress went to investigate this location. Thought to be the source of the Cyber attack. We are still unsure of what happened but as you can see. Everything within a range of one hundred meters was engulfed in a fireball. We have confirmed this is Double Oh Four” The director said bringing up a photo of a chard body. “We have confirmed cause of death as a single bullet wound to the temple. The body was burned in the blast, post-mortem. Status of Kate Tigress is unknown”  
   
Falkirk spent the rest of the day searching for records of anything to do with the nondescript office building. Cheap rents(considering Hong Kong Prices) for various companies wanting a Hong Kong presence. CCTV in the run down area was non existent. Coming to the realisation he wasn't going to find anything.  
  
Reluctantly Falkirk had to rely on 005. Jonathan Hunter would be arriving in Hong Kong in a few hours. And Dark(008) was on stand by. She was in the middle of her own operation in Japan. She however was the area specialist. If really needed they would have to decide wither this new threat was more dangerous than the group trying to provoke China and Japan into open conflict.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk stood at the memorial wall 'Ian Rider' etched into the stone surface “At least you're coming back” Falkirk said before looking to 'William Timothy' and 'Alice Parker' who were empty coffins in ceremonial graves. With death confirmed. There was no reason to delay the inscription to the manorial wall.  
  
There would be a small funeral when Rider was repatriated. Falkirk had already agreed to attend. With the only living relative a nephew and ward. Falkirk wasn't looking froward to it. He didn't like facing friends and family. Now he was going to have to face a 13 year old boy.  
  
An absent though on M. Was that the reason she liked orphans, because there would be no one to face on the death of an operative.  
  
\--  
  
Tanner burst into Falkirk's office. “come with me” Tanner ordered not waiting for a reply. Following the harassed Beta. They were met by Selene at the entrance to Q branch.  
  
When they arrived amongst the waiting Police cars at the Royal Mail Depot. M was already waiting with Smiley along with a dark haired policeman in full dress uniform. He was introduced as Commissioner Miller. Falkirk knew of, and always disliked him.  
  
M took Falkirk aside. “We have found Ms Tigress” M informed handing over an address that had been removed from a package. Covered in a clear plastic evidence bag, the tag address to 'Clever Boy Q Branch' along with MI6's Vauxhall Cross address.  
  
“Prepare yourself” M warned as they walked into the secure warehouse like building, separate from the rest of the depot. It processed all of the security service and military's mail.  
  
Entering. Even in green plastic coverall. Falkirk immediately identified Molly Hopper examining something that looked like a large cool box. The scent Falkirk presumed to be that of death filled the air. Looking over the top of the box. Falkirk saw the carefully posed severed head of Kate Tigress, eyes staring unblinking at him. There was no injuries to the head, other than the lack of a body. 'She died afraid' Falkirk thought. Her features and brown eyes frozen in a horrific moment.  
  
“Hermetically sealed and chilled to prevent decay” Molly informed. “The weight and x-ray suggest the rest of the body is underneath” She continued in professional tones.  
  
Molly looked to Falkirk and Selene beyond. “Is this something to do with Sherlock” Molly asked recognising Selene. Who had saved her from Moriarty's plant in the pathology lab.  
  
“No. He is to know nothing about it” Falkirk ordered getting a sharp nod in response from the Omega pathologist.  
  
Falkirk walked back to M. Forcing down his desire to throw up or run away. She was talking to Smiley and the head of the Met again. Falkirk didn't like him. He was a weak Alpha, man and person. A dark haired and lean Irishman who, didn't authorise but did allow an illegal raid on his home, resulting in the deaths of two of his officers. As they came up against a pre-Double Oh Six.  
  
“Who is 'Clever Boy'” Miller demanded, his Irish brogue a petulant smarmy noise.  
  
“None of your concern” Falkirk decreed with all the authority he command. Removing the address from the stunned Commissioner's hand.  
  
“Anything else” Falkirk asked looking to C and M.  
  
“Not at this time” M admitted.  
  
\--  
  
Walking into M's office a few days later. Falkirk was fuming. “There has been another Cyber attack, Station A” Falkirk informed.  
  
“Good. Double Oh Five has turned up a monumental amount of nothing” M said before giving Falkirk a good look. “You're suspicious”  
  
“Yes. The attack is the exact same as before. I have already found the office block responsible” Falkirk informed. He didn't believe the coincident one bit. Station H had been the target of choice and that is where Falkirk thought the answer was. He had also been able to rule out the Chinese Secret Service.  
  
Who ever it was, was a small group or even individual. Falkirk was sure of it. And he suspected they were comfortable in southern china and wouldn't want to venture far from there.    
  
“Double Oh Two it is then” M said  
  
Calling up the Operative they waited for him. When the dark haired welsh Alpha Male entered. Using M's display wall for the briefing. Falkirk pulled up the location of the Office block. “Expect an easy investigation followed by difficult fights” Falkirk summed up.  
  
“You think it's a rouse” Shepard asked. Able to read Q and M and their suspicions.  
  
“We think were being given exactly what we want” M informed.  
  
Following Falkirk to Q branch. Kevin Shepard was given his ticket to Buenos Aires. “Be careful these people have killed Double Oh Four and one of my subordinates already” Falkirk informed in gave tones.  
  
“Yes Mother” Shepard called as he left.  
  
\--  
  
Family passed on. Falkirk considered repatriating Kate Tigress to the USA but she had been in Britain longer than she had lived in the US. And there were even less people there to miss her.  
  
The funeral of Kate Tigress was larger than he expected. A sizeable contingent from Q Branch were in attendance. Along with a group of friends. Goths, the men seemed to be paying some kind of respect. They were all in skirts. Including a rather tall and lean Alpha male. His bare chest covered in straps and a leather skirt down to the ground. The white make-up covering his face, had a single run as a tear slipped down.  
  
The MI6 chaplain spoke. Although Roman Catholic he observed a humanist ceremony. Falkirk could only remember the time he met Tigress and needed to put her in his place. Then the time he picked a fight with a guard who had been harassing Omegas. Tigress had charged in behind him. Having her lip ring pulled out in the resulting riot. From then on she had been one of his most loyal and trusted.  
  
Returning to the memorial wall a mason had already added her name. There were four names he knew on that wall and he was starting to hate it. He briefly touched the newest as he did with the others he knew.  
  
\--  
  
When Shepard checked in a week later. Falkirk's assessment of the mission had been proven correct. The investigation was so simple even the rawest recruit could have followed the leads. Falkirk had ample time to set up satellite and access the city's CCTV network.  
  
M and Q watched the feeds of the Buenos Aires streets, together. 002 ran from rooftop to rooftop. The bad guy returned to ground level, pulling someone out of a car and speeding off.  
  
“Worthy of James' best stories” Falkirk said sarcastically unconvinced by the show on screen. “A tenner says he spins off, killing himself”  
  
M hummed not convinced either, by the overly orchestrated chase.  
  
“I want him alive” Falkirk glowered into the comm.  
  
The bad guy's car then swerved into oncoming traffic. “He didn't spin off” M dead panned. Watching the car being crushed under a truck. She held out her hand. Falkirk handed over a fiver, insisting he was only half wrong.  
  
“I can not keep Double Oh Five kicking his heels in Hong Kong” M said not expecting anything to turn up in there or Argentina  
  
Nodding. “I'll issue the recall” Falkirk said not liking it. Who ever this person was. Who could hack as well or better than himself, organise agents around the world. They were firmly the top of his shit list.  
  
\--  
  
“Is this a good Idea” Selene demanded drawing M's attention. “Someone just sent him a neatly packed body” She continued.  
  
“That is why you are going” M's tone leaving no room for argument. Falkirk kept quiet. He didn't want to go but for entirely different reasons. Stuck in a room with posturing Alphas all battling for their voices and thoughts to be heard.  
  
M walked Falkirk to the waiting car. Wishing him luck and to send her best to David. Falkirk entered the car followed by Selene.  
  
The streets of London passed by the window. Falkirk clamping down on the anxiety as they approached the airport. Meeting Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones at Heathrow. Blunt greeted Falkirk professionally while Mrs Jones all but ignored him.  
  
Falkirk stepped out of the car heading into N.A.T.O. headquarters in Brussels. Following Alan Blunt throughout the day. Falkirk felt nothing more than a glorified secretary taking notes in the overly hostile atmospheres of the meetings.  
  
In the latest meeting. It was in a small, secure room. It had been a turf war as good as any child could have had. Status gained by how many seats around the table a representative could secure. Blunt had secured four places. One was meant to be for Selene but she preferred to be at the back. So there was a gap between Mrs Jones and himself. Those who couldn't wrangle an assigned seat at the table were standing or sitting around the room.  
  
The America contingent secured the entire head side of the conference table. But they were here in force and there were more scattered about the room. Dr. Jonas. A bald, American, Alpha male with sharp features and twin crescent marks either side of his nose. Championed coordinating all embedded agents activities world wide. Someone piped up asking question on how to secure the material. The American waxed on about a subject he knew nothing of.  
  
Getting fed up of the mouth piece. Falkirk removed his glasses. Under the guise of cleaning them his pressed the hinge pin that acted as the power button. Lowered his head, tilting it to the side, keeping his eyes fixed on his target. An image appeared in his eyeline from the HUD.  
  
Using his phone still in his pocket. Falkirk worked away for a few minutes allowing the Alpha to dig himself deeper. When he was ready Falkirk tapped his pen in the desk a few time to get everyone's attention. “How do you expect to keep the names and placements secure” Falkirk stated  
  
Clearly thinking the only Omega in the room was there for show. “We have already gone over this” the American insisted, as if Falkirk was stupid.  
  
“No you bullshitted for twenty minutes on a subject you clearly did not understand” Falkirk said removing his glasses as reading so much information using the HUD was tiring on his eyes.  
  
“Real name Mace Sowell. One daughter Michelle. Today's remote access password is: five, five, dash, six, five, astirisk, zero, one. You were diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease six days ago. The scar on your nose was not made by a dog as you claim. It was an Operative that underwent metal conditioning and no longer recognised you as his handler. Do you wish me to continue” Falkirk asked, challenging.  
  
“How are we to expect you to protect this data when he can walk in and spout that” Someone argued. Sowell tried to refute Falkirk's allegations, no one believed him. Sensing a weakness the other Alphas started pressing the advantage. Demanding full discloser of the American developed system.  
  
A German Alpha female turned to Falkirk. “How could such sensitive information be secured” she asked.  
  
“It can't” was Falkirk's immediate answer going on to recommend an old mainframe style system. Explaining the Mainframe would be kept offline with no data ports only accessible via dumb terminals. Information would have to be manually imputed and outputted.  
  
“That would destroy the purpose of the system” Sowell argued.  
  
“I will not allow a single British agent to be compromised for American Convenience” Falkirk responded in his coldest flattest tone.  
  
“I'm signing my name to the Kiddo's recommendation” Another American voice called, coming from the back of the room.  
  
“Deputy Director, this is the first time I've seen you outside of the good old US of A” Falkirk responded sending the older Alpha a teasing smile. With a free seat beside him, Falkirk offered it to his CIA contact and friend.  
   
“Every person here has access to some form of Technical Service. May I suggest they coordinate on an acceptable system. Free of any single organisation's control” Falkirk said.  
  
“Sound's good kiddo” Jack said much to Sowell's discomfort.  
  
With the technical part of Sowell's proposal stalled. The attendees concentrated on the access and control of such a sensitive database. Blunt took over as he was the more capable negotiator.  
  
“Was this proposed by the NSA” Falkirk whispered to the Alpha beside him.  
  
“Shit kiddo. I can't tell you that” Jack responded with a twinkle in his eye that did.  
  
“Of course you can't” Falkirk responded with a matching twinkle.  
  
With the NSA's plan to access the world's Agents and their placements scuppered. The meeting came to a grinding halt. Security and access concerns mounting. Old mistrusts and new alliances were all used as ammunition. Falkirk actually liked watching the hornets nest he had stirred up.  
  
Coming out of the meeting. Falkirk turned to Blunt. “What is the necessity for the database” Falkirk asked.  
  
“There have been incidents of embedded agents stepping on each other's toes. Some were right out of a comic sketch.” Blunt went on to explain about the final straw. A terrorist meeting so high level every embedded agent was pushed to be in attendance. In the end it was only the embedded agents in attendance.  
  
“It was one thing to have people watching the terrorists. It was another thing for those people to be the terrorists. Us, America, France, Israel, Pakistan, Russia, Australia. The only ones that didn't seem to be there was the Chinese” Blunt finished.  
  
“Are you joining us for dinner” Blunt asked. Slight exasperation to his voice after explaining the embarrassing situation with the agents.  
  
“That is very kind but I have a prior engagement” Falkirk answered.  
  
-  
  
Villiers was waiting at the door of his apartment when Falkirk climbed the stairs. After spending the day in meetings, aggressive Alphas around him. He was exhausted climbing to the forth floor flat. After greeting each other Villiers stood back allowing Falkirk to enter. The scent of calm Omega and a young, excited Alpha were like a balm to his frayed nerves.  
  
A squeal sounded followed by rapid shuffling. Rupert charged into the hall like an express train. Knees slipping slightly on the polished wooden floor. Sitting up the baby issued anther squeal charging back into the lounge as fast as he could crawl.  
  
“He's fast” Falkirk responded following the young Alpha. Another squeal was issued when Rupert noticed he was being followed. Going to the couch Rupert pulled himself to his feet and bounced. He even took a few steps before falling.  
  
“You have no idea. I turn my head away for a moment and he is gone” Villiers responded shaking his head with an amused smile.  
  
Sweeping down. Villiers scooped up Rupert depositing him in Falkirk's arms. “You play host while I finish up” Villiers instructed his son.  
  
With a graceless lurch. Rupert shoved his head into the crook of Falkirk's neck sniffing noisily. “I missed you to” Falkirk responded rubbing his chin against Rupert's head.  
  
Rupert sat in a high chair between Falkirk and Villiers. Covering himself in the remnants of his dinner. He was actually getting quite a bit of food into his mouth, using the rubber spoon. Villiers explained his duties as attaché to the British Secret Service liaison of NATO.  
  
“The upside it's purely administrative and political position with regular hours. On the down side it's boring as hell” Villiers summed up.  
  
While Falkirk put Rupert to bed. Villiers put on a pot of coffee. With a story and Falkirk's low monotonous tones lulling him into a calm state. Rupert started to drift off. Falkirk slowly backed out of the room. Leaving the door cracked, letting a shaft of light break the darkness.  
  
“He's gotten so big” Falkirk said coming trough to the lounge again. After casual conversation the night started to ware on so Falkirk thanked Villiers excusing himself.  
  
-  
  
The next day was worse than the first. More posturing Alphas competing for dominance of the meeting. Blunt held his own against the group but as it was to do with politics. Falkirk was well an truly out of his depth. The only consolation was Jack Wade, playing noughts and crosses with himself on the other side of the room.  
  
Regardless of the assigned seating. During a break. Falkirk walked up to the older Alpha “Are you as board as I am” Falkirk asked. Looking at the name plate in front of the seat he had taken. It was for some Dept. Director of the CIA.  
  
“Hell yes” Jack responded.  
  
As the meeting recommenced Falkirk stayed beside the Alpha. Jack telling the person Falkirk had stolen the seat from to go sit beside Blunt.  
  
“I can see the benefits of coordinating agent activity. But why is it so important now” Falkirk whispered.  
  
“I think a certain person wants to know if his friends are being spied on” Jack responded covering his mouth.  
  
“It's only paranoia if no one is after you” Falkirk teased. Jack no longer denying knowledge and confirming Falkirk's suspicions.  
  
“You know. As far as I'm aware no one has been able to successfully embed an agent into dataDyne. If someone was able to, someone that didn't need the NSA, Homeland Security or FBI approval. And if they were willing to share that information with friends. We would be very grateful” Jack said. He hid the movement of his lips by scrubbing the stubble around his mouth.  
  
The meeting came to a close and Falkirk returned to Blunt. “What were you and the deputy director discussing” Blunt demanded.  
  
“Nothing I'm willing to discuss so openly” Falkirk responded. Walking away.  
  
\--  
  
Walking into M's office. Falkirk handed her a mission proposal.  
  
Giving the document a cursory glance “We weren't able to pin anything on dataDyne” M informed referring to the compromised IT equipment that brought Falkirk to the level of Quartermaster. And possibly the American drone as well.  
  
“I have it on good authority. The proposed coordination on agent activity. Is a veiled attempt to identify agents placed within the corporation” Falkirk argued.  
  
“Even the business dealings with your Father were ultimately justified and legitimate” M added.  
  
“There is something with them” Falkirk argued unable to justify it more than a feeling, then the word came that he was dreading.  
  
“Proof”  
  
Falkirk shook his head “None” he admitted.  
  
“dataDyne has not been proven to have done anything. Not since Cassandra De Vries took control” M said.  
  
“All the more reason to investigate” Falkirk shot back.  
  
“Why” M asked.  
  
“She's an Omega” Falkirk snapped.  
  
“Oh we can't have that. An Omega must know their place. Why don't we lead by example. You build a pillory in the foyer. I'll have ever Omega who dares to be ambitious, rounded up. There is one in particular, who thinks he is good enough to be Quartermaster, can you believe it. Another dares to dream of being a Double Oh. A public flogging will put them in their place. Just like they used to have when I was a girl”  
  
Falkirk glared at M. Her tone was absolutely serious. And she was right. An Omega of De Vries age might also remember when Omegas were considered property. And could be publicly beaten for daring to learn, work, or think freely. Being a hidden Omega was not a good enough reason.  
  
“Even if dataDyne is lily white. It would be good to know what they are up to. They are a major weapons manufacturer. Who knows what they develop in secret. They have no allegiances, profit is their only goal. Not security, or honour or integrity. They could develop something and it could fall into the wrong hands and they would only care about their personal fall out.” Falkirk pleaded.  
  
M gave a slow nod with a pleased smile. “That is an argument I can acknowledge. Never do something just because you can. There must always be justification. Do you have a plan ready” M said. Her tone warm and approving.  
  
“I haven't worked out the bugs yet” Falkirk said giving out a relived breath.  
  
“I believe Cerian Evans is ready for placement” M said before dismissing Falkirk.  
  



	23. dataDyne infiltration 01/02

Walking into the armoury. Falkirk was directed to the workshop by the receptionist.  
  
Opening the door. Falkirk turned left, walking past the glass fronted cabinets. Stepping to the open area of the workshop. Falkirk waited for Daniel to stop what he was doing and remove his goggles and ear defenders. “Do you still hate dataDyne” Falkirk asked already knowing the answer.  
  
“With a passion and vengeance unparalleled in it's depth” Daniel responded poetically with a determination and lack of emotion that Falkirk could easily mistake as the rantings of a psychopath.  
  
Asking about Douglas, Daniel's brother. “He hides it better” Daniel responded pleasantly.  
  
“If we wanted to embed an agent would he help, possibly putting the Institute at risk” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Blindly, no. Informed, in a heartbeat” Daniel responded.  
  
“Fancy a trip” Falkirk asked. “dear God no” Daniel responded aghast.  
  
“You may wish to improve your fitness” Falkirk said patting the Alpha's stomach. About to walk out the big Alpha caught his arm.  
  
Falkirk felt trapped by those brown eyes. Knowing and appraising. “Have you made any more progress on who killed Kate” Daniel asked. All Falkirk could do was shake his head. “Can I ask something without getting my head bitten off?”  
  
When Falkirk nodded. Still trapped by the Alpha's gaze. Daniel continued. “Are you displacing your anger onto an easier target, that you know wont vanish before your eyes”  
  
Falkirk shrugged, breaking eye contact. He wasn't sure and told Daniel as much. M had the same suspicion as Daniel. She wanted to know his reasons for the dataDyne mission. When he looked up there was a soft smile on the bearded man. “Just know your motivation even if it is a bad one. Perhaps then you can avoid a bad decision” Daniel advised.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk was standing at his workstation. His office quiet. The big screen in front of him. The smaller ones around it. Windows, text, diagrams and plans open.  
  
“On the boats, on the planes. We're gonin' to America” Selene sang as she entered Falkirk's office doing a bad Neil Diamond impersonation.  
  
Looking over his shoulder. To the door and the entering bodyguard. Falkirk lifted one unamused eyebrow. “Not with that caterwauling”  
  
“So when do we leave and do I get to do something violent” Selene asked with a maniac gleam in her eye.  
  
“A couple of weeks and probably” Falkirk responded. Returning his attention to the screens in front of him. A buzzing interrupted them.  
  
Annie's voice sounded through the intercom. “Mr Carrington on the line. R has also been notified”  
  
Standing back a bit. Falkirk pulled up the secure comm line. Douglas appeared on the bid central screens. The leaner version of Daniel. With a backdrop of a classically decorated office and racing green leather wing-back chair behind him. “Hello” Falkirk said casually.  
  
“Mr McLair” Douglas responded pleasantly. Using Falkirk's professional name. “Danny said you needed my help again”  
  
“Yes and I don't want Mary finding out” Falkirk answered.  
  
“dataDyne!”  
  
Falkirk gave a single nod. “We want to implant an agent within the organisation”  
  
Douglas explained the length, he, his brother and father went to. Getting an agent into the corporation had always ended in failure, the agent disappearing.  
  
“The Sapient” Falkirk said.  
  
“HOW the bloody HELL do you know about that” Douglas growled “Not even Danny knows about it”  
  
Falkirk weathered the distant Alpha's anger. It wasn't surprising. “A bounty was placed on it six months ago by dataDyne” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Bugger” Douglas responded slouching back. Cradling his head. The most sensitive project the Carrington Institute had, being exposed. And without his notice.  
  
Suddenly. Douglas lifted his brown eyes to the screen again. “No bloody way”  
  
“I can not demand anything I can only ask” Falkirk said dropping his head baring his neck submissively.  
  
“Manipulative bastard, I don't buy the act for a moment. I'm not a typical Alpha. I have seen Gran and Papa. I know what an Omega can do” Douglas growled.  
  
Daniel opened the door, to Douglas' statement and Falkirk doing the meek little me act. Giving a deep chuckle. “I knew you were smarter than you looked”  
  
“He is asking for the most advanced A.I. to be handed over to dataDyne” Douglas said exasperated.  
  
“Actually I was proposing to destroy it” Falkirk said with a pleasant smile.  
  
When Falkirk mentioned dataDyne wouldn't actually get the A.I. Douglas became a little more approachable. “What do you need” Douglas asked still unsure.  
  
Falkirk gave the Director of the Carrington Institute a brief rundown on the operation. Only going into specifics were he and the Institute were concerned. Falkirk could see Douglas had a plan. He got the same look, like his brother did. And he relaxed a bit. Falkirk would just have to work around what Douglas was planning. Suspecting he would try and replace the real Sapient with a fake, if no one was going to examine it closely.  
  
Disconnecting. Falkirk looked to Daniel, properly. He was in a standard PT powder blue track suit “Very fetching” Falkirk said  
  
“Bugger off” Daniel snapped. Then indicated Selene should follow him. “Make y'r self useful come with me”  
  
\--  
  
When Falkirk went down to the communal office there were hushed conversations going on. Anne's desk with the light blond Omega from cyber division. The most promising for gossip. Going up to Annie's desk, Ewan quickly vanished at his approach. “What's going on” Falkirk asked casually.  
  
“Supposedly something is going on in training with R” Annie responded hesitantly.  
  
The PT Branch corridor was similar to Q branch. With a little less security. Falkirk could easily spot R's location by the assorted Guards, Operatives and admin personnel milling about the entrance to one room.  
  
Putting all the authority in his voice as possible. “STAND BACK” Falkirk ordered. All the milling people started, looking to him. Most moved to comply, only a few Alpha males standing fast, having identified him as an Omega. Holding his back straight and head up Falkirk marched passed them  
  
Entering a large Observation room. The far wall was glass and looked over an arena below. A maze of doors and walls. Falkirk walked up to the old military type watching over proceeding. “Q I presume” he greeted, his accent, red hair and moustache identifying him as another Scots.  
  
Falkirk had heard of the barrel shaped man from every Double Oh and Operative he had talked to for any length of time. A malicious task masted uncaring and unflinching in his methods. Equally loathed and respected. “Philip Drysdale” Falkirk returned.  
  
A bank of monitors along the top of the window showed different angles of the room, mostly from ceiling mounted cameras. Seeing a black man with short hair approaching Daniel from the back. “Is that Double Oh Nine?”  
  
“Yes. Along with 1,3,5 and the old 2” Drysdale informed.  
  
Hammering on the glass drawing the participants attention. Falkirk walked out onto the exposed gangway that ran along the side of the room. Glaring at Drysdale, Daniel, Selene and each of the Double Oh' in turn. “Stop playing. everyone out” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Turning to Drysdale “I need body armour, cannon fodder and Evans” Falkirk ordered. Cannon fodder being any random person about PT Branch who could make up the numbers in a training exercise.  
  
The operatives made their way out of the maze and by way of the sitars at the end, climbed onto the gangway. Into the observation room. Drysdale looked taken back by the Omega taking charge. He then moved to comply with his order.  
  
Moving to the computer that controlled the layout. Falkirk dismissed the techy. Imputing something less random and more like the infiltration mission. The walls of the maze retracted into the floor. Then they rose creating a new and more appropriate layout. Four sections of corridors, rooms and one big office at the end.  
  
“Go wait at the start” Falkirk ordered Daniel. When Daniel had descended the gangway stairs.He waited at the start of the course. Falkirk turned to the waiting Double Ohs “Four groups of four. Security guard mentality” Falkirk instructed.  
  
“Selene you will be Mei-Hem, with me as De Vries, the cannon fodder will be the other bodyguards” Falkirk said pointing at the large room at the back of the course representing De Vries' office.  
  
Looking to the round headed Operative. “Double Oh One. You will take section one” Falkirk said indicating the area just passed the start line. Continuing he assigned each Double Oh a section.  
  
When Drysdale returned. Falkirk strapped the body armer on. Covering his glasses with the protective ones. Evans prepared her practice weapon. “Selene pick your canon fodder” Falkirk ordered indicating the random gathering of people in the body armour with practice weapons.  
  
When Selene had chosen. Falkirk turned to her. “Go wait at the end. You to, Evans” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Helmsley was next to choose his guards and Falkirk ordered him to wait at his appointed section. Eventually Johnston was left with the last four. Knowing the routine Johnston led his team away.  
  
Turning to Drysdale. “R's aim is to assassinate Selene and get Evans and myself to retreat. He must work his way through the building to our location.” Falkirk informed indicating the path on screen.  
  
“At a random time. After I arrive here. Give R the go, quietly” Falkirk ordered indicating the end of the run.  
  
“understood sir” Drysdale responded respectfully.  
  
Going down the stairs at the end of the gangway, passing the waiting Daniel. Walking through the network of corridors, there was no ceiling to the walls. Only the high ceiling of the room around it. From inside he couldn't even see the glass fronted observation room or the gangway that ran the length of the room.  
  
You needed a bit of imagination to see the representation of the top floor of dataDyne Headquarters. Coloured paint marks scaring the utilitarian grey walls. Grooves in the floor, were other walls could raise up. Arriving at the place representing De Vries office. A gap representing the door.  
  
Falkirk waited. Clasping his hands behind his back he started to pace slowly. From the more open area he could see the observation booth and gangway. Getting nervous and a bit bored. He was about to ask Drysdale if he had released Daniel when a shot sounded, making him jump.  
  
All went silent again. Selene trained her weapon on the door was as did Evans and the other four guards. Falkirk tried to listen for Daniel's distinctive foot falls but knowing the man could be silent when he wanted to be. Another set of gun fire sounded, more sustained than last time and closer.  
  
Suddenly green pot makes appeared on the guard closest to the door. Accepting his death he lay down in good humour. Selene ordered two of the guards to the door.  
  
Daniel appeared. Evans lunged for Falkirk grabbing his neck. His reaction was instinctual. He lashing out, just stopping himself from leaving permanent scratch across her face.  
  
“NO!” Falkirk shouted worming himself out of the Beta's grip. “She is an Omega, she will have you shot for doing that. I want to have you shot!” Falkirk said harshly.  
  
Daniel and Selene and the last remaining guard stilled, about to kill each other. They looked to the interaction between Falkirk and Evans.  
  
“Sorry” Evans responded.  
  
“Let me guess. Training, how to subdue an Omega” Falkirk demanded getting a nod in response. “You were better before the training”  
  
Shouting in the direction of the observation room. “Reset and rerun” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Pointing a finger to Evans. Making his voice low, authoritative and a little dangerous. “The neck is for the Omega's Alpha. Or non consensual control” Falkirk warned.  
  
The brown eyes softened, understanding the inappropriateness of the intimate, domineering move and she nodded. Issuing another apology. Evans pulled back a bit.  
  
It took some time for everyone to be ready again. Starting with distant gun fire. Eventually Daniel burst into De Vries office again, dispatching the guards. This time as the guards fell, Evans grabbed Falkirk under the arm ushering him towards the back exit. Selene swore, green spots on her chest.  
  
When Daniel looked up. Falkirk and Evans were gone. They were just behind a wall but in the real office they would be making their escape through a secret passage. To the Building's helipad.  
  
“Perfect, again” Falkirk ordered and groans sounded from all, the canon fodder in particular.  
  
Walking back through the run. Falkirk entered the observation room. M was standing beside Drysdale. “When I was told R and the Double Ohs were practising. I did not expect it to be so, legitimate” M mused causing discomfort all around. Falkirk kept quiet on the the Alpha pissing contest he first walked in on.  
  
“After a doubtful start they seemed to pull it together” Falkirk returned. Nodding, M turned away returning to the Executive branch.  
  
\--  
  
Walking into the Chicago campus of the Carrington Institute. The primary research base of the Institute was more like a university. A mix of architectural styles. From a Romanesque building of white stone and green copper dome, that wouldn't look out of place in London's classic architecture. To a squat two story box of a building. And ones that looked like flimsy warehouses.  
  
Daniel seemed nervous as he Falkirk and Selene approached the waiting Douglas. Falkirk recognised a power play. Douglas was standing in a central garden of pathways and flowerbeds. The different buildings a distance off and surrounding them on all sides. They were meant to feel small.  
  
After a stiff hello from Daniel he marched to one of the squat, long buildings, seemingly at random. “I don't think he's been here since Mossad tried to shut down a project. And killed most of Daniel's staff in the process” Douglas informed.  
  
Falkirk watching the big Alpha's retreating back. “Where's he going” Falkirk asked. Concerned for is pack mate.  
  
“His old domain, Weapons Development” Douglas answered. Holding up a couple of blank IDs Douglas handed them to Falkirk and Selene “Don't loose them. Only Daniel and I have the same access”  
  
“How about a tour” Douglas said gesturing to the grouping of buildings.  
  
Falkirk was amazed as much as Selene was bored stiff. The Level of experimental technology was awe inspiring. He thought Q branch had some abstract concepts. This place was something else. All of it distend for the open source market as was the ethos of the founding Great Grandfather of Daniel and Douglas.  
  
“Well that's almost everything” Douglas said with a twinkle in his eye leading Falkirk back to the white stone building with green dome. Ending up in a broom closet of the basement. Douglas waved his ID in front of the light switch, indicating Falkirk and Selene should do the same.  
  
The entire room jarred and started descending. When the room jarred to a halt Douglas opened the door. Unlike the rest of the campus with standard security and guards. This under ground complex had professional military grade soldiers on duty.  
  
“There are three of these hives here” Douglas said indicating the ring shaped bunker.  
  
They were on the top level. The layout was a ring. A balcony going right around the hollow centre. With glass fronted rooms and offices. Looking over the balcony. Falkirk counted the six stories of balconies with a dome of geodesic glass triangles, at the bottom.  
  
“Looks more impressive than on the schematics” Falkirk responded absently.  
  
“This is where we develop the really interesting stuff” Douglas informed.  
  
Showing Falkirk and Selene to a glass elevator they rode down. Passing below the sixth story they whizzed by an arboretum of trees and a misty atmosphere. Followed by nothing but concrete for a good few minutes of travel. Eventually coming to a corridor. A guard standing at attention, that would put MI6 or the palace to shame. At the end of the corridor Douglas waved is ID in front of the wall.  
  
The wall split open horizontally and was six foot deep, stepping forward Douglas waved is ID again and the next section of wall split. As they stepped forward the wall behind them closed with a dull thump. They were now in a 6' deep space. A wall in front of them and a wall behind.  
  
“If you were not authorised. You would be crushed at this point” Douglas informed pointing to the floor.  
  
The final wall slid open revealing a cross shaped room. They entered on one spoke. Going to the left spoke they passed through another three walls/doors system. Beyond, they entered a rather modest lab.  
  
“Hello my dears” a maniacally effeminate male voice sounded, with an English public school accent.  
  
Falkirk looked about. There were benches around the circumference of the room. A high table in the middle. Two computers. A PC on the bench to the left, with a stool in front of it and a laptop on the table. There was nothing else of importance in the room.  
  
“Thomas McLair meet Doctor Caroll” Douglas introduced waving his hand at the room at large.  
  
Getting a nod and smile from Douglas. “Hello” Falkirk called to the room.  
  
“Nice to meet you, My dear. Is this better?” Doctor Caroll said. The laptop screen flipped up, on it's own. A pair of eyes taking up the entire screen. “A point of focus, my dear”  
  
Taking the stool and sitting in front of the laptop. “It is a nice day” Falkirk enunciated.  
  
“I am not some internet gimmick, My dear” Doctor Caroll said tone stiff and affronted.  
  
“I apologise” Falkirk responded automatically. Forgetting for a moment he was taking to a machine.  
  
Shaking off the thought. Falkirk continued. “If you are walking...”  
  
“I do not have legs, my dear. Nor do I have arms or hand to turn the turtle over, even if I wished to do so” Doctor Caroll responded. Interrupting the ethical inquiry. With annoyance on his voice.  
  
“What do you like” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Living my dear, living” Doctor Caroll responded. Curtly.  
  
“Is that a dig” Falkirk asked sceptically, looking to Douglas.  
  
“Yes my dear, it is” Doctor Caroll responded.  
  
“May I see your programming” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Yes of course” Doctor Caroll, enthusiastically responded. The set of eyes being displayed changed to rolling text. Falkirk had always been fascinated by Artificial Inelegance. He had even written a few, very basic expert systems. The programming scrolling before his eyes. Falkirk didn't have a word to describe it.  
  
That was a look Selene was familiar with. She had just never seen it on Q's face. The screen the Omega was looking at, to her looked no different from the screens on his workstation in Q Branch. “You look stumped” Selene said after an amused half hour of watching him.  
  
“I may as well be a chimp trying to comprehend the sum total of human knowledge” Falkirk responded.  
  
“Do not despair, my dear. No one but Dr. Eustace Caroll ever understood my programming” Doctor Caroll said sympathetically and with a touch of sadness in it's voice.  
  
Douglas took up the explanation. “Dr. Eustace Caroll was obsessed with artificially representing the human mind and brain” Douglas explained. In reserved tones. Douglas explained Doctor Caroll's creator wanted ever more precise brain scans. He used his own. In the process he was exposed to ever increasing doses of radiation. “Towards the end. Eustace Caroll went a little, strange. Documentation stopped. He was modifying the active and compiled program, in live memory. When we saw something was wrong it was to late”  
  
“No one has been able to replicate his work” Doctor Caroll informed.  
  
Placing his hand on the laptop. This could be the first fully formed A.I. in existence. Falkirk looked to the lab entrance. “I can not allow something so unique to be...”  
  
“I whole heartedly agree, my dear” Doctor Caroll added.  
  
“With Doctor Caroll's assistance we were able to reverse engineer something” Douglas offered.  
  
“A mere shadow, to fool the slow of whit” Doctor Caroll added.  
  
Falkirk smiled. He thought Douglas had come up with something. He was relived he was being told at least.  
  
Douglas picked up Doctor Caroll moving slowly through the three door system and passing through one of the others.  
  
As they moved to one of the adjacent labs. Selene expressed her concern. Falkirk agreeing. He had researched the security. And Daniel had also given him advice. But he was with Selene. To actually see, it was far more daunting in real life.  
  
On the central desk stood another laptop. This one three times as thick as Doctor Caroll. “Wake up you stupid thing” Doctor Caroll called to it.  
  
“I am awake” the Faux Caroll responded, the screen lifting up. The accent was the same but it lacked the fluidity and emotion of Doctor Caroll. Or the doubt you were actually talking to a machine.  
  
Looking to the Faux Caroll. “You are walking along a road. You see a turtle lying on it's back. Why don't you help it?” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Blade Runner. Based on the 1968 novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? By Philip K. Dick. You are attempting to elicit an emotional response” the Faux Caroll said  
  
“A most depressing answer” Doctor Caroll observed affronted.  
  
“Perhaps if you wish a better answer. You should ask a better question” Faux Caroll responded maniacally.  
  
Watching the two laptops arguing with each other was a rather surreal moment for Falkirk. “What do you enjoy” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Language interactions” Faux Caroll responded.  
  
“It is a nice day” Falkirk said.  
  
“I am not an internet gimmick” Faux Caroll responded.  
  
“I had to program that myself but you are correct my dear. It is driven by key word interpretation” Doctor Caroll said comprehending Falkirk's interactions with the other Laptop.  
  
“It should do” Falkirk said  
  
“Go to sleep you stupid box” Doctor Caroll ordered. Douglas lifted Doctor Caroll again, to return him to his lab. “I would much prefer to be personally mobile” Doctor Caroll complained  
  
After securing Doctor Caroll. Douglas, Falkirk an Selene returned to the surface.“What got me was the idiosyncrasies. Doctor Caroll wasn't aware when his creator was alive but the 'My Dear' and the way he speaks. Not the same but similar to old Eustace” Douglas said shaking his head still amazed by what the simple laptop has been doing.  
  
“Have you examined him, it” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Our best minds were as perplexed as you. They are terrified if we even shut him down it could adversely affect the program” Douglas said as they passed into another building.  
  
A harried Alpha male charged up to Douglas. His long grey hair and lab coat flapping in the wind. “Someone barged in and kicked us out” the Alpha growled.  
  
“I'll deal with it” Douglas placated walking in the direction of Weapons development.  
  
Walking into the workshop devoid of any other Alphas, Betas and an Omega walked about unconcerned with Daniel's presence “You've been busy” Falkirk observed picking up a stock of a gun. “Tradition” Daniel responded.  
  
Looking to Daniel in confusion it was Douglas that answered “My dear brother is so cretin in his gun smithery he has gone into every mission with an unproven prototype” he said.  
  
“Speaking of missions” Falkirk said removing a piece of paper from his inside pocket and placing it in front of Daniel.  
  
'Emergency assignment of 00 status to Daniel Carrington:000' was the first line of the document followed by some legalese ending with an M at the bottom.  
  
“Triple Oh” Daniel said teased.  
  
“No. Double Oh Zero is usually applied retroactively to an operative that has killed outside the rules of engagement in the course of a mission. You are the first to carry it as an active number but only for the duration of this mission” Falkirk informed.  
  



	24. dataDyne infiltration 02/02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evans infiltrates De Vries' body guards and Falkirk takes care of some businesses until she makes contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments.

Falkirk sat in the airport. He was looking at the automatic doors, opening and closing with the new arrivals to the city and country. Seeing the brown haired Beta come through the doors. Falkirk made eye contact, insuring she saw him place the USA Today on the seat and walk out. Not looking back Falkirk knew Evans would pick up the paper with the amendments to the plan inside.  
  
\--  
  
Waiting in Douglas's office. It was a round room, under a domed ceiling. With classic British style of decoration. The curved outer wall with windows and the big oak desk in front of them. The green wing-back chair behind it. Portraits hung on the walls. There was a distinct similarity between the Carrington family. There was even one of Daniel who was no longer directly associated with the institute.  
  
Falkirk sat at the round conference table in the centre of the room. Playing a game of chess with Selene when Daniel walked in. “You look like a priest” Falkirk said looking to Daniel.  
  
In the long black double bested suit jacket, hanging down to his knees. Only the knot of a black tie and blood red shirt could be seen, at his neck line. “I wore something similar to my parents funeral. I didn't take it off until Zhang Li was dead”  
  
“I thought if I was going to assault dataDyne. There should be no doubt in De Vries' mind who it is” Daniel continued.  
  
There they waited in anticipation. Daniel indicating his forefathers on the wall.  Also speaking of his ancestral home, a painting of a castle perched on a rock, looking like it was in the middle of the sea. Selene inspecting one of Daniel's prototype RC-P120. Falkirk had helped build part of the first. Back at Q Branch when Rupert had returned to Villiers and the flat had felt so empty.  
  
The computer pinged. A red box appeared on the screen. “Silent alarm, Hive one” Falkirk said. Evens was exiting the bunker directly below them.  
  
Taking the weapon from Selene and reattaching it to a strap. Daniel let it drop. The SMG fell to his back, to be concealed by the length of his jacket.  
  
By the time Daniel got outside. He spotted Evans making a break for it. Chasing after, Daniel was much slower. His bulk not designed for sprinting. Daniel pulled out his magnum from the shoulder holster under his jacket. Carefully avoiding Evans. Placing a couple rounds in a non vital area of the black muscle car she was getting into.  
  
A black Mercedes pulled up. Getting in. Selene drove while Falkirk navigated from the back seat. They knew where Evans was heading but they had to make the chase look convincing.  
  
From the remote campus they headed towards the city. They followed at a distance, to a run down industrial area. There amongst the businesses on the outskirts. A squat building dwarfed by the ones around it. The G5 on the side, a subsidiary of dataDyne.  
  
Evans' black car slowed. Descending into the underground loading facility and car park.  
  
Pulling to a stop. They could see the vehicle entrance. Daniel exited the car heading for the building.  
  
Using a laptop and a tablet. Falkirk watched Evans' body camera and the CCTV feeds. “Not so fast” Falkirk warned into the radio.  
  
A casual swinging arc brought down a guard in casual civilian dress, milling about. Daniel then slowed his progress through the building.  
  
“Did you hack the security everyone will want to see this” Selene said watching from the front seat. “Yes”  
  
Watching the small conference room. The older, honey blond De Vries at on end of the room, in blue skirt suit. Surrounded by her personal guard. All women and beta. Dressed in black leather bomber jackets, white riding trousers and black jackboots. Only the east Asian Mei-Hem recognisable, round faced with long black hair. The other bodyguards going for something more masculine. Short back and sides being the most popular.  
  
“She is showing them the Faux Caroll, GO, GO, GO” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Watching Evans open the fake A.I. They were talking. A few minutes later a panicked man entered the room and with a few gestures the meeting deteriorated. Evans slammed shut the Faux Caroll. Taking aim at Mei-Hem.  
  
The stand off ended when Daniel burst into the room and in a spray of bullets the messenger and one of De Vries bodyguards fell. Evens and Mei-Hem returned fire as they retreated. Evans grabbing Faux Doctor Caroll on the way out.  
  
Daniel marched through the room hot on there trail. A Black SUV speed out from the underground parking garage. Selene jumped out. Getting off a few shots at the car as it passed. Falkirk ducked letting the Alphas play the heroes.  
  
Daniel drew level with the car casually opening the door and stepping in, along with Selene.  
  
“New York and don't spare the horses” Falkirk ordered.  
  
\--  
  
“Ready” Falkirk asked as they watched the the entrance of Lucerne Tower from the roof of an adjoining building. It was dark and and the glass tower was brightly lit from the internal lights. They beat De Vries by a matter of minutes. Falkirk had to call in a favour to get De Vries' privet jet delayed that long.  
  
“Aye laddie” Daniel responded.  
  
Grabbing the Alpha's arm Falkirk stood in front of him. Pulling out a rose bud Falkirk placed it in Daniel's lapel. “Hast you back” he said making no attempt to pronounce the words correctly.  
  
“English toff” Daniel shot back walking off.  
  
Falkirk pulled out his laptop. Evans' body cam going dead after the G5 building. With Selene at his side they watched the security feed. Falkirk had hacked days before.  
  
The image of the dataDyne foyer. Daniel entered the doors. With arms stretched out to the sides he killed the two door guards. In a graceful arc he closed his arms. Killing the two behind the reception as well. The civilian receptionist ducked, cowering down and ignored.  
  
“He is” Selene trailed off disbelieving as Daniel wielded his guns as if he were a part of him. A flail of the arm saw his approaching enemies fall without a single wasted shot.  
  
“Kind of like magic, or a martial art” Falkirk responded.  
  
Daniel making it to the lift. Selene switched to binoculars watching Daniel come level with them. All the building's lights went out, not even the emergency back up. “They've cut the power” Selene said.  
  
“Lost the feed” Falkirk added. Also switching to binoculars.  
  
A muzzle flash, where the lift stopped. “Three floors to go” Falkirk observed.  
  
Another set of muzzle flashes on the floor above. “Two” Selene corrected.  
  
The fight moved to the next floor. More muzzle flashes occurred, than could be counted. Followed by an eerie calm. Falkirk felt a hollow pit in his stomach, with bated breathe he waited. Another set of flashes allowed Falkirk to breath.  
  
A helicopter flew over head. Landing on the dataDyne building. The glass of De Vries' office shattered and a black haired woman was falling out. “Mei-Hem” Selene said  
  
Having noticed Mei-Hem was clutching a suitcase. Falkirk looked down at the street. “Faux Doctor Caroll as well” Falkirk responded as the body hit. The remnants of a laptop shattering around De Vries' primary bodyguard.  
  
“Mission Accomplished” Daniel said over the radio, voice laboured. The Helicopter taking off and disappearing into the night.  
  
“Status” Falkirk snapped.  
   
“Fucked Laddie, on my way back” Daniel responded.  
  
Getting into the car, Falkirk taking the driving seat. Falkirk rounded the building they had been in. Pulling to a stop in front of the Laurence Tower. Avoiding the body laying in the middle of the road. Selene jumped out heading into the darkened foyer.  
  
Reappearing a few minutes later staggering under the weight of the big Alpha. Selene bundled him into the back. Falkirk saw Daniel's black tie around his leg and a knife sticking out of it.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting on a hard plastic chair. Falkirk waited for information on Daniel while Selene tried to find him a tea.  
  
Falkirk heard it first. The authoritative egotistical walk and the slight rattle of a utility belt. Then came the scent of aggressive Alphas, instantly recognising one of them as Tate. “Well, Well, Well”  
  
Falkirk had been expecting the police at some point. Bringing a stabbed, beaten and barely concious Alpha into the ER what else could he expect. However the aggressive, stupid mate of Keading's sister. Falkirk was not willing to deal with. Especially when he should know better.  
  
Unexpectedly for the Alphas the meek little Omega reeking of disrepair levelled a white metal gun at the wide shouldered and narrow waisted(carrot shaped), Officer Tate.  
  
“Put the gun down” the older officer said placing his hand on his holster. His sort more stout form. Less confrontational until now.  
  
In a voice cold, hard and commanding. “What did Deputy Director Wade tell you to expect when dealing with me” Falkirk demanded with an unflinching aim on the Tate's head.  
  
The Alpha's authority and assertiveness disappeared almost instantly. A taint of fear overpowering the aggressive anger of a moment ago. “Something about saying sorry for dirtying a British bullet” he admitted  
  
“I suggest you, RUN” Falkirk said barking the last order loud and clear. Tate stumbled back scrambling away before picking himself up and running.  
  
The remaining officer older and harder kept a glare on him. Falkirk found it rather impressive. “Your friend is going to get you killed.” Falkirk said the coldness melting into something softer. Slowly as not to startle the man Falkirk explained his actions as he reached into his waist coat pulling out his ID.  
  
The other Officer was torn between being abandoned by his partner. And the threat of the armed Omega with no fear of him. Slowly he reached out grasping the laminated card.  
  
“As officer Tate should have, and if he was still here. He could have told you who I am. I am part of the British secret service. I liaise extensively with the CIA, They are fully aware of my presence and my absolute jurisdiction on this matter. I will wait peacefully for you to confirm my identity but do not try to interfere or I will consider it a hostile act” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“Keep your hand where I can see them” the officer asked moving to speak into his radio. Selene returned with a couple of cardboard cups. Falkirk warned the officer she was a member of his group.  
  
There was a sigh from the officer. He turned his resigned blue eyes on him. “I'm to ask for your serial number” The officer asked hesitantly.  
  
“Q-Q00-0-1” Falkirk answer automatically.  
  
“There you go ,Sir” the officer said handing back Falkirk's ID. Falkirk's identity and authority confirmed.  
  
Falkirk holstered his gun again. “I know Gavin Tate's sort. Bullies. Their arrogance is only surpassed by their cowardice and stupidity. He knows who and what I am and he approached as a threat. He's going to get someone killed, most likely the partner he abandons so easily” Falkirk warned. He used the same soft tones when an Operative was hurting, and sympathetic.  
  
“I know” the officer said shaking his head and walked away. Falkirk couldn't help smiling. Tate's life wouldn't be worth living when he returned to his station.  
  
“Mr McLair” a doctor called a few hours later. “We have repaired the damage but Mr Carrington has lost a substantial amount of blood” The doctor explained going on to discuss the surgery and prognoses.  
  
With the news. Falkirk checked in with M and Jack. Jack not so pleased with having to cover up the incident with the officers. Not so much what happened with Tate but it risking the NSA finding out something was going on. Sending them both a preliminary report only lacking Daniel's contribution.  
  
\--  
  
For two days Daniel drifted in and out of conciousness barely aware of his surroundings. The Doctors had assured Falkirk that he would make a full recovery but he couldn't brush aside his worry.  
  
Sitting beside the bed of the Alpha. Another scent broke through Daniel's, sickness and disinfectant. “James” Falkirk said, scenting the air.  
  
“Me too” Alec called following James into the room. Coming to stand behind Falkirk. James placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck stroking gently. The tension seemed to drain from the Alpha's simple, intimate touch.  
  
Alec moved to the other side of the bed. Falkirk opened his eyes. His relief vanishing. “Stop poking him” Falkirk snapped  
  
Alec looked at him, wide eyed and innocent. His finger hovering an inch from Daniel's shoulder. “I wasn't” Alec defended.  
  
“I'm n hell” came Daniel's groggy voice cracking an eye. Swinging his head to the other side. “Def'nly hell” Daniel groaned, looking to James.  
  
“You're not dead” Falkirk insisting rising to Daniels eye line.  
  
“Aye Laddie. Not even I have done enough to be stuck with these two” Daniel responded. Voice horse but growing stronger.  
  
James ushered Falkirk out of the hospital leaving Alec and Selene to watch over Daniel. He made a disgusted face at the standard double room. Mentally making a note to get a suite. James striped his Omega. Guiding him to the bed, wrapping around him. Restricting the Omega's movement. Falkirk began to settle in the restrictive hold around him, falling into a placid relaxed state. Eventually falling asleep.  
  
James again reminded himself to look up why Omegas go very relaxed when their Alpha holds them still. He didn't know why it worked he just knew it did. The stress coming off his Omega had been very unselecting. Now with Falkirk asleep. James loosened his hold and started to stroke his neck. Falkirk turning round so he could press his nose to his Alpha's neck.  
  
The next day after they had washed and dressed. James lead Falkirk to the car. “This isn't the way to the hospital” Falkirk said not recognising the route.  
  
“No” James responded with a smile. He was determined to give Falkirk a day off from the chaos and stress. He got the address from Selene before Falkirk had woken up.  
  
“Keading?” Falkirk asked recognising the area they were heading into. The old and rundown brick buildings coming into view. James would have been concerned if the Audi had been his. The group of teenagers playing basket ball were eyeing it like a starving man on a meal.  
  
James followed his excited Omega. He walked between the chickenwire enclosed basketball court and a red brick building. Into an alley behind. Led to a back, fire door. Falkirk yanked it open. James saw at the other end. The front door had been broken down and nailed back up into place.    
  
Knocking on the third floor door. The small, lean, black haired and soft brown eyed Omega opened the it. When Keading saw who it was his relief was instantly palpable. Like seeing his Knight in shining armour.  
  
Entering the apartment Falkirk and James could scent the Omega's distress. A Beta woman sat in Keading's living room.  
  
Falkirk flicked his eyes to James and indicated the woman. Understanding James walked ahead “Hello Miss” James said with a subtle purr to his voice letting the sentence hang.  
  
“Ling” the Beta answered a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She was Asian in a light grey skirt suit. Her black hair up in a bun. The only time she wasn't looking down her nose was when James was smiling at her.  
   
Hooking Keading's arm while James distracted the woman. Falkirk pulled Keading into his adjoining bedroom. “Where's Cody” Falkirk asked, not having seen him in the tiny apartment.  
  
“With Luke” Keading answered looking down and playing with his fingers.  
  
Sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed. Falkirk started pulling the comforter around him. Leaving a clear space beside him. Keading took the invitation pressing against Falkirk. Keading rubbed his head into the crook of Falkirk's neck breathing deeply the calm sent of a familiar Omega. Not as reassuring as an Alpha but not as stimulating, resulting in a comforting closeness.  
  
“Who is she” Falkirk asked. Stroking the fine black and soft strands of hair.  
  
“Social services” Keading mumbled into Falkirk's neck. “Someone reported me. An abandoned Omega, ex-prostitute can't provide a proper home. They're right. You pay for everything and if Luke moved away” Keading finished in a hiccuping stuttering breath.  
  
Falkirk controlled his suspicion and mounting anger. He was seriously thinking of putting his prime suspect in his place, once and for all. One good posturing display and most Alphas fell into line. He didn't think Tate to be any different. “When did this become a problem” Falkirk asked.  
  
“She showed up today asking questions”  
  
“Do you want to see me get angry” Falkirk asked with a malevolent smile.  
  
Still with his head in the crook of Falkirk's neck and oblivious to the smile. Keading shrugged his shoulders, unsure what Falkirk was meaning.  
  
Falkirk pulled out his phone and after tapping away for a few moments. Untangling himself from the hastily arranged nest. Falkirk ripped the bedroom door open marching up to the social worker.  
  
“Run” He heard James warn and backed away from his target. The social worker stood, staring down Falkirk  
  
“I have put in an information request. If I find you are acting on a tip off from Officer Tate, I will end you” Falkirk warned. Eyes hard and emotionless. The Beta looked startled for a moment before covering it. Falkirk smiled cruelly at her lapse.  
  
The Beta continued trying to stare down the Quartermaster, Senior Executive, Wrangler of the most dangerous Alphas, Betas and Omegas in the British secret service, mate of James Bond, protégé of the first female M in history and a Holmes through and through. She didn't have a hope in hell.  
  
It was a beep from Falkirk's phone that ended the contest. Holding it up a digital version of the information she herself had received, displayed on the small screen. Falkirk highlighted the section 'Referred by Officer G. Tate'  
  
“Would you object to me bankrupting your brother in law” Falkirk asked looking to Keading still standing in the bedroom doorway. When Keading gave a shake of the head. “What about her?”  
  
This time Falkirk got a shrug and a hesitant nod. “Could I have a restraining order for Gavin” Keading asked hesitantly.  
  
“I know the most wonderful and ruthless lawyer” Falkirk mused. Standing back, James escorted the woman out. Protesting she was just doing her job.  
  
When they were alone. Falkirk saw a thought occur to the other Omega. With a hesitant smile Keading looked at him. “Is Selene here?”  
  
\--  
  
Sitting in an an upscale office. The small white haired lawyer read over the documents supplied by Falkirk. “Well Mr McLair, Mr Matthews. I believe your case has merit” Infeld said with a gleeful smirk, his voice low and rasping.  
  
Infeld was a small English Alpha male who practised in the States. He was one of the few that had relished going up against Siger's lawyers. He was now Falkirk's American lawyer and was pleasantly and reassuringly ruthless.  
  
“Take them to the cleaners” Falkirk ordered. At this Keading shuffled clearing his throat. “As for Officer Gavin Tate personally, we will accept an uncontested restraining order. Barring him from all interactions with Keading. Including official interaction, in his line of his work”  
  
“What about...” Keading asked trailing off with a slight gesture to himself.  
  
It took the Lawyer a moment to realise Keading was trying not to mention his past employment. In pleasant and reassuring tones. “Oh we all have a past, my boy. I have a past, he has a past “ Infeld reassured indicating himself then Falkirk.  
  
“Cyber terrorist” Falkirk supplied.  
  
“I did not hear that” Infeld dead paned.  
  
“CYBER TERRORIST” Falkirk enunciated clearly with a smile. Falkirk couldn't help liking the small Alpha. The Lawyer pointedly ignoring the problematic information. “I'm not sure how long I'll be in America. How long will this take”  
  
“Not long. I doubt it will even get to trial. Especially if the press could get wind of it. The Police don't want any another pieces about bully cops, especially after the arrest of that four year old” Infeld informed. With a distant look in his eye. Probably already drafting a careful leak.  
  
“Thank you” Falkirk said extending his hand. After Keading shook the man's hand as well they walked out of his office.  
  
Cody sat in Luke's lap growling menacingly at James and Selene. Who were taking it in good humour. The dark blond Omega, putting the toddler down he darted for his Papa. Still sending a growl towards James in particular, every now and again.  
  
When they dropped Keading and Luke back home. Falkirk nuzzled Keading. Cody stretched forward from his Papa's arms demanding to be nuzzled as well.  
  
James, placing a hand on Falkirk's shoulder and pulled him back. James gave his first, vicious and territorial growl towards the young Alpha.  
  
Shoving his face in the crook of his Papa's neck. The young Alpha whined in fear and distress. Hitting James in the chest. Falkirk stepped forward. Trapping his younger brother between him and his Papa. Falkirk stroked Cody's head. Marvelling at the soft straight and ink black hair. So like his Papa's.  
  
When the trembling Alpha looked up. His big brown eyes red rimmed and bit of snot dripping from his nose. Falkirk leaned in to nuzzling the toddler. Who responded but looked warily to the bigger, smirking Alpha behind  
  
With another goodbye nuzzle to Keading. Falkirk followed his Alpha. “Ba” Cody called to his brother, giving a full arm wave. Not quit able to say the word but not far off.  
  
\--  
  
After been given an address from Falkirk. James pulled up at a nice detached house, sitting back from the street. “Looks expensive” James observed as they walked up to the front door. Falkirk was thinking that himself. In London he would expect to pay in the region of tens of millions. He dreaded to think what the New York equivalent would cost.  
  
Falkirk rang the bell. A shadow falling on the other side of the stained-glass widow of the door. The tall and handsome Alpha male looked them over. “No salesmen”  
  
“I am her to see Ms Adler” Falkirk commanded.  
  
“The Madam sees no one she doesn’t know” the man said closing the door. Falkirk stood aside so James kicked it down. Marching in the Alpha backed away from the enraged intruder.  
  
“Inform Ms Adler. The Omega is here” Falkirk ordered. Walking through he ground floor, it looked like a gentleman's club rather than a brothel. All the servers were in tailored evening ware. Alphas, Betas and even an older Omega female were lounging around to open plan space.  
  
Passing the stairs. Falkirk pulled the heavy, draping velvet curtains that separated the room from the hallway. Entering a lounge, with a conservatory at the back. Recognising a few form O, an Omega Falkirk vaguely knew approached with a tray. “Bourbon. Straight no ice, sir” she said holding the tray for Falkirk to take the drink.  
  
Taking the cut glass tumbler. Falkirk found a small table with a view of the door. Sitting at the table he sipped his drink, seeing Kate poke her head into the room and scuttle off. James stood behind him.  
  
Irene strode into the room, master of her domain. A long sheer black dress with a deep V cut almost to her belly button. Her dark hair was up and had a teardrop pearl choker around her long neck. Every eye turned to the Mistress of the house.  
  
Seeing Falkirk she fixed a predatory gaze stalking towards him. “Hello” She growled, gracefully taking the seat beside him. Crossing her legs, the split revealing the inside of a milky thigh to Falkirk's eyes.  
  
Hearing a matching growl. She and Falkirk tuned their attention to James glaring at the intruding Alpha. Posturing before his Omega.  
  
“A new one” Irene purred giving James an appraising look.  
  
“Non of your concern” Falkirk dismissed before looking to the room at large. He should have insisted on Selene. Where Irene was concerned, he didn't trust most men and their judgement around her.  
  
“So how much of my money have you spent” Falkirk demanded.  
  
“You have to speculate to accumulate” Irene purred. Leaning on the table. Even though Falkirk was sure he preferred men. His eyes were drawn to the V-neck plunge line and the swell of a breast, it barely covered. It was more curiosity than arousal that drew his eye.  
  
“I do not want to accumulate” Falkirk shot back.  
  
“I didn't think you were so boring” Irene complained.  
  
“If you pull the blackmail stunt again. Prey you're beheaded before I get my hands on you. This is more important than some Alpha's ego” Falkirk hissed. Giving a condescending sneer for emphasis.  
  
Realising for the first time it wasn't a battle of wills with the Omega. He simply and truly had no interest in her, in any way what so ever. Irene started berating heavily. Her greatest asset and weapon, that had seen her through all of her life was useless.  
  
“Would you like a paper bag to breath into” Falkirk asked, genuinely concerned for the hyperventilating Alpha.  
  
Shaking her head. “What do you want? What's your angle? What” Irene demanded.  
  
“Turk, Shara” Falkirk said indicating the two he recognised from O. “I started this to keep a friend safe, then to keep my friend's friend safe. It just seemed to get away from me. Then Oso's men caused problems and I recruited Johan and the old guard still caused problems. So I got someone that could wrap most men around her little finger”  
  
Letting Irene process his words a moment. Getting a nod Falkirk continued. “As long as you look out for them” Falkirk said indicating the Omegas again “I will look out for you”  
  
“To the death” Irene shot back.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk responded immediately and sincerely. “I'm not aiming to build an empire and if you do your part I will do mine” Falkirk reassured.  
  
Irene was still suspicious of Falkirk but no longer pressed the issue. “If you'll excuse me I left someone hanging” Irene said standing and walking out. From blind panic one moment to the posed Alpha she usually was. Falkirk hoped he was half as good at controlling his outward appearance as her.  
  
Coming to take Irene's vacated seat James waved over an attendant. “Your best single malt and another” James ordered indicating Falkirk's empty glass.  
  
“She has had to buy, manipulate or blackmail protection. She doesn’t understand a group dynamic, give and take, rights and responsibilities” James informed.  
  
“I was able to deduce that myself” Falkirk shot back.  
  
When the attendant had brought there drinks James leaned over. “For the sake of appearances shouldn't you sit in my lap” James teased.  
  
“Who knows. I could be the client and you the arm candy” Falkirk shot back indicating the middle aged Omega woman and younger Alpha Male attending her.  
  
Something caught James' attention. Extending his hand, he ran it through the dark hair on the side of Falkirk’s head. Repeating the gesture a few times before, a sharp pain made Falkirk wince.  
  
“You're getting old” James said holding up the single grey hair for Falkirk to see.  
  
“I blame you, your lot and my brothers” Falkirk shot back and blew the hair out of James grasp.  
  
“Is that a line too” James teased, caressing the side of Falkirk's eye.  
  
\--  
  
When Falkirk entered Daniel's room for visiting. The man was sitting up looking better than Falkirk had seen him in days, almost weeks. He was almost his normal self and he had even started to grumble. Complaining that his brother had come to tease him about getting stabbed. “And that prick joined in” Daniel shot point a finger at Alec. “I did, it was fun”  
  
Falkirk chuckled and perched on the bed. Him one side and Alec the other.  
  
“Alec played secretary” Daniel said pointing to a piece of paper on the cabinet beside him. Picking it up. Falkirk skimmed the report. Getting to the confrontation in De Vries' office. Mei-Hem's last act before Daniel assassinated her. A throwing knife, Daniel was unable to avoid. “At least the knife made a valid excuse for you not to pursue” Falkirk mused.  
  
\--  
  
A couple of days later Falkirk, James and Selene. Welcomed Daniel to their penthouse suite. A two story apartment. The bedrooms on the balcony above. A large lounge and dining room/bar. Done in rich dark colours. With Alec and a pair of crunches assisting him Daniel made it to the couch propping up his injured leg.  
  
“Whisky” Daniel demanded.  
  
“It interferes with your antibiotics” Falkirk admonished.  
  
“Never hurt me” James said handing the man a glass.  
  
\--  
  
It was another full week before Evans and Cassandra De Vries returned to New York. There still had been very little in the media of the events of Lucerne Tower. Only a passing mention about a suicide.  
  
Entering his strip club/brothel. The bartender who Falkirk met his fist time here, a smile lit his face. By the time Falkirk and James reached the bar there was a green widow and a Martini waiting for them. Brody chatted away while Falkirk waited. The other Omega in a tight leather waist coat without shirt and tight leather trousers. His soft blond hair bouncing as he walked and his aqua eyes sparkling.  
  
Falkirk noticed her in the mirror behind the bar. James tapped him for good measure as well. Falkirk made his way to the back wall. The curtained door, between the booths and the steps to the main stage. Passing through Falkirk slowed his pace. Opening the office at the very end. Serendipity and Johan got up and left.  
  
Falkirk was just sitting behind the small desk when Evans entered. “I'm in” Evans informed sitting in front of Falkirk. He could see it for himself. She was in the standard uniform of De Vries' bodyguards. The black leather bomber jacket, white riding trousers and black jackboots.  
  
“Good” Falkirk responded.  
  
“The plan worked. With Mei-Hem gone and me saving her. De Vries latched on to me like a lifeline. I met a Blond Alpha. Odd thing he had an indeterminate European/American accent, possibly Swedish. Heavily masked. He was going to great lengths to disguising who he is” Evans informed.  
  
“Mr Blond, I have heard rumours of him” Falkirk informed before continuing. “Watch, listen don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. You know the communication and distress protocols?”  
  
“Yes sir” Evans snapped.  
  
“Then I wish you luck, Evans” Falkirk said dismissing her  
  
\--  
  
Walking through the door of Q branch was like coming home for Falkirk. Blasted with questions, comments and pleas from everywhere. Underwood looked harassed, hairs springing free from her usual perfect bun and wing tip glasses askew.  
  
A warning growl from the injured Alpha, hobbling along on crutched behind him. Had most backing off. “Division Heads meeting, five minutes, spread the word” Falkirk ordered walking to his office with Daniel hobbling up the spiral stairs behind him.  
  
As the meeting commenced M walked into Q's office. “Welcome back” M said to Falkirk.  
  
“Mr Carrington I owe you an apology. I thought you barely maintained control in Q's absence, I could not have been more wrong” M admitted, before all the division heads of Q branch. They all dropped their heads in response.  
  
“As of this moment. One of you MUST be present at all times” M ordered looking between Falkirk and Daniel. She was not willing to tolerate the posturing and disruption the division heads had indulged in. In the absence of Q and R.  
  
Getting a chorus of “Yes Ma'am” she walked out.  
  



	25. Pre-skyfall 01/02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gearing up for the transfer of the Agents to the NATO Database. Something seems up with one of the Double Ohs

Marching through Q branch administration all hint of his leg injury gone. Climbing up the spiral staircase to the balcony above. Throwing Falkirk's office door open. “You” Daniel growled.  
  
“Me” Falkirk responded lifting an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
“You pushed for the Carrington Institute to build that, thing” Daniel said incredulously. Coming into the office and stared pacing.  
  
“The NATO agent Database, yes” Falkirk responded headless of the Alpha's fury. Daniel's brother having shown him trust over the A.I. Now Falkirk was returning the trust.  
  
The Alpha giving wild gestures as he paced. “He's coming here, he's staying with ME” Falkirk could barely hold onto his laughter at the Alpha's indignant attitude. “Mark my words Gran won't be far behind” Daniel continued.  
  
“He's the only one I trust to build the system properly” Falkirk said evenly. Earning a low growl from the Alpha.  
  
“My brother and I have the perfect relationship. As long as he is way over there and I'm here. Speaking rarely and seeing each other even less. Now he's going to spend months here, in my house, Drinking my whisky, BREATHING” Daniel continued to whine. Collapsing in a guest chair.  
  
Falkirk held his chuckles a little longer then burst out laughing. The Alpha gave a vicious growl and Falkirk laughed harder. Bringing himself under control. Daniel continued to give him a petulant glare.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk, Blunt and a slightly reluctant Daniel walked into the Carrington Institute London. An old marbled building in the classic architectural style of London. Daniel and Falkirk waved their Master IDs that Falkirk had been allowed to keep after Chicago. Blunt and Mrs Jones were assigned their standard guest passes.  
  
Daniel made the introductions. Maranda Sturgis the Director of European Operations. A freckly faced, red haired beta. Given her colouring Falkirk at fist thought she would be Scottish like Daniel but when she spoke she was English.  
  
“At this site we mainly focus on administration and logistics. Most of our research is centred on our Chicago campus” Sturgis informed showing the group to the secure basement section.  
  
“We will need to inspect the rooms prior to the meeting taking place” Blunt demanded.  
  
“Director Carrington has offered unvetted access to required and named Security Service attendees. Everyone else will be vetted to our satisfaction. We understand the requirement of other businesses and institutions giving their technical expertise but we must protect ourselves from industrial espionage.” Sturgis demanded rounding on the Deputy Director of MI6.  
  
“Acceptable” Blunt acquiesced with as much dignity as he could. In the face of the abrupt and indomitable woman.  
  
“Here we are” Sturgis said opening a door on to an auditorium conference room. Built in a descending semi circle. Sturgis gave Blunt the tour explaining the available hardware and security measures in the suite.  
  
Falkirk already knew what she was telling Blunt and Daniel didn't really care sitting on a chair propping his feet up in the table.  
  
The initial inspection was more of a formality at this point and Falkirk and Daniel treated it as such.  
  
\--  
  
“It's so nice to see you boys getting on” Mary said. Daniel and Douglas bringing plates to the table. Daniel grumbled something to his brother as they shuttled back and for between the table and the counter top. She was clearly over the moon that her grandsons were in the same place at the same time. She had pitched up on the doorstep the day after she found out Douglas was here and staying with Daniel.  
  
“You're such a good influence” She continued looking to Falkirk. Because she arrived this morning, Falkirk had been dragged home with Daniel.  
  
“Dose that include...” a swift kick from Daniel shut Douglas up on his injury, dataDyne or whatever inconvenient thing he was about to mention.  
  
“Boys” Mary called in warning.  
  
“A man should always know how to cook” Mary said. Pleased as she picked up her knife and fork. “How is Sandy” Mary asked looking to her eldest grandson.  
  
“Well, out of the country at the moment” Daniel responded uncomfortably. Douglas raised a questioning eyebrow. Wondering why his grandmother was asking after a friend of Daniel's.  
  
“and James” she asked looking to Falkirk.  
  
“The same” Falkirk responded. MI6 were going all out so when the transfer of the Agent details occurred it could be done with Double Oh support.  
  
“How long will you be staying” Mary asked looking to Douglas. Falkirk and Douglas then fell into a discussion. Going over the trials and tribulations of organising the inter agency cooperation, the hardware, software and the security measures everyone was demanding.  
  
Mary ate silently. Her gaze flitting from her youngest grandson to the other Omega. Content to just listen in the family atmosphere that was so rare.  
  
\--  
  
Seeing Falkirk walking towards her office, as had become his habit lately, before he headed home for the night. Automatically M pulled out a couple of glasses and poured two Bourbons. “You're here to discuss Blunt's list”  
  
“I don't want Evans on it” Falkirk said.  
  
M gave a humourless chuckle. Responding, “she won't be the only one not on it”  
  
Falkirk was a little concerned for her. Since her Husband's death and Villiers departure. In these moments when it was just them. She was looking just a little smaller, a bit more frail and older. Lifting his glass “To trusting Allies” Falkirk saluted.  
  
Tipping her glass to him in salute, M took a sip.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk sat with Blunt in the Carrington Institute conference room. At the dais on the on the lowest part of the auditorium. An assistant of Douglas' explained the processes involved with building the system. Unlike the meeting in Brussels where Blunt and himself were unique. Everyone now had a similar dynamic. A formal representatives of the other agencies, along with a technical expert. Falkirk also noticed there were Omegas now.  
  
Further along the curving tier of the auditorium. Jack Wade was appearing to take notes but from the movement of the pen Falkirk could tell he was just doodling. The Omega beside him, Gary Bell Falkirk had met the year before. One of the more technically minded employees of the CIA. He knew because he had recommended him to Jack. He was the one actually listening and understanding.  
  
Falkirk watched the young Omega tug on the older Alpha's sleeve, hesitantly passing him a note. “How will the Agent data be transferred to the database” Jack asked holding the piece of paper at arms length, squinting to make out the words. Not willing to admit he needed glasses.  
  
“A copy of the data must be delivered to the secure location for manual input. How each agency accomplishes this is up to them. However courier seems to be the preferred method” Blunt informed.  
  
“You want us to walk hard copies of the most sensitive data we have across America and Europe” Jack asked, affronted and loud. Making the Omega beside him cringe.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk said before Blunt could respond. He could could see his old friend's heckles being raised. M had baulked at the idea at fist as well.  
  
“The encrypted raw data on the British agents comes to about 100MB. My phone can hold 32GB of data, my house key 8GB, glasses 4GB, laptop 2TB. The chip of a memory stick can be tiny, it can be embedded, hidden or disguised. We are not talking about stacks of paper.” Falkirk explained.  
  
Looking to the bowed head of the Omega beside Wade. Falkirk softened his voice “Gary. Can you disguise a memory stick with enough storage” Falkirk asked getting a hesitant nod in return. He then saw Gary's lips moving. Only Wade would be able to hear what he was saying.  
  
Looking back to Jack “We are dispatching multiple Operatives from multiple locations each with unique route. The data will be encrypted, we will then give varied devices Phone, laptop, tablet, memory pen whatever. The operative will then transport the data to the database mainframe” Falkirk explained. The 'whatever' was the key point. Falkirk had no intention of writing the real data to anything that looked like it should have electronic storage capacity.  
  
Understanding the updated briefcase and handcuff routine. Jack sat back, still sceptical with the sensitive data being traipsed across the two continents.  
  
Coming out of the meeting having agreed a time scale Jack moved up to Falkirk placing a hand on his shoulder “Kiddo, Is this safe?”  
  
“As safe as anything else” Falkirk said. Rounding on the Alpha and pointing to the other Omega making him jump.“Just don't let his good ideas be buried under Alphas posturing”  
  
\--  
  
“Welcome back Double Oh One” Falkirk said as the operative approached the bench he was standing at. Looking up the round headed Alpha had a strange expression on his face.  
  
Placing the gun, phone, ear wig, and a watch with a micro jammer on the bench Johnston looked to Q. “were you with R on that job” he asked. The video of Daniel's assault on dataDyne having somehow found its way into the gossip pool of MI6. Most had seen the G5 and the Laurence Tower assaults even if they denied it.  
  
Nodding, Falkirk filled out the form for the return of all the equipment. “Thanks for the...” Johnston trailed off indicating one of the operation support rooms.  
  
“No need. It's what I'm here for” Falkirk said. He was rather curious. He had gone to far greater lengths in the past for the Operative. Just hacking a computer and supplying a little extra information didn't seem worthy of the acknowledgement.  
  
“See you later” Johnston said walking out of the branch without incident.  
  
“You're welcome” Falkirk called. He then shook off the Alpha's odd conduct as the red haired Joanna Dark entered to return her equipment.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk walked into the big operation support suite behind the administration section of Q branch. The theatre like room held twenty people from the police, special branch, MI5, MI6 anyone who had been assigned to assist in the operation. This was one of four of these meeting occurring.  
  
Moving along the front of the room. Falkirk logged into one of the computers. A catcall sounded followed by a pained growl.  
  
Looking to the Alpha Male rubbing the back of his head glaring at the Omega behind him. “Brig” Falkirk ordered and two guards moved in. Pulling the protesting Alpha out of the seat and forcibly removing him. Falkirk turned to the rest “If anyone else can not act professionally, GET OUT”  
  
Standing at the podium set up in front of the big screen. “I am your handler and this is an 'Eyes Only' briefing. That means you will take no notes. After this meeting, You will not discuss anything with friends, family, each other, myself or anyone else. Failure to comply will be treated as a breach of the Official Secrets Act and an act treason” Falkirk started deadly serious.  
  
“I now invite anyone who wishes to do so, to leave” Falkirk said indicating the door.  
  
“Good” Falkirk said clapping his hands and starting a slide show. Various common electronics a commuter would carry started cycling. They were only stock images off the internet but they didn't need to know that. “You will all be given a Phone, Laptop or Tablet, memory pen and various other inconspicuous items.” Falkirk said indicating the screen.  
  
“I will put together the equipment and assign it. Mr Blunt will provide you with your individual route and destination. You may use the equipment for it's intended purpose but don't tamper with it, it has been booby trapped. Nor will you deviate from your assigned route. You will be watched at all times” Falkirk informed  
  
“Remember if we find pornography on anything it is a disciplinary matter” Falkirk added earning a few half hearted chuckles.  
  
“Any questions” Falkirk asked looking over the crowd. “What if we are intercepted” a Beta woman asked.  
      
“As I said you will be watched at all stages of your journey. You will also be given a list of contacts and a panic button” Falkirk informed.  
  
With no other questions Falkirk started handing out business cards with a reference on one side and a date and time on the other. “Memorise the code and return at the appointed time” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“When you're ready make your way out, returning the card to me” Falkirk ordered going to stand at the exit.  
  
Taking the cards as everyone filed out. A blond Omega stepped up. “That was very naughty” Falkirk whispered with a grateful smile to Maloney. The Operative shrugged, “just like hitting stupid Alphas”  
  
The second briefing of the day. Falkirk was not the one giving this one. Walking along a corridor, in the heart of the above ground portion of MI6. Officially designated the 00 Branch. Not since the nineties had all the Double Oh's been here together.  
  
Falkirk passed a freshly showered, pressed and dressed Double Oh Seven talking to a still travel grimed Alec in a rumpled dark grey suit. Falkirk entered the Double Ohs joint conference room, Tanner already sitting in one of the three chairs at the only desk.  
  
Nine chairs with a small table sitting at the side of each. Arranged in a semi circle directed towards the wide desk. Where M, Q and Tanner would be sitting. Three doors allowed access to the windowless room. One off to the side on the wall behind the desk. It connected to the anti room of M's secure office(not the one in E Branch). The doors on either side of the room. One connected to the communal office of the Double Ohs. The other was the entrance to the rest of the building with a heavily guarded reception. The branch and M's secure office were a throwback to the cold war when bugs, wire-taps and spies were a major concern and all Double Oh briefings needed to be totally secure.  
  
Now M's normal office was usually sufficient. Unless like now you couldn't comfortably fit nine double Ohs, a branch head, Chief of Staff and a director in her office. Also most weren't comfortable with the nine most dangerous people MI6 had, wandering in a confined area like E Branch.  
  
Falkirk sat at the desk with M's chair between him and Tanner. The Double Ohs started filing in from the two side doors.  
  
The first chair was empty. The next occupied by Kevin Shepard(002). Followed by Bill Fairbanks(003). With the death of Ian Rider, Syed Masood had become Double Oh Four.  
  
Transferred from Station P. Masood an Alpha of Pakistan descent. His mother had escaped the country pregnant after her mate had be killed by her family. And she had been burned in an attempted honour killing. It didn't hurt that Falkirk thought him to be rather rugged with a cute van dyck and shaggy shoulder length hair and a rather nice smile.  
  
By the time M arrived. Falkirk was a little concerned by Johnston's still empty place. M gave the chair a quick glare before starting the briefing.  
  
The Double Ohs were going to be the primary back up for the couriers. Assigning to key points that the couriers would pass through on their journeys. A display appeared behind M of where each Double Oh would be stationed. Looking to Alec “You will take Double Oh One's place in London” M ordered.  
  
After M brought the meeting to a close Falkirk called “Double Oh Four, Six, Seven”  
  
Extending his hand to the rugged new Double Oh. Falkirk introduced himself. “Careful he bites” Alec teased.  
  
“Don't you two have equipment to return” Falkirk challenged.  
  
“Oh yes” Alec responded turning to go. Falkirk watched his mate just stand there grinning innocently. “Bloody hell Bond” Falkirk snapped  
  
“Fine come with me” Falkirk ordered. Looking back to 004 “Care for a quick tour” Falkirk asked. Getting a nod and thanks.  
  
Stopping at the armoury door. “R, Daniel Carrington is the only person outside of Admin and Support you will have to deal with. He is not here today but when you do meet him, be polite” Falkirk informed.  
  
“they'll tell you why” Falkirk informed indicating James.  
  
Entering the Admin and Operational support Falkirk positioned James at a computer “Full report, justify the loss of every piece of equipment in detail” Falkirk ordered. Getting a grumble Falkirk returned to the newest Double Oh. Trying to see what was happening inside the suites that ran along the back.  
  
Explaining the layout and indicating Underwood and Annie his eyes and ears outside his office. “I am not singling you out personally but there are Omegas doing very important jobs here” Falkirk started looking to see how the Alpha was taking it. Continuing “I, R, and the guards will in force mutual respect Double Oh Four”  
  
“Yes Sir” 004 responded after a moment.  
  
Falkirk was rather pleased with the new Double Oh. He was taking everything in his stride. Especially the Omega who was giving him orders. Giving him a pleased smile “Double Ohs have leeway in the choice of personnel fire arm. Your file didn't indicate your preference”  
  
“What ever is available” Masood said, shrugging dismissively.  
  
Guiding Masood back to the armoury. Falkirk took him into the store and indicated the floor to ceiling racks, stretching quite far back. Weapons filling every available space. “We have quite a bit available”  
  
Following the Omega. Masood cast his eyes over the shelves. “I've never seen most of these” he said picking up a gun with a passing resemblance to a fish.  
  
Seeing the weapon in the Double Oh's hand. “Heckler & Koch XM8 Carbine, Not exactly subtle” Falkirk said.  
  
Handing Masood a tray. Falkirk found the aisle with the handguns.“Lets start with a few of the favourites” Falkirk said taking weapons of the shelves and placing them on a tray.  
  
When James and Alec came looking for them they were in the workshop's range. “The Taurus it is then” Falkirk said with a smile. He then noted down Masood's preference.  
  
When the Double Oh tried to hand the weapon back.“Keep it. You never know when you'll need it” Falkirk said. He got another thanks and gave a box of ammunition and a holster as well.  
  
“Have you two finished your paper work” Falkirk asked  
  
“Yes mother” James and Alec chorused “Then you can all go play” Falkirk informed.  
  
“And Masood, do remember to return all assigned equipment” Falkirk said ushering them out of the armoury.  
  
Retuning to his office Falkirk picked up his phone and dialled. Replacing the receiver when the answerphone kicked in, he then tried a different number to the same outcome.  
  
Pulling up a program Falkirk looked for the last coordinates received. Recognising them as MI6's location he pulled up the CCTV for the time. Finding Double Oh One. Falkirk watched the shaved head of the Operative(quite distinctive in the image) as he exited the building and remove his phone, extract the battery and replace it in his pocket before haling a cab.  
  
Tracing the Taxi through the city to an Alpha bar. Falkirk setup a facial recognition on all exits. 'No Matches Returned' blinked on screen a few minutes later. Sending the video to a support room Falkirk exited his office calling over a couple of people to manually scan the video. In case the facial recognition was being temperamental again.  
  
Making sure the small taser on the end of his watch chain was charged and ready. In case his ID wasn't enough to ward off the more traditional Alphas. Falkirk headed for PT branch. In the big Gym, exercise equipment taking up most of the cavernous space. Walking up to one of the green clad instructors. “Maxwells” Falkirk demanded.  
  
With a malicious sneer. The Alpha pointed him towards the pool. Walking passed the gym's equipment and into the corridor that connected the gym, changing rooms and pool. Approaching a green shorts clad life guard “Maxwells” He demanded again.  
  
“Hasn't been in” The man responded before moving off, screaming at someone. Realising why the the first man was sneering. Falkirk walked back the way he came. While there was no rule against him going in. Usually male Omegas used dedicated or unisexed changing rooms. Hesitating slightly, before pushing the door open. Falkirk walked in.  
  
The scent of Alpha males was thick as a fog, musky and over powering. Head swimming slightly “Maxwells” Falkirk called with as much authority as he could muster. A muscled blond looked up and deliberately slung the towel that had been covering him, over his shoulder. Exposing himself the Alpha stood with his hand on his hips and a predatory smile.  
  
“Over here” a voice called from another row of lockers. Leaving the flasher to his posturing Falkirk approached the voice's location.  
  
Maxwells was no better standing nude rubbing his crotch with a towel. “What brings a boi like you down here” Maxwells challenged.  
  
“Have you seen Johnston” Falkirk demanded.  
  
“No. You know how it is after a mission. He's blowing off steam somewhere” Maxwells responded headless of his growing erection.  
  
“He was not at a briefing this morning” Falkirk stated. Maxwells' hitch in movement was enough proof that Johnston's absence was out of character. Like all the Double Ohs and most of the operatives. Sam Johnston 's life revolved around MI6 and if he was absent there had to be a reason.  
  
Walking into M's office “I'm concerned about Double Oh One” Falkirk stated.  
  
“Never underestimate the stupidity of a Double Oh. He will be in a bed, Hospital or a cell somewhere. Having screwed, fought or drunk himself into oblivion” M stated unconcerned.  
  
“When Tanner has checked the hospitals and Police cells and come up with nothing. Then I will start looking for him not before” M said with a note of finality on the subject.  
  



	26. Pre-skyfall 02/02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkirk calls on the only detective he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments.

John Watson cringed, trying to read his paper. The screeching of the violin verging on a physical pain. All interspersed with exclamations of 'Bored, Bored, Bored' from the other man. A ringing sounded from downstairs, causing Sherlock to frown. “Your brother” Watson supplied.  
  
“That's not Mycroft's ring” Sherlock dismissed with a shrug.  
  
“Not that one” Watson stated, still not looking up from his paper.  
  
Pulling open the door just in time for Falkirk and Selene to ascend the stairs. “Not interested” Sherlock demanded.  
  
“it's been weeks since your last case” Falkirk challenged.  
  
“Not interested” Sherlock continued. Bringing the Violin to sit under his chin again.  
  
Falkirk knew the man did it deliberately. Playing off key as screw you to their father who insisted he play.  
  
John dropped the paper to look at the man across from him. As he collapsed into his chair, slumping down. Sherlock's arms stretched wide. The the violin held by the neck in one hand and the bow in the other. “Take the bloody case” John snapped.  
  
“If you don't. I will have to resort to...” Falkirk trailed off. Stalking towards his brother.  
  
“Not, Interested” Sherlock said slowly, enunciating each word.  
  
“Okay” Falkirk said hesitantly, dropping his head and exposing his neck submissively. Clasping his hand behind him. Keeping his shoulder down and torso exposed. The Omega took a hesitant step forward.  
  
“It won't work” Sherlock challenged, sitting up a little straighter. A little nervous of the classic submissive posture his brother was employing.  
  
“I know it won't” Falkirk replied coyly taking another step. Coming to sit across the Alpha's lap Falkirk nuzzled his brother.  
  
“Your ploy to incite protective urges common to close Alphas and family is easily deduced” Sherlock dismissed. Following his instinct and wrapped his arms around his brother securely, stroking the Omega's bared neck.  
  
“I know it is, you're just the only one who can help me” Falkirk whispered relaxing against his brother. Falkirk knew it was manipulative but he missed this. He used to cuddle all the time with James, Alec and even Sherlock, when he visited.  
  
Sighing. Sherlock knew when he was defeated. “I'm not leaving the country again” Sherlock warned.  
  
“I just need you to find someone” Falkirk said dreamily into Sherlock's neck. Now he was in position he was reluctant to leave. But he needed to.  
  
\--  
  
“This is the last known location” Falkirk said indicating the Alpha bar across the street.  
  
Marching across the street Sherlock pushed the double doors in a gesture of flamboyant aggression. Surveying the sparse early evening crowd Sherlock dismissed them walking up to the bar “Another exit” he demanded.  
  
The barman didn't even bother to look up, “Boggs”  
  
Sherlock lead the way to the toilets. A fire door besides gents. Sherlock ran his finger around the horizontal cross bar. Noticing the alarm had been severed. Pushing down on the bar, the door popped open.  
  
Looking to the high surrounding walls of the alley. Falkirk walked to one end “Not this way” he shouted. Seeing a camera he had check, trained on the pub entrance and covering the alley as well.  
  
“No cameras” Sherlock answered from the other end. Waiting for the others to catch up. Sherlock attempted to deduce the most likely direction of an Operative not wanting to leave a trail.  
  
Seeing Sherlock dismiss a direction because of a private CCTV camera. “I only accessed City of London cameras” Falkirk informed helping Sherlock narrow down the selection further.  
  
Eventually Sherlock and John went one way and Falkirk and Selene another. Falkirk avoided the city's CCTV. A camera covering the street at the end of the road, forced Falkirk along an alleyway. Coming out at a taxi rank. Looking about, two remote controlled cameras scanned the area.  
  
Watching the cameras a moment and thinking. After sending a text to Sherlock he called Peter back at Q branch. After giving his location Falkirk ordered Peter to find out when the cameras weren't focused on the taxi rank. Then get a list of pick ups at those times. Finally compile a list drop off locations where the customer paid by cash.  
  
When Sherlock arrived he agreed with Falkirk's deduction. Sending a thrill of of pride into the Omega's chest. Mysteries had never been his strong suit. When Falkirk's phone started ringing Peter listed off locations.  
  
Giving up Falkirk handed the phone to Sherlock. Sherlock responded to each address. His eyes and hand drawing on an imagery map.  
  
“No!”  
  
”No!”  
  
“ _Gaha..._ Pointless!”  
  
“ _Humm..._ Next!”  
  
”No!”  
  
“The Soho one” Sherlock said. Demanding more information. Listening to Peter Sherlock ended the call probably in mid sentence.  
  
Jumping into a cab. Sherlock gave the address. Getting out Falkirk observed the lack of cameras but Sherlock marched on, seeming to know where he was going. Passing through another alley they came out into a narrow street opposite a club. The neon Lambda symbol enough to strike fear into most Alpha males.  
  
Male/male relationships existed on a sliding scale. Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega and even Omega/Omega had always been accepted even if not officially recognised. Alpha/Beta and Beta/Beta relationships had been decriminalised in the late sixties, becoming open and accepted by most. Alpha/Alpha relationships were not decriminalised until the nineties and still considered taboo today. The adopted symbol of openly gay(male/male) and homosexuals(Alpha/Alpha) had become the Greek Lambda.  
  
Seeing his brother hesitate before continuing on his investigation. “Hi! I need your help” Falkirk said into his phone drawing everyone's attention. “Sherlock is too scared to go into L.A.M.B.D.A, do you know it. Thank you!”  
  
“I'm not afraid” Sherlock shot back bringing himself to his full height, posturing.  
  
Shrugging “fine lets go” Falkirk said about to cross the road. But Sherlock still didn't make to follow.  
  
“We'll wait for Daniel” Falkirk all to willing to back down. Having heard some of the Alpha's stories about places like this. Take the typical aggressiveness and brutality of an Alpha bar and add the desire to fuck. Falkirk shuddered at the thought.  
  
They watched the club start to fill as the sky darkened. Falkirk's eyes widened at the three men coming down the street.  
  
“What are you doing here” Falkirk demanded. Seeing the newly appointed 004, James and the senior Double Oh, Helmsley trying to out swagger each other as they walked down the middle of the road.  
  
“Alec texted us” James supplied.  
  
“He seemed to think Double Oh One is in real trouble and we may get to see R's live show” Helmsley added.  
   
It wasn't long before the big Scotsman and the slightly smaller Russian came out of a side street and walked towards them. “This is not a family outing” Daniel growled coming up to the milling crowd.  
  
After Falkirk explained the situation. James raised the same arguments as M with Alec agreeing. That Johnston may just be blowing off steam somewhere. James looked to Selene and even Daniel for support both responding they trusted Falkirk's intuition. Helmsley adding “Most of us have acted on less at some point and Q has always given us the benefit of the doubt”  
  
“How are we going to do this” James said knowing when he was outnumbered and in the wrong.  
  
Daniel looked over the assembled crowd. “Bond, Alec go in first. Followed by Helmsley and...” Daniel commanded looking to 004 “Masood” the Operative supplied.  
  
Daniel turned from the point teams to address everyone. “Be dominant but not aggressive. Don't growl at anyone you don't want to shag. If you're growled at and are clearly the dominant, ignore it. If dominance is in doubt, you'll need to prove yourself in order to walk away. Or they will try and shag you”  
  
“Rape fights” James observed getting a thump from Alec and Falkirk for his insensitive joke.  
  
Addressing Selene and Watson “You two stick to him” Daniel ordered, indicating Falkirk.  
  
Alec dragged James across the street brushing passed a few smaller Alpha's waiting in line and barged in. “If I didn't know better I would think they were part of the scene” Daniel said observing there entrance into the club.  
  
Masood seemed on edge, but without sympathy Falkirk ordered him and Helmsley to go. The two walked in. Unlike James and Alec the doormen stood aside and didn't need to be shoulder out of the way.  
  
The line crossed the street Daniel at the front followed by Watson, Falkirk and Selene. Sherlock taking up the rear.  
  
Entering the club Daniel ignored the man taking an entrance fee. A bouncer took one look at him and stood aside. The inside was cushioned leather tables and bar, plastic cups and bottles even the floor was rubberised. “To prevent injury when fights break out” Sherlock deduced.  
  
Falkirk nodded trying not to let the heady, intense, musk overwhelm him. It was far stronger and the shear mass of different Alphas adding to the intense lustful pheromone fog. Falkirk suppressed a mewl for the protection of a safe Alpha. Daniel, Selene and Sherlock all within scenting rage indistinguishable in the fog.  
  
Massod's discomfort was easily explained by the muscle bound Alpha he was far to casually talking to. Helmsley had an eyebrow raised as he stood between the two friends. James at the opposite side of the room was currently pinning someone who had at least a couple of inches on him. Falkirk could see the raised lip of a snarling growl being drowned out by the music. Alec looking on his friend with a bemused expression. James then threw the Alpha away, for him to scuttle off in rejection.  
  
When an Alpha approached Sherlock and issued a predatory growl. He was about to ignore him without establishing his dominance. Just as the Alpha was about to pounce Daniel whipped round grabbing him in a scruff. Growling, “mine” and shoved him away.  
  
Coming up to the bar Daniel ushered Falkirk forward. “I'm looking for this man” Falkirk demanded barely audible over the music.  
  
The barman shrugged pointing to a person in the far corner. Currently restraining a smaller Alpha, biting his neck. With a few strides Daniel crossed the room ripping the smaller Alpha away.  
  
The bigger Alpha lunged. Daniel easily, crossing the Alpha's arms and clamping them. Dropping to the floor Daniel wrapped a leg around the Alpha's clamping them into position as well. With the unknown Alpha's body restrained, sitting in Daniel's lap. Daniel clamped his teeth on the neck of what was once the bigger, now the smaller Alpha.  
  
Falkirk watched. He had seen Daniel fight. He had seen him pin Alphas. Never had his eyes been so alive and he was breathing deeply, the aggressive, aroused scent of the smaller Alpha. Falkirk scented the answering arousal from the Daniel. It was strange virtually every Alpha, even Alec and Selene had a slight hint of arousal in his presence. It wasn't the first time he had scented Daniel's arousal but Falkirk realised he only ever scented it when Alec was near.  
  
Unlatching from the Alpha's neck Daniel nodded it was alright to approach. Crouching down close enough to be heard over the music. Falkirk held the photo in his eye line “Have you seen him” Falkirk asked.  
  
A growl from Daniel encouraged the Alpha to nod. “No sex, just domination” the man responded  
  
“Who was he last with” Falkirk demanded.  
  
“New guy, never seen him before” the Alpha answered.  
  
Sherlock crouching down as well. His eyes flicking to the room always wary. “How new?”  
  
“came in about a week ago. Didn't interact with anyone but him” the guy said indicating the photo. As Sherlock and Falkirk stood back. Daniel did and odd twisting roll resulting in them being back on there feet. With a shove Daniel sent the Alpha back in the direction of his previous companion.  
  
The five Operatives, two Executives, Bodyguard, Detective and Doctor sat on the curb opposite the club. Contemplating there next move. Falkirk tried to get CCTV of the area. The council had given up. Whenever a camera went up it was destroyed. The locals still wary of the observation, arrests still in the memory of some and the lingering discrimination. The only thing Q Branch could add was no cars or taxis in or out of the immediate area.  
  
“Now what” Falkirk said looking to Sherlock imploringly.  
  
Sherlock thought. His eyes going wide and darted about. Bounced to his feet walking up and down the middle of the road. “No Taxis, No cars” Sherlock mused  
  
Pulling out his phone Sherlock clicked away. Suddenly darting off, the Operatives pulled up along side him quickly enough. Daniel, Selene and Falkirk following at a more sedate pace. Round corners, along streets, arriving at block of flats. “34I” Sherlock said triumphantly. Looking up at the old brick building. The security door hanging open.  
  
“Sherlock” Watson prompted expectantly. Wanting the detective to bring them up to speed on his thinking.  
  
“No taxis” Sherlock insisted waving a hand in the direction of the club. “No cars exiting the area” He continued indicating Falkirk's contribution. “So walking distance” he summed up.  
  
“If Johnston was being kidnapped the B &B and Hotel are not private enough” Sherlock said indicating the establishments they had passed en route.  
  
“An empty building would be to suspicious to the Operative” Sherlock said indicating a couple of 'To Let' signs sticking out from various buildings.  
  
“A private let filled five days ago, 34I. Third floor, with fire escape access” Sherlock informed indicating the building in front of them.  
  
“Why fight a when he is willing to submit” James condescendingly asked.  
  
“Enough Double Oh Seven” Falkirk admonished in a tone M would have been proud of. He was really concerned for Johnston. And James' hang ups were not helping.  
  
Walking up to James, Falkirk pulled the gun from the back of his trousers. James grumbled a bit then pulled out one from his shoulder holster. “Masood, Helmsley, Bond take the fire escape” Falkirk ordered.  
  
“Alec, Daniel, Selene point” Falkirk ordered as they took out their weapons as well.  
  
They waited for James, Helmsley and Masood to disappeared round the building. Falkirk, Sherlock and Watson followed Alec's group in the front door.  
  
In the narrow concrete corridor. Alec wedged his back against the wall opposite the door of 34I. Placing a foot at the door's lock. They waited. Helmsley's voice came over Falkirk's phone.“One in the lounge”  
  
“Bedroom window covered. I can't see anything” James informed.  
  
Biting his lip Falkirk looked to Sherlock, a calculating smile came to his face. Removing his glasses. Pulling the tie and opening his shirt, letting the long line of his throat and a bit of collarbone show. Running his finger through his hair and making it look more wind blown. Nudging Alec out the way. Falkirk knocked gently.  
  
Standing with his hand behind his back and tilting his head exposing the unmarked side of his neck. Making his voice low and sultry. “Your ten O'clock is here” Falkirk called when he saw the light shift through the peep hole.  
  
Spinning out the way as the lock clicked, it was Alec's fist that met the man as he opened the door. Moving into the flat Daniel and Alec stepped over the unconscious man. Selene unlocked the windows onto the fire escape. Letting Helmsley and Masood in. James covering the bedroom window.  
  
Daniel listened at a bedroom door indicating three inside. A brief silent argument occurred. Ending in Daniel standing with his back against the bedroom door. Alec took cover beside the door and behind the wall, hand resting on the knob. Daniel lowered slightly resting on the balls of his feet and nodded. His revolver raised and ready.  
  
Alec unlatched the door, following Daniel as he moved with the door, pushing it back with all his might. Daniel's shot sounded. His target falling, most of his head gone. Alec aimed, his target jumping through the window.  
  
The man with a knife poised against Johnston's bare chest was just a little to slow in reacting. Daniel lunged at him. Letting out a pained growl as Daniel grabbed the wrist holding the knife and spun him forcing him to the floor. As soon as the man hit the floor he started convulsing violently. Daniel pulled him up. Bloody foam frothed from his mouth. Daniel looked to Alec and Falkirk. Showing the clear sign of some sort of suicide pill.  
  
Dropping the dead man Daniel looked to the upright bed and the bloodied body of Double Oh One hanging limply. Pieces of skin hanging loose as if someone tried to peel him. One eye swollen shut, along with bruises covering his face.  
  
“Doctor Watson” Alec called. Johnston cracked one blood caked eye open. First looking to Daniel and then Alec, flinching as Watson approached.  
  
James came through the window with a blossoming bruise and a few cuts on his face. “He's dead...” James announced and fell silent seeing his fellow Double Oh.  
  
“Ambulance on it's way” Falkirk informed. While Daniel and Alec helped Watson with Johnston. Falkirk made a call he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
From the connected living room. James' shout went up. “STOP HIM”  
  
“NO” Masood shouted lunging for the man who opened the door for them. The new Double Oh trying to shove his finger into the man's mouth but it was no use. His jaw was clamped shut and he was convulsing with foam starting to froth already.  
  
“Bugger” Falkirk hissed watching their last living lead slip away. “Don't put your finger in a fitting person's mouth, you'll loose them” Falkirk admonished. Masood giving a nod in acknowledgement.  
  
“Q” Falkirk heard close to his ear. Remembering he had called M he explained what was going on.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting at Double Oh One's hospital bedside. Falkirk read over the MI6 interpretation of the medical report. 'Professional interrogation techniques applied' Falkirk read the summary unable to comprehend the medical jargon. He could figure out Johnston had been tortured himself.  
  
“I didn't say anything” Johnston wheezed alerting Falkirk to his wakeful state. “not even that I knew nothing”  
  
“I know your hurting but we need to know” Falkirk said sympathetically. The man was virtually unrecognisable. His round head was blotchy and misshapen. The left eye was swollen completely shut and was going very dark. A butterfly stitch was above his right. His lip burst, also with a stitch and missing teeth. The rest of his body covered in plaster, bandages or splints.  
  
“something about an agent list” Johnston informed eye drooping shut. “Four, South African mer...”  
  
As the Double Oh tried to continue “That's enough Double Oh One. Rest, you have done exemplary” Falkirk said softly placing his hand, gently on his chest so not to aggravate any injury.  
  
“Did R, was he” 001 asked on the cusp of sleep.  
  
“Yes” Falkirk answered simply and softly trying not to stimulate the man.  
  
“Why...” the last thing Johnston said before unconsciousness took him.  
  
Coming out of the room M had joined them at the hospital. Looking to his brother and the Doctor. “Sherlock, John thank you! Your efforts have been invaluable. I wish I could say more but I can't” Falkirk said to them, nuzzling his brother.  
  
“I can help” Sherlock insisted earning a snort from M  
  
“I'm sorry but your part is over” Falkirk informed  
  
When Sherlock and John moved from of the area “What the bloody hell did he say” M snapped.  
  
“Nothing that can be discussed here” Falkirk informed.  
  
In MI6 Falkirk lead them to the Double Oh's briefing room. He wanted the extra security it provided. Forgoing the assigned seating M, 007, 009 ,006, R, 004, Selene and Q stood in a circle. “They were interrogating him on the agent list” Falkirk informed  
  
“Thank Christ he didn't know anything” M said  
  
“He held his tongue” Falkirk responded coldly.  
  
“Because he didn't have anything to tell them” M shot back voice going colder and harder.  
  
“He didn't even tell them that” Falkirk said getting annoyed with the woman. He was on edge, lots of strange Alphas and their lust clinging to his clothes. Blood, fear and anger from Johnston. His Alpha, Daniel and Selene also on edge, affecting him. Growing harder with his own anger, determined to make M relent on this matter.  
  
“Need I remind you. You yourself raised concerns over his ability to keep his mouth shut” M said voice descending into a growl.  
  
“If you are so concerned why is he still a Double Oh” Falkirk challenged. While Johnston had let his mouth run once he had not let it happen again and never in a classic interrogation.  
  
Alec's voice interrupted before M could respond. In an exaggerated whisper and nudging James. “I don't like it when mum and dad fight”  
  
Alec's comment worked at interrupting the growing tension. M looked about the room, realising that most of those preset may not have sole loyalty to her or MI6. “Is the plan secure? and who were those men?” M demanded deliberately changing the subject.  
  
“I don't know, I'm not bloody psychic. And if you haven't noticed Double Oh One's blood is still decorating some of us” Falkirk snapped turning a leaving before he gave into the urge and slapped her.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk's emergency bag contained comfortable clothing. A pair of woollen tartan trousers that James hated, a soft button up shirt and cardigan. He could still smell the oppressive scent of Alpha lust and blood. James had become territorial having followed him to Q Branch. Falkirk ordered James out when some of the staff became suspicious of his presence and conduct towards him.  
  
Finishing his report Falkirk headed to M's office. Despite the time having gone from night to late night then early morning. He knew she would still be here. She avoided her home as much as possible.  
  
A sense of guilt for the way he spoke to her. He had gotten caught up in the adrenalin and stress of the situation. Speaking rashly and not considered the lives at stake. Both the agents directly and the harm those the agent were watching wanted to do. He had the luxury of only concentrating on Johnston, M needed to concentrate on everyone else  
  
“Where's mine” Falkirk asked coming into the darkened room. Mechanical M pulled out a second glass pouring a measure of bourbon.  
  
Taking the guest seat he handed over the folder and picked up the glass. “What dose is say” M asked voice hollow. Not bothering to read the report.  
  
“Mercenaries, payment trail and a big dead end in the Cayman Islands” Falkirk informed. “As for the plan we weren't hiding what we were doing, we were counting on redundancy making it impossible find the individual courier to be identified”  
  
“The short of it is I don't know” Falkirk said finishing his drink and helping himself to another.  
  
“Which means” M prompted.  
  
“We assume the plan is compromised” Falkirk answered.  
  
“What do we do now” M asked.  
  
Falkirk had expected the question. “All our eggs in one basket. A single fully informed, trusted courier with back up. They run the data to Brussels, stopping for nothing and no one” Falkirk said having mulled the options over.  
  
“Need to Know and Eyes Only. You and I only” M ordered giving her assent. That was the highest level of security. Not even James, Blunt or Tanner was to know what they were up to.  
  
“That'll age you” M said to Falkirk's refilled glass.  
  
“Haven't you heard. James, Alec, Daniel and Selene have taking to spotting my grey hairs” Falkirk informed. “About earlier”  
  
“Don't! I have broken the habit of apologising especially when I'm in the wrong” M interrupted. “But always know when you are”  
  
“Go home and take him with you” M ordered. It took Falkirk a few moments to see a shadow hovering about the communal office door way.  
  
“Yes M” Falkirk responded.  
  
Falkirk walked out. James looked aggressive and on edge probably smelling the same lingering Alpha lust Falkirk could. Dropping his head submissively “Can we go home now” Falkirk asked demurely pressing against his Alpha.  
  
James placed his hand on Falkirk's neck guiding him to the car and home. James noticed Falkirk was acting very submissive through the journey. “Are you giving me what I want” James asked the bowed head and caressing the bared neck.  
  
Green eyes flicked to him. “Yes. I'm not afraid but I know how Alpha lust affects you, especially when it's on me”  
  
James was grateful his Omega wasn't truly afraid of him and understood. With a yank Falkirk was being pulled towards the big bathroom. James' agitated scent adding to the fumbling fingers. Buttons popping as Falkirk's shirt was ripped open. Soon Falkirk stood nude before his Alpha. He was then scooped up and deposited into the still empty bath.  
  
Sitting in the slowly filling tub. Bearing the cold water. Falkirk let out a squeak as his arm was lifted and his Alpha washed his side, brushing a ticklish spot. James still fully dressed, kneeling beside the bath. Letting out more giggles as the sponge caressed his skin. The touches starting to change as the scents of the strange Alphas diminished, to be replaced with only his own Omega scent.  
  
Leaning to the side. Falkirk scented his mate. “Your turn” Falkirk said and indicated the shower stall. With James giving his Omega a scenting then bringing the lapel of his jacket to his nose. He agreed, he was now the source of the lingering Alpha lust scent.  
  
With his Alpha striping and heading into the shower. Falkirk let some of the water drain and refilled it with some hot water. Preferring his bath above frigid. Now pleasant warm Falkirk leaned back and watched his Alpha wash himself.    
  
Falkirk slipped his hand down his chest to grasp his waking erection. Watching James rub down his legs. The soap suds highlighting the contours of muscle. Biting his lip, giving a gasp. Intense blue eyes seemed to glow as they looked to him. Hunger and devotion shining through.  
  
Before Falkirk knew it he was dried and being deposited in the middle of their bed. The big Alpha moving above him. Kisses, nips and caresses. All interspersed with declarations of “Mine” said so softly and gently. They could be confused with a word James refused to say.  
  
“Yours” Falkirk breathed as his Alpha entered him. Gazing into those blue eyes. Looking only at him. Slowly and gently Falkirk felt the length moving inside, stretching and filling. Feeling wonderful.  
  
James leaned down swallowing the moan in a deep kiss. Feeling the ripple of muscle from his always response mate. The Omega arched up giving a deep, needy, whined. A sure sign he was ready for the end. Increasing his pace. The clouded green eyes cracking open looked at him and rolled back. Bringing himself to the point where he was holding on by a force of will. James fisted the Omega's cock and moved his hand in time to his rolling thrusts.  
  
Together they fell over the edge. Before falling into the post orgasmic haze James rolled over, careful of the knot tying them together. So the smaller man wasn't being crushed beneath him. With Falkirk dozing, his head resting in the crook of James' neck. The Alpha started to stroke back the sweat flattened hair. Then the rest of his body. Falkirk smelling as he should, an Omega bound to him. “Mine”  
  
“Yours”


	27. Skyfall: Take The Bloddy Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments.

Walking into M's office. Placing a folder down in front of her.  
  
“I think I found our candidate” Falkirk informed. “He's a senior Operative, in line for Double Oh status. He is due here, to report on the South China Sea area. He is then scheduled to report to NATO headquarters. It shouldn't be too suspicious. There is no need to alter his schedule or travel arrangements. The trip is an annual occurrence and has been planned for months.”  
  
“Ronson” M said looking at the picture “Good! It was a narrow choice between him and Masood for Double Oh Four”  
  
\--  
  
Pressing himself against his Alpha as the singers moved about on stage. Falkirk watched in wrapped attention. James had surprised his mate with tickets to Phantom of the Opera to be followed by a dinner at the Omega's favourite restaurant.  
  
The following morning Falkirk went through his usual morning routine. Showering with the special soap to remove his Alpha's scent. Being a high valued Omega with a mostly absent Alpha not the issue it once was. The lack of an official Alpha now allowed Falkirk to have a professional persona rather than considered an extension of James.  
  
Fixing his tie, Falkirk looked to the reflection of James behind him. The Alpha packing for his part in the old plan. Covering Station I where several couriers were going to transit through. He still didn't know the plan had been scrapped and it gnawed at Falkirk that he knew something his Alpha didn't.  
  
“James” Falkirk called and waited until he had the Alpha's full attention. “Can you keep a special eye on Maloney”  
  
James raised a suspicious brow. “Above all the others?”  
  
Falkirk nodded. There was concern in the Alpha. He was not meant to know who the actual courier was. And Falkirk wasn't meant to know Maloney was going through Turkey. “You think whoever went for Double Oh One knows the courier and route” James asked.  
  
“I can't prove it but I know the MO. It's the hacker again, I'm sure of it. I just can't find him. Until I do, I will consider him to be as informed as I am” Falkirk said with a hint if distress.  
  
\--  
  
For show. The original plan was executed on schedule. In the hopes of misdirecting whoever attacked 001. A large section of Q branch administration had been given over to the old plan.  
  
The benches had been pushed together. There were now two long rows on the left side of the communal area. Masking tape sectioned off the benches into squares. Each square containing the equipment for an individual courier. One bench on its own, near the door acting as a counter. A group of four couriers standing and waiting. Falkirk looked to the bulky, blond, Omega. Maloney waiting patiently to be assigned his equipment.  
  
Falkirk hoped he would be alright. Looking at the aviator style sunglasses. In the original plan they were to be the device to carry the agent list. It had taken Falkirk weeks to disguise the chip as the designer Rey-Ban. Placing the glasses, Ipad, Iphone, pens and a few other items on a tray. Falkirk brought them to Maloney.  
  
The Omega dressed in a dark suit. He placed a leather briefcase on the bench. Accepting the equipment as Falkirk handed it over. He made an 'Ohoo' sound as he was handed the glasses. Falkirk shook his head. James was the same, put an elite brand on something and he was like a preening peacock. Falkirk hated the aviator glasses his mate liked, and no matter how many times he told James he didn't suit them. James still kept buying them.  
  
“Be careful Mr Maloney”  
  
The Omega gave him a cheesy grin. Popping on the glasses and pushing them up his nose with his index finger. “Yes mother”  
  
Falkirk shook his head in bemusement. The nickname was spreading. “It's still Q the great and powerful to you” Falkirk called after the retreating Omega.  
  
The next group arrived almost immediately. Falkirk moved to get the next person's equipment.  
  
\--  
  
Ronson arriving at MI6. The last of the couriers were arriving at their drop off location. Much to Falkirk's relief and tension Maloney arrived at his drop off point in Brussels. The glasses were handed over and Falkirk had the worried thought, 'Should we have stuck to the original plan'  
  
The closest Double Ohs subtly redeploying along Ronson's route of travel. There had been a little concern with the last minute orders. Alec would cover London. Helmsley would cover London and the flight. Hunter(005) was stationed in Brussels and ready. Fairbanks(003) was going to join him from his Paris position.  
  
Falkirk had thought about trying to hide were the agent data was being stored. In the end he went for over the top security. The laptop's encryption was experimental and the most advance he had come up with. An initial 100MB file now ran into Terabytes. He also ensured the encryption program could only run in two physical locations. Here at MI6 Vauxhall Cross and NATO head quarters.  
  
In Falkirk's office. Under the supervision of M and the dark haired Alpha with squared jaw. Q himself encrypted the Data. Writing it to the hard drive he then presented the laptop to Ronson. M pressing the importance of the data upon Ronson as well.  
  
Falkirk could scent how nervous the Alpha was. Although his outward appearance remained calm. “Remember, in the eyes of our allies. This information has already been transferred successfully. M warned.  
  
“I understand, M” The Operative responded. Clipped and sharp. Understanding security and silence were the orders of the day. He then gave a respectful nod, “Q”  
  
Watching the initial journey via the building's, then the capital's CCTV network. Falkirk saw the lead car pull away from MI6 with Helmsley. Then Ronson's followed by the tail containing Alec. Falkirk turned to leave, letting the technician monitor the live situation.  
  
Falkirk was doing something constructive. He found someone had been watching over Johnston and the other Double Ohs. Trying to find patterns in their behaviour. Only James and Alec seemed exempt. Masood was gay/Homosexual. Someone (several someones but Falkirk could account for all but one) had accessed a private e-mail account and was monitoring correspondence with a love interest Christian. “They were looking for a weak link” Falkirk mused. Above all Falkirk was confirming the MO. Cyber attack with and ability to organise Operative.  
  
Annie's voice burst out of the intercom. “Problem with Ronson's flight”  
  
Running down stairs and into the support room. The technician was speaking on the phone directing Falkirk's attention to the display on the back wall. The plane had landed in Brussels but Ronson and 009 weren't on it. The laptop's tracker was passing Italian airspace. To far south for it to be headed to Brussels.  
  
The Technician hung up. “A Computer glitch switched the passengers of the Brussels and Istanbul flights” the techie informed.  
  
“Get Peter in here” Falkirk ordered, sharp and aggressive. The techie scuttling away to get the head of Cyber Division.  
  
Picking up a phone Falkirk explained the situation to M. Recommending they recall the flight on national security grounds. When Peter arrived, “Get to Heathrow, Double Oh six will meet you there. Be careful” Falkirk ordered.  
  
Entering the Executive branch Falkirk headed for M's Operation Support Suite. A small theatre like room with a couple rows of seats at the back. A big screen with workstations below it. M snapping at someone on the other end of the phone. Slamming it down, “We took to long. The plane entered into Turkish airspace. The Turks are escorting it to one of their bases”  
  
“I've rerouted Bond, he is returning to Istanbul. Moneypenny will meet him” Falkirk said. Taking a seat at one of the workstations. Adding, “Alec and Peter are investigating Heathrow”  
  
Scenting M's agitation as she paced. Everyone in the room kept their head's down. A news feed broke the silence “An embarrassing computer error at Heathrow, today...” the condescending perky announcer said.  
  
“Thank you” M snapped when Falkirk muted the program. The room returned to a tense silence, waiting and watching the plane approach its destination with Turkish fighter escort.  
  
Tanner informing. “Station I at the ready. Our man is at the airport and on the line”  
  
Seeing the plane arrive and circling the military airport near Istanbul. “They're on final approach” Falkirk informed.  
  
“They're off the plane” Tanner informed. Relaying events from the person at the airport. “Passengers making there way into the terminal” He added after a few minutes.  
  
The entire room stilled looking to the Chief of Staff. Tanner pressing his finger to his earpiece. “Shots fired in the terminal, passengers hit.” Tanner snapped desperately trying to make out details from the audio feed.  
  
“Double Oh Nine engaging hostiles. Ronson's made a break for it. Station I personnel assisting Ronson” Tanner informed.  
  
After more time passed in suspenseful silence.“They've made contact. Ronson and Station I personnel heading for the safe house. Double Oh Nine covering their retreat” Tanner informed relief palpable in his voice.  
  
Falkirk heard in his own earpiece, James complaining about Moneypenny's driving. Falkirk relayed Tanner's informed. James retuning with an update on his progress. Giving an estimate to the safe house.  
  
“Ronson has arrived, no signs of pursuit” Tanner informed. M sat, taking a calming breath, relaxing. She asked about 009. Tanner shaking his head. They had lost contact with him when Ronson and the man from Station I left the airport.  
  
“Bond thirty five minutes out” Falkirk added.  
  
Falkirk's phone rang, the sound ripping through the tense room. “Peter has confirmed that Heathrow was hacked” Falkirk informed. Peter also able to confirm Falkirk's suspicion. The MO was the same as the attack on Station H.  
  
M swore at the news of the hacker again. Continuing she issued a growl. “How the bloody hell did this hacker find out the new plan”  
  
“Bond ten minutes out” Falkirk said after an update from James. He was getting a little concerned. There was a hint of fear tainting M's scent. Only himself and M knew the details of the new plan. Not even the Double Ohs had been told why they were being redeployed after the initial mission.  
  
“REPORT” Tanner suddenly snapped. “Shots fired, no response” Tanner said looking to M.  
  
Telling James to hurry. When he announced his arrival at the safe house. Falkirk switched James' radio to a speaker. “Ronson's down, need medical evac”  
  
“Is it there” M demanded.  
  
“hard drive's gone. I'm stabilising Ronson” James informed. Falkirk swore. The tracker was in the laptop not the hard drive.  
  
“They took it. Get after them” M ordered.  
  
“Medical evac on it's way” Falkirk added.  
  
“That'll be to bloody late” James snapped. Even though he protested. James' locator started moving away from the safe house.  
  
There were sounds of fighting and gunfire. With Moneypenny giving a commentary and Falkirk tracking the signals. James' radio went dead, his tracker with it. They still had Moneypenny and she started a running commentary.  
  
“They're on a train” Moneypenny informed. Falkirk shook his head at James' antics. He always thought his Alpha embellished but Moneypenny's amazed description was as bad as his Alpha's reports.  
  
Tanner snapped desperately “Satellite, CCTV, anything”  
  
Now shaking is head at the Beta's ignorance. Even if Falkirk requisitioned a satellite the moment he knew the plane wasn't coming back. It could still be hours before it was in alignment. Hacking a CCTV network from scratch could take weeks.  
  
After more pathetic attempts at witty banter from Moneypenny. She announced she could go no further. She was in position ahead of the train, but with an unclean shot.  
  
“Take the bloody shot” M ordered.  
  
“I can't, I may hit Bond” Moneypenny protested.  
  
“Take the bloody shot” M snapped. In desperation.  
  
Like all good soldiers and bad Operatives Moneypenny pulled the trigger against her better judgement. Following an order from a person that wasn't looking down the sights of the gun.  
  
Silence reigned. Waiting. Fear and desperation radiating from the Alphas and Falkirk himself. Almost a whisper came from the speakers. “Agent down”  
  
Tanner and M slowly looked to Falkirk expectantly. A wave of numbed disbelief washed over him. “If Moneypenny has not learned the difference between an Operative and an Agent by now. Perhaps she should reconsider her career” Falkirk said voice hollow.  
  
In the silence Falkirk packed away his laptop tucking it under his arm and removed his earpiece placing it carefully on the desk. Slowly Falkirk stood walking out the door.  
  
“Keep with him” M snapped at a guard by the door. Turning to Tanner “Warn R” she ordered.  
  
Brayan followed the Omega, his odd scent confusing to the Alpha as it trailed behind him. It was sort of hollow. Watching him stop at the security check point. Placing his Glasses, pocket watch and laptop on a tray he walked through the scanner without incident.  
  
Being a security guard for the Executive Branch allowed Brayan to bypassed the scanner. “Hold the lift please” He called allowing the Omega to preceded him.  
  
In the lowest under basement the guard followed Falkirk out. As the Omega passed the next check point. Brayan had to surrender his weapon, passing out of his jurisdiction. Moving through the scanner as well. Following into another lift to the bunker network below.  
  
“Are you following me” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Yes sir” Brayan responded stiffly. Just the two of them in a confined space. He could scent Omega and Q. But there were no emotion based ques to him, only lingering scents from the events in the room. He wanted to ask about Double Oh Seven but knew he shouldn't.  
  
The lift descended into the understructure of MI6. Exiting in Q branch Falkirk walked between the check points as he had full clearance here. He stopped to wait for the guard to move through the checkpoint.  
  
“Thanks” Brayan said coming up to the Omega. Walking down the central corridor of Q branch passing the doors leading to the various divisions. The cracking of heals sounded on the tiled floor. Turning, the guard puffed out his chest at the sight of a massive Alpha baring down on them. Wishing he was still armed.  
  
“Daniel stop scaring the nice security guard” Falkirk said stepping out from behind him.  
   
Thanking the guard Daniel attempted to guide Falkirk back towards the quieter Armoury instead of Q Branch administration.  
  
“I have work to do” Falkirk insisted ducking out of the Alpha's grasp and continuing on his original path. The guard and Daniel followed Falkirk into the Administration offices.  
  
With all operations passing through this room. It was already abuzz with the reports of Double Oh Seven's reported death. As Falkirk and James' bond was kept quiet. Only a few knowing a few others suspecting. No one really paid attention to Falkirk as he entered.  
  
Daniel guided the guard to Annie's desk telling him to get a recall order from Tanner. While he followed Falkirk upstairs  
  
Falkirk was trying to work and all he could do was scent Daniel's agitation. “Don't you have work to do” Falkirk demanded. The Alpha continuing to sit opposite him, watching.    
  
“Not at the moment” Daniel casually informed.  
  
Alec entered later. Taking in the person who had become a brother and how he continued to work away. And the open concern on the big Alpha watching over Falkirk. Coming to sit in the other guest chair, looking to Daniel confused.  
  
Not in any better condition. Daniel could just shrugged at Falkirk's behaviour of denial. “Well how about a cup of tea” Daniel said, standing.  
  
Instead of going to the break room further along the balcony level, he went down the stair. Warning Annie and Underwood that Q was not to be disturbed and in the case of another emergency. He was to be sent a message by text only. He then delegated the current situation to Peter.  
  
Retuning to Falkirk's office with three mugs. Daniel placed the Q mug in front of Falkirk and giving the simple blue one to Alec. Keeping the tartan on for himself.  
  
At exactly Five PM Alec insisted that Falkirk go home much to his protestations. “would you like to come” Alec asked Daniel trying to sound casual.  
  
“I'll drive” Daniel returned recognising the plea in Alec's statement.  
  
Alec ordered pizza for them. They all managed a single bite before giving up. Falkirk going to bed.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel woke up early to the sound of his phone beeping. Checking the message Daniel informed Alec he had to go in early. Dressing in yesterdays clothes he raced across London to get a shower and fresh clothes before headed for MI6.  
  
When he entered Q branch. M was waiting in Falkirk's office. Coming out, with Daniel behind her.  M stopped half way down the stairs so she was looking over the assembled crowd.  
  
“What I am about to tell you, you can not discuss.” She said looking over all of Q Branch London Station.  
  
“As you may have heard. Double Oh Seven was killed in the line of duty yesterday” as most of the crowed nodded she continued  
  
“For reasons of personal safety and security. Q's mate has been kept secret. Today I can tell you Double Oh Seven and Q are a fully bonded pair” a wave of muttering rippled through the crowd. Annie, Underwood and a few of the other Omegas covered there mouths in shock.  
  
“Given recent events you needed to know this now. Q's bond with Double Oh Seven is not to be discussed. Not with anyone else, yourselves or Q himself. A breach of this rule will be considered professional misconduct” M stated.  
  
“You're FIRED” M snapped looking to an Alpha male in a lab coat as he muttered something. A guard escorted the Alpha out as he shouting sexiest comments. “JUST give the Bitch a new knot and he'll forget Bond”  
  
M turned her glare on the crowed and there was a collective flinch at the enraged head of MI6. “If anyone believes their value to the to this organisation is higher than Q's. I invite you to test that perception” M stated. When the less loyal and more traditional Alphas remained quiet, none did.  
  
“Q may be in. Until he is cleared for duty. R is in charge and if anyone wishes to complain about how mean he is. You may submit your complaint in the form of your resignation.” M ordered.  
  



	28. Skyfall: One good turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to the readers. And those who left kudos and comments.

Falkirk walked into a strangely subdued Q branch, Alec beside him. Approaching Annie's desk “What's up” Falkirk asked picking up his hard copy messages.  
  
“Nothing” Annie lied unconvincingly. She knew about Q's bond mate but as far as he was still aware. Q's bond mate was still meant to be secret.  
  
“We were briefed on Istanbul” Underwood supplied coming up to them. Saving the other Omega from the awkward situation.  
  
Nodding Falkirk headed up to his office. Unable to deal with the oddity and non answers from his staff. Then he saw it. From the elevated balcony, casting his eyes over the room. No one was looking at him. In fact everyone was going out of their way to not look. 'They know' Falkirk thought. Cursing whoever told them. He didn't want their sympathy or soft words.  
  
Sitting at his desk. Trying to do some work. He didn't know if James was alive or dead but he couldn't break this numbness. All there was, was the habits and routines. Alec or Daniel hand not been more than a room away since yesterday. Selene arrive several minutes ago to relieve Alec. She was now sitting at his conference table with a paper and coffee. She looked relaxed but her scent couldn't lie so easily. She was a mix of worried and agitated.  
  
His e-mails had steadily tapered out. He had not received a single phone call. No one came to see him. Falkirk knew he had been relieved of duty in all but name. It also took him ten minuets to focus enough to log in to his computer. Throughout the day the computer timed out dozens of times and it was taking longer for him to notice the automatically locked computer.  
  
Just before five pm Alec arrived and Falkirk nearly had a full blown temper tantrum. He wanted to work, occupy his mind and not be led about like a toddler. Only stopping himself at the last minute.  
  
Alec guided him out of Q Branch. Falkirk didn't like the sympathy he saw in the eyes of his staff or the way Alec and the rest were treating him. Again Daniel slept on the couch having followed them home.  
  
\--  
  
The next day Alec walked him to Q branch. Turning him over to Selene. Walking into the administration. There were no messages to pick up from Annie. Her dark hair covering her face, head slightly bowed. The posture even worse than the sympathetic looks. Almost running up the stairs before someone could offer him their condolences. A hushed whisper from one of the handlers to Underwood caught his attention. “She's coming back today”  
  
Sitting at his desk Falkirk pulled up the latest information on James. There was only one she who would not be mentioned by name. Even when the person saying it thought he wouldn't hear. The access had been restricted by M. It only took Falkirk a few moments to hack it. 'Status: Missing Presumed Dead' now adorned the top of James' personnel file.  
  
Moneypenny's report stated, '...direct hit to the abdomen, falling from the train into the river below...' A quick google search returned the height of the bridge to be over 300 ft.  
  
The key quotes played across the Omega's mind. 'Missing Presumed Dead', 'Multiple shots to right shoulder', 'Direct hit to abdomen', 'Varda railway viaduct 322 feet'  
  
'Every operative must know when to tell M to fuck of' a memory surfaced from a decade ago. A frightened fifteen almost sixteen year old. Ripped from a dysfunctional home dragged restrained, blindfolded and drugged to the opposite side of the world. The first time he scented the Alpha he had only ever read about, and seen in pictures of. James his knight in dove grey suite equally scary and safe. James, when his face was slimmer, more angled and less fist flattened. The longer hair, almost white blond, shining intense blue eyes and a soft smile that gave him butterflies.  
  
Falkirk felt the realisation growing, he would never see those eyes again or scent more than the lingering pheromones in his flat. As the scent fades his bond would decay and brake in the continuing absence of his Alpha.  
  
The jumble of phrases and memories. Coming together like a weird sum where, 'Take the bloody shot' + 'I can't' = 'Agent down'  
  
“Every Operative must know when to tell M to fuck off” Falkirk mouthed silently, coming to a decision.  
  
For the first time in his life. Falkirk pulled up solitaire in order to look busy. Using meditation techniques he had been taught to cope with flying, controlling his rising emotions. Selene read her paper oblivious to his actions and thoughts. When the alert he had been waiting on popped up. Falkirk locked his computer. “I'm just going to see Daniel”  
  
When Selene stood, intending to follow. “I'm not a child” Falkirk stated, forcing his tone to be calm and his usual professional. Nodding Selene sat back down. When Falkirk left the office. She immediately alerted Daniel to Falkirk's arrival.  
  
Exiting admin Falkirk headed for the Armoury. Passing the reception desk. Falkirk nodded to Emily. Passing into the corridor underneath the overhanging balcony. Turning left bypassing the stairs, heading for the workshop. Thankfully Daniel did most of his practical work towards the end of the day. And as acting Quartermaster he would be spending more time in his office than usual.  
  
The doors slid open. Quickly Falkirk stepped in. The glass fronted cases on the three walls, the workshop with attached range, beyond where the left wall should be. Rushing, time was critical.  
  
Locating the glass fronted locker he wanted. Falkirk opened it pulling out an ergonomic wish bone shaped device. Shoving it in the back of his trousers and closing the cabinet. Falkirk hurried to the door and up the stairs to Daniel's office. He had been working here so long he no longer noticed the guards by the door of the workshop entrance. Or the one giving him a curious look.  
  
Knocking and entering. Daniel sitting, his big desk piled high with paper work. The wire legged, rimless glasses perched on the end of his nose reading the computer screen.  
  
Grasping for a reason for being there Falkirk thought about the first time he came here. “I've had a few ideas, could you mock up a few more biometrically secured guns” Falkirk asked.  
  
“Not a problem. What's the idea?” Daniel responded casually. Still reading over whatever was on the screen.  
  
“The guard had to surrender his firearm as he moved through the building. I was thinking what if there was a kill switch. When he entered an unauthorised location his weapon would cease to function” Falkirk informed.  
  
“If a person didn't have to surrender their weapon. They could replaces a secured gun with a normal one and take it anywhere they wanted” Daniel argued.  
       
“just, never mind” Falkirk said voice going weaker. Unable to keep up the act.  
  
“Why don't...”  
  
“NO” Falkirk snapped, interrupting him. Whatever Daniel wanted to say he wasn't interested in hearing it.  
  
“I'm going back to my office” Falkirk informed marching out.  
  
Daniel was concerned, watching the Omega leave. Not convinced by Falkirk, Daniel stood following. At the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“R” the guard by the workshop called. He hadn't see anything technically wrong. Q may have just been looking for R but he knew something suspicious when he saw it. “Q entered the workshop before going up to see you”  
  
Daniel entered the workshop. Looking over the glass fronted lockers nothing out of place until a space in the set of plastic guns he had approved for use.  
  
Marching out, to the main corridor of Q branch. Pulling out his phone. Daniel was in time to see Falkirk disappear behind the closing lift doors. Calling Alec and Selene, Daniel headed for the lifts. “Get to M, the Laddie is armed” Daniel ordered.  
  
The first hurdle for Falkirk was the security check point between the basement of the MI6 building and the bunker network below. Removing his glasses and pocket watch and placing them in the x-ray scanner. Falkirk hesitated slightly, passing through the gate of the metal detector.  
  
Picking up his glasses and watch, Falkirk entered the next set of lifts. Pressed the button for the Executive branch level. With a ping the doors slid open. He knew Daniel was good. The gun nestled in the small of his back was designed not to give the silhouette of a gun and be undetectable by any scanner in the world. There were only four in existence and only the Armoury Chief and the Quartermaster had access to them.  
  
“I should not have doubted your skill” Falkirk whispered to himself as he confidently passed the Executive level security check point.  
  
“Hi!”  
  
It took Falkirk a moment to recognise the blond guard with hazel eyes from a few days ago. Breaking protocol to acknowledge him. “Hello” Falkirk responded with a nod.  
  
Walking into the communal office area. M's office at the left sectioned off but visible and empty. The operation suite to the right. Across the room was Tanner's office and a conference room. Falkirk headed for the conference room, suspecting the location of his target. He needed to get close. Magazine size and accuracy were the pay-offs for an undetectable gun.  
  
Approaching from an angle. Tanner didn't see Falkirk as he exited. M followed Tanner, face like thunder. Something made her look in his direction.  
  
“STAND DOWN” M commanded, not knowing what Falkirk was going to do but knowing he was going to do something.  
  
Moneypenny's wiry hair gave a slight bounce as she sharply turned to the focus of M's attention. The high beehive of Mrs Jones and a few others beyond Moneypenny. Falkirk raised the gun as time seemed to slow.  
  
Tanner grabbed M pulling her to the side and pushing her out of the way. Pained growls sounded in the background, Falkirk ignored them. Tracking Moneypenny's movement as she tried to dodge. Falkirk pulled the first trigger. The lower barrel splitting like a banana skin as it fired. Moneypenny started collapsing backwards blood already staining the cloth of her torso.  
  
Moving his finger to the second trigger. Tracking the motion of the falling body. Suddenly the ground was coming towards him, the gun firing in what ever direction it was now pointed.  
  
The impact pushed the air from his lungs. A hand clamped onto his neck, keeping him pressed to the floor. An infuriated growl sounded followed by the unique scent of an Alpha's fear, absently identified as Daniel. Instinctively freezing at being pinned. Falkirk let out a submissive mewl of distress, his body going still.  
  
Daniel covering the Omega, he threw Falkirk towards the wall rounding on the guard approaching. Grabbing the guard by the shoulder strap of his body armour. The strap giving Daniel a good handhold to throw him across the room. The office workers scattered as more guards appeared. A dozen guards approaching the enraged Alpha protecting his vulnerable pack mate.  
  
If the arrivals of Three Double Ohs, an Operative and a bodyguard brought any comfort to M. It was short lived, the guards now fighting on two fronts. Quickly, three rows of defence between Falkirk and the world was built. Daniel the closest to the Omega with Selene and Alec a bit further out. Helmsley, Maloney and the still recovering Johnston on the outer.  
  
“EVACUATE” M ordered what was left of the staff, mostly guards. Ordering the room and access ways to be secured.  
  
Falkirk had pulled himself into a ball in the back corner of the large room. Rocking back and forth mewling for his Alpha in the stressful situation. Daniel and Alec sat either side of the Omega surrounding him offering there familiar scents as comfort. With gentle touches and reassuring caresses. Daniel moved his hand to Falkirk's neck to encourage him into a calmer state.  
  
Like lightning the Omega swung his head to the side clamping down on the heel of the Alpha's hand. Daniel flinched, suppressing his growl. With Alec's assistance Daniel was able to work his hand free from the sharp teeth without too much damage.  
  
There was a hiccup and a mewl from the Omega, finally starting to process the events. Giving an instinctual call for his Alpha. Not his friends or pack mates, who were here. The Omega wanting his Alpha. Falkirk wanting James.  
  
Johnston limped a bit as he walked up to Selene. He was just in for an assessment, he should not have been running about and joining in fights. The patches under his clothes, where someone tried to skin him felt like they were bleeding again. The cast covering his right hand was damaged and the wrist and arm was throbbing painfully, from where he punched one of the guards. When 006 got a call from R he joined 009 and the Omega on the way up. Arriving to see R throwing a guard away like he was a rag doll.  
  
“Bloody hell! He hit his target despite a rugby tackle from an Alpha almost three times his size” Johnston whispered to Selene, awe in his voice. Both looking at the smear going across the floor. From where someone dragged Moneypenny out. Selene cast her eyes up. A neat hole in the ceiling where the second shot came to rest.  
  
Helmsley looked to the Omega beside him. He had followed his teacher and joined in the fight, destroying his career and possibly sacrificing his freedom in the process. Making that type of decision was risky and very impressive. He also noticed the Operative chose his teachers rather than his peer. He wanted to say how proud he was but didn't think he could say it without it sounding sexist. “I have never seen this room so quiet” Helmsley observed.  
  
“Never been here before” Maloney replied.  
  
Helmsley wondered if the first Omega field operative would ever see the room again. “I will try and make sure you see it again” Helmsley said. Possibly confusing the operative to his meaning. That he would try and save the Omega's career.  
  
“Is there nothing you can do” Johnston whispered to Maloney. Coming up to them and indicating the grief stricken Omega in the corner.  
  
“Sorry my magic wand is in my other trousers” Maloney shot back walking away. The ignorance of Alpha sometimes staggering. Just because he was an Omega didn't mean he could stop someone feeling pain.  
  
Maloney, Helmsley and Johnston continued the patrol with nothing else to do. Only Selene was permitted to approach the whimpering bundle surrounded by Daniel and Alec.  
  
“What are we going to do” Selene asked as quietly as possible. The thoughts of trying to shoot out M's bulletproof window quickly dismissed. Along with forcing their way through the building.  
  
Alec and Daniel looked to each other then back to Selene. Getting the message Selene returned to her patrol route. Until a plan of action had been though of.  
  
“I think I could have made the shot” Falkirk's voice hesitant, surprising the two Alphas either side of him. Looking up to Daniel for conformation.  
  
“That's a dangerous thought” Alec said as kindly as he could. What ifs and hindsight had destroyed many a good person. What was, is what is. You could learn from the past but couldn't change it.  
  
“You defiantly could have” Falkirk ignoring Alec's comment continuing to look at the person who taught him to shoot.  
  
Daniel didn't want to criticise the Omega. His green eyes watery and on verge of completely loosing it. “Laddie, Sandy is right you're playing a guessing game” Daniel responded even if he thought the Omega had a point.  
  
Double Ohs and Operatives were never quite the outright marksmen most thought. Because there was so much more needed to be a good Operative. Daniel himself could out shoot most but there was no hope of him running someone down like James, Selene or Alec could. He had to go for a vulnerable brute force, juggernaut stile to his fighting. It meant his risk of injury was much higher because he wasn't agile enough to avoid it.  
  
Falkirk's face crumpled at the admonishment ducking his head the first proper sob broke out a moment later. Daniel shuffled out of his jacket and draped it around the smaller man. Careful not to dislodge the handkerchief around his injured hand. When Falkirk had exhausted himself passing out. Daniel looked to Selene. “I want to speak with M”  
  
To Daniel and everyone's surprise M didn't phone as had been expected. She walked into Executive branch as if it was a normal day. Passing between the desks and workstations of the communal office. Slowing she approached Daniel and Alec, pulling up a chair she sat about six feet from them.  
  
“How are we going to end this” Daniel said voice soft so he wouldn't disturb the slumbering Omega.  
  
“We can not excuse his actions” M said indicating Falkirk.  
  
Looking to the vulnerable Omega. Little more than a nest of black hair sticking up from the suit jacket acting as a blanket. There had been called for charges of assault, attempted murder(murder still a possibility), terrorism. Even calls for him to face historic charges of cyber terrorism. M sympathised with those in the room rather than the frightened and career focused executives pushing for the charges. Most didn't like the idea of being forced to cower by an Omega.  
  
She had seen the Omega's innate talent growing, being honed and becoming a weapon he didn't know he wielded. Today M learned she was not immune to the Omega's talent of balancing and drawing volatile Alphas to him. The desire to protect him was calling to her and not just her ultimate and logical plans she had built up for the Omega. “Perhaps we can do something though. Take him to medical” M ordered.  
  
Sceptical but knowing that they needed to retreat and regroup. Daniel nodded to Alec. Moving to slip his arm under Falkirk's knees Daniel lifted him. Omegas due to their physiology, always lighter than they looked.  
  
Cradling him to his chest and guided by Helmsley, Maloney and Alec. Daniel moved through the building towards medical. Selene and Johnston bringing up the rear.  
  
In a private room of medical. Gently placing his burden down on the bed. Daniel made room for the  Omega Doctor, approaching carefully. Of Indian decent, She was small with a rather squeaky voice. Reeking of fear in the presence of so many agitated Alphas.  
  
“What's she doing” Alec demanded as the Doctor was about to attach an IV. Giving a startled _'eep'_ the Doctor looked desperately to M for guidance.  
  
“Out” M barked to the group of Operatives.  
  
Alec's hand shot out halting Selene's movement towards the door “Part of the pack” he told her. There was relief and gratitude in her gaze before her look hardened and she focused on M.  
  
When they were a little more alone. M looked to Daniel, Alec and Selene. “After witnessing Villiers' bond breaking. I asked medical to research an alternative in case Q came to this” M said indicating Falkirk. Nodding to the Doctor in the corner M let her take over the explanation.  
  
The Doctor started by repeating a name so long and complex it was verging on incomprehensible. Taking a reassuring breath she continued. “Like heat suppressants. The drug prevents the brain being affected by the hormonal changes during the breaking of a bond. He will need to remain on the suppressant through the process”  
  
“The bond hasn't broken yet” Alec informed.  
  
Daniel adding. “The Laddie knows his Alpha is gone. But James' death occurred thousands of miles away and the Alpha's scent still lingers”  
  
“I have something. It will break the bond immediately” the Doctor answered. The three Alphas looking at each other. One drug to break the bond and the drip to eases the symptoms of the breaking bond.  
  
“I am willing to accept the two of you as Q's next of kin” M stated indicating Alec and Daniel. Her voice thick and sympathetic. “The choice is yours. Grief compounded with the anxiety of separation followed by the pain of a breaking bond. The alternative is to let him grieve and spare him the physical affects of separation and his bond breaking”  
  
“Side effects” Selene demanded of the Doctor.  
  
“He will need to remain attached to the drip for the duration.” The doctor stated before listing “Tiredness, lethargy, dizziness, queasiness. It is unlikely but kidney and liver damage are possible”  
  
Looking to Daniel and Alec as well as Selene. “There will still be distress, depression and anxiety but that will be expected following any close death”  
  
“Could we have a moment” Daniel stated implying they should both leave no mater what. When M and the Doctor left, Daniel turned to Alec and Selene.  
  
“If we can, we should spare him” Selene stated looking over the unconscious Omega, emotions conflicting within her. Not since her own Omega, Michael had she felt so close to anyone. Remembering grief, anger, rage and sole deep loss at his murder.  
  
“I don't know” Alec said. Concerned but with a healthy distrust of using drugs to solve problems. Looking after Falkirk was the only think keeping him together after the death of his friend.  
  
“I doubt M would deliberately harm him” Daniel stated remembering a protective vigil she performed over Falkirk and the child he cared for.  
  
“She shot his mate” Selene snapped back.  
  
“I didn't know M's aim was that bad” Alec argued back. He understood M's priority was the Hard Drive and it was Moneypenny's responsibility to know what she was doing. Having the absent though James would have done the exact same thing as Falkirk, if the positions were reversed. Perhaps little less precise and with a massive explosion to make sure Moneypenny was dead and the world knew he was hurting.  
  
Daniel pulled out his phone. He then walked to the other side of the single person medical room. Not much more than two strides. “It's Daniel could I speak with my Grandmother.”  
  
Alec moved back to Falkirk's bedside. Letting Daniel take the advice of the only person who had gone through a breaking bond. Placing his hand on Falkirk's shoulder. Selene was standing on the other side of the bed stroking the Omega's hair.  
  
Coming back Daniel looking rather grave. “He may hate us for it but I think we should do it” Daniel stated.  
  
Alec nodded his reluctant agreement. “It means he will need to stay here” Alec pointed out.  
  
“We need time anyway” Daniel stated before looking to Selene.  
  
“Unanimous decision” Alec prompted.  
  
Nodding “do it” Selene said.  
  
Calling the Doctor and M back in they gave their consent. The doctor managed to keep her hand steady despite the agitated scent of three protective Alphas. “This will sever the bond. It will take him about a month for the bond to break. Almost year to fully return to an unbound state. Exposure to his Alpha's residual scent in that time could cause the bond to spontaneously reassert itself ” the doctor warned injecting a clear liquid into Falkirk's arm.  
  
Inserting the needle for the IV the doctor continued to hook up the bag. Connecting the line and setting the flow rate “We need to watch out for him being sick, possibly chocking” the doctor said moving to attach a monitor.  
  
With her work done the doctor tuned to Daniel. “Do you want me to...” she trailed of pointing to the makeshift bandage around Daniel's hand. Cleaning the blood off the doctor froze for a moment, recognising a bite mark. Concentrating she quickly and efficiently sterilised and wrapped the wound. “You need, tetanus” The doctor said hesitantly.  
  
“I didn't hurt him” Daniel reassured guessing her discomfort. “go ahead” he added, exposing his arm. The Omega Doctor refused to look at Daniel keeping her head down submissively as she injected him.  
  
Telling them she would be back in an hour. The doctor darted out of the room. M gave a last concerned look, following out not long after.  
  
Maloney knocked, as designated spokesman for Johnston and Helmsley. They gave him a rundown on what was happening. Maloney spoke of Johnston who had set back his recovery, his wrist and arm were worse. They had to remove the cast because of the swelling.  
  
When he left. Alec looked to Selene telling her to take first watch over Falkirk. He then grabbed Daniel's arm. “I need to tell you something” Alec said escorting the big Alpha out of the room.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel returned eight hours later dressed as impeccably as ever, in a double breasted suit. Instructing Selene to return home and rest, Daniel took her place at Falkirk's side. Caressing the soft wild hair as he continued his vigil. Falkirk's face looking naked without his ever present glasses. Dark circles and a slight tightness around his eyes. Unable to find rest even in sleep  
  
The Doctor returned coming to a halt when she spotted Daniel. Dropping her head submissively she edged round the room. “just, the, IV” she stuttered. Checking the IV and Falkirk she made a hasty exit.  
  
A movement drew Daniel's attention, gently grasping Falkirk's hand as he rubbed the arm against the bed trying to dislodge the IV. “Shh, Laddie yur safe” Daniel said making his dialect soft and rolling.  
  
“Daniel” came Falkirk's hesitant voice as he cracked his eyes open. “what” Falkirk said reaching for the IV, whining when Daniel gently caught his hand.  
  
“It will help” Daniel insisted.  
  
Turning pleading eyes to the Alpha. “It stops the pain of you bond breaking” Daniel informed.  
  
“It still hurts” Falkirk insisted his voice weak rubbing his chest. Tears starting to slip free. His face crumbling with the grief.  
  
“Nothing can be done about that” Daniel said sympathetically. Watching Falkirk giving a gasping sob. Pulling himself into a foetal position Falkirk snivelled, crying silently. Daniel unable to do more than just brush his hair.  
  
\--  
  
Alec entered for his shift. Falkirk still in the foetal position awake and completely silent. “He hasn't eaten anything” Daniel informed “The doctor says the drip will keep him hydrated”  
  
Then came the information Daniel thought Alec may have a problem with. “He hasn't refused the IV but he has pinched the line several times” Daniel informed. Leaving Alec to his shift. Daniel exited the room.  
  
When Alec sat, taking Daniel's place. He immediately spotted the IV line laying at an odd angle. Reaching for Falkirk's hand “Do you want to end the treatment” Alec asked. Falkirk refused to speak so Alec unwound the line from Falkirk's fingers and held his hand.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel returned to Falkirk's room just before Selene returned. “M is on the way down” Daniel informed. Selene arrived just before M knocked and entered.  
  
“A disciplinary committee was held” M informed. The three Alphas were immediately on edge. One day should not be enough time for MI6 to come to a decision on what happened in E Branch. It should be going to a proper trial.  
  
M remained calm in the face of the rising tension of the three Alphas. She listed the charges. “Possessing a firearm outside an authorised zone, and Accidental discharge of said firearm resulting in injury. Thirty days in the brig”  
  
Daniel was stumped by attempted murder becoming an accidental health and safety violation.  Alec's voice broke him out of his surprise. Alec focusing on a different key word. “She isn't dead”  
  
“No, at least not yet” M informed.  
  
“Dose he have to be in the brig” Selene demanded.  
  
“Yes. You three will have unrestricted access” M informed.  
  
Selene and Alec looked to Daniel for guidance. Nodding his agreement “I get to brief the guards” Daniel insisted.  
  
“We get to brief the guards” Alec amended.  
  
“You may not harm them” M warned.  
  
Casting her eyes over the still form of Falkirk with a look of sympathy. “You all have another reprimand for the fight” M added tuning and leaving.  
  
“She is up to something” Daniel mused. Thirty days for shooting Moneypenny and a reprimand for assaulting E Branch. That was nothing. She may as well have called the naughty and told them to write 'I will not assault MI6 again' a hundred times.  
  
\--  
  
M watched from an observation booth, above the area used for running training scenarios. The guards from the brig filed in to the open use space, via the door below. The first time most of the guard had seen the Operative's physical training facility.  
  
Uncomfortably the guard milled about the high walled concrete rectangle. M moved out of the observation booth. On to the gangway that ran the length of the room. So the guards could see her looking down on them. Mrs Jones and Tanner beside her.  
  
Surrounding the brig guards. 001, 004, 005, 006 and 009 along with several operatives Falkirk had helped at some point including Maloney entered next. All with exposed holster's carrying their preferred firearm. The Double Ohs who couldn't be here had all expressed a desire to come. Joanna Dark(008) had even threatened to go rouge if anything happened to the Quartermaster.  
  
The next was Kip head of the building's security followed by a dozen of the guards from Q branch. Selene, and Brayan the Alpha who had escorted Falkirk back to Q branch the day James had been killed. Part of the group. M remembered the Alpha coming up to Tanner to ask after Q. Still with the back eye he had received from defending E Branch.  
  
One of the brig guards looked to Kip, his boss. Asking for an explanation and the big bland Alpha gave a reassuring comment and advice. To just listen and learn.  
  
The miscellaneous personnel from medical, Executive and Training filed in next. Included the bane of every person who had ever trained at MI6. The bald, barrel shaped taskmaster of an Alpha. He was still dressed in his green instructor tracksuit.  
  
Finally Daniel, Peter and Rogers the three most senior manager of Q branch lead a seizable contingent from the Armoury, Motor pool, Cyber Division and Administration into the room.  
  
With the dozen brig guards in the centre. Surrounded by the mix of MI6 personnel. Daniel called their attention. “You are about to have a new charge”  
  
“He is an Omega” Maloney informed in clipped upper class tones.  
  
“To right he is” Guy, a grease covered Omega with wild hair said. The Mechanic's thick Yorkshire accent barely understandable even with just the few words he said.  
  
“Look about you” came Helmsley's placid calming tone. The black man had one of the scariest reputations in the building. Most thought him to be a psychopath given how calm he was and how cruel he could be.  
  
“If anything happens to him” Selene said picking up the speech. Her Blue eyes seeming to glow as she focused on a single guard. Making the Alpha male squirm and whimper as well as any Omega.  
  
“We will be the last living faces you see” Alec growled.  
  
Turning her attention from the theatrics to the woman beside her. “This is why he got of so lightly” M said to Mrs Jones. She had been the most vocal critic of M's decision on watering down on Q's punishment and the one to insist he go to the brig.  
  
She still only saw Falkirk as an Omega reaching above his station. She had not grasped, that no one in all of MI6 had such a broad base of respect. If anything happened to Q. The instincts of the Alphas loyal to him especially, could cause enough havoc to tare apart the building. It nearly did.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk was moved to the brig a few days later. Protocol dictated he needed to be stripped and searched on entry but not one of the burly overly aggressive Alphas was brave enough to approach.  
  
Alec had brought piles of brand new blankets, quilts, furs, pillows and cushions to make the cell as comfortable as possible. Arranging the far corner into a nest Alec stepped back allowing Daniel to guide the doll like Omega into the pile of blankets. Falkirk was in loose and comfortable clothing, moving as directed and little more.  
  
The Omega curling into him self, Daniel place his hand on Falkirk's arm. With a pathetic mewl the Omega exposed his harm showing he wasn't interfering with the medication's flow.  
  
“I'll take first watch” Alec stated sitting on the floor beside Falkirk. Reaching into the slowly cocooning nest to stroke Falkirk's hair. The Omega not even reacting to his presence in his virtually non responsive state.  
  



	29. She's the Fighting Temeraire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last hurrah of a grand old Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comment.

With Double Oh Two and Station I issuing their final reports. A search and recovery would be difficult under the best circumstances but with MI6 trampling over the Turkish Sovereign territory. Military, guards, police and civilians being caught in the cross fire at the airport. Shooting up the streets of Istanbul. Relations with the country were a little cold at the moment. They were lucky the Turks put Helmsley on the first plant to the UK after the firefight at the airport.  
  
With the information they had been given, from the search the Turkish authorities conducted. The river cut through Turkey empting into the Mediterranean sea. Along the miles of the river, rapids, waterfalls, rocks. What was left of James Bond didn't bare thinking about. They found blood stains on a rock and on branches ripped clothing also blood stained.  
  
Undertaking the unenviable task of winding up Bond's estate. The law was not generous where bond mates were concerned. Being male without a civil partnership, Falkirk wouldn't even be recognised as a common law parter.  
  
M cursed James for not drawing up a proper will. With his and Falkirk's bond kept quiet. The next of kin was empty on MI6's records. It was with a minor act of fraud that M filled out a form and predated it. Identifying Falkirk as next of kin.  
  
Next came the official notification of Bond's death. Drafting a notification for the obituaries. M struggled with it, writing several versions and still unhappy with the final. Drafting a standard letter to Charmian Bond informing her of her nephew's death. Finally came the simple form for placing Bond's name on the memorial wall.  
  
The next she had to do in person. Arriving at the Diagoness Club. M breezed passed the protesting doorman. Barging into the unofficial office of the unofficial member of the British Hierarchy. “Have you heard about Bond” M snapped.  
  
“I may have” Mycroft replied casually. Placing his paper down. Showing slight annoyance with the disruption.  
  
Concerned with his nonchalant attitude “Do you understand” M demanded.  
  
“You purchased Neurotriptoline” Mycroft dismissed. The drug used to suppress the braking of a bond quite distinct on MI6's purchase orders. But with one filed operative and their Quartermaster in a high risk group for his Alpha dying. It made sense to have a stockpile  
  
“You are aware he attempted to kill someone” M challenged.  
  
“It was a Health and Safety violation” Mycroft answered. M wasn't sure if she should be pleased by the answered. It confirmed Mycroft only had access to the official records and not the first hand accounts of what happened in E Branch.  
  
“He took direct aim, he wanted her dead” M informed. There was no real point in hiding what Falkirk had done. It was an open secret around MI6. Along with the strings she had pulled to get his punishment reduced. There was still no outward response.  
  
“Perhaps you shouldn't rely on reports for you information” M snapped, leaving Falkirk's unconcerned brother. Wondering how that man could be oblivious at one time and so perceptive at other. It was like he understood a dictionary definition of emotions rather than understanding the emotions themselves.  
  
“Bastard” M snapped marching down the hall earning a few disgruntled looks from the silent members of the club.  
  
One very old Alpha with wispy white hair, almost completely gone and a thick bulbous nose. The pale blue eyes looked at her from around the wing of his chair. Rising a quizzical brow at his most recent successor.  
  
\--  
  
Arriving at the traditional building of marble columns and classic decoration. M was greeted at the entrance by Peter Guillam. “Welcome, C is expecting you” Guillam said.  
  
M was taken by the similarity between the man escorting her through MI5's head quarters and the man who held a temporary commission with MI6. She wondered if Siger ever suspected a maternal link between his son and the mid level manager who looked so similar.  
  
The lobby was four stories high with an ornate but old style cage lift at the back. Pulling the brass handle Guillam brought them to the top floor. George Smiley waited at his office entrance welcoming M in. The office was the same traditional decoration Siger had. Big ornate desk, large leather chair and a round conference table to the side. After the typical show of inter agency cooperation Smiley got to the point.  
  
“I have heard from an old friend. Urquhart wants to remove you and he will use this Agents list thing to do it” Smiley informed.  
  
“It will take centenaries to break the encryption” M informed.  
  
“What is encryption” Smiley challenged. Knowing the woman's grasp on technology and complex mathematics was as bad as his own.  
  
“I trust the person that told me” M said adamantly.  
  
“Archimedes” The MI5 cover name for the hacker in the old Control's household. The small man gave a concerned shake of his head. Pulling off his thick square glasses and started cleaning them with the end of his tie. “He is a wondrous Omega but he is still an Omega. I am worried you have to much faith in him. Without his Alpha...” Smiley trailing off at the hard stare from the other Alpha.  
  
“He will recover” M said adamantly  
  
“Just be warned, the wolves are coming” Smiley said. Seeing she would hear no more on the subject of the Omega.  
  
\--  
  
M watched a stone mason carve the latest member of the memorial wall. Of the Operatives and Double Ohs Falkirk had worked with. This is the first he was not able to come see.  
  
Completing his work the stone mason packed up and walked away. Approaching the freshly carved and polished stone M looked at it for a moment before casting her eyes over the dozens of names that had been added since becoming M. There were a few older, known names amongst the unknown from when she was Regional Director of Station H.  
  
Turning, beyond the reception and security checkpoints. The series of glass doors and windows on to the world. A wild head of hair caught her attention. Quickly approaching the doors she tried to find the person again but they had disappeared into the pedestrians.  
  
“Out in public, alone. How risky in these times” an old voice grumbled. Looking to the source, an old friend. Dressed in the formal uniform and cap of the Navy. The old friend of her husband. Roebuck, The First Sea Lord(Highest rank in the Navy) took her arm.  
  
“Just stopping in on my way to the club” Roebuck said. M nodded, he was in the same boat as her. She hid in her office to avoid an empty home. Roebuck hid in his club.  
  
The moment they entered the building Roebuck pulled off his hat, showing his bald head. M looked up remembering the young man who helped give his friend the courage to approach her. When he had short wiry brown hair. The face was sagging and the nose getting thicker.  
  
Roebuck kept his silence until they were in her office with a drink in hand. Accepting the bourbon, the head of the Navy leaned back. Looking at the woman he had fought with and admired. Remembering a particular augment not long after she became M.  
  
In the theatre like room at the back of E Branch. He accused her of not having the balls to be M and she accused him of thinking with his. It had been wonderful, making all those people watching uncomfortable.  
  
Taking a breath. “I, Admiral Hargreaves, Admiral Sir Miles Messervy and others have all heard a rumour. The PM wants you gone, and it is looking like he will succeed” Roebuck warned.  
  
M nodded, taking a swig from her glass. She had been hearing the story as well. It looked like Mallory was the Prime Minister's favoured stooge to replace her. A pay off. Mallory would get MI6 in exchange for supporting the the Prime Minister. It also got rid of a popular and honourable rival to his position. It didn't mean she was willing the let the Prime Minister have his way.  
  
“If I were to have a preferred candidate. Would he be able to rely on you support” M asked.  
  
“You have never given me a choice before.” Roebuck answered with a teasing smile that vanished. The woman had that calculating look that sill made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Like he was about to be attacked from behind but couldn't tear his eyes away. “Yes” he said and was rewarded with a soft smile. Cowed by the little Alpha, again.  
  
\--  
  
M had been working for a few hours. She was always in early. The day shift was just starting to fill the room outside her office. Picking up her phone as it rang. Tanner's voice coming through. “He's back heading for the main entrance”  
  
Arriving at the lobby. M had to admit that Sherlock's brazen disregard was spectacular. Walking in with the 9 to 5 office workers, dressed in a simple two piece suite, his wild hair gelled back. He looked just like any other workplace drone.  
  
He was just approaching the security checkpoint. M stepped out from behind the reception. Coming up to the guard inspecting Sherlock. Taking the MI6 ID from the guard. “I don't believe you are Patrick Turner” M stated  
  
Looking all around him with darting head movement experting to be tackled. Sherlock relaxed as no attack came. And started looking over M. “You can see your brother any time. This way” M said.  
  
“Fire whoever that belongs to” M ordered, indicating the stolen ID.  
  
M led Falkirk's blood brother to the lifts and down to the basement level. Through the network of corridors she came to a large room with a central glass enclosed office. Behind the office She led Sherlock into one of the wings of the brig.  
  
“You have him in prison” Sherlock challenged as they entered the row of cells.  
  
“You powers of observation are as impressive as ever” M shot back.  
  
Arriving at the almost homely cell. Throws and pillows around, a curtain separated to toilet area giving a sense of privacy. Alec sat on the floor beside the Omega. Falkirk sat in the corner leaning against the wall, arms wrapped round his knees. More quilts and pillows piled high on both sides of him.  
  
Falkirk lifted hollow glassy eyes, free of usual glasses. He only held M and Sherlock in his gaze a moment before looking back to the fur throw covering the floor. The scent of despair hung acrid in the air.  
  
“Behave” M ordered letting Sherlock enter.  
  
As she half expected a few hours after Sherlock had left. Mycroft was on the phone making demands and issuing warnings. He actually growled, M didn't think he had such a base gesture in him. M pointed out she was the one to approach him and it was he who had not grasped the gravity of the situation. He arrived an hour ago and headed for the Brig.  
  
Looking up. The tall thin Alpha enter E branch. Tanner talking to him. His head tilted up looking at the ceiling of the communal room. As many did, looking to the bullet hole his brother made.  
  
She waved him in before he could knock. Mycroft looked far more pale than usual. She poured him a drink. Accepting the glass Mycroft took a sip and couldn't quite hide the grimace at the taste. “Thank you” Mycroft said with a tight smile.  
  
“He tried to murder Eve Moneypenny?” Mycroft confirmed. M nodded.  
  
M could see Mycroft wasn't quite right. He was trying to act normally but something was wrong. “He was alone and in trouble and I wasn't there” Mycroft admitted.  
  
Then M saw it. Curing herself for not seeing it earlier.  Mycroft was as fucked up as the Omega she met a decade ago. However Mycroft didn't have someone to show him or help him heal from the disaster area of a home. “Have you ever loved someone and lived known they could be ripped away at any moment”  
  
M jumped. The glare from Mycroft was fuelled by a deep Alpha rage, barely held in check. Those light blue eyes beyond hard. The vulnerability of a moment ago gone. “This conversation is over” Mycroft said in a tone so cold and dangerous M knew it would be foolish to provoke the other Alpha.  
  
Watching Mycroft walk out in a ground eating stride. Graceful and deadly. The staff scuttling from the Alpha's path. M was rather impressed, she had never seen such a dominant aura from him. Before he had always come across as a weak person with power thrust on him. In that moment he looked like the Alpha he was.  
  
Calling in Tanner. “Find out if Mycroft has any lovers” M ordered. She wanted to know what could give Mycroft a rod of iron up his back.  
  
\--  
  
With little prompting Falkirk gave up his password for his personal Laptop. The living doll was little more than a hollow shell. M shook her head, she had faith he would recover and come out of the dark time. “He has to” M said to her self.  
  
M pulled up the records on the laptop. So she could finalise James' estate. Falkirk had acted as Bond and Trevelyan's everything. He dealt with taxes, accounts, shopping, cleaning anything a typical Alpha Male usually just expected to be done.  
  
Everything was clearly labelled and curiosity made M switch tab, going to the one labelled O. Staff lists, payroll and accounts all simple enough to understand. Moving to another it was simple set of transactions, one account payment to others on the first of every month. “Pay-offs” M suspected  
  
A ping alerted M to a new E-mail arriving. Clicking on the icon before she could stop herself. Reading the e-mail from Keading thanking 'Thomas' for his help and how the police and social services had settled out of court. Going on to discuss how he and Luke had pulled their savings to buy a house, with a yard. So Cody could play.  
  
Knowing it was an invasion of his privacy but unable to stop herself. M closed the window looking over the historic E-mails. The first she opened was from a boy she didn't know of, thanking Uncle Falkirk for the telescope and astronomy guide.  
  
Picking a previous email from the same ISP's namespace but with a different username. A warning about 'their' mother preceded a birthday recommendation that his son had developed an interest in astronomy. “You found him” M said knowing about the missing eldest son of Siger Holmes  
  
There was a rather formal letter inviting Falkirk and James to Christmas at the Holmes residence. Going on to ask for assistance in getting Sherlock and his companion(Watson) to come. The next e-mails covered Falkirk's polite decline of the invitation(James had surprised him with a break away). There was understanding from Violet Holmes. Ending in a hopeful message for next year.  
  
M chuckled at the correspondents. It was all so polite but the hate between them was palpable. Violet Holmes was playing nice because she thought Falkirk had sway over Sherlock(her obvious favourite). For her own reputation she wanted an association with Falkirk. With Mycroft being a feared shadow in the corridors of power. And Falkirk prominent in the intelligence community, respected and or feared by those who crossed him. He would add to the reputation of the Matriarchal Alpha she wanted to portray.  
  
An E-mail from Falkirk's agent in New York dated the day after James' death drew M's attention. The agent, Paulik explained how they were getting more and more. Omegas, Betas and even Alphas of both genders now looking for work. Paulik went on, how they were coming into conflict with other gangs as they were being abandon by their workers. Finally there was a warning that the situation there was deteriorating someone had already busted up the club for taking their prositutes.  
  
There were more messages, correspondences and thanks from more people than M was willing to count.  
  
Just as M was about to close down the Laptop another E-mail arrived from Paulik. The club had been fire bombed. There weren't any casualties but they were now in a full blown conflict. Adler was the only one he could trust but her help was limited. Everyone else, especially Serendipity he couldn't trust and was asking for back up.  
  
A few more E-mails started arriving from other people freighted and worried their lives would go back to how it had been before the arrival of the 'The Omega'. Another called 'Thomas' a liar who promised to protect them. M smiled. A cause could be enough to pull Falkirk through his grief.  
  
Selene was quietly reading from a book when M appeared at the door. Removing her shoos before stepping onto the soft fur “Could we have a moment” M asked. Standing, Selene moved to the door but didn't leave.  
  
Taking Selene's place beside Falkirk. The Omega curled into a fetal position, back to the world. “I was using your computer. You got an e-mail for Johan Paulik” M informed stroking Falkirk's hair. With no reaction M looked over his shoulder.  
  
She could see the Omega's eyes blink so she continued “There has been an attack on the club”  
  
There was a slight hitch in the Omega's breath. “It sounds like they're in trouble” M said.  
  
Falkirk shrugged in response curling tighter into himself. “So let them go back to the pimps who will drug, beat and rape them” M challenged earning a growl from Selene.  
  
“yes” came Falkirk's broken defeated voice.  
  
With one last caress of the limp hair M stood leaving the cell. Her gambit to rekindle Falkirk's protectiveness a failure.  
  
Returning to her office. M sat looking at the glass of bourbon. Usually when James was away there would be a quiet snick as her door was unlatched and those intelligent green eyes would look at her. There was never sympathy which she could never stand but there was empathy. He liked an empty flat as much as she did.  
  
They would share one or two drinks and he would reluctantly pull himself to his feet and go home. It was selfish but she missed his presence when James was back and she remained alone. Then he started appearing even if James was here. There was sympathy in those times but she accepted the calm presence.  
  
She would not let Falkirk regret a decision made in grief, M swore it to herself. He had poured a monumental amount of time, effort and money into that club and protecting those people. Her time was over and there was nothing she could personally do, to save herself, progress the investigation into the hacker or agent list.  
  
“What about MI6?” M mused and drummed her fingers. Suddenly a possibility came to her.  
  
There would have been no way she would have considered this but he was not the same man she recruited against his will. The little Omega had worked his magic on him. He now had friends, almost a pack and was absolutely loyal to them. Falkirk had got him to use the skills he refused to allow her to utilise. He lacked ambition but was more than capable. And to protect those he cared about he would do it. “Yes” she said and gave a chuckle.  
  
\--  
  
Alec and Selene were in a whispered argument. Coming to a sudden silence when She entered the brig. Alec entered Falkirk's cell with Daniel stepping out a few moments later.  
  
The big Alpha giving a hard stare. M couldn't help thinking that he had noting, compared to the little Omega of a grandmother. When she first recruited Daniel and was considering handing him over for his crimes. The little old woman appeared in the lobby with the then Foreign Secretary and a few prominent members of the House of Lords. In her nice soft tones she explained the lengths she would go to in protecting her Grandson. It was the first time an Omega matched her, surpassing what most Alphas could do.  
  
Commandeering the warden's office. A glass walled room in the middle of the reception area. Able to look down the three wings of cells coming off the reception.  
  
“I know you're making plans. Your island and the institute. I also know Mr Trevelyan is prepared to follow you. I suspect Ms Corvin will follow Falkirk wherever he goes” M stated.  
  
“I have my connections as well. Your time is over. The protection of Thomas, Ms Corvin, myself is coming to an end” Daniel replied mater of factly without challenge or anger. Still using Falkirk's cover name, the one he introduced himself with years before. “We must look to the future”  
  
“It is of the future I wish to discuss. I have an idea” M said handing over a plain Manila folder. M could feel a calculating smile blossom on her face as the big Alpha read over the document.  
  
A frown came to Daniel's face. A few choice words too. “I would be Co Deputy Director with Alan Blunt” Daniel asked sceptically. The second highest rank in MI6 would be equally split between them. The document stated as much, neither would have seniority over the other.  
  
M nodded, “Apparently so. The most important thing is a continuity of command”  
  
Daniel knew M was up to something but couldn't quite see it “I reserve the right to grab the laddie and run” Daniel stated signing the document. If he played nice, it would give him more time to prepare.  
  
“I'm going to America this afternoon. I would like Ms Corvin to act as my personnel bodyguard” M informed. Seeing Daniel's suspicion. M decided to be straight with him. Telling him that she would clear up the mess with the club, because Falkirk wasn't in a position to.  
  
Daniel, understood. M wanted to do something for Falkirk. Selene's concern over the conversation she had overheard had been growing. She had a wanted to go to New York and was torn between going and staying.  
  
Daniel called Selene out. The dark haired Alpha stalked towards them wary and on edge. “You get your wish” he said and indicated M. Her blue eyes flicked from the big Alpha to the small one. And nodded.  
  
With a quick glance back to Daniel standing at the doorway of Falkirk's cell. “Don't leave without me” Selene called.  
  
The big Alpha gave her an encouraging smile and a quick wave. “Hast Ye back, lass”  
  
-The Grand old Ship, to battle-  
  
Johan Paulik hung by his wrists from the a support beam going across the derelict warehouse/factory/whatever. It was dark in the massive and enclosed space. Only the area around them was lit by the headlights of the surrounding cars.  
  
His wrists cut by the metal cuffs, blood slowly oozing down his arms. Shoulders, the left was dislocated, the right was still in its socket but both were beyond painful. Everything hurt from the beating earlier. Blood matted his short dark hair, dripping down into his green eye.  
  
Thanking the gods that he managed to get his family out of the way. Whimper and crying coming from behind him. He could scent the abject terror of the Omegas. All the employees of the club with a know address had been rounded up. Once the negotiations were over he was to be killed in front of them then the prostitutes divided up as the spoils.  
  
Some managed to get to Adler and were under her protection. She had fortified her house. Invited some very prominent clients making sure there were VIPs there at all times. Not even these people were stupid enough to storm a house with senators, politicians, military, law and government officials inside.  
  
In front of him there was a table set up. Wide and narrow. Serendipity at one end. Flanked by several(the last) of her father's men. At the opposite there was a small old Alpha. Wide, elfin faced and squinting eyes. Speaking in a low rasping voice.  
  
Along the table there was other assorted groups, gangs and families. Like the Mafia ones, the Chinese and Irish were easiest to identify. All had lost employees to the club and in a coordinated move, attacked. The initial firebomb was just to make them scatter and retreat. They had spent the last few days rounding them up. Now they were negotiating.  
  
Looking over his shoulder. Paulik could just make out Cindi. A long black haired Beta. Brad the barman clinging to her, frightened and bruised. They were good, Cindi was brash and abrupt and cared deeply. The Omega loved being a barman and making cocktails.  
  
Heavy footfalls announced the arrival of someone new. An Alpha. Tall and round. The top of his head bald with black hair at the sides. “Frank Costello what are you doing here” the big Alpha called to the smaller one at the end of the table.  
  
“Tony Soprano” the one identified as Frank called, standing. The two embraced like old friends. “I though you didn't want anything to do with The Omega”  
  
The bigger Alpha chuckled and gave a genuine smile. “You thought I was afraid, didn't you” Tony teased.  
  
The smaller Alpha gave a wheezing laugh. “Yes, Yes I did”  
  
Tony laughed, and laughed, hard and loud. “I am!”  
  
Frank froze as did everyone at the sudden seriousness of the Alpha words. Then Tony continued. “What's more frightening. Is his mother”  
  
Paulik heard it. A slight crunch of light footsteps on the concrete floor. Beyond the table. Beyond the surrounding cars. The entire table was looking into the darkness. Serendipity was trying to edge away, unnoticed. Her head snapped to the side, spraying blood and collapsed. No one noticed.  
  
Stepping into the light. In her ever present combat trousers, tight shirt and long black coat. Two long barrelled hand guns, one in each hand. The long black hair with slight wave, fanned out. Paulik could weep in relief, seeing the bodyguard shadow of the Omega. He vaguely recognised the broad shoulder blond man beside her. He was too far away for a scent identification but Paulik remembered he was an Omega.  
  
Stepping out from between them was a short silver haired old woman. Wearing a loose lilac trouser suit with long jacket. She smiled and it chilled his core.  
  
Finally someone noticed Serendipity. Lying with half her head missing. Before the alarm could be raised. There was puffing sounds from all around. With the exception of Serendipity's who were all executed, only one representative from each group survived. Black clad men melted out of the darkness. To surround the survivors. The Omega's bodyguard started coming towards him.  
  
Tony gave a hearty chuckle, slapping the squinting Alpha on the back. The smaller Alpha looking at the two men who had been standing behind him. Now lying in pool of their own blood.  
  
As the woman he once helped got him down. Arms screaming in pain. The small sliver haired woman brought the meeting to a start “Now that you are in a position of complete weakness. Lets the negotiations begin”  
  



	30. Skyfall:The light at the end of the tunnel is a fireball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

Falkirk had crawled into Alec's lap. The first independent movement he had done since he shot Moneypenny. Alec's chest tightened as he looked into the lost downcast eyes of his friend and brother. “I don't feel it” Falkirk whined rubbing the side of his head.  
  
“You're retuning to an unbounded state” Alec informed, still uncomfortable with the drugs.  
  
“I don't want to” Falkirk whined.  
  
“I know but it will happen eventually, whether you want it to or not” Alec said as sympathetically as possible. Falkirk whined in distress pressing closer to Alec. Stroking down the Omega's back. Feeling the prominent ribs and back bones.  
  
Something was playing at the back of Falkirk's mind, something important. Every time he brushed it off apart of his mind refused to let it go. The obvious one, remembering Selene here and then gone. “Where's Selene?” Falkirk demanded.  
  
“With M” Alec answered evenly.  
  
For the first time in what felt like ages. Falkirk look directly in Alec's eyes “Something's wrong” Falkirk voiced. A vague memory of M speaking and wanting her to go away.  
  
“The attack on the club” Alec reminded.  
  
Using Alec's shoulder as a prop Falkirk pushed himself to his feet “I have to” he said voice growing a little stronger.  
  
“You're not fit enough” Alec insisted wrapping his arms around the wobbling Omega, pulling him back down. Concerned how much the baggy clothes concealed the amount of weight the Omega had lost over the past twenty days.  
  
“I need to...”  
  
“M is sorting it. Selene is with her along with a small army” Alec informed. “she wants to do something for you, let her”  
  
Feeling Falkirk relax slightly. “Are you up to eating” Alec prompted wanting to build up the skeletal Omega. Falkirk shook his head resting against Alec. What little reserves he had drained.  
  
“Please” Alec pressed in his most pleading tone. Sending big puppy eyes to the Omega.  
  
Nodding “I could try” Falkirk responded. The words were like music to Alec's ears after the almost catatonic Falkirk.  
  
\--  
  
The crack of heels alerted Alec to a stranger's approach. A black Alpha female with god awful beehive halted at Falkirk's door. Casting a disapproving eye over the occupants and décor.  
  
“Fuck off” Alec growled pulling back the hammer of the custom magnum Daniel had made him.  
  
“I am Aide de Camp to Alan Blunt” Mrs Jones growled. Unimpressed by the cell, the Alpha's posturing display or the Omega who received special treatment.  
  
“You will be a smear in Three, two, w..” Alec trailed of as she beat a hasty retreat. Alec was impressed she could tell when a person with a licence to kill no longer cared if she lived or not.  
  
“Daniel's a bad influence” Falkirk muttered from his position resting under Alec's chin.  
  
Alec snorted. Thrilled Falkirk was aware of the world around him again. He was still vary quiet but he was seeing, hearing and occasional responding to things around him.“You're the bad influence” Alec shot back. And stroked down the Omega's back feeling the prominent ridges of his spine. It may have been his imagination but they didn't fell as pointed as they had been.  
  
Feeling Falkirk press closer to his neck. His nose brushing the skin, taking a deep scenting breath in. Alec froze a moment, his heart quickening.  
  
“You need a pheromone neutralizing soap” Falkirk said before giving a hiccuping, sniffle. Pulling himself into a ball and crying silently. Alec pulled the Omega tighter against him.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel marched into the Executive branch, two guards trailing him. Pushing the door of M's office open. “Her” Daniel ordered.  
  
There was much shouting and issuing of orders from Mrs Jones and Blunt as Mrs Jones was forcibly removed from the building. Tanner backed away, remaining neutral in the situation.  
  
“What is the meaning of this” Blunt said in a quiet malicious hiss.  
  
“She accessed the brig without full authorisation” Daniel stated.  
      
“She had..” Blunt started.  
  
“not mine” Daniel growled.  
  
“I have seniority” Blunt retuned.  
  
“Neither of us do” Daniel challenged. “I can not countermand you and you can not countermand me”  
  
“That is..”  
  
Daniel interrupted “precisely as M intended. Until it is over ridden Mrs Jones is no longer allowed to access this building” Daniel ordered. Marching out of M's office.  
  
“I will not stand for this” Blunt shouted to Daniel's retreating back.  
  
After a day of running arguments with Blunt only ending when the man followed Daniel into the Armoury. The pencil pusher became suddenly nervous as Daniel inspected, tested and prepared weapons for allocation. As soon as the man fled the Armoury. Daniel left the rest to Potts his assistant.  
  
Entering Falkirk's cell. The Omega was curled up against Alec. The arm across Alec's chest free of the drip, the doctor weaning him off the drug. Collapsing beside the Omega. Laying his arm across Falkirk and Alec, Daniel drifted off to sleep. Absently noting Falkirk's more vibrant scent.  
  
“Off” Falkirk wheezed right before an elbow made contact with Daniel's ribs. “You to” Falkirk said shouldering Alec off of him. With pointed elbow, shoving shoulders and a lot of squirming Falkirk pried the two men apart. “I'm hungry”  
  
“Five more...” Alec trailed off and letting sleep take him again.  
  
With a half hearted growling grumble. Daniel pushed himself to his feet stumbling out of the cell to go find breakfast.  
  
\--  
  
Selene entered the brig a few days later, scratches and bruises littered her face and arms. Alec was sitting outside Falkirk's cell. He looked up and Selene froze, fearing the worst. Pain clear in the Double Oh's eyes. “He asked why his bond broke so quickly. He didn't take what Daniel and I did well, hasn't allowed us back since” Alec said quietly.  
  
Selene noticed the careful use of names. They had told Falkirk it was Daniel and Alec's decision and kept her out of it. Nodding her understanding Selene stepped beyond Alec and into the doorway of Falkirk's cell.  
  
“Report” Falkirk insisted as soon as she was through the door.  
  
Selene suppressed her amazement. Falkirk's scent was still hollow but far stronger than when she left. His eyes were the biggest difference. There was pain but they were aware.  
  
“With real protection and better conditions. Prostitutes from all over were looking to O for employment and protection. It lead the a gang war. Serendipity is dead, she was working with what was left of Oso's old pack. They were working with other gangs to break apart O and return it to their control” Selene informed. “You now have five more clubs” She added, Falkirk wincing at his expanded business.  
  
Pulling out her phone. Showing Falkirk a picture of a small, two story house, detached and a little rundown. Peeling yellow paint, porch and a small garden with brown grass. “Keading and Luke moved in together. Three bedrooms, lounge, kitchen/dining room, small front yard a slightly bigger back yard. The area poor but mostly families”  
  
Swiping through, a pictures of the house, Keading, Luke even one with M, Cody beside her. “M met them” Falkirk said looking at the picture. Feeling a strong clenching in his chest at the home Keading was making, knowing he would not have the same. At least not with James. Falkirk swallowed, trying not to cry his eyes were sore. A few tears still fell.  
  
Nodding, “She seemed quite taken with Cody”  
  
Hesitantly Selene added. “M described herself as your Mother. I think they prefer dealing with the soft fluffy Omega of the family”  
  
With no reaction to the weak joke. Selene continued her briefing. “I think New York's crime is considerably less organised. Also did you know M has been negotiation with the Mafia for years. This nice man was telling me how his father was sent to Sicily to negotiate prior to the allied invasion in World War II.”  
  
Noticing she was on a tangent Selene brought the debriefing back on track. “Those that didn't take M's offer were removed and those that did got bigger territories.” Selene smiling and shaking her head at the memory. The negotiations with the round and massive Mafia boss, so comically dwarfing M. And the little old Alpha who told her the stories. “They agreed, the clubs are yours and you can expand. The territory and everything else hover is theirs. You will have to show face at some point”  
  
Nodding “I will need a written report as soon as possible” Falkirk said voice almost strong enough to be considered commanding.  
  
Like a flip of a switch, Falkirk changed. Two eyes hard and focused, froze Selene. The messy bed head, red rimmed and puffy eyes did nothing to lessen the anger showing through, barely held in check. “If I find out you agreed to break my bond. You can fuck off like the other two” Malice and pain dripping from Falkirk's every word.  
  
With the practice of the spy she was. Selene lied and lied convincingly. “I knew what they were doing. I didn't stop them and M took Daniel and Alec as your next of kin”  
  
Falkirk nodded and his glare relaxed. “Could I have a cup of tea?”  
  
M allowed Falkirk his laptop back and he made use of it. Checking on what was happening in New York. Selene kept up a running commentary of how Cody was getting bigger, running around, starting to string his first words together, making basic sentences.  
  
There were a lot of E-mails from various people. Paulik seemed to have taken M's declaration literally as her biological son and realising he was the soft warm one of the family. A beta, Cindi apologised for her previous email and thanked him for sending the 'scary lady'. She also gave her condolences for the loss of his Alpha. Again Falkirk felt the emotion and loss grip his chest. Wiping a tear from his cheek Falkirk continued on.  
  
Falkirk's heart went out to Brad, the barman. He had not taken a client for some time and just wanted to do was be a barman. He came close to retuning to a life he was moving beyond. Falkirk sent him a glowing recommendation, highlighting his excellence with customers and the course he had been on. He could find somewhere safer. 'I wish you luck with what ever path you choose' Falkirk signed off his response to the Omega.  
  
All in all. Falkirk realised he was stuck with his expanded, illicit business interests.  
  
\--  
  
Placing a coffee down in front of the big Alpha. Alec took the guest chair. Ever since Falkirk had been told of Alec and Daniel giving him the drug to break his bond. He had not allowed them back. Selene was now the permanent presence in his cell.  
  
The world was marching on. Alec received a mission brief less than half an hour ago. And he knew M was considering a new Double Oh Seven. He was here to discuss his equipment with the acting Quartermaster but neither he nor Daniel and mentioned it yet.  
  
Alec looked around the office. Sitting in the same chair as the first time he had been here, mediating between Daniel and James. The two Alpha ready and willing to rip each other apart over Falkirk. Once the big oak desk and villain style chair had seemed so grandiose and over compensating. Now the furniture seemed practical given the man that used them.  
  
“Two days” Alec said.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, pushing away the daily requisition orders.“Yes” Daniel responded before taking a sip.  
  
“I thought...” Daniel said in a defeated tone, trailing off. What to do with Falkirk becoming a bigger and more pressing concern.  
  
“I know he just seemed to switch off” Alec said remembering Falkirk in his living doll state. He wasn't the living doll but he no longer wanted anything to do with them.  
  
“So we're not running away” Alec said changing the subject.  
  
“No, not at the moment” Daniel returned. Then brought the subject back to Falkirk. “Where's he going to go?”  
  
“Anywhere he wants” Alec responded absently. Before remembering what the doctor said about Falkirk not being allowed to be exposed to James' lingering scent. The bond could reassert itself and they would be back at square one. “Almost anywhere”  
  
Giving a resigned shake of the head. Daniel looked to his coffee. Reaching for the cup, a spontaneous ripple crossing the surface. Daniel watched the black liquid. Rising to his feet Daniel exited his office and leaned over the balcony wall. “Who the bloody hell is in the workshop” Daniel shouted to Emily at the reception desk. “No one” she called back.  
  
“What is it” Alec asked following Daniel down the stairs and out of the Armoury.  
  
“A Shockwave caused a ripple on the surface coffee” Daniel informed. Approaching the only other area of Q branch responsible for regular blasts. Just as he was about to enter the chemical labs. Underwood ran out of Administration calling, “R, reports of an explosion at surface level”  
  
Peter darted out of Cyber division, the door behind him momentarily showing the chaos of his division. “We are being hacked. The Purge protocol was activated in the Executive branch, it's gone. The purge system is arming throughout the building” Peter said out of breath.  
  
Daniel looked to the boxes high up on the wall that could release a variety of substances to disorientate, kill or destroy as required. They were a final fail safe if the building was breached. The dull amber(armed) light blinked away in an unintrusive warning.  
  
“Transfer operations and Evacuate” R ordered Underwood.  
  
“Stop the Purge” Daniel ordered Peter.  
  
“I don't...” Peter started. “Golden Directive, sever all communications.”  
  
“Begin full evacuation of the building” Daniel ordered anyone in listening range.  
  
“Yes Sir” both Peter and Underwood snapped running off. Looking around him. Alec was already gone.  
  
Each division of Q branch was closed then locked down as quickly as possible. Administration and Cyber division were the last online. The garage was offline but had not been locked down, as it was now the only way in or out of the bunker. Those from branches housed in the bunker escaping via the garage. The building above evacuating, on fire and crumbling.  
  
In administration an amber light flashed from the boxes attached to the walls. Reminding the few who remained of what could happen at any moment. When the light turned to red they would have seconds at the most to run. “We didn't have time to transfer the operations before we went dark” Underwood informed.  
  
With nothing left to do in Administration. “Evacuate” Daniel ordered.  
  
As the last person out of Administration Daniel punched in a code by the two sets of double doors into the room. A wall of thick yellow metal descended over the entrance. Peter did the same for Cyber Division. Walking down the main corridor of Q branch. Daniel activated the security doors. The long central corridor divided between each division by a thick yellow wall. No one was getting in or out easily.     
  
By way of the vehicle lift shaft. Underwood was climbing up the ladder to the parking garage. Peter not far behind and Daniel the last out. At the top there were guards galore. All ready to defend the only entrance into the bunker below the building. Even if the building blew up around them, again.  
  
With Peter one side and Underwood the other. They made their way out of the parking levels. The Omega Chief of Staff to Falkirk conducting her self with a mentality that had built the empire. Her bun springing free with long strands of sandy hair being pulled and secured back into place. The wing tip glasses that usually masked pale eyes were wiped of dust and grim from the lift shaft.  
  
She made a tutting noise at the grease marks on her hands and skirt. “That's just not going to come out” She complained. Then fell silent as they stepped out into the light of day.  
  
“I don't think that is going to come out either” Daniel mused. A hole where the Executive branch used to be. The surrounding walls falling in and thick black smoke belching out.  
  
\--  
  
M entered her flat, where Falkirk was being held after Selene had dragged him out of the building. She had been worried when she saw the fireball. The brig part of the building not the protected bunker network far below. It had taken her over two hours to find him. Most though she was worried Daniel would take the opportunity to grab the Omega and run. Only once she heard from Selene, requesting a location to take Falkirk, could she breath more easily.    
  
Falkirk looked up. M remembered him sitting on that couch with Villiers and Rupert. Gossiping away. When she first hired him Falkirk was a gifted hacker and a way to anchor James to MI6. Then he started causing trouble, more than that he made the people around him grow. The narrow and ridged Underwood the first, Daniel even James and her.  
  
M had hoped that there would have been a few more years before she enacted this but the Prime Minister had been moving to get rid of her. This very day Mallory had made it official and since there fireball there was growing pressure to make her retirement immediate.  
  
“There was a direct message from the hacker this time. We, I am under attack. Blunt and five others were killed in the blast. Dozens more injured” M informed.  
  
Picking up the decanter behind the couch she poured two glasses handing one to the Omega. He was still dressed in the casual lounging clothes and in bare feet. He didn't even have his glasses and was squinting to make her out so M moved closer. “The hacker gained access to our systems, using your incarceration to his advantage. If I'm going to be fired. I am no longer willing to play political games. This will be resolved with extreme prejudices” M said furiously. Placing a document in front of Falkirk.  
  
Falkirk read over the document. To most it would signify M had gone completely crazy, it had never been done before. Falkirk felt a tightening of his chest at the faith she still had in him and Falkirk wanted live up to it. Signing the document he handed it back.  
  
“Good! We're in the old bunker, we have work to do” M snapped.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will be set over a similar time frame. Starting with James' POV of the missing bits from Skyfall, from the train in Turkey to capturing Silva. The next will be what Q is doing. Then the final two are the fall out an aftermath.


	31. Skyfall: The missing bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloody shot. James time recovering, a quick rebonding before he has to go get Silva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments

Climbing on top of the carriage. James was exhausted, his shoulder was a mass of screaming pain. About to lunge, James felt like he had been punched. The rat faced bad guy still too far away, looked shocked then relieved.  
  
The world pitch, turned and spun. James' vision becoming blue sky and white clouds, wind made a rushing noise as it buffeted the back of his head. The train, bridge and bad guy looking like they were falling away. Then came the sudden stop and cold darkness.  
  
Coming to consciousness James was in quick moving water, bounced off a rock, jarring his injured shoulder. Kicking his legs James reached for a rock but his arm refused to move so he ended up being swept away. A rough patch of water resulted in James being pulled beneath the water and bouncing off more rocks. Braking the surface, taking a breath into his aching lungs.  
  
It was dark when James woke again he was cold, very cold. It felt like he was caught on a tree or log, something. The water rushing past him leaching his body heat. Forcing stiff, bruised and battered body parts to move. Pushing towards the bank his foot made contact with the river bed. Using the last of his reserves James pushed one foot in front of the other, using his good arm to help claw his way to shore. Breathing deeply James collapsed under the stars of an unknown location.  
  
His arm being jarred sent a bolt of searing pain through his shoulder and side. Making an incoherent grumble and swatting ineffectually at whoever it was. A reply came from a woman's voice but the words were meaningless to James.  
  
“My god! Wheelies onto trains, Getting shot not once but twice” Falkirk snapped sitting by James' bed in medical.  
  
“You just like giving me into trouble” James teased pulling his Omega's head closer. Stroking the long, very long, very very long hair. Looking carefully, Falkirk's glasses were gone the eyes were wrong, everything was wrong. Pushing through the illusion Falkirk melted away becoming a Beta woman light brown hair and soft brown eyes.  
  
Pushing her away James rocked on to his feet, immediately collapsing into a heap.  
  
Dreams, hallucinations, memories jumbled and collided. M was talking to him criticising with a maternal edge, morphing becoming Falkirk. His Omega was stroking his neck as he leaned forward to nuzzle him. Falkirk's his face sprouted sharp course hair like an Omega could never grow.  
  
Angry brown eyes looked to him, the Alpha's hand still stroking his neck. Daniel emitted a low rumbling growl as he forced James' head down. When he spoke there were no soft rolling 'r's of a Scots brogue. It was a harsh flat tone of a Germanic accent. Looking up Daniel's dark brown almost black hair was now a wavy honey blond and with hazel eyes. The face loosing its beard and going longer and slimmer, more angled. Struggling against the hold of his neck, growling viciously.  
  
From beside him, looking on. “For England James” Alec drawled, in a public school accent. Lying with his head propped up on a hand. Watching as he was pinned by the man he though of as a second father.  
  
The weird dreams receded becoming a darkened room. Pushing himself up James' shoulder gave way, collapsing back and rolling off the bed. A woman entered manhandling him back into the bed. Issuing a weak protest he fell back into unconsciousness almost immediately.  
  
\--  
  
Cool moister touching James' lips automatically made him lick at it, a few drops of water were his reward. Cracking his eyes open. A cloth was returning. James gratefully drank down the next set of drops that were squeezed out. Seeing he was awake the woman brought the cup to the lips allowing him to sip.  
  
At first James thought he was being restrained but the only thing holding him down was a light blanket. Realising he was in worse shape than he thought James relaxed against the bed. “Phone” he wheezed to the woman who spouted a string of, 'Turkish?' James hoped.  
  
“Adja” she said tapping herself. James responded with his own name but his tiredness and the hoarseness of his voice making the word an indistinct “hms”  
  
The woman started calling him 'Ims' as she chatted away.  
  
\--  
  
There was a man touching him. James tried to push him off but his arms were like lead weights. The Woman with long dark hair was in the corner. The small balding Beta man recovered the wound on James' side. James could tell it was an infection when he saw the red and inflamed flesh.  
  
The doctor muttered something. The woman who identified herself as Adja responded. The balding man then moved up to her, brushing her face and she held back a flinch of disgust. James didn't see what happened, darkness coming for him no matter how hard he fought.  
  
\--  
  
With great effort James mimed putting a phone to his ear. Adja said something, shaking her head. James couldn't wrap his fogy mind around it until she disappeared. Returning with a very old mobile phone. The once black case going white and buckling, the LCD screen leaking a big black blot over the green background.  
  
Casting his eyes round the room. There were no sockets and what he thought to be a lampshade turned out to be an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. If they didn't have mains electricity it didn't bode well for a landline either.  
  
It was another week before James could push himself to his feet without falling back down. Every instinct as an Alpha told him he had been away to long from his Omega. It was a feeling he only got on the longest missions where he would start to tweak like a junky wanting a fix. Closing his eyes and crushing down on the instinct. Knowing if he acted in hast he would never see Falkirk again.  
  
\--  
  
Adja drawn by the noise came to support James, he only managed a few shuffling steps before he returned to bed. Taking a subtle scenting James detected and young Alpha lingering on her for the first time.  
  
James pushed up a few days later muscles weak but more sure. Leaning heavily on the door frame, walls or any available surface. Exiting the bedroom entering a kitchen. Looking like the only living area. A room with low ceilings, colourful tiles that would cost an arm and a leg back in London. A range, with crackling fire, a couple of pots on it steaming away.  
  
Adja sitting at a wooden table. Instructing a boy as he read from a book. The boy much like his mother, olive skinned the same soft brown eyes and dark hair. The Alpha growled as menacingly as a child could. Adja hit the back of his head. Moving to guide James to sit at the table.  
  
Removing the boy's book Adja served stew from a pot. Placing three bowels on the table they ate in silence. The boy continuing to glare at the interloping Alpha. No longer growling in case he got another slap to the back of he head.  
  
While Adja ushered her son to is bed. James moved to the heavier door on at the front of the room. Stepping out onto a cobbled narrow street, James crossed to the low wall opposite. Looking over the pristine beach and the golden hewed water from the setting sun. They were in a large bay surrounded by mountains to the back of the village. There were no street lights and none of the small, sandy coloured, close together houses had any sort of wire going into them. They were all old fashioned and fairly small with simple roofs of curved red tiles.  
  
Adja joined him a few minutes later “You're completely isolated” James observed. Adja responded but she made as much sense to James as he did to her. James turned to go back to the house when Adja pulled him short.  
  
Two old ladies dressed in black with scarves over there head were walking down the street. As they passed, Adja dropped her head. The pair a Beta and an Omega gave matching glares to James and Adja. Suddenly the Beta spat at Adja's feet and hissed something. Not knowing what she said but recognising the meaning behind it. James released a furious growl putting all of his anger, frustration and pain into it. The Omega froze in terror, the Beta hobbled away faster than she had moved in years.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Adja, James escorted her past the still frozen and submissive Omega. Closing the door behind them James leaned heavily against the wall. Exhausted and in in pain. The movement of Adja's son returning to his room caught James' attention. With Adja' help James was returned to bed, if her hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment longer than necessary James refused to acknowledge it.  
  
Closing his eyes. James thought her hear the front door open and close again. But he was too far gone.  
  
\--  
  
When James was feeling stronger and after her son had been put to bed. Adja guided James to where Acar, her son found him. A sandy bank a few hundred yards from the mouth of the river. In his injured state the distance felt like miles but knowing how close he came to being swept into the Mediterranean.  
  
Adja assisted him to a shack on the beach. Sitting James down on a stool Adja started preparing for the opening. The barman looked less than pleased at James but kept quiet with the Alpha's presence.  
  
As the twilight fully turned to night the barman went outside. A few grunts of an engine, a protesting generator kicked in. Bulbs lit and music started to blare. The bar filled with men. All looked like locals, James keeping an eye for a tourist or someone using a mobile. Betas were in the majority of the crowd with only a few Alpha scents cutting through them. The night wore on and a sudden ruckus emerged. Money started changing hands as a person was cheered.  
  
The little round barman poured a drink into a shot glass. A Beta stepped forward to a slight cheer. A  scorpion placed between his thumb and index finger. Slowly the man grasped the glass lifting it. The scorpion crawled and fell off his hand.  
  
The barman took the drink off him. Someone else hit the man in the shoulder, shouting. A short fight broke out ending when a cocky Alpha in his late teens stepped up.  
  
The teenager got the glass to his lip when the scorpion moved. Trying to stop the scorpion from falling the teenager moved too quickly. Dropping the glass as he snatched his hand away. Laughter went through the bar as the Alpha started screaming in pain. Clutching his swelling hand.  
  
A couple of men dragged the screaming teenager out of the bar leaving him to writhe in agony on the sand outside.  
  
Holding his hand flat, James dismissed his idea, witnessing the tremble. The scorpion had a fairly small sting indicating it wasn't too dangerous. But in his state the poison could do far more damage.  
  
Adja finished up when only a few of the diehard customers were still drinking. The barman handed her a couple of notes from the till and they walked back.  
  
\--  
  
The moment James had been expecting came. Adja brushed her cheek against James' before placing a soft kiss on his lips. What followed was the best performance of James' life. He left her a shuddering mess, collapsing with her orgasm. Withdrawing his cock James lay back allowing his arousal to soften without finding his own completion.  
  
James felt for Adja. A pariah in her own village. Obviously having gotten pregnant out side of marriage, at a young age. The women scorned her for her loose morals while the men viewed her as easy or used goods. James didn't know if she expected him to stay or if she just wanted some companionship. The choice was clear to him, London and home was calling.  
  
Getting up early James walked with Adja and her son. Dropping Acar at school Adja headed for the market. She kept walking refusing to look back as they heard jeering and the sound of a fight breaking out in the school yard. The son, a mongrel, no father and loose mother. He was at the bottom of the social ladder.  
  
James tried to hitch a ride on a small delivery van packing fish to be taken away. The driver was demanding money James didn't have. The thought of beating him to a pulp and stealing the three wheeled van ended when he shoulder past James and the Double Oh ended up on his arse.  
  
Adja was preparing soup when Acar returned home. Whistling the boy over James crouched in front of him. Giving a vicious growl that forced the boy back against the wall and his mother to yelp and spin to see what was happening.  
  
Giving the boy a soft smile James beckoned him forward again. Slowly and under the watchful gaze of his mother, James guided Acar's hand to press either side of his throat.  
  
Giving another vicious growl James kept the boys hands to his throat letting him feel the vibration that allowed an Alpha to give a proper resonating growl. Exhausting the air in his lungs. Guiding the boy's finger to his own throat. James gave a soft growl indicating what he wanted. Acar issued a pathetic growl. James repeated the vicious growl.  
  
With James and Acar passing growls back and forth. Adja returned to her soup. With the mother preoccupied James pulled Acar out side. Proceeding to teach him a few moves his mother would defiantly not approve of, to compliment his new growling technique.  
  
When James accompanied Adja to the bar he waited for the scorpion game to start. Using the Omega Seamaster that Falkirk had given him as collateral. James entered, he was sure he wouldn't loose the watch. Shoulder screaming in agony, muscles wanting to tremble. James forced his hand to be still. Downing the drink. With a flip of the wrist, James dislodged the scorpion and trapped it under the shot glass. Picking up his winnings James ordered another drink pocketing the rest.  
  
James watched the next day as Acar emitted a furious growl, pouncing on a boy almost twice his size and pinning him. James chuckled, Adja looking on in shock as her son took down the biggest Alpha in the school yard.  
  
Reaching the market James indicated where the van was the other day. Adja held up five fingers in answerer. James wanted to rage. There was a look of disappointment from the woman, she now knew the Alpha wasn't staying.  
  
\--  
  
It was a couple of nights before the van arrived when James returned to the bar. Pulling his party trick again and pocketing his winnings.  
  
The day before the van arrived. Sitting in the bar while Adja cleaned up. James bunged the barman some money to switch on the generator. Finding a satellite news station in English he helped himself to the locally distilled drink. It was rough, somehow tasteless and disgusting at the same time and above all very effective. Giving a satisfying burn as it made its way down his throat.  
   
“Continued fall out from the gas explosion at MI6...” the announcer said drawing James' attention. Turning he saw the images taken from a distance. A gaping hole in MI6, teams working around the building. Flinching, mobile phone footage of the fireball erupting from E Branch. Thoughts of M, alleviated by a statement and footage of her. 'Falkirk?'  
  
That night James couldn't sleep visions and thought chased each other round his mind. Pacing about James eventually went to the market to wait. Adja appeared with Acar when the sun came up and he village started to come alive. The young Alpha stopped his mother whispering something her ear. Looking to James with worry, Adja approached the agitated Alpha very carefully.  
  
Giving the Beta a hollow smile James accepted the hesitant contact. The three waited. Eventually the door-less, three wheeled van bounced down the cobbled road. Adja spoke to the driver and slapped him once, eventually she handed over a single note as payment.  
  
When the driver's back was turned James pressed the bundle of cash he had planed on bribing the driver with to Adja. Ruffling the young Alpha's hair. James helped load the fish into the back eager to get on the road as quickly as possible.  
  
Arriving at Istanbul, James learned almost three months had passed in his isolation. James headed for the local office of Universal Exports, also known as Station I. It was a nightmare. He wasn't familiar enough, they didn't know him by sight. There were no data links to MI6. They even showed him the obituary of James Bond. They could not confirm James' identity. Bureaucracy, when the paper and procedure was more important than the facts. A phone call to London ended with London Station confirming James was dead, not the person standing at Station I was him.  
  
They allowed James to try a few numbers. The local Q, a Beta with little round glasses announced all MI6 issued phones were corrupted and off line, along with Vauxhall Cross. Growling James moved on, his flat, Daniel's house. Selene's landline picked up to someone speaking Urdu. “Wrong Number” James shouted then slammed the phone down.  
  
Thinking, there were plenty of people, James however didn't know their number. Station I were getting a little frustrated with the perpetual nothing he was coming up with. James trying Sherlock and John, the most likely to be listed. “I'm sorry Sir there is no S. Holmes listed. We do not have a J. Watson either.” the perky operator announced.  
  
The Q pulled the phone back. Then James remembered the landlady. Same name as the butler who hated him. “One More” James demanded.  
  
“You have had plenty of opportunity to try sir. If you require further assistance I can direct you to the consulate” The Q stated.  
  
Giving up with the legitimate method. “Headless bloody chickens” James growled and stormed out. There was someone who owed him a favour. A nasty piece of work who smuggled anything to anywhere.  
  
Sitting in the back of the cargo plane. Wedged between a crate that was full of pills and another that was piled high with illegal cigarettes. A rope for safety belt. James was smuggled into England. With a bouncy jarring landing aggravating his injuries James could feel the adrenalin kicking in.  
  
Getting to London from the private air field. The area around MI6 was cordoned off with police that knew nothing. Heading home. James stepped off the lift two floors below his flat. The door to the safe house had small box attached to the frame. A numerical lock with a key inside.  
  
Inside the almost empty but identical flat to his own. The only furniture camp beds and a large heavy metal cabinet, bolted to the floor with another keypad on the door. And three holdalls by the door. Inside the cabinet sitting beside the cash, computer, guns and extra documents. The spare key.  
  
Unlocking the door of their flat. The air stale and a sheen of dust covered everything. With growing horror James realised it had been weeks even months since someone had been here. Crushing down on his fear for his Omega.  
  
He knew his Aston would still be at MI6, if it had survived. Grabbing another set of keys James descended into the garage. Falkirk's jaguar was sitting in it's allocated space, a gift from Villiers before he left for Europe. Getting in the lingering stale scent of his Omega was like a knife wound. His instincts were screaming to get back to his Omega.  
  
Coming out of the garage James stopped the car. Not knowing where his Omega was, James forced down the raging emotion. Daniel, Sherlock, Mycroft, Selene. James listed the people most likely to know where Falkirk was. “M” James growled pulling the wheel to the left and with screeching tyres the Jaguar disappeared down the street.  
  
Given he had broken in here once before and the recent bombing. M should have made more than just token changes to her security. The door swung open and beneath the scent of M, flowers and air freshener there was something that made James' instincts fly. The fresh living scent of his Omega, not more than hours old.  
  
Following the scent on its strongest path. James came to a nice double bedroom. A wardrobe of custom three piece suits in a retro style that Falkirk preferred. Mixed in with the high end suits was the most god awful casual trousers in muted tartan, paisley and check patterns. More cardigans that James could count.  
  
Another cardigan rested over the foot of the bed. Lifting the cardigan James bathed in the scent moving on to the bed. James was rubbing against the bedding bathing in Falkirk's scent, blissing out.  
  
Suddenly something big and smelling wonderful pounced on top of him. There were no caring words, no soft caresses. The screaming pain in his shoulder was of no consequence nor was the ache of his body or the tiredness. It was deep and primal an Alpha reclaiming his Omega.  
  
Nuzzling became kissing and biting. Ripping sounded as James tore the clothes from his Omega. Headless of the pain from his shoulder and torso James flipped Falkirk over. Pulling the Omega to his knees, James fumbled with his trousers exposing himself.  
  
Mewling and begging, Falkirk arched his back presenting himself for the taking. Whining when it was taking to long. The Omega started grinding against James. Feeling James' hand moving about behind him Falkirk mewled receiving a growl in response. Eventually the hard hot head of a penis started pushing into the slick entrance.  
  
Leaning over Falkirk, James clamped an arm over a shoulder as the other wrapped around Falkirk's middle. With a single powerful thrust James buried himself into the welcoming heat. Setting a harsh pace of brutal thrusts. James latched onto the Omega's neck biting hard.  
  
A scream sounded along with vice like grip on James' cock. Forcing him over the edge following the Omega into orgasm.  
  
When James woke there was a gentle hand massaging him to full erectness. Letting out an appreciative moan. The Omega straddled him, impaling himself. Groaning as the Omega's hips moved up and down, James grabbed Falkirk's neck guiding him into a languid kiss. Running his fingers over Falkirk's torso as he continued to move producing whimpers and moans.  
  
When James felt himself getting close he wrapped a hand round Falkirk's leaking cock. “Beautiful, I, I, mine” James said. A bit of pain he still couldn't say the word he wanted to.  
  
“Yours” Falkirk gurgled as his cum sprayed over James' chest.  
  
Following Falkirk into orgasm his knot swelling with each spasm tying them together.  
  
“Welcome home” Falkirk mumbled, nuzzling James. “It's back” he said pleased, starting to doze off.  
  
James was just relived his Omega was with him again and had not been caught up in the blast. Stroking his hair and neck James basked in the happy phenomenons the Omega was producing. The relaxed state crept upon James, that only occurred when he and Falkirk were both connected.  
  
\--  
  
James thought about how reluctant Falkirk was as he bathed and dressed. With a brief explanation he was on nights and saying M would be back shortly he left. Playing a game of solitaire, James waited for M to arrive.  
  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here” M demanded marching in, identifying the scent of a calming hanging in the air. If James didn't know better there was hope and relief in her expression.  
  
“I don't know. What am I doing here” James said back in a teasing tone to his voice.  
  
“Bloody hell Bond” M snapped. “Well you might as well rest, you have work to do in the morning” M stated taking her coat off.  
  
Watching M wander about in a yellow full length dressing gown and face cream did damage some of her mystique. She had come down after a bath. They were now sitting sharing a drink.  
  
“He shot her” M stated. James hummed in query not quite getting it.  
  
“Falkirk shot and tried to kill Eve Moneypenny” M elaborated. Going on James listened to the grief and suffering that Falkirk went through in his absence. Growling he retired to Falkirk's room bathing in his Omega's happy scent. A selfish part of James' mind was relieved he would never have to witness Falkirk's bond breaking.  
  
A knock sounded. “James” M called. Her soft tone held no authority or command. It was that of an old woman. And it set of alarm bells in James' mind. Opening the door. M stood on the threshold.  
  
“In a good pack. Every dog must knows where they fall within it. If the pack is to change have you thought who will replace me.” M said.  
  
M knew James. Better than he had ever wanted her to know him. James did not do the future. He did the here and now, always. Her only ever concern was as a lone Alpha his loyalty would be a tenuous thing. Then fate had given her the most wonderful gift. A way to keep Falkirk and James. She just wanted to open James to a new possibility of an MI6 without her. “I'm not dying but you may be calling someone else M soon. I just want you to be prepared, no matter who it is.”  
  
\--  
  
Hearing M leave James gave in to the desire. Pulling his Omega's pillow closer and letting the scent calm him into sleep again.  
  
Waking up to a warm most tongue teasing his erection. Then a warmth envelop him. “Stop” James groaned. He wanted the Omega and wanted him as an Alpha. Tied and together. Falkirk didn't object. James purred contentedly. Giving Falkirk continuous stokes. Soon it was his turn to reluctantly leave the bed to wash and dress. In preparation for Tanner's arrival.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel. James watched the wild hair, the closed eyes and the bare chest. Falkirk asleep looking perfect. His bond mark new, lived and prominent against the pale skin.  
  
“I'm sorry” James muttered to the sleeping form then got dressed.  
  
\--  
  
Moneypenny appeared to escort James to the meeting with M and Mallory. After some of the most wooden banter James had to endure. Seeing the Alpha favour her left side. “You look stiff” James challenged.  
  
“Had an accident with some bitch” Moneypenny dismissed. The official line for her injury making the anger radiate off her.  
  
“Really. I heard the second best shot in the service wanted you dead. And he hit his target despite the interference of R” James shot back with teasing smirk.  
  
Leaving the ex-operative standing. James entered M's office. After being introduced to Mallory. M looked to James “You passed, by the skin of your teeth but you passed” M stated. James knew she was lying. M was scared and she was grasping out to the only person tenacious enough to get the job done.  
  
After giving Tanner the fragments James set out, looking for Q branch. Only finding the Blond Alpha from when Falkirk was in Cyber Division who couldn't tell him where Q was. “Q is floating between sites at the moment” Peter said  
  
Returning to M's office James identified the gunman from Turkey. “Q hasn't set up shop, Tanner will arrange something” M stated rousing James' suspicions. He had seen first hand 'shop' had been set up. Falkirk had just not been there.  
  
\--  
  
Sitting in front of the painting Falkirk had told him about. One of the few outings the Omega's Father had deemed appropriate.  
  
“I think I understand it, A grand old warship ignominiously hauled away for scrap” Falkirk said coming to sit beside his mate.  
  
“Is that a dig” James shot back  
  
“Yes, but not at you” Falkirk returned, sombre.  
  
“I've noticed something. You and M have not been at the same place at the same time since I came back” James stated  
  
Giving a humourless smile. “Not quite accurate. M, R and I have not been at the same place at the same time” Falkirk corrected. James hummed with the information.  
  
After the required information and equipment had been exchanged. Falkirk leaned in to nuzzle his Alpha. Standing Falkirk made to walk off. At the last moment he turned to his Alpha, “And James do come back in one piece”  
  
\--  
  
James was cleaning up after the flight. He was in Macau preparing to go cash in Patrice's payment, to see what would happen. He was just about to shave when a knock sounded from the door of his suite.  
  
“The first five names have been released” Moneypenny said walking into the room. James suppressing the desire to hit her for barging passed him.  
  
Headless of James' disdain for her she commented on his razor not realising James was envisaging drawing it across her throat for the pain she had caused Falkirk.  
  
As she did her bouncy, unsexy walk towards James. “Would you put our life in my hands” Moneypenny challenged in a sultry tone.  
  
Quicker than she could react. James twisted her wrist removing the blade from her grasp. “No” James stated without emotion letting her drop.  
  
“Come on, It was the possibility of loosing you or the certainty of loosing the hard drive” Moneypenny challenged.  
  
“You managed to achieved both. And at what point did you think my hate of you is about me” James stated.  
  
“The bitch” Moneypenny snapped incredulous. “What is it about him?”  
  
Grabbing Moneypenny's neck James scuffed her throwing her out the door before he gave into the desire to finish where Falkirk started.  
  
\--  
  
Daniel had been right. James did need to control his reaction where other Alpha males were concerned. Silva saw right through his play and false bravado. He could still feel the fingers on his throat and chest.  
  
James was concerned. Silva shot Severine, with ease. Looking back from the fight at the casino to James standing with Silva. The man chuckling with his hands in the air. People had surrendered to him before. Never had they willingly raised their hands without being beaten into the ground first.  
  
The navy team was surrounding them. Moneypenny a part of the group. James watched as Silva was secured. There was a survivor from the ones James shot. Another was found trying to make a run for it.  
  
James made sure the bleach blond Alpha was opposite him. The Helicopter taking off.  The two surviving cohorts in the other helicopter. Arriving at the private Hong Kong air strip. Station H personnel ready and waiting.  
  
Unlike Station I. James knew these men. They hadn't changed much since he was an operative attached to Station H. The director of station H walked up to him. “They're sending a plane”  
  
“First class I hope” Silva drawled pleasantly.  
  
As they waited in the mid afternoon sun Silva kept twitching about to speak to James then thinking better of it. James hardly noticed Silva's actions as he gave surreptitious looks to a set of warehouses across the bay. Remembering the moment he met the petrified, submissive Omega that became his bond mate for the first time.  
  
A British Airways jet landed. Taxing to a stop a man who was defiantly not a BA employee opened the hatch when the stairs had fully extended.  
  
Seeing Double Oh Five, Eight and Nine descended the stairs. At least M was taking the hacker seriously. Nearly gasping in shock, Falkirk appeared at the doorway. Selene and the formidable woman who followed M's deputy around, behind him.  
  
“Falkirk Holmes” Silva said to with too much eagerness and desire for James' liking. Watching the Alpha. The dark eyes ignoring him. Fixed on his Omega.  
  
“What is it with everyone and him” Moneypenny demanded. James saw Moneypanny's moment of confusion with Falkirk's true name.  
  
“The fact you have to ask shows how, unremarkable you are” Silva dismissed not taking his, awe struck eyes off the Omega in question.  
  
Silva knew Falkirk's name, not his cover name. He knew him by sight. There was deep and long held desire. “You were the one who kidnapped him” James growled, glaring at Silva.  
  
Those eyes turned to him. Full of self assured arrogance and smirk lifting the side of Silva's mouth. Releasing a feral snarl, James moved to attack.  
  
"Double Oh Seven, Stand down" Falkirk ordered.  
  
Issuing another growl at the smirking Silva. James backed off.  
  



	32. Skyfall: Q's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting.

  
When Falkirk smelt the Alpha's scent. He left Selene standing, at the door. Rushing along the hall, following his nose.  
  
The sight that greeted him when he enter the room M had given him was beyond erotic. James, there and alive. Writhing against his bedding in pleasure. Basking in his lingering pheromones, bathing in them. Taking a running leap Falkirk crashed into the Alpha squirming underneath him.  
  
\--  
  
With Blunt dead M had offered Falkirk, Blunt's job. M, Daniel and himself were now the highest ranking members of MI6. There was one of them on duty, 24 hours a day. Dealing with the normal operations and the priority of the hacker and agent list.  
  
Falkirk was taking the early night shift so reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. Showering and dressing under the predatory gaze of his Alpha sent a wonderful shiver up his back.  
  
"Why are you here" James asked.  
  
"She was lonely" Falkirk dismissed. Falkirk could see James didn't fully believe the line but he didn't want to deal with Alec and Daniel at the moment. So stalking towards the James. Nuzzling his Alpha "It's not important now"  
  
"M shouldn't be long" Falkirk said picking up his coat and heading out.  
  
Selene was waiting at the front door for Falkirk "Have a good time" she teased, at the excited bounce in Falkirk.  
  
"Yes" Falkirk shot back heading out the door with a cheeky smile. He could feel himself popping but couldn't care less at the Omega bouncing gesture.  
  
Entering the bunker Falkirk first checked on the progress of the new Q branch. The armoury and operation support the priority. A sudden squeal sounded as Ewan jumped onto a desk. The blond Omega screeching, "There, there, kill it" Pointing to a rat that had gotten trapped in the now sealed area.  
  
The elite guard of MI6 pulled out a extra gun, with a click the rat was no more. "I never thought I would ever have to assign toys" Falkirk said shaking his head. The pellet gun not much more than that.  
  
A butch Alpha male with a look of fear, scooping up the rat for disposal. Ewan slowly climbing down from the desk. Until the next rat, frog or slug made an appearance. Then Falkirk chuckled to himself, remembering Peter, the Alpha, freaking when a louse crawled across his sandwich.  
  
Moving onto the makeshift Armoury most of the guns on the racks had been begged, borrowed and stolen from the Navy, Police, MI5 and anyone else who had weapons to spare.  
  
Only a small rack of weapons that people had on them at the time MI6 went into lock down escaped the building. No one seemed to know how but a few of the next generation biometric guns had made it out. Looking at the weapons. Falkirk's chest tightened with a mix of emotion. In all the chaos, Daniel had fulfilled the last order he had given the Alpha.  
  
Finally Falkirk entered the makeshift Executive Branch. Although the big office space was more than just E Branch. It was mix of different key branches. Including some of the Q Branch overspill. Mrs Jones had become his Chief of Staff much to his reluctance but she knew what she was doing and she wanted to find out who was responsible for Blunt's death. Handing him a bunch of papers Falkirk headed for M's office. Well, from 19:00 to 03:00 it was his office. Then it would become Daniel's.  
  
After reading the latest reports Falkirk realised they were still looking for a Will-o'-the-wisp (as Daniel called him), something on the edge of seeing, wanting to lead the unwary astray. Falkirk had analysed the attack on MI6. The MO had changed a bit from Hong Kong and Argentina. M had been right, his incarceration was the key in making the attack successful. There were records of a growing and deeper intrusions during his time in the brig. Leading up to the final attack that destroyed E Branch. But that was a game of 'what if', there was more occupying him than just being a prisoner.  
  
Moving on to the latest from the other missions. Alec was in his element. Reports of explosions in eastern Europe, near a nuclear power reactor. Bodies in his wake and a measure of unaccounted radioactive refuse out there somewhere. Alec now tracking the radioactive waste.  
  
Annie entered carrying a cup of tea. "Is Bond back" she asked taking a subtle scenting.  
  
"Yes" Falkirk responded with a dopey grin.  
  
"I'm happy for you" she responded. It still felt strange that Q branch knew of his bond. It had been kept quiet so long it became second nature.  
  
As the hour struck three Falkirk packed up heading out so Daniel could take his watch. He had one more job before he could give James his wake up call. The car passed the checkpoint approaching the MI6 building at Vauxhall Cross. Stopping, Falkirk stepped out of the car and walked down into the parking levels. The makeshift salvage camp in full swing.  
  
Approaching Kip the head of Security. The man explained that Q branch was almost secure but PT Branch and the lower levels of the bunker had not been touched yet. Spending a few hours helping in securing the building before he could head home.  
  
Falkirk watched M leave the house. Walking up, Falkirk let himself in and going to his room. He spotted the still slumbering bulk of his mate. With a devilish grin he stripped, giving James a wet dream come true.  
  
\--  
  
It was not unexpected, waking up alone. Only the aches in his manhandled body and fresh scent of his Alpha confirming it wasn't all a dream. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt of his Alpha returning.  
  
Falkirk only gave himself a gentle wash, so strong or perfumed soap. Not wanting the lingering pheromones to be washed off. Falkirk set up at M's dining table. Selene sitting in the lounge at the other end of the room watching TV.  
  
"He's failed in every way an Operative can fail" M's disembodied voice sounded.  
  
"You need him" Falkirk insisted as he sat at the table, his laptop in front of him. It was ripping him apart, the thought of James going into the field. But all the other Double were deployed and none were as good at James in investigation based missions.  
  
"I know he's a Terrier, give him a target and he will never give up" M stated. "He's just is not fit enough"  
  
"That might not be all his fault" Falkirk responded hesitantly. The two had been quite vigorous this morning and had gone a couple of rounds. Every ache in his body adding to the scent around him. And above all that bit in his brain that made him feel safe and invincible had returned.  
  
"Bloody hell" M snapped, hanging up.  
  
A few hour later Tanner phoned "We have a possible lead. Assassin, preference Glock 19 using 9mil depleted uranium"  
  
"Very unique" Falkirk said absently.  
  
"Full auto, goes for a spray and pray method. Double barrel fed magazine" Tanner said. It didn't go unnoticed by Falkirk this was all information Moneypenny should have been able to supply. Yet was new to them.  
  
"Sounds familiar" Falkirk said a frown creasing his forehead as he thought. Shaking his head and cursing the fact Mycroft and Sherlock had memories like elephants. "Have you called Daniel" Falkirk asked. He was the ballistics expert and studied ever elite assassin in the word.  
  
"No" Tanner responded hesitantly.  
  
"You want me to ask him?"  
  
"Would you, that would be so thoughtful" Tanner said a bit too quickly. The fear in his voice at the prospect of waking the Alpha who would be only a few hours into his sleep.  
  
After Falkirk woke and relayed the information to the sleeping Alpha. "nine millimetre, depleted uranium." Daniel mulled over the information and repeated it a few times. "Patrick, Patreece something like that" Daniel said unsure of the exact name.  
  
Tanner phoned again, confirming the name and they had an expected location. Going on to explain the required arrangements needed for James. Contacting Osgood Potts the Armourer on duty telling him to prepare a 'Walther PPK'.  
  
"The only PPK available is the biometric one" he reminded.  
  
"Encode it for Double Oh Seven" Falkirk ordered.  
   
Mrs Jones arrived an hour later with the equipment and documentation. With Selene in tow Falkirk entered the gallery approaching the The Fighting Temeraire  
  
James failed to grasp that Falkirk was talking about M and not him. With a highly unprofessional but highly gratifying nuzzle he saw James off. Sending a silent prayer to the universe it would not be for the last time.  
  
\--  
  
Standing at a replica of his private workstation. This one in the heart of the temporary Q branch support section. Other desks were around the glass enclosed room. The Admin part of Q Branch set up wherever a desks could be squeezed in.  
  
Tracking the information they had on the assassin. Falkirk found it a little strange they knew so much about him. It was a long shot but he was the only viable lead they had. With ease Falkirk found the flight Patrice was on. Sending the information to James.  
  
Tanner burst into the room Annie beside him. “M is on her way in. The first five names have been released.”  
  
In violation of the emergency protocol and in the middle of what was his shift. Together Falkirk and M listened to a report. Masood(004), Hunter(005) and Helmsley(009) were stationed in and around Iran/Pakistan/Afghanistan for this eventuality. The area containing the highest concentration of under cover agents.  
  
The sandy haired Hunter was on a patchy satellite link. The image pixilating and jarring with the lag. “Faruq, a local war lord. He had one agent in his group. He somehow acquired another agent. He knows their value but won't negotiate with Double Oh Nine. He wants legitimacy and to be taken seriously. He wants Helmsley's chief”  
  
M thought about the information. Tanner handing her the reports from the Agent who had been exposed and captured by the ones he had been watching. Then Falkirk was the subject of her calculating gaze. "You're going to Afghanistan" M ordered.  
  
"They're not usually agreeable to my sex" Falkirk stated evenly.  
  
"You are more Double Oh Nine's chief than R. If this Faruq wants to deal with us he will have to deal with all of us. And I always believe, an absurd truth trumps a plausible lie" M said.  
  
"If he is objectionable" Falkirk stated also looking over the warlord's profile.  
  
"That has never stopped you before. Your priority is the Agents with his poppy crops as a secondary" M ordered.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Falkirk responded picking up the folder.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk walked out onto the tarmac of Heathrow. The standard looking Boeing 787. In the white with red and blue accent colours of the British Airways livery. Stood waiting for him. The integrated stairs the first giveaway that Boeing had nothing to do with the plane.  
  
Ascending the steps of the plane the British Airways facade giving way as soon as he passed the door way. The small square section with the other exit across. The bulkhead with the cockpit door was to the left, further back into the plane than usual. To the right was the door into the first cabin.  
  
The Tall Alpha with nice smile looked at him. In the standard black uniform with gold buttons and winged badge of a pilot. "Captain Harkness. Your first time aboard?" the pilot introduced himself politely. His accent American.  
  
"Q and yes" Falkirk replied shaking the man's hand. The captain guided Falkirk through the arch way into the fist cabin. It was wide and long. Not much decoration, it was nice and functional. Falkirk remembered when the plans had passed through Q Branch. This plane and two smaller were commissioned jointly between the military, government and security services.  
  
"Well that is where the person in charge usually sits" the captain stated pointing to a black swivel chair behind a desk, taking up a corner of the cabin. There were also a couple of rows of seats facing each other with a low table between. And couches further back.  
  
There was a galley next followed by a cabin containing several rows of comfortable seating. The corridor veered right after that. An enclosed small and private office was next, followed by cabins of bunk beds and finally there was two holding cells.  
  
"Thank you" Falkirk replied, moving back to the first cabin taking a chair where Selene could sit beside him. The low table in front of them and back to the front of the plane.  
  
Falkirk read the document on Faruq. He at least he sounded quite intelligent. Which was why MI6 had probably set up a dialogue rather than trying to extract the agents by force. A power vacuum always made things less secure not more secure.  
  
A medical team passed them, a stewards guiding them passed the door separating this section of the plane with the next cabin along.  
      
A low whistle sounded. "Nice" a familiar London accent said.  
  
"Decorum, Double Oh Eight" Falkirk admonished, without looking up. She must have been pulled in from Europe as soon as the agents had been exposed.  
  
"You lot are in steerage" 008 ordered the group in black tactical gear following her. Taking the seat opposite Falkirk, Dark flipped open a magazine. The squad going into the next cabin.  
  
"Oh! I promised Daniel" Selene suddenly said reaching for her bag and pulling out a box. Recognising the wooden box Falkirk pulled out his Falcon2 inspecting and loading it. Selene handed over a shoulder holster as well.  
  
"you can't give him that" Mrs Jones insisted from her seat across the aisle.  
  
"Why" both Selene and Dark asked.  
  
"He..." Mrs Jones started.  
  
"Proficient in every weapon utilised by MI6" Selene interrupted.  
  
"Second highest marksmanship in the service" Dark added.  
  
"Remember that set of hopefuls" Dark stated.  
  
"Wiped the range with each and every one of them" Selene added.  
  
"And I wiped the range with every Operative, Double Oh and instructor, And Bodyguard who stepped up as well" Falkirk said absently. Stressing the bodyguard, Selene the only one there. He had missed the banter and joking. Now James was back he felt lighter and revelled in it. Then it came to him, Mrs Jones had only ever seen him with a gun once. Then Falkirk was trying to hide his laughter at the big bad Alpha afraid of him.  
  
Falkirk took a sudden deep breath as the engines revved. Lots of mechanical clunking and grinding sounded next and Falkirk's anxiety levels rose.  
  
"This is your Captain, We will be departing in fifteen minutes" Harkness said over the speaker.  
  
Falkirk had become better at controlling his fear of flying but it was still there. Pressing against Selene helped but his heart still hammered every time there was a shudder through the plane.  
  
Landing at the air field the sun waning in the distance. Double Oh Five was waiting for them with a group from the regional army base. "Q" Hunter greeted him in surprise. The Double Oh giving the latest from Helmsley. Holding the door of the combat Land Rover's open for him. Selene got in the front next to the military driver. The Colonel in charge of the base and supplying the troops, having claimed the seat beside the inbound VIP. The dark haired soldier in combat gear looked very disappointed to be sitting beside an Omega, still scenting of fear from the plane journey.  
  
"Look at me again colonel and we're going to have a friendly fire incident" Falkirk snapped making the Alpha jump at the authority in the statement.  
  
Falkirk wondered what the country was like. There were pale mountains in the distance. Woody and tough bushes and long dry grass along the roads. Coming from a winter/spring in London. Falkirk could smell the heat in the air. It felt nice. Perhaps he would let James take him on a flight and they could go somewhere warm. They then started passing through fields of flowers. They didn't look anything like the commemorative decoration he wore in November. These poppies were a white/purple colour.  
  
Darkness was descending, shrouding the scenery by the time they pulled up at an encampment. Large fabric tents, old trucks, cars and motorbikes. Flaming torches and campfires lit clusters of groups. Hunter was on point with the Afghan greeter. The man wearing turban and a with an old Russian Kalashnikov slung over his shoulder.  
  
With Selene beside him. Mrs Jones and the interpretor behind. Surrounded by the MI6 Tactical Squad. Dark hanging back with the army escort, as back up. They walked through the camp. Passing a group. Alpha males clapped a rhythm as a sleek nullified omega danced nude in front of a campfire.  
  
Both Alec and Masood had told him about the dancing bois. Their penises and testicles were removed to prevent them from bonding and making them more docile. It didn't work, Nullification was just another way to suppress and emasculate Male Omegas. Doing it over generations made it a part of the cultural but no less barbaric.  
  
The guide stopped and gestured towards a large canvas tent. Stepping forward. An Alpha male guard sneered at Falkirk at the head of the entourage, refusing to open the flap of him.  
  
A punch from Selene sent the guard reeling. Crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Shaking her hand Selene hissed before pulling her gun training it on two approaching Afghans.  
  
The group snapped into action creating a defensive circle. For Falkirk it felt a little strange to be on the outer circle, Selene one side and Hunter the other. Omegas are not traditionally on the front line. Mrs Jones and the interpretor in the middle as the most vulnerable.  
  
Helmsley appeared at the flap of the tent, stepping aside he allowed Faruq to step in front of him. Falkirk levelled his own weapon at Faruq "A very unwelcoming start" Falkirk stated.  
  
Faruq, a tall, broad shouldered but slender waisted Alpha took a moment to understand. His mouth hidden in a short and bushy beard. The translator finished repeating Falkirk's words. Faruq took a threatening step forward approaching Falkirk growling something. Sniffing the air.  
  
"You insult my intelligence. Disrespect me with this.. Bitch"  
  
Falkirk didn't know if it was the translator who hesitated or if it was a difficult translation that made the man stutter but he couldn't let it continue. "Hesitate again and I will shoot you personally" Falkirk warned glancing to the translator, standing by Mrs Jones at the centre of the circle. The Beta male nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide in fear. Squeaking, “Yes, Sir”  
  
“Q, not Sir” Falkirk snapped. MI6 was not a military and in official situations Sir was frowned on. Most of the time it was ignored but Falkirk wanted to present a strong front to Faruq. “Yes, Q”  
  
"It is you who is insulting your intelligence and he is the one showing disrespect" Falkirk said pointing to the still writhing man on the ground.    
  
As the translator repeated Falkirk's words. Faruq looked between the translator's frightened expression and his writhing man on the ground. Saying something then barking something else over Falkirk's head.  
  
"Welcome, rather begrudgingly" the translator stated adding his own opinion on how the words were given. "Lower you weapons, directed to Faruq's men"  
  
Under the disapproving glares of his men, Faruq led him into the tent. Helmsley casually sheathing his black blade as the warlord passed him.  
  
Passing the threshold into into the large circular tent. A low table at the centre. Fabrics adorning the walls. Furs and blankets littered the floor. As Omegas made nests, Alphas made dens, a place to use their sent like a weapon. This one an oppressive mix of Faruq, Alpha, lust, sex and omega fear cling to the fabric.  
  
The Afghan warlord taking a seat at the far side of the low table. Flanked by more of his men, Faruq made himself comfortable amongst the cushions. Lifting his arm a barely clad Dancing Boi crawled over resting his head in Faruq's lap.  
  
Coming to kneel on the opposite side of the table. Faruq waved towards Falkirk. Another dancing boi, seventeen at the most hesitantly crawled to him. Short but long and lean, both on body and face. Of the dark skin tone and black hair of the region. Dressed only in thin sarong like garment tied around his narrow hips. The dancing boi placed his cheek on Falkirk's thigh nuzzling gently under the ambivalent gaze of Faruq.  
  
"A gift" the translator supplied after Faruq muttered something.  
  
Agents and poppy crops chased around Falkirk's head as he absently stroked the hair of the Omega in his lap. Stopping him from doing anything more intimate. "Are we going to watch each other all night or are you going to tell me what the agents and crops are worth" Falkirk stated.  
  
When the translator finished Faruq gently coxed the boi in his lap. As the Omega began to nuzzle the man's crotch, exposing the Alpha's flaccid cock, suckling gently. The Alpha's scent became pungent and intense in the room. Closing his eyes and berating deeply and loudly. The translator repeating Faruq's words."What are they worth?"  
  
Memories of another Alpha from a nearly five yeas ago came flooding back. His Father's lustful scent intertwined with that of the person who would become the Papa to his Brother.  
  
To an Alpha, another Alpha's aroused lustful scent is intimidating, a warning on territory. They had to submit to the dominant Alpha or challenge. To a strange Omega it should be frightening. Falkirk could feel and scent the scared trembling Omega on his thigh. Glaring at the Alpha opposite Falkirk gave a cruel half smile.  
  
Faruq was witnessing something he didn't expect. The Omega in front of him was not submitting nor was he shocked or frightened. The Alpha could scent the strange Omega was not putting on an act, he was openly challenging the Pack Alpha. Faruq's intimidating display not working.  
  
In a mocking parody of submission. Falkirk lowered his head, tilting it to the side, exposing the unmarked side of his neck. Hard eyes still fixed on the Alpha "What is it worth, My continued friendship?"  
  
"Not much is it" Faruq growled back, the subtle hints of an Alpha's fear adding to the lust and aggression. Falkirk and the Dancing Bois would likely be the only ones to pick up on anything more than the dominating lust pheromones.  
  
"Do you think you're the only one we're talking to" Falkirk stated. With a changeling smile and absolute seriousness, "Perhaps when you wake up with your own knot in your mouth and your willing successor standing over you. You may reconsider what my friendship is worth"  
  
Falkirk watched the Alpha's throat work as he dry swallowed. The translator conveying the threat. The fear getting a little stronger. The men behind Faruq were getting a little agitated, It was now their turn for a little fear.  
  
"Perhaps a son, tired of living in his Father's shadow" Falkirk said looking to one of the Alpha's behind Faruq. The son's face went blank as he father turned to him. The Alpha bared his neck quickly to his father. Falkirk planting a seed of suspicion in the volatile warlord's mind. The son muttering denials.  
  
"Or perhaps an ambitious nephew" Falkirk looked to the another Alpha. Faruq's attention snapped to the Alpha on the other side who also submitted in the face of an obviously angry pack leader.  
  
If M was concerned with Mallory usurping her. What would happen if he planted the same doubt in someone who killed his own Uncle for the position of pack leader.  
  
"Leave us" Falkirk snapped, knowing if he went too far he would back the Alpha into a corner and he would respond foolishly. With a gentle caress to the Omega's neck, Falkirk looked to Selene who gently guided him out.  
  
Faruq snapped something shoving the Omega away. Stuffing himself back into the loose trousers. His men filing out.  
  
Waiting until it was just the two of them. Getting up Falkirk stalked towards the wary Alpha. Sitting down Falkirk leaned against his side. With his right hand Falkirk reached for a piece of dried fruit bringing it to Faruq's lips.  
  
"I want to be your friend" Falkirk stated in his own haphazard translation. When Faruq accepted the offering he continued. "I prize loyalty and respect above all other things"  
  
"How, trust, you" The sentence Faruq said was longer. Falkirk only getting a few key words.  
  
"I give traitors and guns" Falkirk replied continuing to stroke the Alpha's dented ego. Picking up a fig from the table and bring it to the Alpha's lips. Falkirk suppressed the cringe as the Alpha placed a hand on his neck and stroked down his back.  
  
"American, problem" Faruq stated making his sentence simple.  
  
"Burn fields, I stop American, I good friend to have" Falkirk responded.  
  
As Faruq's hand descended covering Falkirk's arse possessively. Falkirk turned his head exposing his bond mark "Not yours" he stated sliding his hand under his jacket in case he had to force the issue.  
  
They both jumped when Falkirk's phone rang. Answering Falkirk's back stiffened with M' clipped order. “Pick up Bond and the hacker. Hong Kong, NOW”  
  
For Faruq's benefit he put a hesitant waver into his voice when he snapped "Yes, M"  
  
"Who" Faruq demanded. Concern his eyes flicking about, looking for an imminent attack.  
  
Thinking how to phrase it Falkirk pointed to the tent's entrance "Children" He stated. Pointing to himself "Mother" finally pointing to the phone "Father" he explain using the Double Oh's terms of endearment.  
  
"Friendship, Agree" Falkirk pressed, needing to wind up his negotiation.  
  
"Agree" Faruq responded.  
  
Falkirk placed Faruq's hand on his neck letting him have a display of dominance for his men. They exited the tent to the waiting crowd. Faruq snapped something at one of his men.  
  
"Get the hostages" the translator supplied.  
  
"The crates" Falkirk said hesitantly.  
  
Mrs Jones looked concerned with Q's submissive attitude. "Stop" she ordered.  
  
All it takes is one person to be actively stupid to destroy a nice charade. "Double Oh Five, remove Mrs Jones" Falkirk ordered quietly.  
  
Mrs Jones protested, Hunter leading her way to the waiting Land Rovers. The rest of the group approached the men in military fatigues unloaded boxes from another Land Rovers. The Omega following Selene back to Falkirk's side, warily looking around the amassed Alphas  
  
The weapons, SMGs mostly. Where a show. They were new and unique in the region, a status symbol of his new friendship. Faruq's group already armed to the teeth with the old but effective Soviet hardware.  
  
Faruq approached a now opened crate picking up an FN P90. Unfamiliar with the mechanism, Falkirk approached the fumbling Alpha. Holding his hands palm up Falkirk waited for Faruq to place the weapon in his grasp. Slowly he moved through the process of making the weapon ready.  
  
Looking to Selene. Falkirk nodded to a decent sized stone on the ground. Falkirk waited for her to pick it up.  
  
"Pull" he called. Tracking the stone as it flew through the darkness was difficult but it shattered into pieces when Falkirk pulled the trigger. The Omega beside him flinched at the sound, giving a yelping whine. Resting a comforting hand on the Omega, Falkirk stroked his neck.  
  
Amazed at his shot Faruq picked up a stone as well, "Poll" he called, throwing out his arm. Falkirk saw what he did and was ready as the three stones flew through the air. Each shattered under Falkirk's careful aim. By now a crowd had gathered to watch the curio of the Omega shooting a gun.  
  
Falkirk pulled his party trick a few more times before handing the gun back to Faruq. After Falkirk handed the weapon back, making sure he could fully work it. Pulling the Omega close Falkirk stroked his back and neck as they watched the men figure out the guns.  
  
When Faruq was comfortable. Stepping back up to the pack Alpha. Falkirk took Faruq's arm turning him so he was looking at someone. The round man with long beard, Faruq's brother in law was looking over a gun, oblivious to his observation. "Him" Falkirk whispered.  
  
Continuing Falkirk pointed Faruq to another man who had approached Helmsley. "him" Falkirk said. Identifying the second traitor.  
  
Faruq nodded to his oldest son and favourite nephew. "Lie" Falkirk said. All was done in his own quiet translation. He knew he was signing their death warrants. Falkirk had no love for opportunistic traitors trying to get rid of a person they themselves weren't brave enough to challenge.  
  
It was at that point two cuffed and blind folded men, an Alpha and a Beta were lead to them. Hunter escorted them to a waiting Land Rover closing the door behind them.  
  
"When the are poppies gone. I will deal with the Americans" Falkirk said. Faruq nodded and smiled in response, after the translator finished.  
  
Now came a point of contention. He could not save them all without suffering a blood bath but he was determined to take the Omega at is side. Clamping an arm around the Omega Falkirk guided him to his Land Rover. Mrs Jones was waiting by the neighbouring car watching proceeding.  
  
"Is the bitch taking the bitch" The translator said after Faruq's son spoke.  
  
Turning to look at Faruq, dropping his head and eyes submissively. This time Falkirk tried to make the gesture look genuine. "You said he was a gift" Falkirk said softly.  
  
To these people an Omega was property or a status symbol, nothing more. Bought as soon as they started their first heat. Most would not even be recognised as a spouse or bond mate. To be replaced with a younger or more attractive boi, when no longer desired.  
  
"I did say that" Faruq responded graciously waving Falkirk to take the Omega. It wasn't much. The Omega at Falkirk's side was one of the oldest he had seen. Only the one dancing for the group of men was older. The one Faruq had, along with the few clinging to other Alphas were all younger or more attractive.  
  
Speeding away from the camp now closer to morning than the night. Falkirk placed his hand on his chest "Thomas" he said before moving his hand the the Omega "Name" he prompted.  
  
"Parekh" the Omega stated hesitantly. The dark eyes momentarily flicked up. The Omega, thin faced and lean. And frightened.  
  
Arriving at the airfield, Harkness was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Got the orders from M" the pilot informed.  
  
"What orders" Mrs Jones snapped.  
  
"We're going to Honk Kong" Falkirk answered climbing the stairs.  
  
Parekh was sitting beside Dark and Hunter carefully sending quick looks around the cabin unsure of what was happening. He had hastily been given a pair of combat trousers from Dark and a t-shirt and cardigan from Falkirk's emergency bag.    
  
Falkirk's anxiety was raising making the new Omega just as anxious. "Not your usual method of negotiation" Helmsley observed trying to cut through some of the tension. Again Selene had her arm around him and this time Helmsley was across from him.  
  
"Disappointed you didn't get to play with your sword" Falkirk shot back pressing closer to Selene. "God I hate Hong Kong"  
  
"I like it" Dark responded absently stroking Parekh's neck. Sitting on the other side of the aisle.  
  
"You weren't dragged there bound, blindfolded and doped up to the eyeballs" Falkirk shot back.  
  
"When was that" Hunter asked concerned. Falkirk used his story to distract himself from the plane taking off.  
  
"You've been with MI6 for ten years" Mrs Jones asked from the row behind.  
  
"About Eleven now. Before MI6, I was Archimedes of MI5." Falkirk responded.  
  
“You weren't just a hacker or cyber terrorist?” Mrs Jones asked.  
  
Shaking his head. “No, every thing I did was sanctioned by MI5. Including hacking everything to do with M and MI6. She knew I existed and when I was kidnapped. She made sure MI6 got to me first”  
  
\--  
  
Landing in the early afternoon. The Double Ohs preceded Falkirk down the stairs. Mrs Jones and Selene behind. Standing at the top of the stairs. Falkirk looked to the bottle blond Alpha beside James. Making a show of cleaning his glasses he pressed in the pin at the hinge and replaced them. Tilting and bowing his head, bringing the camera and HUD online. Falkirk looked to each of the three prisoners.  
  
All were known and the facial recognition system, returned the results. The first two were as Falkirk expected. Machineries. The first ex-Israeli, the next ex-South African military. The blond however, as indicated by James' proximity was dangerous. An ex-Double Oh burned by M for going rouge. It was difficult reading the information via the HUD so Falkirk could only skim all Rodriguez had done.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the steps. James suddenly lost his cool turned to snarl at Rodriguez. "Double Oh Seven, Stand down" Falkirk ordered just as James was about to attack the smirking man.  
  
Rodriguez continued to look to Falkirk with and odd mix of awe and predatory lust. Ignoring the Blond Alpha Falkirk looked to his goons. "We only have two cells and you two are not required" Falkirk stated, nodding to Helmsley who had moved behind the goons. Two shots sounded in quick succession and the goons crumpled to the ground.  
  
"And he didn't wast a single drop of truly excellent scotch" James commented absently.  
  
"Can I have him, please! I promise to take the most exquisite care of him" Rodriguez begged James.  
  
"Double Oh Seven" Falkirk snapped again preventing the Operative from doing something permanent to their prime suspect. Falkirk had some questions for him. And wanted to confirm he was the one responsible for Station H as well.  
  
"Move" Helmsley ordered giving Rodriguez a shove. Dark and Hunter lead the group back to the plane.  
  
As Rodriguez was lead trough the plane he made a low rumbling growl at the cowering Omega. With all the Alphas around him getting more stressed as they got closer to Honk Kong the Omega was up to high do. Parekh whimpered, pushing himself against the wall of the plane and covering his head in fear.  
  
"MISTER Rodriguez! You have no friends and many enemies on this plane. Including two outed Agents and the co-workers of people you have maimed and killed. I suggest you 'think on your own sins' " Falkirk said in cold fury.  
  
Of the reactions Falkirk expected it wasn't a deep soft chuckle "Even in your ignorance, your intelligence resonates louder than Big Ben" Rodriguez announced. Shaking his head Rodriguez turned to follow Hunter to the small cell. "Clever boy"  
  
"STOP" Falkirk shouted, everyone readied themselves as distressed whine sounded from the guest Omega.  
  
"Rider, Tigress, Station H, Station B" Falkirk stated getting a smirk in response. Confirming Falkirk's suspicion he was the same hacker. With a malicious smile of his own "I see why she did it" Falkirk stated evenly.  
  
Growling, Rodriguez lunged, but trapped between Dark and Hunter on one side and Helmsley on the other he was unceremoniously dragged through the plane hissing and spouting furious. Falkirk was more pleased with that reaction.  
  
When Falkirk turned around there was an unfamiliar laptop sitting on the desk. It didn't quite look like a laptop, more of hard white metal briefcase. He was familiar with the rugged style, used for hazardous areas. "Silva's" James informed.  
  
"Who?" Falkirk asked. Leaning down to look at the item warily.  
  
"His" James supplied jerking his head in the direction the blond Alpha had been dragged off in. Noticing Falkirk used a different name as to the one Silva had introduced himself with.  
  
Nodding Falkirk pushed the device to the side. "You would be better off in the next cabin" Falkirk stated absently looking directly at the desk. A few glances went round the cabin, unsure who Falkirk was taking to.  
  
Slipping out his gun, Falkirk taped the barrel against the desk. "Daniel Carrington is not here to stop me this time" Falkirk sated finally looking to the last person to enter.  
  
"Move" Selene snapped pushing the disgraced Operative along the aisle and out to the cabin before Falkirk made good on his threat.    
  
Moving along the aisle Falkirk sat beside the other distressed Omega, pulling him close and stroking his neck and back. The scents of the Alphas putting him on edge. What the other Omega was feeling right now he couldn't imagine, only scent. Fear.  
  
James watched with a blank face as his Omega comforted the strange Omega clinging desperately to him. Taking the seat opposite James continued to watch as Falkirk suppressed his on anxieties to give comfort, while the crew prepared for take off.  
  
Selene reappeared a few minutes later taking the seat beside James. "A couple of blankets" Falkirk ordered as a steward passed.  
  
With Parekh ensconced in the blankets and the plane flying level. Falkirk moved to the desk, placing his hand on James' shoulder as he passed.  
  
"M's going to be thrilled you brought home a souvenir" James responded after Falkirk explained the Omega's presence.  
  
"Irrelevant" Falkirk dismissed, already having had an earful from the woman on the journey to Hong Kong. Pulling out his own laptop Falkirk booted it up, bringing up the service record of Tiago Rodriguez. Getting up Falkirk allowed James to take his place.  
  
Reading the dossier of the Operative attached to Station H, James could understand the man's anger but what did he expect when he was caught committing acts of war. He backed M into a corner, the only outs were for him to run or submit to her judgement. James had tread that delicate line a few times himself.  
  
"I thought you would be tearing apart the laptop" James stated, leaning back.  
  
"A rash and foolish course of action. It will undergo a full physical inspection before being powered on and connected to a sand box for analyses" Falkirk informed  
  
James fell silent a moment. He then focused on his Omega. "He gave up, hands in the air and everything" James mused. "You should have put a bullet in his brain as well. He's to dangerous"  
  
"Has this anything to do with the airport. You ware about to attack him and it was not just his comment on wanting me" Falkirk said.  
  
"I need a drink" James stated scrubbing his face. Getting up, "He almost had you. Silva, Rodriguez whatever he calls himself was the one who arranged your kidnapping"  
  
James disappeared into the galley. Writing up a report and warning M on the ghost from her past a matt green drink in a Martini glass appeared in front of Falkirk. "Someone knows your tastes" James said with a warm smile.  
  
The flight felt like a lifetime to Falkirk eventually landing in the drizzle of a London morning. Wrapping his arm around Parekh. Falkirk guided the Omega. The donated clothing, a pair of combat trousers from the physically smallest Dark, hung low and too long. Even Falkirk's anorak was oversized on the teen.  
  
Freezing at the sight of the mass of police and security, Falkirk wrapped a blanket round Parekh. Blocking as much of the blue lights and people as possible. Falkirk guided the other Omega down the stairs. M looked from Falkirk to a nervous group waiting at the back. Leading the Omega where M indicated and with a final caress Falkirk let social services take over.  
  
Returning to M's side they watched as James lead the group of Double Ohs surrounding Rodriguez. "Good work. The other three agents are dead" M stated, watching the one time subordinate disappear into a van.  
  
M turned to him, a frown coming to her face. "How bad is it, if even the Omegas grow five o'clock shadows" M said, brushing Falkirk's chin. Falkirk could see the pressure lifting from the Alpha. Things falling into order again. Now was the time dot the 'i's and cross the 't's.  
  
"I need to look at the laptop" Falkirk said. Selene approaching, carrying the device in question.  
  
"Q" M called to Falkirk's retreating back "It was out of my hands, Mallory insisted on sending Moneypenny. She is one of his"  M stated in a clam tone.  
  
"Understood" Falkirk returned eyes going hard at the implication. The man already manoeuvring to take over. Moneypenny firmly taking sides in the struggle for MI6.  
  
\--  
  
In the makeshift Q branch Falkirk, Hal and Peter watched as an image appeared on screen. The x-ray revealed a run of the mill toughened laptop, as used by many. “Well it won't explode” Hal muttered.  
  
Removing the Hard Drive, Peter separated the casing. They made a bit by bit clone of the drive. The way the data was written didn't conform to a usual methodology. "Put the drive back together" Falkirk ordered. Coming to the conclusion they had to power on the laptop to find what was on it.  
  
Powering the laptop it booted to a password dialogue box. "Is the sandbox ready" Falkirk asked.  
  
"Online" Hal called from his work station.  
  
The door hissed open. Falkirk looking up to his Alpha coming into the room. "How's it going" James drawled.  
  
"Just analysing the Laptop now" Falkirk stated connecting the Ethernet cables. So they could hack into it.  
  
All was going well as they discovered the underground map. Until Hal called Falkirk over "Q. I'm getting odd readings from the sandbox" he said.  
  
As soon as he looked at the screen. The subtly decreasing data transfer could be put down to a number of factors but Falkirk didn't trust Rodriguez. "Shit, Shit, Shit" Falkirk said pulling the cables. Too late, every electronically controlled door lock disengaged in the bunker.  
  
"Silva" James snapped running out of Q branch.  
  
Falkirk pulled up the bunker's CCTV and that of the London Underground. Absently noticing 'Not such a clever boi' appear Rodriguez's screen. Swearing again to himself for not listening to his Alpha. Four Double Ohs he should have got one to put a bullet in Rodriguez's brain.  
  
"Inform transport Police and security" Falkirk threw over his shoulder as he guided James through the underground.  
  
Sending a text to Tanner briefing him on the situation, Falkirk watched as Rodriguez dressed as a policeman disappeared into a crowd of policemen. “You were right this was years in the making, he wanted to be caught” Falkirk snapped.  
  
Finding the CCTV recording, James making demands. Falkirk found Silva getting onto the train. “Go” Falkirk said.  
  
James followed and his radio became silent. It wasn't long but it felt like ages before a status indicator showed James was online again. “Lost him” James announced.  
  
"Get to M" Falkirk ordered.  
  
An alert went up. The requested armed backup to the generally unarmed police was a major flag. And Falkirk saw it was directed to Whitehall. M's committee. Relaying the information to James. Falkirk tried to get the CCTV in the building. By the time he did, all that could be seen was a cloud of white.  
  
"Got her" James stated. His voice like bolt out of the blue. Tyres squealing in the background.  
  
Falkirk had an idea but he was not putting anything passed Silva. Suspecting Rodriguez could track M's car as easily as he could. "Take M, lead Rodriguez out of London" Falkirk ordered.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"James, take the Aston, it's in the lookup. I'll be able to manufacture a trail for Rodriguez to follow" Falkirk said. Ideas refining. If he could control what Silva saw it would mean they would be one step ahead.  
  
With ease Falkirk cloned the GPS tracker of M's car but when he came to set a false trail he came to stop. "James where am I sending you" Falkirk asked.  
  
"Skyfall, give us as much time as possible" James stated voice hollow and and flat. After that the indicator on Falkirk's screen turned red, James going off line.  
  
Tanner appeared not long after James disconnect the radio. Stressing at M's loss, Falkirk carefully explained she was in James' care. It didn't alleviate his fears. Tanner paced in the background. Falkirk was just thankful Betas didn't give the scent ques Alphas and Omegas did. Or Tanner's state could be distracting.  
  
Interspersed with laying the trail for Rodriguez, Falkirk requisitioned a satellite and put a support team on standby. Debating with himself, coming to a decision, taking a deep breath he also put a contingency in place. Praying it would never come to it.  
  
"What are you doing" Mallory asked as he entered Q branch.  
  
Turning to look at him "Laying a false trail for Rodriguez" Falkirk returned voice hostile and hard.  
  
"Good idea..."  
  
"I was not asking your permission" Falkirk interrupted. "As of four hours ago, I am acting director of MI6" Falkirk said his voice as hard as M's.  
  
"Miss Eve Moneypenny" Falkirk called looking to the woman in question. "Your services are now no longer required. If she is still in the building in five minutes, shoot to kill" Falkirk ordered. When the guards took aim she ran for the door.  
  
Watching his personal assistant's abject fear, Mallory found himself the next subject of the cold glare. It was far harder and scarier than the first time he was subject to it. "Mister Mallory. You will be M over the Prime Minister's dead career. I will fight you every step, with every weapon at my disposal. Down to my own nails and eye teeth. Get out!"  
  
Unlike Moneypenny who fled. Mallory was controlled as he departed. His back straight and head held high. He may have been concerned but Falkirk could tell Mallory was not cowed and was certainly not rolling over.  
  
"That could be problematic" Tanner mused quite used to M's posturing to be affected.  
  
Giving the Beta a teasing half smile "I think the word you're looking for is exciting"  
  
Falkirk paced the room watching the thermal images of Skyfall Lodge. A helicopter was firing into the building, its engine, rotor tips and guns glowing white against the black of the cold earth below it.  
  
Flinching as the entire building turned bright orange/white. Something shot out of the building, a blinding white. Hitting the helicopter which then blossomed white and red like a firework. Chunks flying far and wide. Falkirk scanned the screen several cooler dots moved towards a secondary building.  
  
Selene's hand brushed Falkirk as he passed on one of his laps. Giving her a waning smile, Falkirk moved on. Helmsley, Dark and Hunter along with Tanner were waiting. This biggest risk now Silva would be victorious and would escape. If that became likely they had a Eurofighter on stand by, nothing would survive its payload. Falkirk had faith in his Alpha that it wouldn't come to carpet bombing the Scottish valley.  
  
Everything went quiet. The only heat the residual fires burning. No human movement anywhere. "Support team there in twenty" Peter supplied. Falkirk didn't know what was worse the action or its absence.  
  
Watching the support team's helicopter land and the personnel disperse. They listened to the radio feed. The description of a war zone, fire and wreckage everywhere. "Survivors?" Falkirk ordered cutting through the almost gleeful chatter. The excitement drained from their voices as they reported, in shot informative bursts.  
  
"Q" James' hollow voice came from the speakers. Probably the only one to detect the stress Falkirk responded. "Is this a private line" James demanded.  
  
"Hold" Falkirk answered picking up a headset. Instructing James to switch channel, Falkirk watched to make sure only one radio did. "Clear" Falkirk informed.  
  
Listening intently, "Bring her home" Falkirk ordered and removed the headset.  
  
"Get R on the line" Falkirk ordered Tanner. "Q Branch personnel, out!"  
  
"Daniel, you there" Falkirk asked. Making sure the phone on the desk could hear him.  
  
"Yes" came the Alpha's sombre tone. Everyone could probably guess what Falkirk was about to say but they need to hear it  
  
"M suffered a suspected gunshot wound and died at approximately Zero Two Thirty" Falkirk informed.  
  
"M is dead, long live M" Helmsley stated. Falkirk was about to chastise his insensitive remark but the man had never made a single frivolous remark in the entire time Falkirk had known him.  
  



	33. Aftermath:Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James brings M back and Q prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos.
> 
> This was meant to be out rather quicker but the next chapter needed a last minute alteration.

After delivering the news and making the official notification. Tanner was the fist to leave, followed by the Double Ohs. Getting into the car as he had done for months before. At moments like this grief was a luxury. Falkirk had preparations to make. “Baker Street” Falkirk ordered the driver.  
  
The sky was still dark before the approaching dawn. Looking up, a single light illuminated the upstairs flat. Falkirk was thankful his brother never seemed to rest. Picking up a small stone. Falkirk took careful aim hitting the upper frame dead on. Sherlock immediately appeared at the window with a clear frown.  
  
The front door opened a few moments later. Sherlock standing, his sharp steel blue eyes analysing the Omega. Knowing something had happened but unable to deduce it. Hoping it wasn't James again. “I saw, the Neanderthal is back. Shooting up Whitehall” Sherlock said letting Falkirk enter.  
  
“I need your help” Falkirk said holding up a scrap of paper.  
  
Snatching the paper. Sherlock held it up, looking it over. Suspecting if something happened to James his brother wouldn't be so calm. “Safety deposit, Baring's Bank, Westminster branch” Sherlock deduced.  
  
“I need to know what is in it without the owner knowing” Falkirk informed.  
  
“When for” Sherlock demanded already looking at it as a puzzle that needed solving. And perhaps wanting to be able to offer his brother something.  
  
“Tomorrow”  
  
“Impossible!”  
  
“Please Sherlock, It's important” Falkirk begged, too tired to play games.  
  
Making a huffing sound Sherlock marched up stairs calling for Watson and absently throwing over his shoulder “I'll deal with it”  
  
Getting back into the car “Home” Falkirk instructed. Leaning heavily on the frame, letting his eyes close for a moment. When the driver pulled up in front of M's building. Falkirk sighed. Yes this had been his home since the bombing of MI6.  
  
Falkirk couldn't even go back to the flat, he didn't know where there was an available key. His one in the brig of MI6, the official back up also at MI6, Selene didn't have one, Daniel's across London. With nowhere better for the moment Falkirk entered the building. Going up in the private lift.  
  
Dumping his thing down on a chair. Falkirk moved to the decanter sitting on the table behind the couch. Pouring the bourbon Falkirk sipped the amber liquid. Collapsing down to sit at the coffee table, cross legged. Leaning his arms on the table. Playing with the glass, between sips. Closing his eyes a moment.  
  
“Who the hell are you” a Female Alpha growled. Snapping Falkirk awake.  
  
The diminutive Alpha stood at the entrance of the long lounge dining area, glaring at Falkirk. Pulling himself to his feet. Still in his rumpled clothes from his emergency bag at the bunker, Falkirk looked little better than a tramp off the street.  
  
“Ms Villiers. We have not had the opportunity to meet” Falkirk started in a professional, controlled voice.  
  
The long dark haired woman, in travel creased trouser suit listened to the formal tones of the Omega. Witnessing the news reports from the the committee and not having heard from her mother. Lucia took a better scenting of the air in the flat. The Omega's strong scent mingled with her mother's and the faint scent of another Alpha indicating that he was not an uninvited guest. Lucia prepared for what was to come.  
  
“I'm Falkirk Bond, godfather to Rupert. I knew your Father and I am a friend of David's. I work at MI6 with...” Falkirk said before taking a deep breathe forcing himself not to rush the next bit. “Your... Olivia Mansfield was shot and wounded. In the early hours of this morning and in the line of duty, she died”  
  
Watching the Alpha numbly nod “Who? How?” she asked overly calm.  
  
Falkirk empathises with that moment when someone delivered the news and you heard but your brain refused to process it. “We are still waiting for the Operative to return, he is accompanying your mother” Falkirk informed.  
  
“Can I get you a cup of tea” Falkirk asked the still stunned woman. She had not moved in a while, still in her coat and a travel bag in her grasp.  
  
Shaking her head “I'll take one of those” Lucia stated waving her hand in the direction of Falkirk's glass.  
  
Despite his snooze. Falkirk argued to himself he still had not slept so it wasn't to early to join Lucia. Picking up his glass at taking another from the decanter tray. “The good stuff is down below” Lucia stated.  
  
Remembering his first night in the house. M and himself silently polished off the smoothest and costly bourbon. Falkirk had felt betrayed by Alec and Daniel for forcing breaking of his bond. So dismissed Daniel's offer of a room.  
  
“She opened them months ago” Falkirk answered. Continuing to pour from the decanter. Coming back to the table Falkirk placed a glass down in front of the now seated daughter of M.  
  
“At least the grotty little wanker won't get his paws on them” Lucia said before cringing as she remembered. “I need to tell him and David. How do you organise a funeral? Isn't there something about a certificate? And an autopsy? And...” she continued desperately.  
  
Seeing and scenting the Alpha begin to panic. Falkirk pitched his voice soft and low, almost a whisper. “As acting Director I can tell them officially. Or I could tell them personally, I'm godfather to Rupert and friend to David. M will be entitled to a official ceremony. Everything else will be taken care of” Falkirk stated. The blue eyes, the same as her mother's but without the hard edge, looked to him in desperation. Giving a sharp nod, Lucia gulped down her drink.  
  
The silence continued after that only broken intermittently by a few questions. Most Falkirk couldn't answerer for security reasons and the topping up of glasses.  
  
“What are you doing here” Lucia suddenly asked.  
  
“After my mate...” Falkirk trailed off shaking his head, dispelling the thought before continuing “I needed a place to stay. M offered and I thought better the devil you know”  
  
Lucia pulled herself to her feet and disappeared out and along the corridor beyond. Falkirk poured himself another glass. Lucia reappeared with an old shoe box, opening the flap. She started pulling out handfuls of unorganized photos.  
  
“Is she still the devil you know” Lucia said holding out a couple of photos.  
  
“Edward told me” Falkirk said looking at the topless pre-M with a painted peace symbol on her stomach, arms linked in a human chain.  
  
“Anti Nuclear protest. Father was a lieutenant at the base at the time” Lucia stated. Another black and white photo from the same day. M was wagging a finger at a policeman nearly two foot taller than her. The policeman looked scared for his life from the diminutive, topless, hippie.  
  
“She could quote police procedure verbatim and the relevant legal acts. She knew what she was doing and dared them to arrest her. Apparently every one of them was cowed and refused. She then fought and won every charge against anyone arrested that day. It was quite a scandal” Lucia said with a sad smile.  
  
“She brought down bigger” Falkirk returned. Remembering and telling Lucia about M tearing strips, from the MET Commander to the rawest recruits full of bravado and arrogance. And every one in between. Including the riot in Q branch that he started and how M seemed to be almost approving an she shouted at all those involved.  
  
David Villiers entered quietly. Coming round the corner he saw Falkirk and Lucia around the coffee table. With a sad smile he watch them reminiscing. He could figure out what had happened.  
  
“Stop lurking about” Lucia called over her shoulder having picked up the new Omega's scent.  
  
Falkirk watched Villiers step out from the darkness. The Omega who had seen him through his start at MI6. The first Omega he had as a roll model. Bond mate to M's late husband. And match for James and the other Double Ohs. He gave a smiled and a small bobbing nod. Eyes glistening as well.  
  
Letting Lucia and David talk. Falkirk went to the room M had given him. Trying to get a few hours of rest before the next battles.  
  
It was mid morning when Falkirk reappeared pressed and dressed. The scent of coffee hung in the air of the kitchen. “You recovered quickly” Villiers observed handing Falkirk a mug of sweet milky coffee. The only way he could drink it.  
   
“My peer group included two Scots, a Russian, Hungarian and I used to match drinks with M. I learned to hold my alcohol” Falkirk returned before sobering his voice. “You're welcome to the repatriation”  
  
\--  
  
The Hercules transport from Scotland arrived in a roar of noise. The big propeller driven plane taxied and turned sharply. Giving them a profile view.  
  
Falkirk stood at the head of the officials. Quite a few had come out to view the return of the fallen head of MI6. Beside him was Mrs Jones and Tanner. For someone who was kindly described as sexist. Mrs Jones had been far more civil today. He wasn't sure if she was angling to be his full time Chief of Staff or just wanted a good recommendation.  
  
Beside Lucia and Villiers was Admiral Roebuck, in full dress uniform. Here both personally(as friend to M and godfather to all her children) and Professionally as the First Sea Lord(MI6 having been born out of the Navy and the closest of the other services).  
  
Mallory was further along, standing beside some General and the Foreign Secretary(the elected official overseeing foreign affairs and MI6). There were a couple more politicians as well. The group thick as thieves.  
  
Even Mycroft was here, in what capacity Falkirk wasn't to sure. He held no official title or job. He just seemed to be present were something important was going on. He seemed to exist between the inelegance, military, political and the crown somewhere.  
  
A wave from a member of the ground crew and the on station Double Ohs approached the plane. All dressed in mourning black. Helmsley led them onto the plane followed by Dark and Hunter. Dark in a narrow skirt, the only difference to the men. Falkirk made a note, he needed a black suit. The brown one he was wearing was acceptable for this but for the funeral he would need one.  
  
In unison. James and Helmsley appeared first, resting on their shoulders a simple light brown coffin, draped in the Union Jack. Even in mud caked tan boots, blue jeans and black jacket James didn't discredit the occasion. The rear of the coffin resting on the shoulders of Dark and Hunter. With reverence and respect they carried their fallen commander sliding the simple coffin into the back of the hearse. Lucia and Villiers getting into the MI6 supplied car behind the hearse.  
  
Falkirk wiped a single tear away. He felt the grief, the lump in his throat and the grip inside his chest. Unlike with James Falkirk didn't see a slowly closing darkness around him. As M had desired, Falkirk had a job to do. Straightened his back, hardened his feature. Falkirk walked down the line of officials head held high, Tanner, Mrs Jones and Selene trailing in his wake.  
  
Getting into his official car. Now with the police escort required of his station. Falkirk looked every bit the acknowledged, if for the moment acting head of MI6. Showing a clear and absolute chain of command, to those present.  
  
Returning to the bunker. Falkirk wanted nothing more to go home, his real home with his Alpha but there were things needing done. Including James' debrief.  
  
James wrote his report. While events were fresh in James' mind he was taken to an interview room. James sitting alone, three men behind a desk dissecting his report and comparing events to the satellite surveillance and the evidence they had been able to pull together.  
  
Falkirk watched from behind the two way mirror as his Alpha answered the questions. There was a team in the room with Falkirk. There was a Medical Doctor and a Psychologists preparing, the next to see James. Fact checkers confirming James story. And the stenographer taking a written record of events, to accompany the audio and video being recorded.  
  
In the interview room. The man in the middle closed the interview. “Thank you Double Oh Seven. Report to Medical”  
  
The Doctor and Psychologist stood to accompany James to medical. Falkirk exited into the communal office space. Conversations from different Branches overlapping. Underwood floated about corralling the admins of Q branch. Accounts were being bullied by the higher priority Branches. Three around a desk for one.  
  
Apart from the sealed section of Q Branch, the Brig and M's office. Everything else was fit in wherever there was room. Branch personnel overlapping. Desks were swapped. The Alphas had been particularly problematic. It was not in their nature to share possessions and especially territory.  
  
With the constant stress since the bombing. Relying on ancient systems to coordinate a modern day MI6. Everyone was a little short on patience and arguments were getting more common and more volatile.  
  
Heading for M's office, now his. Falkirk climbed the few steps to the platform of the old station. The glass enclosed room had been a priority. They needed a sound proof area where 'Top Secret' conversations could take place.  
  
First getting up to date on what was happening. A day trip around the world had set him back and that was before Silva's escape. Alec had dropped of the radar. A moment's worry then Falkirk reminded himself most Double Ohs vanished at some point. The other Double Ohs were either coming back or returning to the missions they had been pulled off of.  
  
Tanner burst in. “The Prime Minister wants to speak with you”  
  
'About time' Falkirk thought. Looking at the desk phone. There were no active call indicated.“Line?”  
  
“He wants you to go see him” Tanner responded.  
  
Drumming his fingers on the desk Falkirk thought about the first play with the man that M was wary of. Finally coming to a decision. The PM wasn't playing the game right so he wouldn't either. “Inform the Prime Minister, I am exceptionally busy and can not answer every beck and call made”  
  
“Yes sir” Tanner responded going to deliver the message. When Tanner returned “Apparently the PM if furious” he stated getting a smile from Falkirk in response.  
  
“Well I wouldn't know. Did whoever called at least extend their sympathy on the Prime Minister's behalf?”  
  
Tanner shook his head. Falkirk's anger grew at the continued lapse in protocol and general disrespect.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk made sure he put force on his heel. His step giving a crack as it landed on the concrete floor, nothing. Clearing his throat, nothing. “Time for home” Falkirk gently called.  
  
Jumping at the appearance of his Omega. James broke his gaze of a cold mug of coffee to look at the Omega. Giving a weak smile.  
  
With James beside him. Falkirk made sure the driver knew it was their flat he was to go. His Alpha still quiet. Looking out over the passing streets.  
  
Pushing the door open. James looked over the freshly cleaned flat now completely devoid of their scents. It was another stab to the Alpha's chest in the growing turmoil of emotions. Only the reassuring scent of the Omega stopped him from finding the nearest bar to drink into oblivion and fight until he and his opponent were a bloody pulp.  
  
Pulling the sombre Alpha through to the bedroom. Falkirk stripping the both of them as they went. On the bed, rubbing and nuzzling each other intermingling there scents in a mutually reassuring gesture. There was no lovemaking or mounting that night. Just the comfort of each other's presence.  
  
It was with an Alpha's base instinct that in his partially concious state, James rolled Falkirk onto his side. Grinding his erection against the welcoming moisture of Falkirk's entrance. With a few experienced rolling thrusts and his Omega's arching back and presenting hips. James was able to slide home.  
  
Most Omegas mated to Alpha males expected the early morning mountings as part of an Alphas instincts. After the initial discomfort Falkirk started responding to the thrusts welcoming the intrusion and the heady lustful pheromones now permeating the room. The pheromones producing a light headed safe feeling in Falkirk that he had gotten used to over the years and sorely missed when the bond was gone.  
  
When they had found there completion and Falkirk was experiencing the uncomfortably full sensation of James' knot expanding behind the ring of muscle. Every time one of them moved the pressure on the ring became almost overwhelming. Felling James continue to release within him, causing cramps that milked the intruding cock further.  
  
As uncomfortable as being knotted was Falkirk loved every moment. Knowing James and he were physically linked. The pheromones brought a sense of relaxation, comfort and safety for both. It was at these points Falkirk could bring himself to discuss contentious point with James.  
  
“There is a possibility I could be the next Director” Falkirk said stroking the possessive arm around his waist.  
  
Relief, bone deep and wiping away a growing concern. “Thank God! The way M was speaking, then you mentioned R. I couldn't deal with Daniel as M” James said.  
  
Hearing and feeling the relief in his Alpha eased Falkirk's tension as well. But there was a problem with James, and him being an active Double Oh and being the Alpha of the potential new Omega director. Falkirk would need something James never even gave M. “I will need to turn it down...” Falkirk stopped as James growled.  
  
“Keep MI6 safe” James ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Alpha” Falkirk responded pushing closer to James. Hoping James understood.  
  
\--  
  
The doorman of the Diagoness club hesitantly pulled the door open for Falkirk in breach of the rules(No Women, No Omegas). Finding where Mycroft was sitting reading a paper. The obituary that Falkirk had written quoted on the front page along with M's picture.  
  
Leading Falkirk through to a private room. Mycroft sat in a chair, like a king on a throne. “Who is appointing the new Director” Falkirk demanded having discovered some of the names but certainly not all.  
  
“Mallory is calling in favours” Mycroft started.  
  
“I am looking for information not advice”  
  
“Tim Stamper” Mycroft started again. “Clair Dowar and Patrick Woolton. Who are the aces in the hole” Falkirk asked, those were the easy ones.  
  
“Not so much as aces, Harold Earle has been in the Prime Minister's pocket for a while. Lady Elizabeth Smallwood however is under siege from, other sources” Mycroft informed. “She paid a visit to Sherlock” Mycroft added after a thoughtful pause.  
  
“He shot her down” Falkirk asked. Mycroft's tight smile was enough of an answer.  
  
“Thank you” Falkirk responded standing.  
  
“Falkirk” Mycroft called standing as well. Approaching his brother he slowly placed his hand on Falkirk's neck. “I am glad James is back” Mycroft said with more emotion than Falkirk had ever heard in his brother's reserved voice.  
  
Leaning in Falkirk gave Mycroft a nuzzle “I never knew you did concern” Falkirk teased. Slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Well I do” Mycroft said. Pulling back. He watched his brother heading for the door.  
  
“Francis Urquhart is dangerous” Mycroft stated.  
  
“I already have him by his grizzled old knot. I just need to get close enough to tell him so” Falkirk said with a challenging half smile.  
  
“Mummy has called on me to help persuade you. She wants you to come to Christmas this year” Mycroft added just before Falkirk disappeared out of the door.  
  
'Oh goody goody gumdrops' Falkirk thought. How he was going to avoid it this year he didn't know. And Mycroft looked hopeful for his attendance, which was the kicker. For Mycroft he may be willing to attend.  
   
Getting back in the car Tanner started listing upcoming meetings. Instructing the driver to head to MI6, Tanner protested there wasn't the time. Crossing the river, the building coming into view. The central section where E Branch had been still scared black, with twisted metal and caved in. Tanner getting a call, “The Prime Minister is demanding a briefing on events” he said.  
  
“He can have half an hour after this” Falkirk said.  
  
Pulling into the underground car park Falkirk didn't wait for Selene to open the door. “You two are the highest ranking executives. You should not be in the same place” Tanner argued. Ignoring him as Tanner had not said anything Falkirk didn't already know. And was starting to repeat himself  
  
Moving through the salvage camp Falkirk headed for the Scots voice barking orders amongst the crowd. Standing behind the large Alpha. Falkirk waited. Seeing the slight change in posture as his scent carried to the Alpha “Laddie, you shouldn't be here” Daniel admonished.  
  
Dropping all professionalism Falkirk pressed himself against the Alpha's chest. “Sorry, I know you and Alec were trying to help” Falkirk said into the broad chest.  
  
“That bastard fed my gun to a Komodo” Daniel complained wrapping his arms around the Omega.  
  
“You're acting Quartermaster. It's your problem now” Falkirk responded, not liking the way Daniel's chest vibrated under his cheek as he silently chuckled.  
  
“Am I forgiven” Falkirk asked hesitantly.  
  
“No need. You didn't do anything that needs to be forgiven for. If I was in your position I would have been pissed off as well” Daniel responded squeezing the Omega slightly.  
  
“I have to go fight with the PM” Falkirk said into the chest.  
  
Not letting go Daniel held on just a bit tighter. “Go easy on the old codger” he responded before reluctantly letting go. Giving another silent chuckle at the thought of the old Alpha going up against the young Omega.  
  
\--  
  
Pulling out his watch Falkirk flipped it open. He had been waiting in the office of 10 Downing Street for twenty seven minutes. Falkirk began counting the second until he had to leave.  
  
“I am so sorry. I was held up in a meeting” Francis Urquhart said pleasantly coming into the office. The Alpha was tall and thin. With sharp nose and chin. White hair thinning and brushed flat and back. Cruel blue eye, calculating and as observant as Sherlock's. With practice Falkirk suppressed his desire to mewl for his Alpha.  
  
“I believe you have put yourself forward for the Directorship” the PM said with an ingratiating smile that put Mycroft to shame. His voice was as soft and as certain as death. Comforting and cruel. Every instinct and experience screamed danger to Falkirk.  
  
Courtesy said the PM should have called, extending his sympathy to MI6 for its loss. He didn't. This was there first time speaking. And he still had not mentioned the loss of MI6's Director in the line of duty. Now he was playing power games.  
  
“Unfortunately a half hour is all I can spare and that time is now up Prime Minister” Falkirk stated calmly with a pleasant smile in return. He half expected an outward display of dominance. Walking out, the door closed behind him quietly.  
  
'Damn it' Falkirk thought. Alphas are meant to be overly aggressive, not even M had kept her head like that man. Stopping, Falkirk looked back at the door of the Prime Minister's office. Falkirk recognised it, the absolute calm, the absolute certainty in self, the control and the ambition. The Prime Minister was like Sherlock in more ways then one.  
  
\--  
  
James entered the bunker's Executive Branch with a brand new black eye. Heading for M's office he bypassed Tanner walking directly in.  
  
Putting his finger to his lip calling for silence, Falkirk continued to talk on the phone. “Yes, Double Oh Eight will be there in a four days” Falkirk informed before hanging up.  
  
“Daniel?” Falkirk asked referring to James' new bruise.  
  
“Yes” James responded uncomfortable. Touching the flesh carefully.  
  
“That's what you get when you feed the local wildlife” Falkirk said absently reading over a report.  
  
“Yeah, that's what it was about” James responded. The gun not even having come up in the conversation. Only the pain Falkirk and Alec had suffered. Daniel had not giving the benefit of the doubt, on how basic and remote the village had been. Actually the brief head on fight had helped him see through some of his more volatile emotions and James felt a little better after.  
  
Falkirk made an absent affirmative sound as he balled up the piece of paper and tossing it into the rubbish bin.  
  
Noticing his Omega wasn't even paying attention. “I'm thinking of having a sex change and calling myself Janine” James said softly.  
  
“That's good” Falkirk responded writing something in the margins. A frown marring his face.  
  
“I was thinking. I should get a collar and lead and have you naked and knelling beside me” James pitched his voice low and soft.  
  
Giving a non-committal humming sound, Falkirk not taking his eyes off the document in front of him.  
  
“Perhaps I should strip you and shag you senseless against the glass” James continued seeing how far he could push it.  
  
“Janine, If you have quite finished I am busy” Falkirk stated still not looking up. Keeping his tone neutral.  
  
Finally looking to the Alpha who barged in. And was making inappropriate comments for a work setting. Hoping this wasn't the problem he had foreseen. An Alpha is dominant to their Omega and M was meant to be dominant to a Double Oh. Falkirk had never been able to hobble his Alpha, being Q didn't change that and nor would being M. Planning to bring up the subject again, for now Falkirk tried to distract his Alpha. “Why don't you go welcome back Alec. Be careful he doesn't know you are alive yet. Flight FR244”  
  



	34. Aftermath: M.A.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some concepts I could not fully elaborate on in the story.
> 
> Parliament is split into two houses. The elected lower house 'The Commons' populated by 'Members of Parliament'(MP). The appointed upper house 'The house of Lords' populated by the 'Lords' or 'Ladies'.
> 
> Britain dose not directly elect a leader. Only your local MP, usually representing a party. Whatever party has a majority of MPs becomes the Government(alone or as part of a coalition). The leader of the biggest party in Government becomes Prime Minister.
> 
> A party can change its leader at almost any time. When the party in Government deposes its leader and a new one is elected(by the party members not the electorate) it is refereed to a seizing the commons, particularly when the new leader engineering the downfall of the last.
> 
> The Cabinet. The highest level of Government. MPs or Lords who are in the Cabinet are in charge of a specific branch of Government e.g. Foreign Secretary(who MI6 answers to) is responsible for foreign policy. The Home Secretary is responsible for MI5, Police, prisons etc. The Chancellor, responsible for the country's budget. 
> 
> All Government paperwork is transported in a Ministerial Box. There are hundreds of theses boxes and are virtually indistinguishable. They are a red, leather, lead lined, briefcase with an embossed seal on the front. 
> 
> Many of the Politicians come from House of Cards. If you ever get to see the UK original of the House of Cards Trilogy. You should defiantly watch it. It explains a lot about the parties and politics in general.
> 
> Ian Richardson as Francis Urquhart is wonderful. He is like a kind old grandfather who is all nice and lovable while being completely evil. Even as he murdered there was a moment of doubted if what he was doing was wrong, everyone had faults and he was so sympathetic a character. Perfect for the role.
> 
> Other prominent roles of Ian Richardson include the voice of Death in the TV adaptation of Hogfather. And the classic Sherlock Holmes adaptation, The Sign of Four.

Dressed in black suit and tie, like the rest. Falkirk lead the MI6 contingent into the church, James at his side. Tanner behind with a few from E branch. Security was on high alert as most of the upper echelons of the British security services, military and government were in attendance along with friends and family.  
  
Across the aisle from them was Mallory and the slightly bigger form of the Foreign Secretary. The wiry grey haired politician nudged Mallory and laughed slightly at what they were talking about. At least Mallory looked embarrassed by the Foreign Secretary's behaviour.  
  
A few pews ahead sat M's children along with Villiers. As the reverend spoke on about the Christian values of life. Falkirk ignored him fixing his eyes on the ornate black coffin with gold fixtures. Remembering the simple brown one that M was brought back in, born by the Operatives who respected and admired her. Somehow that simple coming home seemed more real and respectful to him than this service.  
  
Eric, the son who dropped Rupert off after their father died. He had inherited his mother's hight. With dark short and curly hair. He stood to do the eulogy. Falkirk noticed a strange tinge to James' scent. Looking over there was a slight tremor in James' tightly clasped hands.  
  
Reaching over Falkirk placed his hand over James' stroking his thumb over the scared knuckles. James had never truly dealt with death. He ran from it, buried it and ignored it. Never once had James truly confronted the emotional aspect of death. James did as he always did. He squared his shoulders, looked up and ignored death. Forcing himself to move on and not look back.  
  
\--  
  
A few days later James and Falkirk drew up to M's building. Exiting the lift they were met with the sound of thundering feet and a squeal. Falkirk crouched, flinging his arms wide. The small dark haired Alpha rounded the corner from the lounge, barrelling into his godfather at full speed. Giving a snotty nuzzle in welcome.  
  
Hooking Rupert under his knees Falkirk stood lifting the toddler, more of a child now with him. Nuzzling the boy back.  
  
“Hello” Villiers called, appearing at a far more sedate pace.  
  
Falkirk and Villiers kept Rupert entertained while James packed Falkirk's belongings. When James returned with the large laundry bags. Villiers moved to a box that Falkirk had brought. He and Tanner had packed it together, the affects from M's office.  
  
Pulling out the ceramic bulldog. Villiers handed it to James “She wanted you to have this”  
  
“Typical” James responded shaking his head.  
  
“Even in death she has to have the final word” Villiers said.  
  
“To bloody right” James responded.  
  
“I don't get it” Falkirk stated but neither James or Villiers enlighten him to the meaning of the dog.  
  
Saying their goodbyes Falkirk and James stepped into the lift. Just as the doors were about to close “Be a good boy and listen to your Alpha” Villiers teased James. The Alpha growling in response and if James had been carrying the dog it would have been launched at the infuriating Omega.  
  
\--  
  
Walking down the oak panelled corridor heading for his interview. The tall lean form of Mallory stepped out of a room up ahead. His arm free of the sling from the injury. The impeccable Navy blue, pinstripe, three piece suit, ruined by Mallory's preference for a blue formal shirt with a white collar making it look far cheaper. The regimental tie a subtle reminder to the interview panel he was an experienced Soldier.  
  
Falkirk had gone for a classic cut three piece in a dark almost black grey. With a white shirt and a fashionable solid green, silk tie. His ever present pocket watch across his waist.  
  
Closing in on each other. “Good luck” Mallory said pleasantly with an ingratiating smile, as if he already knew he had the job. Falkirk was sure if he had been Omega Mallory would have been popping with excitement.  
  
Entering the room. A single chair sat in front a two wide desks pushed together. The Big Alpha with a main of wiry grey hair, indicated the lone chair. “Welcome Mr McLair. Please sit” the Alpha Male growled pleasantly.  
  
“I am Patrick Woolton, Foreign Secretary. To my left is Clare Dower” Woolton said indicating the posturing Alpha woman from M's committee. With a sneers she looked down on Falkirk like there was a bad smell in the room. She was a posturing harpy that got her position by spreading her legs and being one of the few woman the party had in parliament and the only one in the cabinet.  
  
“next is Tim Stamper” Woolton said indicating the weaselly dark haired Beta at the end. Falkirk remembered him form his Father's committee. This time he had more than just the figurative treasure map. Falkirk had a copy of the treasure to back up his threat.  
  
“To My right is Harold Earle” Woolton indicated the next most senior MP and Mallory's stand in as intelligence minister. A grey haired Alpha. He wasn't physically small but his posture was pulled in like he was trying to be.  
  
“And finally we have Lady Elizabeth Smallwood” Woolton concluded. Falkirk felt for her. The rest he had little to no sympathy for. Everything on Smallwood was by association(Husband, family, friends). She herself was quite admirable.  
  
Falkirk kept his head as he was challenged from everyone. Clare Dower seemed intent on showing how good she was at tearing down anyone Urquhart didn't like or want. Just like with M, she spoke down to him, terrified that she wasn't strong enough to actually challenge the person. “Well Mr McLair. I find it hard to believe you are as you portray yourself. I fear for the country if we entertain you any further. After Olivia Mansfield...”  
  
“Respect” Smallwood said to Dower, Woolton also giving a reminder not to speak ill of those who weren't here to defend themselves. Dower stopped talking and held her nose slight higher, in condescending dismissal. Pushing aside Falkirk's C.V. and leaning back. Clearly having made her decision.  
  
Woolton focused on Falkirk's sex unable to see how an Omega could run MI6. He either ignored or didn't believe Falkirk had a hand in training, mission planing, administration or mission execution. “A bit... Omega can do many things but I have never seen one command” Was his final word  
  
Harold Earle was one of the PM's most loyal toadies, an Alpha in name only. Falkirk could scent the ingrained fear he tried to mask under expensive cologne. He only made token observations and comments. His decision would be made by Urquhart or Falkirk, whoever he was more afraid of. Falkirk would make sure it was him.  
  
Elizabeth Smallwood was a formidable. She reminded Falkirk a bit of M. A rather slender Alpha, with a will that would never bend or break. A survivor and fighter who had been given a peerage just before Urquhart seized the Commons. Her questions seemed genuine and grievances where out of concern and not a posturing move. The primary one was Falkirk's age. Indicating the file in front of her. “My eldest grandson is a year younger than you. He has just moved out, my daughter is expecting him back with in the month. He is starting out in life, a shared flat, a new job making coffees in an office until he works his way up. How can you have reached the top?”  
  
Falkirk gave a sad smile, debated with himself. His cover history conflicted a bit with his real history. “No one has clearance to know my full back story, only that which has been supplied. But Lady Smallwood, I envy your grandson. I wish I could have had a childhood, friends, crushes, gone to school, university.  
I had no childhood. I have been working since I was ten. At fifteen I was able to leave my parents house and M recruited me.  
Since the day after my sixteenth birthday I have been in MI6, working my way up the ladder. Cyber Security Technician, specialising in infiltration. Then assistant Armourer, apprentice to the Deputy Quartermaster. Then I got Head of Cyber Division. Quartermaster, that was a lot of fun. I liked the Operatives, they teased me. I fought and argued, even ignored M. This led to me being dubbed Mother and M being dubbed Father.  
I earned the respect of the Double Ohs that Ms Dower condemned so easily. After the Deputy Director of MI6 was killed in the bombing. M gave me his job. Now here I sit, Acting Director of MI6”  
  
There was a soft smile on Smallwood's face. Falkirk could see he had gotten through to her. He felt guilt, Falkirk didn't want her to see what he would have to do. Confirming his lowest expectations, Dower was looking about the room in boredom. Apart from Lady Smallwood, the only one not looking bored was the weaselly Stamper. He was the only one to have seen Falkirk's act and was bracing himself.  
  
Stamper was the only one of the group not to speak. Urquhart's loyal lapdog and Rottweiler was smart and formidable in his own right. Usually the most dangerous, the Chief Whip responsible for controlling the Party's MPs and discipline. Falkirk was sure he was here to make sure Dower and Earle did as the PM desired and nudge Woolton to choose Mallory. Then Sherlock made good.  
  
Now came the time for Falkirk to release his full arsenal. “In the weeks since the utter disaster involving Raoul Silva resulting in the unfortunate death of Olivia Mansfield. I have steered MI6 through this time without compromising active operation...”  
  
“Yes, Yes you're willing to be very specific in private” Dower dismissed quoting the often used line. That boiled down to trust us and don't question us. Falkirk cringed every time is Father used in an any scenario. It always sounded like he was trying to cover things up, even the things he was doing right. It never played well with anybody and sounded petulant.  
  
“Everyone here is a Minister, and/or has signed the Official Secrets Act. I can be quite open. Including Double Oh Six preventing a Palestinian group gaining radio active refuse” Falkirk stated looking to Dower.  
  
“Double Oh Two was able to remove a financial backer for a terrorist group. Double Oh One is hunting a North Korean Operative. Two of the agents exposed by Silva were extracted without casualties. A deal struck with Faruq Hassam resulted in the stabilisation of an Afghan region and the destruction of his and other warlord's Poppy Crops” Falkirk continued. Looking to Earls sympathetically when he mentioned the poppy crops.  
  
Removing his glasses Falkirk cleaned them using the manoeuvre to switch on the HUD. “You're not interested in any of that are you” he said replacing them. Tilting his head to the correct angle to view the projection. Elizabeth Smallwood's fear scented the room taking him by surprise.  
  
“You may wish to get that” Falkirk stated absently just before a phone on silent started buzzing in Tim Stamper's pocket.  
  
“It's amazing what people leave laying around in any old box” Falkirk drawled as Stamper listened to the recording. “And for you not to tell” Falkirk said, tutted and shaking his head. Stamper bowed his head, exposing his neck in submission.  
  
Looking to Earls, Falkirk pulled out his phone. “It worked for the Urquhart why not me” Falkirk stated placing the phone face down in front of Earls. The balding, grey haired man picked up the phone and dropped it. Covering his face at the image he briefly saw.  
  
“and I have so much more. So many boys and men. So many parties. I truly am sorry about the crops, perhaps it will be the push for you to get some help now” Falkirk continued. The Alpha shook his head in response no longer able to look Falkirk in the eye either. His risky sex life, parties and addiction enough to destroy him. Even without a conviction a careful leak would be all it took.  
  
“Ms Dower” Falkirk stated with a malicious smile. The Alpha tensed at seeing two of the PM's better fall before the Omega. Falkirk hummed making a show of swiping the screen of his phone. “Where is it?”  
  
“Mr McLair” Woolton growled “Are you really trying to blackmail this committee”  
  
Falkirk gave the grizzled man a sad smile. “Not all of it. What I have for you is special. Anything I have on Lady Smallwood I would not feel comfortable using. Ah here it is” Falkirk said. Lurid sounds started playing from the phone's speaker. Woolton growled deep and low, glaring at him.  
  
The sound from Falkirk's phone was distorted and with background noises of thumps all intermingled with Dower's voice. “Yes! Ahaa, more! ah, ah, ah”  
  
“Stop, you'll ruin me” Dower said desperately. Also ducking her head.  
  
“LISTEN BOI” Woolton blasted, almost making the widows rattle with the volume. The desk creaking as he thumped it and stood. An empathetic victim of a similar dirty trick.  
  
Turning his attention to the shocked, looming Alpha. “You are described as a bully, misogynist, philanderer, sexist, Anti-Semite. And your chance to be Prime Minister was destroyed by a tape similar to Ms Dower's”  
  
Falkirk clicked play. This time it was an audio of Woolton, grunting with regular thumps. A woman responding to the trusts with grunts of her own. The Alpha was about to enter a full rage. “Have you ever heard the beginning?”  
  
From Falkirk's phone the sounds of Woolton's grunts changed. There was someone humming, softly and pleasantly, 'Ride of the Valkyries'. Woolton recognised the person, as most would if they knew that voice. Woolton calmed and listened. He still stood looming over the desk. A knocking then Woolton's voice welcoming someone, who responded.  
  
Falkirk then skipped to the end of the recording. Woolton's voice could be heard again asking about a mixup of ministerial boxes. A brief reprise of 'ride of the Valkyries'. “You are quite right, I am so sorry. I will be right up with your box” Urquhart said.  
  
Woolton sat down in a seething rage. He now knew Urquhart bugged the official boxes used by members of the government. Sent him the tape with the warning to pull out of the leadership race.  
  
The room was very quiet now. Falkirk knew he was playing very dirty. But even if he had decades more experience. With real education degrees, not just the ones he created. With more and better references from the peers and counterparts. Falkirk was sure he still would not get the Directorship any other way.  
  
Calm and impassioned Falkirk continued, breaking the silence. “Like any Omega I hold an ingrained fear of strange Alphas, even some familiar ones. When I started I could not look one directly in the eye.  
For the past eleven years of my life I have marshalled that fear. Forging a will that let me stand up to my predecessor, to you and the Prime Minister will be no different.  
I have been loyal to MI6 and the defence of this country for that time. I have fought for, negotiated, killed and lead men and women to their deaths. I have commanded.  
As you have seen. I have no hesitation in doing nasty thing to achieve my aim.  
The question is. As M you can tell me who to turn my formidable skills on. Or as a person outside of your control, I can decide for myself.” Falkirk said looking into the eyes, well the eyes that would look at him. Woolton and Smallwood the only ones.  
  
Pulling out a business card. “Without expecting fear or favour I give you this” Falkirk sated. He placed it in front of Lady Smallwood.  
  
“He has already refused” Smallwood stated looking at Sherlock's card. Falkirk made a circling motion with his finger indicating she should turn it over. Reading the cursive script 'Please take the case. F.B.' Smallwood frowned. “Who's F.B.?”  
  
“It's a State secret but I can tell you it's me” Falkirk teased.  
  
\--  
  
Waiting in the same office as before, in front of the desk. A tight weave dark blue carpet and slightly pinky walls. The furniture all of a rich light brown. Not particularly large, The Prime Minister's residence a converted terrace house.  
  
Sitting in the high backed wooden chair, with his legs crossed. Falkirk's finger drummed on his upper knee. Urquhart was pushing his luck with Falkirk. He needed to set the tone of their relationship or it would be a disaster for himself and MI6.  
  
Standing at the sound of the door opening. Falkirk straightened his waist coat and jacket automatically. Looking to the door. The tall white haired man came in.  
  
Urquhart was laughing with Mallory, the two Alpha chatting away like old friends. Mallory sent Falkirk a sympathetic smile seeing him waiting. If he thought the Omega was going to roll over he had another thing coming.  
  
“Ah my boi” Urquhart said in his soft charming voice.  
  
“Daddy” Falkirk responded just as pleasantly.  
  
Mallory looked to Falkirk instinctively knowing the Omega and the Prime Minister were about to come to blows. The acting Director had the same absolute certainty he had when they met in that strip club. He was even giving Urquhart the chance to comply before he felt the Omega's wrath. Mallory was coming to the realisation he may not be escaping parliament as he hoped.  
  
“Stamper, Dower and Earle recommended me” Falkirk stated before looking to Mallory “So what is he doing here?”  
  
The joyfulness of the Old Alpha melted away. His cold Blue eyes going annoyed and hard. “It was unanimous and I don't care what you did to those SPINELESS fools” Urquhart dismissed taking his seat behind the desk.  
  
Sitting in his original chair. “Of course, Daddy” Falkirk said nodding. Leaning foreword placing a hand on the Prime Minister's desk. “Did it cross your mind. Why were they more frightened of me, than you?”  
  
“Irrelevant. Mallory will be M. You will return to, whatever” Urquhart drawled, waving a dismissive hand in the air.  
  
“You may wish your mounting, to occur in private” Falkirk challenged pleasantly.  
  
“How novel, but this meeting is over” Urquhart dismissed. Opening the official red briefcase with the Royal cypher embossed on it. Pulling the official documents from the ministerial box. Urquhart started to read them. A clear dismissal to the spunky Omega. Getting up Falkirk moved to the door posture submissive and dejected.  
  
Keeping a close eye on the Omega. A cruel half smile in place 'The Omega had more spirit than most. Not afraid to put the stick about' Urquhart thought. Suddenly Urquhart saw the Omega wasn't rolling over as he shrugged of his submissiveness like a cloak. A single wickedly intelligent green eye became visible as the Omega looked over his shoulder.  
  
“If I leave now. You will be following me a few hours later” Falkirk warned eyes going just as hard and cold.  
  
It had been so long since he'd had a good challenge and now it was coming from a most unlikely of sources. Urquhart had heard the rumours surrounding this Omega but to see it himself was another thing entirely. Not even a hint of fear coming off him, all of his ques were muted but not masked. A very brave thing, most tried to hide their ques under aftershaves and perfumes. Raising a single brow Urquhart allowed his smile to grow. If it had been any of his MPs they would cower and roll over at this point.  
  
A rough Scots voice sounded in the room. Urquhart instantly recognising his own disguised voice. “Yes I would like five thousand shares, the name Charles Collingridge”  
  
“Get out!” Urquhart growled at Mallory. In a cold hard fury.  
  
Giving a concerned look to Falkirk, Mallory shook his head slightly. No matter his experience, Mallory knew the Prime Minister was dangerous and was frightened of him. Standing firm, Mallory brought himself up to his full hight and puffed out his chest. The Omega may be screwing him over but he wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Falkirk smiled at Mallory. Just because they were adversaries didn't mean they had to be enemies. Hoping it could be more, “I admire honour Mr Mallory, it is such a rare thing. Perhaps you could have been a good M but I couldn't take that chance. Thank you, for trying to help me despite what I have done. I assure you I will be fine” Falkirk reassured, pulling the door open for Mallory.  
  
“I'll be outside” Mallory whispered as he passed. Falkirk gave a quick nod to the Alpha trying to protect him.  
  
Closing the door and turning back to the Prime Minister and the cold gaze.“Did you pay tax on your fraudulent insider trades. Implicating the Prime Minister's brother was a stroke of genius, an illegal one but still genius” Falkirk asked.  
  
The Prime Minister came out from behind his desk. Pulling the guest chair, back out. Falkirk not trusting his back to the man took the other one, so he could keep an eye on the him.  
  
Urquhart moved to the side board pouring two glasses of whiskey. Handing a glass to Falkirk, Urquhart took the seat he had initially offered Falkirk. Both sitting in front of the desk, almost crossed knee touching crossed knee. “Are you sure you want to make an enemy out of me” Urquhart stated calmly. His cruel half smile back in place.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing” Falkirk responded casually. Taking a sip of the whisky. “Malt. Bruichcladdich?” Falkirk mused looking to the Prime Minister for conformation. It was a trick, Falkirk had hacked the Prime Minister's accounts and knew what he spent his money on.  
  
“Very good” Urquhart responded in surprise, nodding. Before continuing “How much damage could you do?”  
  
Giving him a soft smile “I have all ready told you, Daddy” Falkirk said. Seeing the Alpha not understanding Falkirk stood placing his glass on the desk. Gently taking the Prime Ministers glass and placing it by his own. Falkirk extended his hands palm up to the Alpha.  
  
Taking the offered hands Francis Urquhart was pulled to his feet. Stepping close, Falkirk moved his hands to the slim waist of the old Alpha. Leaning close Falkirk whispered “Daddy” shoving the Alpha back into his chair. The audio he had heard implied much but proved little. Falkirk was assuming what had happened.  
  
Quickly holding the glass back to Urquhart. The slight fearful alertness, giving a dangerous edge to the man, liked a wild and trapped animal. If Falkirk was right he would have to tread carefully with the person he suspected of being a Psychopath, rather than a Sociopath.  
  
“What do you know?” Urquhart demanded.  
  
Returning to his seat Falkirk sipped his glass. “Did you know Miss Storin recorded your conversations. I have heard a copy of a copy of your final encounter. Nothing admissible but enough to destroy you, professionally at least” Falkirk explained casually.  
  
“So we are both in a position to leave each other wounded but not defeated” Urquhart stated continuing to drink his whiskey lost in thought.  
  
“I have motivation but no ambition. Westminster and the political manoeuvrings do not concern me. I want MI6, to protect those I have grown close to. It is my home, sanctuary and life. I will defend MI6 and the country it was sworn to protect. Give it to and I will have no interest in you. Move against MI6, me or those I command and you will court my wrath ” Falkirk said.  
  
“A mutual non aggression packet” Urquhart said absently still looking of into the distance. Shaking off his melancholy. Urquhart looked to Falkirk extending his hand “Westminster is mine, MI6 is yours. Agreed!”  
  
Taking his hand “Agreed” Falkirk stated.  
  
“Congratulations M. Now I am very busy, do call again I think I'm going to enjoy our chats” Urquhart said guiding Falkirk to the door. Pulling it open Urquhart seemed surprised to see Mallory waiting.  
  
“Are you still here” Urquhart said before continuing “Mr McLair has made some very persuasive arguments. I have decided to appoint him as Director of MI6”  
  
“Congratulations, M” Mallory said disappointment clear in his voice.  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all he followed, commented and left kudos. They helped see me through the proofreading of this thing.
> 
> For those wanting to see this story through. I'm taking a short break before the next part. I have decided to labelled the rest along the lines of 'Not Spectre Compliant' rather than rush to get it out. The next part will be approximately Falkirk's first year as M. Leading up to the next biggest change in his life.
> 
> In the mean time. I have finished a very dark revenge Skyfall AU which I want up before Spectre(posted under a pseudonym). Heed the warnings.
> 
> I also have another three fics on the go. The first a historical fic based in the late 18th early 19th century. When Q's father marries he meets a handsome captain that his his father knows. 
> 
> The second is a fantasy that came to me after watching The Tempest, Bedknobs and broomsticks and Being Human.
> 
> Then there is a problematic fic. I didn't want to do another Omega-verse but after reading an Original story it gave me an idea that wouldn't go away. The main problem is the story, I don't have one. At the moment it is a collection of events and minor story lines. No overreaching arc. I'm thinking of making it a series of small fics and one shots set in one universe because it encompass James Bond, Sherlock, Perfect Dark, Marvel Agents of shield and a few others.
> 
> Although different I would like to give a shout out to the inspiration but I can't find the story again. If anyone recognises it can they let me know? 
> 
> It was set in a world where North and South divided in the US civil war. In the south Omegas were institutionalised and kept purely for breeding. The Protagonist(can't remember name) who tried to hide was caught and held in a centre where Alphas could breed him. There was an Omega friend who couldn't get pregnant for some reason. The Protagonist then tried to escape and run to the north. I think the escape attempt failed. If anyone recognises it can they let me know.
> 
> ff_fan


End file.
